Suspended Reality
by savannah0707
Summary: Summary inside... I promised to write a continuation of my two-shot First Impressions , so here it is. Better late than never. This is not a sequel. It simply continues the story. It's rated M for a reason ppl.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: If only I did own them

**Disclaimer:** If only I did own them. Oh the possibilities… But sadly no. I don't. I've simply borrowed select characters under the strict provision that they must be returned in the same condition they were found. After I am finished manipulating and bending them to my will of course.

Summary: There is a very delicate balance kept between the lines of right and wrong, love and lust, chaos versus control. Learning the differences that connect them all together could shake the same lines of all that contradicts such differences.

There are two sides to every story. There are always strings attached.

What would any woman do if caught between George Weasley and Draco Malfoy? Have fun. What else? Of course if you're the Minister's daughter, you find control of these situations, and easily add in your own deceit, jealousy, love, and success.

(I'm rubbish at Summaries, but it will make sense when the story is read.)

Happy reading and Enjoy!!

**PROLOGUE**:

It's one thing to have something fall from your hands to have it hit the ground in front of you, it's quite common to see something catch fire when it is intentionally made to do so. It is without doubt another thing to open a letter under normal circumstances, just to have it fly up, suspended in mid air, and more so to watch and listen to it speak. Normal circumstances were no longer going to be part of her life. She had "magical" abilities. That was what the letter had told her. She was a "witch". Her father, a man she'd not seen since her tenth birthday when he'd fought with her mother and decided to pursue a life of politics and other women, now wanted her to learn the "abilities" she'd formed within her over the years. The note burned up in a ball of fire before disappearing completely. Twenty years of age and here she stood, dealing with the impossible. It was impossible. She sat in the nearest chair she found.

Mackenzie Chase felt stuck. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. Every thought in her head was frozen. Suspended Reality. So this was what it felt like.

This was what it felt like to feel like you've lost everything you've ever known. To feel like you will never be whole or be the person you once were. This was what it felt like to have the person who'd seen you through sickness, health, happiness, sadness, and everything in between die.

No one ever truly realizes how deeply losing someone so close to you will affect you until it actually happens.

'_You'll get over it with time.'_ They'd say to him. Phrases like _'you're better off without her'_ and '_she wasn't worth it'_ kept running through his head as they continued to fall from the mouths of friends and well meaning family members. It had been nearly six months and he still felt the cold pitying eyes of those sympathizing for him. It had been six months past the dreadful event that took place and now the pain and heartache had begun its needed disappearance.

George had gone through all of the phases of a relationship lost. : Pain, sorrow, confusion, blame, drinking himself into oblivion just to forget, regret, confliction, and anger.

He was now beginning to reach acceptance more than forgiveness over the heartbreak one feels when left at the altar the day of their wedding, and the pain of being left for another. It had happened. Time could not rewind to change the facts. And now all George wanted was to figure out where to go from this point. Which way did he need to turn.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I

"Glad to see you're feeling better." Fred spoke, seeing his brother moving around the small kitchen of their shared flat. He had willingly given the man his much needed space over the past few months, seeing him emerge from his bedroom and their shop only when absolutely needed. Now here was the twin brother he knew and was happy to see returning. He stood just outside of the door, watching.

"I'm fine." George returned, handing a cup of morning tea of to his brother as he made another for himself.

Fred took the cup. "It'll be al…"

"Don't." George held up a hand, leaning back against the counter. "I'm so tired of the clichéd aphorisms everyone feels so keen on spewing my way. It's been six months. It's time to move forward. She has. Why shouldn't I?"

"Good for you." Fred nodded, walking further into the room. He placed his cup on the counter. "I'm glad you feel that way because mum wants the both of us back home today." His eyes did not meet the other man's yet. "I was told to drag you if it came down to it."

"Why does she want us home?"

Fred's brown eyes met the mirrored image. "Don't know. She 'requested' " he made a face, "that we spend a few hours with her and dad…it'll be good for you."

George sighed, placing his cup off to the side. "Fine. I suppose I don't have a choice anyway."

Fred smirked. "Let's go."

The two grabbed their wands and immediately apparated to their childhood home, only to be set to work.

"Oh. He'll be here any moment now." Molly Weasley frantically bustled around her home in preparation of the newly appointed Minister of Magic visiting their comfortable little home. She rushed through room after room, unintentionally catching sight of her two twin sons awaiting direction from her. She shot a brief look of acceptance over their attire.

"Has the garden been cleaned and straightened?"

"Yes mum." Fred said.

"Are the bedrooms in order?"

"George nodded. "Yes, but why would the Minister be concerned with how any of the bedrooms are looking?"

Molly shot a look of warning before continuing on her way as she continued to speak and lecture her sons.

"This is very important to your father and I. I expect the both of you to be on your best behavior. You will act like two proper gentlemen."

The men shot their mother a look of disregard, disbelieving her request.

Mrs. Weasley shot her head into the room they remained in. "Fake it." She instructed them.

The two smiled their most charming smiles and nodded.

"I hear his daughter is half-muggle." Fred mentioned. "Is that true mum?"

Molly sighed and entered back into the room her sons occupied. "Yes. It's true. She has lived with her mother until just recently in America. She has only a few days ago been brought into the wizarding world. The truth is that her mother, being a muggle thought it best to bind her daughter's magical abilities, so when the Minister's ex-wife died, his daughter had all of her magic hitting her at once. She didn't know what to do, so now, she is being helped by her father to learn about everything around her and us."

Both men nodded again as their mother went about her tidying.

Once all was in order and there was nothing to do but wait the arrival, both Fred and George sat in the kitchen table, rolling their eyes back and forth as both parents spoke down in reprimanding tones.

Both men were grown adults with lives of their own. They did not feel the need to be lectured by mummy and daddy over their behavior anymore. But as it happened both parents could not see the need to let go of any of their children yet.

Married with one child and another on the way, Ginny Weasley-Potter still found herself in her mother's grasp at least four times a week. Ron had been able to escape temporarily as his own wife was also on their second child. He had made excuse after excuse not to leave Hermione's side during her pregnancies.

The others had spread themselves out further past the reach of the parental figures, but still on occasion visited for family dinners and gatherings.

Bored to the point of exhaustion, both men jumped up from their chairs as there was a knock on the door.

"Your best behavior." Mrs. Weasley warned once more before rushing to the door with her husband.

"Good day Minister." Arthur Weasley spoke, bringing his wife beside him.

"Good day Arthur." The man before him spoke. "I apologize for not yet being able to Floo in, but out connection has not yet been set up."

"Mr. Weasley shook his head. "No worries. Please come in."

Samuel Chase had by landslide vote won the position of Minister of Magic over the previous Minister. He was a pleasant man throughout his campaign and even now as he traveled here and there conferencing with the other Ministry officials and their families, his persona remained equally as pleasant.

He was a tall man at six feet three inches with short dark brown hair that complimented his dark green eyes. It had likely been his looks that had helped to push him over the top in his bid for Minister.

Samuel entered the home of the Weasley's. "I'm happy to be here Arthur."

"This is my wife Molly Weasley." Arthur introduced the woman smiling at his side.

The two shook hands.

"And this is my daughter Mackenzie Chase." Samuel introduced, as a woman appeared at her father's side.

The woman had dark brown hair with traces of red running through it. It hung loosely over her shoulders. She stood more than half her father's height, making her around five feet eight inches. Her eyes, just like her father's were intriguing to most that crossed her path. Aside from the color difference as Mackenzie's eyes were dark blue, they held the same power.

"Good morning. I'm Kenny Chase."

"Mackenzie." Samuel warned his daughter with that fatherly tone he liked to use before she could argue.

She knew her father hated that she preferred to go by Kenny, but as she figured, it made her feel more normal

"It is truly nice to meet you Ms. Chase." Molly and Arthur spoke at once.

"Mackenzie, perhaps you'd enjoy meeting two of our sons who are visiting for the day." Mrs. Weasley offered. "They're both your age, and I'm sure you'll get on great."

Masking her disinterest to be pushed into meeting others just because they happened to be close or exact in age, she smiled and nodded.

Mrs. Weasley took Mackenzie's hand and led her off as the two older men retreated to an empty private room.

Mackenzie was led into the kitchen area of the home. She immediately saw two tall figures with red hair turn.

"Fred, George, this is Mackenzie Chase. She is the daughter of Samuel Chase."

"Hello." Mackenzie spoke.

George had to catch his breath as it caught in his throat. He couldn't speak yet, so he smiled at her.

She was stunning. Her dark blue eyes struck him instantly. She stared back at him briefly. Her eyes entranced him immediately. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tank top that did not hide her exquisitely made form. Her light brown hair hid hints of red in it as it hung around her shoulders.

"I'm Fred." Fred spoke, seeing that his brother had lost his ability to form words or coherent thought. "This is my brother George." Both Fred and Mackenzie eyed George before he finally regained speech.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you."

Mackenzie smiled at him. Her smile quickly faded as her eyes spied what was going on behind him. It wasn't possible. She rubbed her eyes very discreetly and looked again. She soon realized that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. She sat down in a chair at the table within the room. She shook her head a few times

"Is everything alright Mackenzie? You look a little pale." Fred said, moving to her side.

"Call me Kenny and no I'm not alright. There are things here that aren't humanly possible." She told him.

"Like what?" George moved to her other side.

"Like that." She motioned her head to a sweater or scarf being knitted on its own. There was no one around to do it and the needles simply went on knitting as if it were perfectly sane. "Stuff like that doesn't happen."

"Well you see, here's the thing…" Fred began but stopped as his eyes caught sight of a familiar shadow in the garden. "I'll be right back." He said, standing, giving his brother a look that said there might be trouble.

Mackenzie sighed, rubbing her temples. "I wish I could understand all of this, but I don't. It's impossible to believe."

"It's not if you learn to go with it." George offered.

"Go with it?" She turned to him.

"What I mean is that it is all real, and denying it doesn't help to learn about it."

"And what would you know about my learning about this? You don't know anything about me or what I know."

"I know that you…"

The two were interrupted when the three parents rushed back into the kitchen.

"We can use the Floo here." Mr. Weasley said, rushing with Samuel.

"What's going on dad?" George questioned.

"Oh, Mackenzie, dear, there's been an emergency at the Ministry and we have to get there quickly. You'll have top stay here for just a bit." Samuel told his daughter. There was urgency in his eyes.

"Daddy…" Mackenzie complained.

"I won't be long my dear." He said before stepping into the fireplace with Arthur Weasley.

"Ministry of Magic." Arthur shouted and with a large blast of green smoke and fire the two had vanished.

"Where the hell…" Mackenzie said, sticking her head into the fireplace cautiously. There was nothing left in there. No Mr. Weasley. No daddy. Nothing. "Where'd he go?"

"To the Ministry dear." Mrs. Weasley explained, turning to George. "They've caught the last of the Death Eaters. They're being brought into the Ministry as we speak." She kissed her son on the cheek and rushed to the fireplace as well."

Mackenzie sat down again. "Not happening. Random people just disappearing in a fireplace doesn't happen."

"I'm afraid it does." George answered her rambling.

"No!" She firmly declared, pointing to the moving dishes, being cleaned on their own. "Because when you see something like that, it's a problem." Her voice was becoming progressively louder and angrier, unmasking the visible fear she was feeling.

"It is not normal to see…that." Her eyes turned back to George.

"Well, technically, when I see things like that, I'm not at all that surprised or impressed."

Mackenzie looked worried by his statement. "And that's not another problem?"

George laughed at her. "No doubt about it. You're definitely muggle raised." He threw his arm around her.

She looked insulted, shoving his arm from her. "What did you just call me you…"

George threw his hands up in surrender. "Oh no. It's just a term used to identify non-magical people. Don't be offended. I didn't mean anything by it."

"How many more of you…I mean wizards and such are there?"

"Honey, there's a whole worldly population of wizards and witches currently surrounding you." Fred spoke as he entered the house, witnessing the meeting going on between the two. He looked like he'd been running through a sand storm. Mackenzie did not look happy and his brother, although smitten, seemed a bit too certain of himself, giving off a false version of himself. This had the potential to get very ugly.

"You're both completely mad. I want to go home." She insisted. "Please let me go home."

"We aren't keeping you captive."

"Then please…"

"Why don't you just apparate back home honey. I'm sure your father wouldn't mind too much." Fred informed her. His eyes were sympathetic, sending Mackenzie further into a frenzy.

She didn't need his pity or sympathy. She only needed his help.

"**Don't** call me honey." She cautioned the man to her left. "I don't know how to do that apparating thing on my own yet." She mumbled with a look of impatience.

"Well then you're welcome to use the Floo network." George offered.

"Can't." She answered. "Daddy says our connection isn't hooked up yet."

"In that case," George looked coarsely at her. "I suppose you'll have to stay put and deal with the company you've been given."

"I can find better things to do with my time than be stuck here."

"Believe me, I'd like nothing more." George returned, becoming just as fed up with her as she clearly was with him.

"This is ridiculous!" Mackenzie yelled, throwing her hands into the air, leaning back against the wall behind her.

"Calm yourself down Kenny." George instructed.

Mackenzie turned her eyes up to his instantly. The fury that showed in them frightened Fred enough to back out of the room quickly. George stood his ground.

"Do not tell me to calm down. How dare you speak to me like that. You've chosen to be nothing but uncooperative and useless to my dilemma and now you're giving me orders."

"I only asked that you calm down. " George said. "Now…"

"You are being an insufferable git." She argued, facing George head on.

The man in front of her turned to fully face her challenge.

"You're being a spoiled brat."

"What's your point?" She crossed her arms over her chest. The tone of her voice and the look on her face did not hold back any of her condescension.

"You're also overconfident…" George began moving closer to her. "arrogant…" He was so close that there was less than an inch of space between them. "and an ungrateful snob."

Mackenzie straightened her stance, squaring her shoulders, keeping her eyes to his. And through all of her exposed anger, there was another feeling.

Rage? Yes. Exasperation? Absolutely. Annoyance? Definitely. Interest? She figured as much. Temptation? Only the temptation to smother him in his sleep. A sort of excitement? She couldn't deny that one. Her heartbeat had risen, her skin was hot and she had adrenaline running through every piece of her. Lust maybe? NO!

She shook her head, replacing that thought with another. It was all of those things. Yes. And then no. No. It was just one thing. It was attraction. It was all of those things wrapped up into one emotion. It was… it was wrong.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She pushed past the tall man, holding her hand to her stomach as she had to hide herself away for however long it took for her to quell every single piece of anything in her that held any sort of attraction to George Weasley.

She couldn't handle this.

George stood where she'd left him. He was confused, frustrated, and turned on all at the same time.

"Fuck!" He swore out loud. How did he get himself into this situation? Why did he have to be attracted to this woman? This woman in particular who held nothing more than contempt and antipathy for him. Why him? Why her? Why did she have to be here? Why did she have to be the daughter of the new Minister of Magic?

George fell into the nearest chair to him. He pulled his hands to his forehead, trying to suppress the oncoming headache he knew would come. "What the hell am I going to do?" He asked himself aloud.

"Start by apologizing." George heard a voice mention. He turned his head only slightly, giving him the image of his brother entering back into the room.

"Easier said than done." George mumbled in return.

Fred sat in a chair beside George. "How do you expect to get her to like you back if you're being a bastard?"

George pulled his hands from his head, his eyes were wider. "Like me back? What makes you think I…"

"I'm your brother. I'm your twin brother." Fred emphasized.

Both men laughed.

"You like her." Fred went on. "So go find her and…"

"I can't." George interrupted. "Even if I went to find her, I'd likely get something hard thrown at my head. She won't listen if I apologize. And I can't apologize if I'm lying unconscious."

"You'll never know if you don't try."

George sighed. "When did you get to be the logical twin?"

Fred laughed. "When you forfeited the position over a woman you want."

George stood and smiled. "I need to be alone."

"Just think about what I said. Will you?"

George nodded before leaving the room, making his way upstairs.

Mackenzie knew she was wrong to say the things she'd said. She knew she was wrong to challenge George or anyone in his family. He was right. She was being very ungrateful for the assistance they were giving her. She'd realized her mistakes immediately after pushing past the red head who'd faced her. But she couldn't go back to admit her wrongdoings. She had the strong inability to admit her faults to anyone. Unfortunately she would have to go and apologize to him. She didn't want to, but what else could she do? She'd started their argument. She had to end it. She made her way from the kitchen to the porch in front of the house. She didn't want to be found. And now she found herself making her way back to the scene of her own crime. The kitchen was still empty, except for one man with red hair sitting at the table, his head buried into his arms as they lay on the table.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I was out of line and what I said was inappropriate and unnecessary." She said quickly before the man had even a chance to raise his head to see her standing in the doorway.

Their eyes met.

"Heartfelt as that apology was, you have the wrong brother."

"Fred?" She questioned.

He nodded, pulling out the chair beside him.

She cautiously walked back into the room and sat beside him.

"I don't understand what I did in the first place. It's not as if I started out antagonistic with him. The way I recall it, I was very pleasant under the forced circumstances between us, and…"

Fred sighed.

"You're his brother. More importantly, you're his twin. Don't twins have some sort of intrinsically psychic bond that gives you more insight into one another?

Fred nodded. "I know it seems my brother is far more antagonistic towards you, but as twins, yes I do have more insight into his reasons why.

"Care to share with the class?"

Fred leaned forward, placing his chin into his palms. "Do you know the old muggle saying about hurting the ones we love?"

Mackenzie nodded. "You're saying he loves me? I find that hard to believe."

"Well no. I don't think he loves you, but it's more along the lines of little boys who push the little girls down and pull their hair when they like them."

"I see what you're saying now. Why not just say something? Why fight with me and call me a spoiled snob? He's an adult."

Fred saw another shadow cross behind the kitchen door. His eyes turned up for a second before moving back to Mackenzie. He'd put an end to this battle. He'd see his brother happy. He chuckled.

"Have you seen yourself when you get angry and start to argue with my brother?"

"No." She sounded condescending.

Fred stood. "Well, as mean as you seem to be, you're also hot. The color in your eyes gets darker, your whole face gets flushed, and you get totally flustered. It's…"

"Magnificent." The two heard the voice behind them finish.

Mackenzie and Fred both turned to see George standing in the doorway. Fred winked at his partner in crime. "I think I've got somewhere else I can be. Somewhere that is not here."

"Thanks." George mouthed.

Fred nodded. He walked out of the room as George entered, closing the door behind him.

"You were listening at the door?"

"Yes." George admitted.

"So, you get turned on when we argue?"

"No…yes…maybe a little." He blushed, turning his eyes to his feet.

"That's sick."

George shrugged. "Can't help myself." His eyes turned up to meet hers again.

Mackenzie laughed. She hadn't truly laughed since her arrival. The sound was intoxicating. It stimulated every part of him.

She stopped laughing and looked at George again. He had a look of craving and desire in his eyes. She looked around the room. They were alone.

George could feel every part of him wanting this woman. He wanted to run his hands over her skin. He wanted to touch his mouth to hers. He wanted to be hers.

They were close. Too close. Mackenzie grew uncertain of their proximity.

"Are you going to push me down now?"

George shook his head.. "Nope." He couldn't move any closer, so he was now backing her up towards the wall behind her. Their bodies stayed in contact. "Are you going to yell at me again?"

"No." She returned. "Not unless you want me to."

"I've got something better in mind."

His arms found their way around her waist as their eyes never lost contact.

"Is this your way of apologizing?" Mackenzie whispered.

"No." George answered her, his eyes piercing hers. "This is my way of telling you that I want you. Every piece of you even for just a short amount of time. I want to see you. I want to touch you. I want to feel you with me. I want to not be able to think of anything but you.

Mackenzie blinked, clearing her head for a few seconds, processing what he'd just told her. He wanted all of that from her and he didn't even know her. She didn't know him. But did it matter? No, she figured. Frankly if she got a good shag out of their encounter and he got her, who could possibly get hurt.

"You want all of that George?" She questioned, more lust than logical contemplation in her than she'd ever known herself to feel for anyone.

George could only nod a response as her hands found their way under the front of his shirt, pushing it up slightly as she moved over his skin. When her fingertips began to make circles in the middle of his chest, moving down to his lower stomach, he shivered and groaned, closing his eyes.

"Well…" Before she could say anything more, George's deep voice was in her ear., nipping at her skin and whispering to her.

"Tell me you want me. Tell me you need me right now as much as I need you."

Mackenzie was ready to tell him yes in every way. She was ready to tell him that she wanted him too. That she needed him to show her his voiced intentions. However her ability to form words was nonexistent. His hands were running up her back and through her hair, making it increasingly difficult to think straight.

Her first sensible thought hit her as George was doing incredible things to her neck with his mouth. He'd been so unpleasant and terribly impolite to her just twenty minutes or so before this point. And here she was submitting to her every desire with him. It couldn't be right. Could it?

She pulled her head back from him, still feeling the desire in them growing, but couldn't bring herself to forgive so easily.

"You said some pretty awful things to me today."

"Didn't mean it." George mumbled, driving his mouth back down to her skin, his hands playing with the hem of her jeans.

"Why'd you say it then?"

"I'm a dreadful person. I wanted you to notice me." His voice was in her ear again, making her knees go weaker and weaker. "Stop talking." He said before making her see the bright shiny lights of ecstasy.

She felt him push against her as she stepped backwards, being stopped by the wall at her back..

George made sure she couldn't move away. His hands took hers, pulling them above her head. His mouth remained pressed to her skin, moving from her mouth, to her neck, to her jaw line, and back to her mouth. As one hand held strong to hers, keeping them in place, the other roamed her body. George pulled back only momentarily long enough to see her eyes plead with him.

"Perhaps we shouldn't do this in the kitchen." He said, breathing harder. The thought of his brother, his parents, or even worse Mackenzie's father returning to the kitchen to find them screaming out together was both embarrassing and unimaginable.

"What do you suggest?" Her breathing was just as uneven.

George shifted her into his body, holding her to him, before suddenly letting go. "I have an idea. Come with me."

The two made their way into the nearest potentially more private room. The living room outside of the kitchen was as far as either were willing to move. Both sat on the couch in the center of the room, not speaking_**, just watching each other.**_

"Wait." George announced.

Mackenzie watched him jump up from the couch and move around the room, closing all of the curtains and windows in the room. "Sudden epiphany?"

"Just watch." He told her. He went to the fireplace behind the couch, turning it on. He then dimmed the lights in the room and walked back over to the couch, jumping over__the back, and landing with his arm around her.

Mackenzie laughed at his action. "You're so smooth."

He leaned in to her. "Just wait until you see my best moves." He whispered.

She turned her head to him. "Why make me wait?" moving her tongue slowly around to his ear.

George shuddered at the contact when she lightly bit down on his earlobe.

Mackenzie swallowed hard when he brought her around with one arm to straddle his lap, and his mouth made contact with her neck again. "Impressive." She leaned back to look at him.

"You ain't seen nothing yet."

Their lips met once again in an intense kiss. George felt himself growing increasingly aroused simply by her presence.

Mackenzie leaned back again, pulling on his shirt, letting him know she was ready for him to start removing that article of clothing. He willingly submitted to her demand, removing his arms from around her and lifting them above him so she could remove the shirt from his body.

Her hands ran in sensual motions down his chiseled bare chest, her fingernails causing him to groan each time she dug them roughly into his skin.

His head rolled back as she left kisses down the length of his neck and body. Moving off of his lap, she stopped at the waist of his pants. Her hands adeptly unclasped his belt. Pulling it through its loops, she tossed it behind her. Her fingers quickly went to the button and zipper. Once undone, Mackenzie pulled on them as well, immediately getting her silent request as George shifted and pushed them off onto the floor. In only his boxers, he again pulled the brunette's body back up to his, smirking at her as she looked him up and down. Pulling her down to meet his lips, his hands traveled all lengths__regions of her body before sinking into her hair. Attacking her lips for and a long moment, George changed their positions, Mackenzie now lying beneath him. His lips moving down the distance of her collarbone to her blouse, precisely going to work on the buttons that kept it held together. George's hand's slid to her shoulders, pulling the shirt from behind her in one swift fluid movement. Leaning down, he attacked her lips again, allowing his hands to freely roam across her bare skin. Finding their way to her breasts, he firmly gripped them through the lacy material of her bra.

A slight moan escaped Mackenzie's lips. At the sound of her moans, George's hands slipped away, wandering down over her firm skin down to the waist of her jeans. He slowly undid them and pulled them off, throwing them to the floor. Mackenzie now lay before him in just a black lace bra with her matching thong.

The two smiled at each other. George felt a throbbing in the pit of his stomach, his eyes roaming over her body. The thought that she could destroy his every waking thought or movement with just a look in his direction was enough to intensify his every sexual desire for her. The mere feeling of her skin on his was driving him mad. The way she ran her fingers down his back and shifted her hips into his. He wanted her and he wanted her now. Before making a move, Mackenzie's hands grabbed the waist of his boxers. She smiled up at him as she gently pulled the material down over his hips. He kicked them the remainder of the way off when she couldn't reach any farther. George's body tensed slightly at the feeling of her hand running up his inner thigh. His head fell back in pleasure once again.

Trapped against the couch, she brought him to her, fiercely kissing him. The power in their bodies grew to indescribable heights. Needing to feel all of her skin against his, George's hand moved to her bra strap, pulling it off her shoulder. He then moved to her back, unfastening the clasp. Mackenzie's head fell back with several deep moans as George's mouth traveled down her body. She was unconvinced of how much longer she could hold out. The things he was doing to her, the way he was making her feel, up until now only existed in her deepest fantasies. The way he consumed her body in such a skillful manner. Feeling her body go weak, the man grabbed her hips, lifting her up to straddle him once more.

"Don't go weak in the knees on me now." He chuckled into her ear. Mackenzie only sighed. Not so much because of his words, but more because of her inability to speak at the moment

"Time to show me those suave moves." She leaned in next to his ear, before rolling her tongue over his earlobe.

He groaned as he felt her hips grinding against his. He quickly grabbed her hips to stop them. "Mm…Don't tease me."

After another second or two of staring at one another, their bodies moved as Mackenzie finally felt the reach of his manhood inside her. She engulfed her body with his.

George groaned again at the contact. They fit together like a glove. He felt a fire he never knew existed inside of him. Grasping her hips, he slowly began to lead her into a steady rhythm. Their bodies clung together as their pace quickened and they began to move as one.

Mackenzie's hands found his hair. She tugged at it as he continued his upward thrusts. Near screams now escaping her freely at the pleasure he was causing her. Feeling her body shake above him, George began to thrust harder and deeper. Driving them both into pleasures never felt before.

Not being able to hold on any longer, Mackenzie let go, allowing a blissful calm to slowly overtake her body. She hugged herself to George when he as well felt the same release of pleasure. Their breathless bodies still against each other. A long silence passed as they reveled in the pleasure they'd both experienced. Perhaps this wasn't a random need to shag each other. Perhaps it had the potential to become more.

George kissed the top of her head before feeling her sit up from the couch, finding her clothes. She pulled her clothing on and threw George's to him, convincing him to dress as well. Not minutes after the two were calmer and once again lying back into the couch, the pop of their parents returning was heard.

Both stood, reluctantly letting go of one another.

"Mackenzie dear," Samuel called to his daughter, entering into the room she and George occupied. "Are you ready to return home?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I think I'd like to return here soon." She looked at George and his parents. "If that would be alright."

"We wouldn't have it any other way." George spoke for his family, his hand reaching over to discreetly press against her lower back.

"Made a better first impression I see." George heard from the opposite side of him. There stood his brother, a smirk on his face as he winked.

"The first didn't go so well." George whispered back.

"And the second?"

"Indescribable." George smiled as Mackenzie followed her father to leave, looking back for a brief few seconds to see George watching her go.

END CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II CHAPTER II

It had been a week since he'd met her. They'd spent a week meeting with one another, taking walks, talking, and of course snogging the daylights out of each other. What was it about her that completely put him off of his game? His usual charming and persuasive side was lost when he found himself thinking of her or god help him when they had been within the same room. He couldn't focus. If the simple thought of her threatened to reduce him to a pile of stumbling nerves, he reveled in the wonder of what her presence would do the next time they met up. If the two met up again. He hoped like hell that their encounter had not been a one time deal. He hoped that she was not going to forget everything she'd felt during that brief time.

The images of how effortlessly the two fit together clouded his memory. The way she had been able to take control of him, all while he had her under his own control.

Taking hold of her hips and rather aggressively spinning her around so that her back rested to his front. His thoughts rested on the way she'd unknowingly brought him to the edge of madness and the loss of any power he'd managed to loosely hold her in. He could've lost everything to her if she'd known how crazy she'd driven him when her head had slowly moved back and her hands had traveled up into his hair, pulling at it, as if to release the tension building in her body. With her back fit to him, he nearly blacked out from the sound of her moan as his hands trailed from her stomach up the center of her chest, outlining her breasts before his mouth moved to her neck, evoking a strained and muted scream from her.

He needed to see her.

George pulled out a piece of parchment from the desk in front of him as he sat in his shop, aimlessly watching shoppers rummage through the many devices and charmed objects he and Fred sold. He really had no interest in work today. He began to write the only thing he could think to tell her. He hoped it was enough to gain her interest and at the least curiosity. Once finished, he sealed the note, deciding not to charm it with any surprises yet. He didn't want to frighten her anymore than she'd already seemed to be. The note was immediately sent off with the morning post and now sat out of his hands.

She saw the owl fly past the window of the library she occupied in her new home. She thought nothing of the owl until she remembered that owls were the main method of getting the post to members of the wizarding world. She'd never truly thought about or realized that the animals were intelligent enough to do such tasks. She shrugged and went back to reading through the very large book she found herself flipping through.

Minutes later, a knock on her door claimed her interest once more. She looked up to see her father enter the room. She stood as he walked directly over to her.

"This arrived for you." Her father smiled, handing her the rolled parchment. "I'm glad to see that you've made friends here so quickly Mackenzie."

She smiled back. "I suppose I have more in common with some here than I'd expected to."

Mackenzie waited until her father was out of the room and unquestionably a distance away from the library before she carefully opened the letter. Her caution over opening any kind of letter from anyone "magical" had heightened for obvious reasons.

Fortunately, this letter had not jumped from her hands and started to speak on its own. There were just words upon it. Plain and simple written words scrawled across it. She was thankful for that.

The letter was from George. She smiled.

It took her a few minutes to register the capability to read his letter as she recalled their first meeting. True, she had walked into their introduction with an air of arrogance and patronizing discord, masking the fear she'd felt. The fear in her was not for the magical tasks surrounding her, but for the man she'd seen turn to face her. He said nothing, but held her eyes with his, giving off an appearance of nervousness. She had enjoyed and admired him in that instant before she'd managed to make him become a different person. When he spoke, he was quite overconfident. So much so that it displeased her. It had possibly surpassed over confident, going straight for brash and insolent. That was not someone she needed.

Her eyes looked down at the words, but all she could was him. His eyes. Those eyes that looked at her, watched her with no less than reckless abandon, bringing out a hedonistic desire in both of them, that took control. His mouth. He tasted like raspberries and cream. She had deeply enjoyed kissing him The feel of his tongue driving over every inch of her body drove her mad. The man's chest and arms were practically a Godsend. Whatever genetic blessing or activity that had given him those perfectly chiseled muscles would be praised by Mackenzie Chase from this day forward.

She remembered how easy it had been to evoke pleasure in him as her nails had hit the skin of his chest, digging into him as she pulled them down his body, causing his eyes to shut tight, his back to arch, and his head to be tossed back. She couldn't help but need his hands again. , recalling in vivid detail how they'd held her in perfect position of his body. She had drowned in the feeling of his hands running up and down her back before sliding into her hair, grabbing at it, and continually pulling her into him. There were certainly other aspects of his body that she wanted, but she dared not think about them yet as she really needed to focus.

She shook her head, removing the thoughts temporarily from her head. Her eyes again moved own to the parchment in her hand.

_Kenny,_

_I need to see you. Meet me at three at my parent's home._

_ George_

Mackenzie smiled again, sticking the paper into her pocket. Of course she would meet him. She needed to meet him. She wouldn't however let him know how deep her craving to be near him ran. Oh no. That wouldn't do. She would further push the both of them to and past their limits. She would make him need her just as much. Yes. He'd be at her feet, pleading her company. She would do it because she could. And she would most definitely give in when the time came. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearing two. She had an hour to change and reach her destination.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III CHAPTER III

Mackenzie showed up five minutes earlier than she'd needed. It was two fifty-five by her watch and she saw no sign that George had arrived yet as she approached the front door. She knocked, waiting for an answer.

The door opened.

"Hello again Molly." Mackenzie greeted, smiling.

"Hello Ms. Chase. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Molly asked, smiling in return.

Mackenzie looked around. " George asked if I would meet him here at three." She looked at her watch once again.

"He isn't here, but if he's asked to meet you, then he should be along shortly dear." Molly moved to the side, "Please come in."

Mackenzie stepped cautiously into the house and looked around for the magical objects she'd half expected to fly past her head.

"Would you like a cup of tea Ms…"

"Kenny." Mackenzie corrected before Molly finished her question. "I know that my father clearly doesn't prefer it, but in personal settings, I insist you call me Kenny."

"Kenny it is then." Molly agreed. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Mackenzie nodded, following the woman into her kitchen.

And that was where George found the two women talking and laughing as he arrived at the Burrow ten minutes after three. He calmly walked towards the kitchen and stood quietly within the doorframe, watching the first woman he fancied since his broken engagement. He stayed in his state of admiration of her until hearing his name being called. He shook his head and saw both Mackenzie and his mum staring at him.

"George dear, please come in." Molly insisted.

George shook his head once again and moved into the room. He saw Mackenzie smile up at him as he approached her.

"You're late." She pointed out.

"I can't apologize enough. We got a shipment into the store last minute and I had to stay."

"Store?" Mackenzie asked, looking at him with a funny sort of expression.

"I own a joke shop with Fred." He sat beside her, placing a hand to her lower back.

Both felt the chill go through them as their skin touched once more.

"The things you learn about people." Mackenzie mentioned.

"Are you surprised?"

"A bit." She replied.

George chuckled. "Well now that I'm here, would you like to take a walk Kenny?" George questioned, anxious to see her alone as his mum busied herself in and out of the room.

Mackenzie smirked, understanding the reasons behind his question. "Sure. I'd love it." She thanked the still busied woman for the tea, taking George's hand, allowing him to lead her away.

The two walked hand in hand out the backdoor and into the afternoon air. The sun was high and bright, giving the sky a polished shine in its color.

"Which way?" Mackenzie asked as they walked down a short set of steps.

"This way." George said, pulling her to the left, in the direction of what appeared to be a large forest. Tall dark trees lined the border and there was nothing inviting or friendly about it.

"No way. Nuh-uh." She protested, trying to pull her hand from his. "You're not taking me in there."

"Is Ms. Mackenzie Chase afraid of a few trees?" George joked with her.

Mackenzie scoffed, hiding any fear she did have. "No. I'm afraid of the big scary dark trees, hiding the big scary animals."

George sensed her fear. "Fine. Why don't we go flying instead."

"What?"

"Flying." He repeated. "I'll take you flying."

Mackenzie scoffed. "Don't tell me that the old stories of witches flying on broomsticks are true too." She kept walking.

"Wizards too."

She nodded. "In that case, I think I'll take my chances with the dark scary forest."

"So that's a definite no on the flying then."

"Yup."

"We'll fly next time."

"No we won't."

"Why not?" George questioned her.

"Scared of heights." Mackenzie admitted to him.

"Oh."

George stopped her from walking, bringing her to stand in front of him, forcing her to make eye contact again, to face the truth, the future, her future. Magic existed. And she was afraid to accept it. He would have to show her. He'd be a tutor of sorts. He liked the idea of being the one to evoke more than just one type of passion from her.

"Perhaps we'll save both of these activities for another day then. "Why don't we go into Diagon Alley. I can show you my shop."

Mackenzie gave a funny expression. "If we're not staying around here, why ask to meet up here at your parents…"

"Neutral territory." George replied, pulling her hand as they moved back towards the opposite side of the house. "You don't know how to apparate and I couldn't very well ask you to meet me in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley yet."

"Where?"

"Exactly." He said, arriving at a random out of the way, empty spot on the path they'd taken. They'd stopped just off side of the property.

"Grab hold of my waist and hold tight."

Mackenzie did as he requested, but not without question first. "What are you doing?"

George sighed. "Just trust me." He offered, his eyes gazing over to hers.

What choice did she have? She slid her arms slowly around his waist, watching him close his eyes and breathe in deep as she made contact to him. Mackenzie smiled to herself once again.

Before she knew what had happened, her eyes closed when she felt a tingling sensation run through her body. She grabbed tighter to George's body. The next thing she knew, the feeling was replaced with a dizzying feeling. Her knees gave out, but before she hit the ground a pair of strong arms caught her and were lifting her up.

"Everyone has trouble their first time." George told her, setting her onto a bench, off to the side of where they'd arrived.

"What happened?" She looked around. "And where are we?" Mackenzie did not recognize any of her surroundings again. "How in the hell did we get here?"

"We're in Diagon Alley. We apparated." George winced. "Magically, "he explained. "we sort of jumped through a line of travel. It's hard to explain really. You'll learn to understand it more."

"Well you had better start explaining." She demanded, touching a hand to her head.

"I'll get you some water. Just stay right here."

Mackenzie shook her head vigorously. "No." She stood. "I'm fine. You're not leaving me alone right here."

George nodded hesitantly, taking her hand in his. The two began to walk, soon coming upon a small village.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley Kenny."

"Stores?"

"Yes." George nodded.

"Shopping?"

"Of course."

Mackenzie smiled as they walked past the shops lining the streets. It all seemed so normal from the outside, and still not so normal. It wasn't an intimidating place at all. There were tiny shops that sold small trinkets, shops that sold larger items, even clothing shops, and lines of people walking the streets, moving in and out of all of the shops. She held tight to George's hand before letting go. She gave him a look so mischievous, it rivaled his own when he considered getting into any sort of trouble.

"Wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game?" George asked as she faced him, walking backwards.

"Hide and Seek. I hide. You seek." With that explained, Mackenzie winked, turned, and shot off down the path ahead of her.

"Kenny, you don't know where you're going. You're going to get yourself lost."

"Then I guess you'll have to find me quickly." She teased, calling back to him as she kept moving through crowds of people.

"You're going to be in trouble when I find you young lady." George teased back.

"Ohh." She called. "I'm shaking."

"Taunting only gets you into more trouble."

George heard no comments returned after that so he set ahead to find her.

Mackenzie realized all too soon that she really had not thought through her decision to get lost as she now found herself very lost. She turned to her right and then her left. Just shops. Both shops she saw to her right and left looked relatively the same. The one to her right was closed She gave it no interest. The shop to her left looked like a bookshop. She smiled, ducking in quickly before being found.

She was right. It was a bookshop. It looked full of both old and new books. Some had pictures that moved. She stayed clear of those. Looking down each corridor of books, she smiled again, coming across a section of books pertaining to law. As she had begun to study law before her mother had died, it was still of special interest to her. She perused each book, before taking one from a shelf to read. She instantly found that the law she had begun to study only slightly differed from what she referred to as 'magical law'. Both had their differences, but when it came down to it, the law was the law, and the bad guys were punished for breaking the laws.

She looked around for a place to sit, not finding anything but a stone wall in front of her, blocking off the opposite end of the corridor. She walked up and placed a hand to it. She froze when she heard a book snap shut behind her.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Mackenzie Chase herself, in the flesh." An icy voice said from behind her.

Mackenzie turned, closing her own book, replacing it to a nearby shelf.

"Do I know you?" She asked, her tone just as superior and arrogant.

"No. But I'm sure you'll want to."

She laughed, still looking for another response.

The man blinked, showing the reserve of his stare. "Forgive me. I'm Draco Malfoy." He advanced his step towards her, backing her up further. His eyes were fixed on her and only her. He knew who she was the minute she'd stepped foot into the shop and he'd seen her. She was the most beautiful woman in the village today and he wanted nothing more than to have her in his life and on his arm.

"Wow." Mackenzie took note of everything about him. "You are arrogant and full of yourself. Just the kinds of traits I look for in a…" her sentence was cut off by Draco coming within inches of her, still advancing, still causing her to step back, closing the already small gap between them.

"So you like it then?" His gaze on her was fierce. His stone silver eyes darkening with obvious intention by the second.

"As I was saying," Mackenzie went on. "Just the traits I look for in my friends. So long as you're not overly so. That's my job." Her hand found the center of his chest and pushed him away.

"Malfoy doesn't have friends." The two heard another voice speak as they separated.

Mackenzie saw George and smiled at him before turning her eyes back to Draco. "Then perhaps it is time that he changed that. One always needs friends in their lives. "

Draco looked from Mackenzie to George and smiled. He knew that at the very least, a friendship with the woman would prove beneficial not only for his professional life, but also for personal reasons, as it would greatly agitate the red head who looked at Mackenzie with desire and a foolish sense of triumph. And it didn't hurt that there were plans in Mackenzie's life that would soon come to deeply and emotionally injure and possibly scar the former Gryffindor. Plans that Draco's knew about, but could not speak about yet. Plans that had been set into motion shortly after the Minister's succession to this new seat of power.

"I can't see the harm in befriending such a beautiful woman." He winked at Mackenzie, trailing his index finger down the side of her face.

She smiled. "Great." She moved away from Draco. "We'll see you around Draco." She reached George, placing an arm around his waist as the two walked away.

The two exited _Flourish & Blott's_, and were hit with a blast of cold air.

"Oly Oly Oxen Free." Mackenzie whispered loud enough for only the two to hear, not looking at George yet. She could tell he was smiling.

"I did find you." He moved behind her, pulling her back to him as they stopped walking, his arms wrapping her waist.

"Whatever will you do with me?"

"I've a few possibilities." He whispered over her skin as his mouth traveled across her neck, unaware that they were being watched.

"Do tell. What kind of possibilities?" Mackenzie inquired, turning around to stand face to face with him.

George opened his mouth to answer her question, but stopped when his name was rather loudly shouted by a group of seven men standing across the street path. George turned around to see his brothers Fred and Ron, Harry, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Blaise Zabini all waving. George grasped hold of Mackenzie's hand and moved across the street to the group of men, who all eyed Mackenzie for several quiet seconds before speaking up.

"Hello again Kenny." Fred greeted her with a kiss to the cheek.

"Hello Fred." She greeted him in return. "I assume that you're going to introduce your friends to me instead of allowing them to stand there speechless." She motioned her hand.

"Sorry." Both Fred and George apologized. "Kenny, this is my brother Ron." George began. "This is my brother-in-law Harry Potter, and our friends, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and Blaise Zabini."

"Nice to meet you all." Mackenzie said.

"Kenny? That's an interesting name for a girl." Ron spoke.

"Yes it is." Mackenzie returned.

There was an arm that was then thrown around her shoulder. An arm that was not George's.

"Is it short for something special?" Seamus asked, his arm around her, gaining death glares from George.

"It's short for Mackenzie."

She rose her eyebrows slightly when Blaise turned to her with a funny expression.

"Mackenzie?" Blaise asked.

"Yes."

Blaise shook his head. "You don't mean Mackenzie Chase. Do you? The Minister's daughter?"

"One in the same." Mackenzie smiled. "It seems many know me already."

"You're the Minister's only daughter. You're one of the highest public figures in the wizarding world." Harry turned his head around to speak to her. "Plus there aren't many girls that we know with the name Mackenzie."

"Yes." Harry knows all about being high up on the political and revered public figure chain." Ron stated before George pulled him from conversation.

"How about we go and grab a few drinks." Fred suggested to the group, seeing his brothers frustration in Ron.

The men and Mackenzie all agreed.

"What is the matter with you?" Ron quietly voiced as the group walked ahead of them.

George sighed. "She's lived a muggle life until recently. There are things she doesn't know about yet. She's just come to know that she has magical powers and that all of this is possible. I don't want to see her terrorized by finding out from you, everything that happened before and during the war. There are things she shouldn't learn from us." He explained.

Ron smiled. "You fancy her. " He accused. "At least I assume that is the reason for this sudden desire to protect her from everything evil in the world."

"Shut up." George warned.

"I think it's great." Ron continued. "I mean after the fiasco with Angelina…"

"I said shut up Ron." George said again before entering the bar to join his friends.

As he entered the Leaky Cauldron, he stood for a minute or two admiring the beauty in her as she laughed and joked so easily with the men around her. She had instantly adapted and made it easy for him to rediscover everything good that had once flowed through him. He walked over to the table that was occupied by the group. He leaned down to Mackenzie and whispered into her ear.

"I have to stop into a shop across the way. Will you be alright here for the next five minutes?"

Her eyes turned up to meet his.

"I'm sure I'll be just fine." She smiled again as he leaned down to kiss her, hearing all of the men awe and holler shouts and calls to embarrass the pair.

Mackenzie watched his cheeks turn a light shade of pink as he straightened. He winked at her before leaving once again.

He was halfway out the door before he realized he'd just left a beautiful and intoxicating woman in the care of his male friends and brothers. There was no telling what they would say to her. Hoping that anything they said would be good, he pressed on, making his way out the door, and across the still crowded street.

The store he entered was one he'd not entered into over the past six or seven months. Not because he'd had no reason to do so, but more so just for the fact that it only brought about heartbreaking memories. It smelled the same. Every flower that littered the shop mixed together to produce a fascinating and compulsory scent through the room.

His eyes scanned over the rows of roses, orchids, and exotic flowers. He searched for something specific, hoping to find it here. His fingers grazed over the jasmine that settled in full bloom. Finally, he saw them. They were the only flowers in this shop that had ever held any true interest to him. To the untrained eye, despite the magical charm placed on them, they would seem to be the simplest of flower, but hidden in them, George found a friendliness to them. He stopped at the flowers that he had wanted to buy, gathering up three bunches. They were never the flowers he'd ever thought to buy for any other woman in his life. He knew that there had not to this point been anyone who could appreciate the unique structure that they held. Angelina had always liked roses, sticking to the norm of society. He paid for the flowers and had intended to take them straight back to where he'd so carelessly left Mackenzie. He had only been detained when an all too recognizable voice spoke from his left side as he exited the flower shop.

"So, I see you've moved on."

George froze in place. Her voice was like a freezing wind that now disturbed him.

"George."

He turned to look at her.

"Angelina." He acknowledged her. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you run into the flower shop and I followed, hoping we could talk."

George crossed his arms. "What could you possibly want to talk about Ang?"

"Us." She nervously mentioned.

"There is no us."

"Yes. I saw you earlier with that girl."

"You're spying on me?"

"No. But with our history, I think I have the right to…"

George stopped her. "You lost any rights and privileges to my life when you left me."

"I'm trying to apologize for that George."

"Don't bother." George firmly told her. "You left me for another man. Why not go and bother him?"

"We've split up."

"Serves you right."

"When did you become so cruel?"

"I'm not cruel Ang. Just hurt."

"I can help that." Her voice became softer than it had been. A whisper. She walked closer to him.

"Are you expecting to evoke sympathy from me?" He stood back.

She touched his arm lightly. "Time heals all wounds."

George recoiled his arm. "And I've moved on to find someone I'm willing to let help me heal those wounds."

Angelina nodded with a look of distaste.

"So, who is she?"

"None of your concern." He began to turn to walk away.

"I'm sorry." Angelina called, causing the man to stop and turn again.

"No bother. But I should get these to Mackenzie." He motioned to the flowers in his hands.

"Mackenzie?" Angelina now looked floored. "That is Mackenzie Chase? The Minister's daughter?"

George didn't answer her question directly.

"I have a group of friends I should get back to." George said, walking away this time for good. He felt a weight lift from him that very moment. He had only just realized how over the dramatic past events he was. It felt good. It felt…right.

He happily returned to the Leaky Cauldron with a renewed sense of himself. When he saw her, she was in the same spot, but now laughing hysterically. He walked over and hid the flowers behind his back.

Sensing his presence, Mackenzie turned to see George walking up to her. She stood, holding her hand out for his. He took her hand in his empty one before revealing the flowers from behind him.

Mackenzie stared in disbelief at the flowers that changed colors every few seconds.

"Enchanted flowers. I didn't want to frighten you, but they are enchanted to change color until you choose a permanent color."

"They're great." She eyed him. "But how did you know that daisies were my favorite flower?" She took in the scent of them and grinned.

"I didn't." George told her. "I just think that these are a fun way to surprise someone."

"I agree." Mackenzie added.

"Wow." Ron said from beside the pair. "I didn't buy Hermione flowers until our second date. You must really like this girl George."

George turned with both irritation and embarrassment in his eyes. "Perhaps your inability to buy a woman flowers until you're dating her is why your wife refused your first proposal of marriage."

"This has been a great afternoon." Mackenzie spoke. "But I think I should be getting back home before my father worries."

The group of men said goodbye to her, gaining multiple promises of near future meetings.

As the two stepped out of the crowded bar, the air hit Mackenzie quick, sending a chill through her. George took her hand in his, launching a shot of warmth back through her body.

The walk back down the street, passing now overcrowded shops and groups of witches and wizards alike standing about, was a quiet one as Mackenzie considered how exactly to approach George about the questions in her head over a troubling topic discussed between Seamus and Ron in the bar after George had temporarily departed from her.

She had noticed the slight change in his demeanor almost immediately as he'd returned. The modified look in his eyes. The lowered tone in his voice. Something was different. That however was not what she would attempt to question him about yet. No. Now she felt an overwhelming need to examine the security of her new living circumstances. Her own voice lowered to a whisper.

"George?"

"Yes Ken?"

She breathed in, uncertain of how to properly word her doubts. Her approach was a difficult one because of the lack of any good she had heard over the sensitive topic.

"I sort of have a question."

George rose an eyebrow as he looked down at her walking beside him. "Well I suppose if you sort of have a question, I sort of have an answer." He played.

Mackenzie met his eyes and smiled. "Very funny."

"Glad you think so. What is your question?"

"Well, " Mackenzie was stopped short of asking immediately as the two were aparrated back to the burrow.

"I'm sorry." George apologized for his interruption, placing his arms fully around her in case she caught another spell of dizziness. "What is your question?"

The two started to walk again.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what a…" she tried to recall the name used by her father, then Ron and Seamus. "A dead eater…death creator… No…" She thought hard about the name that had been used.

"Death eater?" George asked her, hesitating as he said the words.

"Yes." She exclaimed. "I was wondering if you could tell me what it is. And I want to know if you would explain why there was a war here and what happened."

George pulled his arm around Mackenzie, bringing her closer to him as they reached the front door. "I think maybe we should sit down for this discussion." He opened the front door and allowed her to enter. As they walked in, Mackenzie heard George sigh heavily before clearing his throat in a way that spelled trouble and unrest.

"Oh dear." Mackenzie worried as they sat beside each other in an empty room. "Perhaps I shouldn't have brought this up. It's just that after Ron began talking about it, I became curious. I think I had too many questions for him. I…"

"Ron spoke about these things to you?" George interrupted, his voice becoming a deeper tone once more.

"Yes. But he said that if I had so many questions, I should ask you." She had watched the expressions of his face go from a deepening passion just before they had arrived at the burrow, to a look of worry, and what now seemed like disappointment and sadness.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked yet. I shouldn't have brought it up."

George saw the uneasiness in her. He felt the fear in the reaction of her questions taking him over. His hand reached out to hers. He ran his thumb over her hand as it rested in his.

"No Kenny. It's nothing you've done or said. Just for future reference, you can ask me anything any time. It is perfectly natural for you to be curious about this stuff, and I understand the need to know more of this world and the power it holds." He paused as he felt her relax.

"I knew you would find out about all of this sooner or later, but to be honest I hoped it'd be later rather than sooner. I asked Ron not to frighten you with the subject."

"George?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not a porcelain doll sweetheart." She took her hand from his, placing it to the back of his neck, trailing her fingers over his skin.

"Clearly." Was all he could manage to say as he swallowed hard, feeling the attraction the two held bringing him closer and closer to a breaking point.

George knew that things between them either had to move forward or it would all come to a screaming halt. Something had changed in him over the period of time that he had been spending time with Mackenzie. A switch had been flipped. A light had begun to shine once again. The second he and Mackenzie had begun spending their time together, he was becoming a different man. He wasn't in love…yet. But through all of his transformations, he wondered secretly if the two were spiraling too far down into an abyss of whatever this was between them too rapidly.

Mackenzie then moved her hand through the back of his hair, causing an electric shock down his spine. Her movements continued to run the shock through his entire body.

Before he had completely registered what she could do to him, he found himself bringing Mackenzie's body to his. Their movements were amazingly in sync with one another. The two bodies had effortlessly moved into a position that created the horizontal position they'd taken to.

Getting lost in the euphoric feeling in her as George's mouth caught hers momentarily before moving smoothly over the skin of her neck and shoulders, Mackenzie was near a point to losing herself completely into this man. But she wondered if they'd gone too far. Could they back to the point where they had the opportunity to be more than friends but not simply shagging partners. It wasn't as if she was in love with the man, but her feelings for him were beginning to grow. She feared he didn't feel the same way and only looked for what they had now. Physical contact. There was no need to voice her feelings and concerns however. They were still friends. He was nonetheless someone, if the only someone here that she could confess herself to. And besides, if George had wanted more from her, she was sure he'd have asked by now.

The pair were interrupted by the clearing of a throat, someone standing in the doorway of the room they occupied.

"Alright. Alright." A male voice said from the doorway. "Anyone involved in any type of snogging or touching in this room will stop this minute."

George released Mackenzie from his hold. As discreetly as possible, he sat up, bringing her up with him as she straightened her clothing and made herself look presentable once more.

"Sorry to interrupt." Fred genuinely apologized. "But there are now quite a few family members roaming through the house. I didn't figure you'd appreciate having what I assume was the beginning of an intimate liaison interrupted by such an intrusive lot."

"Thanks." George derisively replied.

Mackenzie nodded as she stood.

"I should be going anyway." She told the men. "George we will finish our discussion later?"

"Of course." He said, unable to refuse her.

"Much as I'm sure you'd like to escape now," Fred spoke. "I don't think that will happen without running into the family."

George agreed. "Perhaps we should say hello then."

"Absolutely." Mackenzie consented, following Fred with George in tow of her. The three reached the kitchen to see Molly and Arthur doting over Hermione and Ron, as Harry and Ginny sat at the table across from them.

"Hello everyone." George entered, taking Mackenzie's hand. He hugged his sister and Hermione both before introducing them to the woman at his side.

George stood behind Mackenzie, his arms wrapping around her as the inquisition began. He wasn't sure either were ready for the storm of inquiries yet, but stood ready.

"So, are you two dating?" Ginny questioned , a hopefulness in her eyes, and in her question.

"That depends on your definition of dating." Fred joked, gaining a disapproving look from his brother.

Neither George nor Mackenzie responded for a few seconds. They looked at each other in question as neither had approached the topic yet.

"I don't really know." George said, his eyes still on Mackenzie.

She smiled up at him. "We are taking things slow. We're still getting to know each other."

"Slow?" Fred spoke up.

"Shut up." George cautioned.

"Something we should know?" Harry asked.

"No." All three elusively answered.

"Well," Ginny broke into the conversation again. "Whatever the case, I'm happy to see you looking happy." She told her brother.

The rest agreed, giving Mackenzie the distinct impression that something dreadful had happened to George's life before her arrival. She knew she couldn't question him though. She knew that when ready, he would come to her.

"I think I will take Kenny home." George suggested. "Come on." He offered his hand to her. "I'll aparrate you to the outside of your manor."

The two said goodbye and left hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV

CHAPTER IV

Angelina was not happy about the current circumstances surrounding her love life. Sure she had disrupted more lives than she'd cared to admit by leaving George, but she had only done so under the promise of bigger and better things. She thought she had found someone more suited to give her that. Once she'd left, it was too late for her to back out of her choice of another man before realizing that bigger and better didn't come without the price of possibly losing one's sense of self worth first. The love she'd felt from George for so long was not what she'd gained in the new man.

Christian was never cruel or hurtful. He simply never figured out the right ways to love unconditionally. Still she stayed. She stayed until he'd found someone else. She stayed until she had finally truly realized what she'd done to George. What she'd realized losing him meant. And when she'd tried to apologize, she had found him moving on. He was with another. He was giving the love he 'd once had for her to another woman. Secretly, she couldn't stand seeing him so happy again. She hadn't expected to come back with his arms wide open, and waiting for her, but finding out that there was someone else in his life was wounding. She had hoped to at the very least salvage a friendship between the two. She now found that task as easy a possibility as breaking up Harry Potter and his wife. It would never happen. There was no hope.

She sat outside of a small café in Hogsmeade, drinking a cup of tea, trying to separate one thought from another when a voice behind her whispered into her ear.

"Well, what a fantastic twist of coincidence." The man's voice spoke.

Angelina turned around to see him standing behind her, now leaning against another chair. He moved the chair up beside her and sat. She wasn't certain, but it looked for a second as if he had smiled.

"What do you want?"

He recovered from her unpleasant tone instantly. "I couldn't help but notice your recent short reunion with your ex-fiance. I assume you've heard of his new plaything. It seems you and I have a similar interest when it comes to your ex and the Minister's daughter."

Angelina scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you?" The man questioned her. "So then you have no interest in regaining a lost love?"

"Excuse me?" She looked straight into his eyes, showing no fear of him.

"Weasley." The man said. "You have no interest in him becoming a fixture in your life again?"

Angelina sighed, drinking from her tea cup again. "What if I did? What concern is it to you?"

"As I said, we have a similar interest. You want a Weasley, and I would greatly benefit from being more intimately acquainted to his new close personal friend."

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but George has made it perfectly clear that he has no intention of wanting to be a part of his life. He also has no interest in anyone other than Mackenzie Chase."

The man placed a hand to her shoulder. "Be that as it may, you will surely at the least gain his attention back if he no longer has Mackenzie by his side."

Angelina couldn't hide her interest. "You have a plan then?"

"Oh yes. From the minute I met her in the bookstore." He told her. "I never approach anything important in my life without a good plan."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

He looked at her and did not blink. "I have no interest in Weasley. I only need the Minister's ear and Mackenzie Chase at my side."

Angelina nodded, deciding to trust the man, only because he showed no deep interest in bringing harm to her or what she wanted. There was no proof not to trust him yet.

"Let's say that I decide to help you, if only to get what I want. What would I have to do?"

He really did smile this time. "I will let you know when the time comes." The man stood, replacing the chair to where it had been. "Until then, do not speak of this to anyone."

He turned away and Angelina felt an uneasy tranquility wash over her. If any plans in the works were accomplished and worked out to her advantage, so much the better. But sure as anything, there would be hell to pay if she didn't get what she wanted too. After all, it was Draco Malfoy she had agreed to help. She had made a deal with the devil.

A/N: I know that this was a very short chapter, but I only needed to set up the plans between Angelina and Malfoy.

END CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER V

CHAPTER V

A/N: I forgot to mention a thank you in my previous chapters, so….

Thank you so much to my beta reader. You're the best I know and wouldn't be writing as well as I am without you.

Mackenzie returned to Chase Manor after her day with George and his family, and a surprisingly uncomplicated straightforward conversation with George about where the two stood in relation to wanting to be in a relationship with one another and their desire to move forward, side by side. Mackenzie couldn't have been happier. She'd walked into George only wanting one thing and come to find that her desire to be with him spanned farther than sex. She was in such a good mood and couldn't wait to tell her father that she had now found someone in her life to be considered more than her friend.

She hadn't needed to search for long before reaching the study. She heard her father's voice in the room as he spoke to another man. She did not recognize the man's voice, but did not expect to. She knocked on the closed door, only entering when her father's request to enter was heard.

"Mackenzie," Samuel greeted, standing from behind the desk he sat at. "I'm glad to see you've finally returned. I'd like for you to meet Mr. Stamford Jorkins. He works at the Ministry with me." He introduced his daughter, bringing her further into the room.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Jorkins." She smiled, shaking his hand.

"Mackenzie dear, Mr. Jorkins has come to me with a bit of news that concerns you."

Mackenzie looked nervously from one man to the other. "What is it?" She questioned, standing back a few steps as the atmosphere grew colder and serious.

"Ms. Chase, it seems that you are the only living magical relation to our good Minister here."

Mackenzie saw where this was going right away. She was about to be asked to do something that she would not want to do, simply because of her parentage. All over the sake of her name. And she of course was right in her assumption.

"What must I do?"

"What would make you assume you must…"

"Please Mr. Jorkins, do not insult my intelligence. I am far smarter than you are giving me credit to being."

The man beside her father was taken aback by her brass comment, but was not deterred in his announcement.

"One of the first duties the Minister has before he is placed to his office, is to be certain that his children are properly betrothed to suitable members of society. Minister Chase did not have the time to make such arrangements, but those arrangements are now planned and…"

"Betrothed?" Mackenzie did her best to keep herself from losing control. They were intending on marrying her off to some perfect stranger?

Her father had known about this and said nothing. He had promised her to someone before… No. She reasoned this inside her head. He did not make eye contact with her when she'd entered. Not directly at least. And then he did not say anything to her sooner. He couldn't have had a hand in this. He knew that she had only recently come to find her abilities, and that they scared the hell out of her. He wouldn't have…

"Who must I marry then?"

"Hello friend." A voice spoke from behind her, blocking her exit as she attempted to back out of the room. She hadn't heard him enter the room seconds before. His hands touched her waist.

Mackenzie spun around, coming face to face with the man who now intended by his own accord to be her husband.

"You?"

"Me."

"You know one another?" Jorkins questioned the pair.

"We've met." Mackenzie callously mentioned, throwing his hands from her body. She looked at him, nothing but contempt in her eyes. He had clearly seen that she was with someone else, and here he stood agreeing to marry her.

Draco turned from her despising glare. "Perhaps we should return to the details of…"

"Draco, we need to talk." She insisted. "Now! The calm in her voice had disappeared, giving way for her heated temper.

Draco smiled at the two men and willingly submitted to Mackenzie's request.

"Please excuse us." He spoke before following, or rather being forcefully drug from the room.

Mackenzie pulled him up the main staircase leading to the second and third floors of the Manor. She led him down the corridors of the third floor, stopping at a set of double doors, locked by both charm and password. She took the wand she had recently acquired as a witch, from her pocket, and pointed it at the door, muttering the password to unlock the doors.

She pushed both doors open with the force of her anger while pushing Draco inside.

The room was massive. It stretched out to the farthest of each corner viewed. The furniture had a complicated sense of simplicity and elegance. Draco did not deny or think to imagine that Chase Manor was smaller than Malfoy Manor in any way. Chase Manor did after all hold the Minister. Mackenzie's room was bright and attention had been paid to every detail of her bedroom. It was definitely made to show that a female kept residence in side of it. Being honest with himself, Draco had not expected her taste in décor to be so pristinely graceful or sophisticated. It was girlie, but not overly so. It held both muggle and magical objects. Having experienced her reckless and careless behavior by keeping the company she'd chosen to keep to this point, he was surprised in all she hid from those around her. His eyes searched to each corner of her room until settling on her again, his insensitive disposition returning.

"Your bedroom?" He inquired. "Isn't that being a bit presumptuous? We've only just been engaged."

"Shut up Malfoy!" Mackenzie yelled, entering her room, slamming the doors closed. "You planned this!" She pointed out, placing her wand to his chest, daring him to move or answer incorrectly.

Draco placed his fingers around her wand, lowering it from his body.

"My father was lying downstairs when accused of marrying me to you. I can read people better than most and I'm sure that it is not only me, but my father as well who is being forced into this. Somehow or another, you planned this to happen. Why?"

Draco stepped back. He could see the fire burning in her eyes. His own eyes stayed fixed to hers, and a smug expression stayed on his face.

"You're assuming a lot Mackenzie. What makes you think that I had anything at all to do with this? You must certainly think very highly of yourself if you automatically think that I would simply choose to somehow concoct a plan to bind you to me in marriage." Draco returned to her. "Perhaps what the Ministry says is the truth. Maybe your father did promise you into a promising marriage when he took office. Why couldn't they have come to me and my family with this intention?"

"Did he? Did they?"

"No. But…"

"They couldn't have without mine or my father's prior knowledge to it." Mackenzie reasoned aloud. "The laws here state that a marriage between two wizarding families cannot take place without prior commitment and knowledge between the families. The parties involved must be agreed in such events." She recited some of what she had randomly read through in one of the many law books residing inside of the many studies in the Manor.

"So you did have something to do with this." She finished.

"You are certainly more intelligent and more in tune to what goes on around here." Draco mentioned.

"I studied law before I came here and I'm continuing to do so. Quit changing the subject Malfoy."

"What more do you think you know about this?" He pushed her.

Mackenzie scoffed. "I know that Jorkins is a mouthpiece. He appears only on behalf of those at the Ministry who are too afraid to speak for themselves and do the job that they should."

Draco chuckled.

"I know that Lydia Price is a coward. She is the head of Magical Contracting regulations and Magical Cooperation. I have no doubt that it was she you were able to easily bully into having her hand sign the contract that binds me and you in marital bliss. And I know that you are planning more than marriage in that head of yours. You are far more calculating than thought by others, so I give you full credit for being able to so effortlessly put the Ministry at your thumb, but I assure you that I am not so readily pinned." She stopped to take a much needed breath. "So my next question is who was it? Who's suggestion was it to feel I should marry you specifically?"

"You certainly can read others well." Draco commented.

Mackenzie grew annoyed. "Who was it to suggest this?"

"Me." Draco admitted, knowing that the woman who now lectured him knew the answer to her own question.

Mackenzie drew in a sharp breath, sitting down on her bed. "That first day in the bookshop when we met, had you planned this then?"

Draco shook his head. "No." He stood a few feet back from her still. "I admit that when I saw you, I knew who you were and I was attracted to you. I still am just for the record." He took a step forward until her head shot up, meeting his eyes again.

"Then I saw you with Weasley and I could see that when you looked at him, there was no way to properly pull you from him."

"You and me…" she said absently, pulling her head down. "We were friends."

"We still can be." He walked towards her.

"The hell we can. Why do you want this so damned bad Malfoy?"

He sat beside her. His tone had softened only slightly, but enough for her to notice the change. "Because Mackenzie, you don't belong with him. He isn't good enough. You deserve better."

Mackenzie shot up from her bed in anger when his hand attempted to rest over hers.

"You assume that I would ever think you'd be better suited than him in any way. George is a better man than you'll ever be. He would never…could never do this to anyone else."

Draco stopped her as he stood, angered by her accusations.

"It doesn't matter Mackenzie. It's done. We'll be married in a month."

"We'll see about that." She finished, storming from her room.

A/N: Thanks to all of you who are reading this. The hits I've received are fantastic. I do hope you are enjoying the story. If I've not said it yet, reviews are good for me. They keep me going. This story isn't going to be as long as I would usually write something, but it will be pretty drawn out. Thanks to you all.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

CHAPTER SIX

She looked like she'd been running and crying for hours all simultaneously.

"I didn't know where else to go." Was what he got out of her when he opened the door to see her standing there.

"Kenny, what is it?" Fred asked her, fear sounding in his voice.

"I…I…" She got no further before looking into his eyes and breaking down into a fit of tears again. Her body shook with each word attempted.

"Come inside." The man instructed, bringing his arm around her shoulders as he guided her into the house he visited again, and over into an empty room He immediately got in touch with his brother who flooed to the Burrow as quickly as he'd heard of Mackenzie's state and appearance.

Mackenzie was calming as Fred reappeared to her and sat down on a couch with her, hugging her until the tears subsided.

"It's Malfoy." She told him.

"What's he done? Has he hurt you?"

She shook her head back and forth. "No."

"What has the git done?" George inquired, coming into the room from behind the two.

"Oh George." Her arms wrapped around his neck as she buried her face into his neck, as he'd just come in and run straight to her. Fred taking his cue, stood, giving his brother the couch he occupied with Mackenzie.

"I can't do it. They cannot force me."

"Mackenzie, you're scaring me sweetheart. What is the problem?"

She swallowed and drew in a long breath. "Daddy has made a deal with Malfoy and the Ministry. He's sold me like a possession."

"Sold you?"

She backed away from George. "Marriage. I'm to marry Draco Malfoy. The two have signed a legally binding contract."

"What?!" George stood, anger now filling his eyes. "When?"

"One month from now. And he was so cavalier about the whole thing. He confessed to me that it was his plan. He bullied a few Ministry officials, and…" She began to cry once again, fearing her sobs would never surrender.

"I can't marry him." She went quiet for a bit as she realized she hadn't heard a word from George since she'd told him the news and he'd began to furiously pace the room.

"I care for someone else." Mackenzie softly professed.

George smiled slightly. "One month?"

She nodded.

"There has to be a solution. A way out of it." He protested.

"I have researched everything I was able to find on arranged marriages and the laws pertaining to this topic in the wizarding world. It's not too unlike the any laws that would be behind a contract like this under muggle law."

George still silently paced around the room, acknowledging her statements as he did so. "What did you find?"

"The only way out of an arranged marriage is marriage. Which gives more complication and creates more of a problem. " She explained.

George lifted an eyebrow to her. She wasn't making sense.

Mackenzie shook her head, preparing to give detailed explanation to her statement.

"Thankfully for me, or more to the point because of me, daddy has many books pertaining to both wizarding and muggle law in the studies of Chase Manor. As Minister he knows the laws, but so clearly has not taken the time to either read the fine print involved or he has not bothered to do more than memorize the basic form of each law set."

"In proper English please." George requested.

Mackenzie nodded. "As I said, an arranged marital contract may only be broken by a marriage."

"And I'm afraid I don't understand that." George finally sat back down beside her. "It would make sense for a marriage contract signed by the Ministry to take effect or be broken when the prearranged couple has married because that is what has been approved, but I don't think that is what you imply."

"Very good." Mackenzie stated. "The further details of the contract and the law state that if one is bound in marriage to the person of choosing by agreement of two families, the only way that the contract may be broken is by another marriage. A binding contract of marriage to another person. Not to mention that any marriage that does take place will not be completely binding until a month has passed. And with that being the case, I'm afraid there is no way out of _my duty_ as the Ministry calls it, to marry Draco Malfoy. That evil little prick set this up without any loopholes."

George was still quiet, but Mackenzie waited for him to speak. "There might still be a way to get you out of this." He said.

Mackenzie argued. "I've told you the only way out and I don't think foresee the slight possibility of that happening, so…"

"Kenny, my idea will have to work around that theory, but it is rather extreme and would require quick thinking and action."

"I'd do anything. The sooner the better." She stopped. "What is it?" Her uncertainty showed.

As she'd been talking and explaining in great detail the stipulations and laws behind her dilemma, George had stayed quiet, mentally contemplating a plan of action. Ready to reveal his plan to her as soon as she had asked, he realized he couldn't. It wasn't that he wasn't sure he could go through with it, but more that he didn't feel either were properly set to face the questions. He would give her the answers to her questions and to the current solution to the problem. And he would do it with one question. His only inner conflict with the question was being certain that any solution posed would not be immediately rejected, and the consequences that would surround the pair.

Still, no matter what the consequence, he would save her. He would save himself. He had to save the both, and if it meant taking such a drastic measure into hand, the more he was willing to fight.

"Can you get away with me tonight?"

"Of course." Mackenzie agreed. "What time?"

"Midnight. I'll need you to meet me in Diagon Alley, at the shop. No one else will be there, so we will have all of the privacy we need."

"Alright." Mackenzie hesitated.

George ran his hand across her cheek. "And don't look so worried. This will all work itself out."

Mackenzie gave a wary smile to him, but was further comforted when his arms wrapped around her. The two sat in silence for another hour before Mackenzie stood, preparing to exit.

"I'll see you at midnight." She kissed George's cheek before leaving the house

As soon as the door closed, George immediately went to work on the details of his plan. The first person he went to was his father, claiming a hypothetical situation to his problem so that he did not worry or shock his parents into early graves. Once he had the answers he needed, his next stop was his sister, who immediately upon hearing his plan, shrieked in excitement. He couldn't keep his plan hypothetical with her as he'd needed more than information. He did however, swear her to absolute secrecy. She wasn't even permitted to speak about the subject to her husband. Under duress, Ginny agreed.

When midnight came, Mackenzie arrived at the shop. It was the most wonderful place she'd seen. It was colorful and big. It was like every dream you had as a kid. Every kind of wizarding, muggle, and otherwise joke you could imagine sat inside this space. There were things she'd never thought to create in her own mind. There were skiving snack boxes, puking pastels, sweets from floor to ceiling. It had a set of stairs off to the side. The detail was amazing. It was truly breath taking. She had dressed casually, but not so casual to feel all together comfortable. She wore a short pink skirt with a white pin striped shirt. She thought perhaps that it was not the clothing that made her uncomfortable, but the lack of information George had given her before meeting her here. He'd simply told her to meet him at his flat above the shop at midnight. Nothing more, nothing less.

She had entered the shop to find the only light shining into the room from a set of stairs off to the side. She carefully followed a path towards the area, attempting not to bump into much, if anything. As she reached the staircase, she saw each stair set with a white rose. There had to be twenty stairs climbing upward. She followed the staircase up to the door, hiding the twins' flat above their shop. She knocked on the door, but received no answer. After a lengthened period of waiting, Mackenzie touched her hand to the doorknob. It turned in her hand. She slowly peered into the room as the door cautiously opened.

"George?" She called out.

She found more of a surprise inside of the flat than she had expected. There were small lights hanging from above, giving just enough light to show the magnificent setting transformed in the room. Lights and flowers littered the entire room. It was the most beautiful sight Mackenzie had ever seen. She stepped further inside and called Georgre's name again. There was no answer. She worried that she had heard him incorrectly or that he'd forgotten to meet her until she heard her name softly spoken behind her.

"Mackenzie?" The soft sound of his voice was exhilarating, intoxicating, and energizing to each of her senses. She turned around to see him standing beneath the single stream of moonlight that shot into the room to that exact spot just inside of the doorway.

He looked unbelievable standing there. He had also changed his clothes, but now wore a pair of black trousers, and a buttoned red shirt. It was hard for her to believe that he was real standing there before her.

"You look fantastic George. I feel so out of place and under dressed." She complimented him.

George grinned as he walked towards her. "The most beautiful girl in the world could never look out of place in any situation no matter what you are wearing." He replied, bringing a smile to her face as well. " Plus, I only figured it appropriate if I plan on doing this properly."

"Do what?" Mackenzie hesitated as he reached her and took her hands into his.

He didn't answer her yet. He first led her over to where a couch sat in the middle of the room.

"Let's sit down Ken." He suggested, motioning her to do so first.

"What's going on George? You're going to frighten me." She sat, her hands still held to his, bringing him down beside her.

"I want to talk about this complication with Malfoy."

"I don't." Mackenzie stated, taking her hands from George.

"Please Kenny. I think I have a solution."

"I do not want to talk about Draco Malfoy!" She insisted.

"Nor do I. I want to make a suggestion solving the hindrance that is Malfoy.

Mackenzie lifted her eyebrows in questionable curiosity. "I'm listening."

George nervously shifted his position, no longer looking at Mackenzie.

"Keep in mind that earlier I mentioned that this solution would be extreme and possibly dangerous if others, Malfoy specifically find out, but I know from a reliable source at the Ministry, this will work. It will break the marriage contract between Malfoy and your family. In turn taking away the task of having to marry Malfoy."

"Well, what is it?" Mackenzie excitedly asked. Her eyes lit up, causing George's heart to soar. His worrying escalated from there. He feared her rejection of the solution. More so, he found himself fearing her rejection of him.

"George?" Mackenzie pushed after he'd not answered her.

"Ken…" he said, standing from the couch. He pulled the red box from his pocket and held it perfectly still for a few seconds. "I know that we are still getting to know each other and we've not been together for very long, but I know that I don't want to lose you to anyone or anything else. Not only do I not think my heart could bear have that happen again, but you are…we are…"

"George." Mackenzie placed a hand to his side as she still sat listening to him speak.

"Sorry." He apologized. "What I'm trying to say is…" the box turned over in his hands.

Then before either of them knew what was happening, Mackenzie found herself unable to breathe. George was down level to her now, kneeling on one knee with a red velvet box in his hand.

"Oh my…"

The box opened, revealing the simple small jewel set inside of a silver band. "George, I…"

"Mackenzie, will you marry me?"

The ability to form a word was impossible for her. Yes. No. Neither word was physically possible to be spoken. The silence between them became deafening.

"Kenny?" George broke her lack of thought.

"George, I…we…"

"We're still getting to know each other. I know all of the reasons we shouldn't do this. But I also know every reason why we should. I know I'd do anything to keep you with me. I will not have you married to Malfoy."

Mackenzie sat back against the couch. "So you're doing this out of spite, rather than feeling or emotion, or some strong deep insatiable need to be with me? You're doing this so that I won't be with anyone else. It's a means to an end."

George pulled himself up beside her, sitting on the couch, tasking her hands into his again. "Mackenzie Chase, don't you know me better than that? I wouldn't…I mean…" he paused. The box with the ring in it sat on George's knee.

"I figured we'd be to this point somewhere down the line anyway, so emotion is absolutely involved, but I won't allow Draco Malfoy to take something from me that I couldn't bear to lose. Someone that I am…falling for fast and hard."

Mackenzie met his eyes. "I must admit that I feel the same George, but what if it doesn't work? What if we fall apart because we are forced into this?"

He shook his head. "No one is forcing my hand here Kenny. I asked you to marry me for good reason. I'm not taking it back. And as for your concern over us not working out, Kenny, what if things work out better than we plan them to? I have no doubt with the way I feel this minute, sitting here with you, that I'd have eventually fallen to both knees to ask you to marry me. Why shouldn't we take this chance and be happy?"

Mackenzie stayed quiet, reasoning through his logic. Valid as her concerns were, George did make just as legitimate points himself. She picked up the box from his knee, tracing her fingers over the outside, then moving it back into his hands.

"Ask me again George." She told him.

George was caught off guard by her request. Finally regaining his calm seconds later, he found her hand with his, her eyes with his, and questioned her.

"Kenny, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes George, I will." She leaned into him catching his mouth with hers.

The two were happy and they would be alright. They would get through this chaos together.

"You're getting married!? Are you mad?"

"Don't you think it's too soon?"

"You barely know each other."

Arguments and objections filled the flat that George and Mackenzie occupied, making plans, and further learning more about one another. Not an hour had passed after George proposed to Mackenzie when the two heard the knock on the shop door. George rushed down to open the door, only to find his sister, his brothers, Harry, and Hermione all standing in front of him with confused looks on their faces. Ginny had not kept his secret. She had told Harry, who of course told Ron, who then told Hermione, and as they discussed the topic, in walked Fred on their conversation.

George ushered his family up the stairs, quieting them down as he explained.

"It was either this or she'd have had to marry Malfoy. What would you do in our situation?"

"In that case, welcome to the family." Ron joked, gaining short laughs from both George and Mackenzie.

"What happens when everybody finds out?" Hermione questioned. "You can't hide this from Malfoy forever."

"We know." Mackenzie replied.

"This information has to be kept between only the people in this room." George said. "Mum and dad will of course know, but no one else. If Malfoy finds out before he is supposed to marry Kenny, we're screwed. We have to be married for an entire month before the Ministry can't touch our marriage."

"How will you keep this from Malfoy?" Harry directed his question to Mackenzie.

She shrugged. "I suppose I will have to play the part for now. I'll have to go along with plans and make it seem as if I'm willing to marry him without condition or doubt."

"He'll get suspicious." Hermione pushed. She looked around at the group of people standing in the small room with her. "If I know anything about Malfoy, it's this… much as I hate to admit this out loud, Draco Malfoy is incredibly intelligent. He was second in our class at graduation, only to me. He won't be fooled by your sudden change of heart, especially if he knows you are even remotely friendly with George."

George and Mackenzie exchanged glances. "She's right." Mackenzie submitted. "I can't up and change all of my ideals and thoughts of him and his plans overnight. He'd know the very minute I went to him with such a drastic transformation in my behavior."

"Maybe you can change overnight." George interrupted her. "As it happens, maybe you can change this very second, standing here."

Everyone around him looked stunned, confused by his suggestion.

"If Malfoy thinks you and I have had a severe row over you telling me that you and he are to be married, serious enough to part us for good, he'll have no reason to believe we are married, and that you have more reason to marry him.

"George you're brilliant." Mackenzie kissed him. "Because just as easily I could call planning my marriage to him an act of revenge and vindication of a breakup between us if I'm angry enough."

The two were in complete agreement.

"But, can you play the part convincing enough to make Malfoy believe you?" Ron asked.

Mackenzie smirked in his direction. "You leave Malfoy to me. After I talk to him next, he'll think I'm ready to walk down the aisle tomorrow."

It was late when Blaise Zabini had requested an impromptu meeting with Draco. The two had been working together over the past month and a half to find the best ways of merging the media companies each owned into larger more successful, and possible worldwide conglomerates.

Not one retreat or pass up a successful business endeavor, Draco had taken countless late meetings with multiple persons and companies. This was no different, aside from the fact that Blaise was also a friend. Business discussions could easily turn to personal discussions with the two, which was what Draco was dealing with now as he did his best to dodge question after question from Blaise who'd had the lucky fortune of catching his friend slip up in conversation about the Minister and his daughter.

The conversation had been going along perfectly normal until Blaise began to tell Draco about how he'd met Mackenzie, how beautiful and intelligent she seemed, and how she had chosen to spend her god given time and talents with George Weasley. Draco then smirked and a little too loud mentioned how she would soon not worry about Weasley once she was married. Downhill in a blazing ball of fire was the only was Draco could think to describe the rest of the conversation. He hadn't wanted to answer or give any further details, but Blaise was good at his job, and being able to pull things from others.

"She's going to marry you?" Blaise questioned in disorientation. "You're going to marry her?" He sat down on the couch. "When the hell did this happen? She's been so chummy with Weasley. When did you…"

Draco sighed as he poured himself a drink from behind the bar. "I don't want to talk about this. We have business to discuss."

"Fuck business. You're my friend. I want to know when the hell you were going to tell me you were getting married. Has Mackenzie told George?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably. "We haven't told anyone yet. She's not exactly very approachable about the idea of all of this."

"Bloody Hell. Fuck me." Blaise muttered, hearing that the two were under contract to be married and had no choice.

"No thank you." Draco returned. "Last I heard, that is Finnegan's job. Or are we onto someone new this week?"

Blaise returned a condescending look to his friend. "Cheap shot."

"You said it."

The two were laughing and joking after more time. The knock on the front door brought their conversation to a halt. It was raining outside. No one could've possibly aparrated in this weather. No one would've wanted to. The two men waited for the late night visitor to either be let in or shown away by one of the Manor's house elves.

"Who could that be this late in the evening?" Blaise asked.

"Don't know." Draco replied.

"I know in this weather it isn't a rival business you're looking to gain." Blaise grinned. "You don't have some late night visitor helping you with your…needs?" Blaise half jokingly asked. "You know that kind of thing won't be tolerated by your fiancé or her father the Minister. If we don't have him on your good side…"

Draco gave a look of annoyance. "I'm engaged to Mackenzie Chase. Have you seen her? What do I need with some slag?"

"I've already made my opinion of Mackenzie. I'm gay and I'd shag her."

The two went silent when the door opened, surprised to see the woman standing in the doorway, holding books and pages of whatever it was that Draco was not sure he wanted to recognize.

"Mackenzie?" He acknowledged.

"Good evening Draco. I still can't get used to those bloody house elves. They scare the hell out of me. I thought we could get started on plans for the wedding. It is only a month away. I haven't even picked out a dress yet. I'm doing that tomorrow." She rambled as she walked into the room with the men. "I suggest you get to work looking for a tux tomorrow, although first we should try picking out colors for the tie and all. Are you going to have groomsmen? Should I have bridesmaids?" She only stopped her self from talking when she looked up to see both men standing with their mouths wide open in shock of her behavior. She wanted to laugh at her rather surprising acting skills, but knew she couldn't.

Draco was speechless. "I…"

"I should be going anyway." Blaise took his chance to get the hell out of dodge "Good to see you again Kenny."

"You too Blaise." She kissed his cheek as he did the same to her before leaving the room.

"He calls you Kenny. Does that mean I get to do the same?"

"Not on your life Malfoy. That right is reserved for my friends. You forfeited that right." She stated. "And don't change the subject. I'm not here on a social call. We need to get started on these details." She flipped through a few pages that sat on a table in front of her.

Draco looked confused again. "Might I ask what has brought on such a quick and accepting change of heart?" He kept standing as he watched the woman in front of him separate pages into piles a top the table.

"Does it matter?" She sounded a bit dejected and troubled. Hurt.

Draco moved closer to her, sitting across from where she sat. "I have to assume it does. I only think it best for me to be aware of anything that has graced you with such an accepting ability to marry someone which whom you so violently had your wand pointed at during the last face to face encounter."

"Look Malfoy, I'm not happy about marrying you, but I don't exactly have a choice, so here I am. I'm willing to do this. Let's just leave it at that."

"Can I presume then that ALL of the Weasley's are out of the picture if you are so willing?"

Mackenzie threw the pages she held onto the table in front of her in aggravation. She stood and walked away from Draco. She stopped beside one of the large windows and gazed outside of it. She didn't like him pushing about George. Not in any form. She wanted to keep George off limits. Acting or not, it hurt her when she knew that no matter what he said, this was killing him. She knew it was killing him, because it was killing her.

"How much more clear can I be?" She chastised. "I don't want to talk about it. Can we just focus on the bloody wedding?"

"Sorry." Draco walked up behind her. She could feel him near her and pulled all of her strength not to run.

She was beginning to really hate the way he was able to sneak up on her. She hadn't expected him to be so close. She hadn't even heard him move the chair to stand. So when he touched her shoulder, it frightened her, causing her to spin and face him.

"Don't apologize." She said, keeping her eyes away from his. She feared that if he looked into them, he'd know. She was afraid he would see her deceit. "It's nothing you did." She stopped and thought. "Well, yes it was to begin with, but, you aren't the one who broke up with me in such a harsh manner."

"So then it's over between you two?"

"Of course it is." She lied. " He was so angry. Would you stay with a woman who is to be married to a man you despise?"

Draco smiled. "Probably not." He saw the sadness cross her face again. "For what it's worth, I am sorry."

She looked up at him when his finger lifted her chin up. "Don't be." She maneuvered her chin from his grasp. "When I left from telling him, I thought about it, and realized looking at myself that I am better than that. I deserve better. I am practically royalty." She believably and smugly stated. "I should be treated as such. He is not worth my time or my tears."

"Told you." Draco whispered to her.

Mackenzie leaned back a bit, hitting the wall with her shoulders. "I only wish I could get back at him in a much bigger way." Mackenzie offered.

"Marrying his enemy isn't enough for you?"

"No." She affirmed. She placed a hand to his. "He called me cruel and insensitive, not to mention other things that I will not repeat as they are not very ladylike words. It doesn't seem I have a choice in who I marry." Her eyes met his. "I've looked through the law books. So now I'm just interested in showing him just how cruel I can be." She breathed in. "I intend on throwing this in his face. And you're going to help me."

She walked around the blond and went back to the table. "I've already agreed us to an announcement in the Daily Prophet, there should be an announcement within the Ministry as soon as morning, there are public appearances, the wedding plans, everything. I want it all."

Draco let out a breath of his own. "He must have really hurt you with whatever he said to you because you are positively evil when you're angry. Definitely a woman scorned by…love?"

Mackenzie lowered her head again, the pang of guilt hitting her chest, ready to pop out. "No. Not love." She flipped through a few more papers. "He was a good shag." She arbitrarily stated. "Which is what I initially walked into his presense wanting." She stopped and held back a sigh. "Only…" she trailed off before finishing her sentence.

"Only what sweetheart?"

She lowered her voice. "I only wish that we could make this celebration bigger. But a month is not long enough to plan such an event. Guest lists and invitations alone will take a week to have set and prepared."

"Bigger and better then?" Draco smiled.

She lifted her chin. "I am the Minister's daughter after all. I think I deserve the wedding I want. Big. Expensive. And befitting our status."

Never let it be said that she wasn't a brilliant actress, Mackenzie thought to herself.

Draco was in awe of her turn around now. Sure he was taken aback and disbelieving at first, but here it was, and it was beautiful. A change he couldn't have imagined.

He smiled at her still.

"Don't get me wrong beautiful, I think we both deserve a big celebration and the wedding of your dreams, but …how much more time are we talking here?"

"Are you negotiating this with me?"

Draco cleared his throat, pulling the chair he'd occupied earlier beside Mackenzie's. He sat down and leaned back a few inches.

"I'm compromising. I don't do it often, but since you are so willing, I should make at least a small effort."

She turned to face him. "What are the terms of your compromise?"

He faced her just the same. "A happy engagement. Public appearances as a happy couple, and…" he moved closer to her, bringing a hand to her waist as he pulled her to an inch from him. "…certain advances met."

"I'm not going to sleep with you yet Malfoy." She pushed him away.

"Yet?"

"Back off Malfoy."

He kept her close still. "I'm only asking for you to be more accepting to behavior like…" he leaned in closer to her. "this." He finished before lightly capturing her mouth with his, pulling away after just a few seconds.

"Do you agree?"

"You have no other terms?" She caught her breath after he'd kissed her. She couldn't deny that he was a good kisser. His lips were soft. His kiss was gentle. The contact between them, gentle as it had been was also filled with a complex sense of heat cooled by an innate appeasing. He felt like fire and ice. But she had no feeling for him. This would take more than acting. It would take a complete overhaul of her personality with him. She was going to have to become two completely separate women.

"These are my terms." Draco replied. "And no more seeing Weasley. Take them or leave them."

"I accept. And that is not something you'll be needing to worry about. George will never forgive me. Now, I have a few terms of my own."

"And they are?" His eyes focused on her, a desire to feel her skin to his once more, consuming him.

"Well, only one term so far."

He gave her a look, urging her to speak.

"Two weeks. That's it. Two more weeks to plan our perfect in your face wedding."

"Nothing more?"

"Nothing less. Agreed?"

"Yes." Draco nodded.

"Great." Mackenzie spoke, picking up the stacks in front of her again. "Colors? Locations? Guests? You know you really should at least go and…"

"Mackenzie dear, happy as I see you are to begin any preparations, it is rather late. Unless you intend on staying and finding more creative ways of keeping me awake, I'm afraid I'm quite tired."

"I have no intention of staying the night with you."

"No one said anything about staying the entire night. Just until we've both reached our…"

"Blow me Malfoy."

"Is that a request?"

Mackenzie rolled her eyes as his suggestive expression met her eyes.

"I thought not." He said. "I'll walk you to the door."

The two walked slowly to the front door. Draco kept his palm to her lower back, feeling the heat seething through her.

"I'd like to see you tomorrow." He opened the door for her. "There are a few things we should do to finalize our engagement. Plus we should certainly take the opportunity to be seen together as you have clearly stated that our engagement announcement will be made by the next few hours."

Mackenzie gave a look of contemplation. "Alright." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Meet me at Chase Manor around eleven. We'll go and have luch together. And who knows," She said, " maybe we'll see Weasley. I'd love to give him something to feel truly awful over."

Draco chuckled, bringing her closer to him, his hand still on her back. "First chance I get, I will snog you right in front of the bastard." He kissed her again until she pushed him away.

"Good night Malfoy." She backed away and left his sight.

"Good night Mackenzie."


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Again, I do not own the characters or anything related to.

If you hadn't noticed by now, I am writing this under the premise that although much of Deathly Hallows happened, I choose to pick the pieces that did or did not (as the case may be) happen. Fred did not die. George did not lose his ear ( b/c I didn't see the point in that either. It didn't change things one way or another), Harry defeated Voldemort, blah blah blah. You get the point.

This chapter is pretty long. I couldn't stop myself. Many of the chapters will be relatively long, but hopefully that'll just give you more to enjoy. Happy reading.

"Not only does he think George and I have broken up on irrecoverable terms, and that I have no desire to discuss it as it was so devastating, but he also believes that I am ready to have the biggest wedding this world has ever known. He's given me two extra weeks to make arrangements." Mackenzie turned to George. "He's given us two full extra weeks to be sure our marriage is finalized.

"So, you're still going to marry me this coming weekend?" George played with a strand of her hair as she leaned back against him, while they sat together on the couch, surrounded by those who knew their secret.

"That's is actually what I've been planning all of this time." She looked nervous. "I know I'm to be planning the Chase Malfoy wedding, but I'll do that when the time comes. My first priority is you."

But then the question came. "And what did you have to do to get Malfoy to agree to two extra weeks?" Ron asked.

George looked a little wary to hear her answer. Mackenzie took his hands in hers.

"Surprisingly less than he could have requested of me. He only wants me to learn to be happy with him, which is easily simulated. She turned her head up to George's.

"And he intends on rubbing our union in your face specifically, which might have been my doing when he found out that we'd parted ways. He plans on snogging me senseless any time we are in front of you or in a position to have you find out about the sordid public display of affection."

"Oh." George sounded both dejected and slightly jealous.

"George." She said, letting his hands go, turning her body to now face his. "I won't go through with any of this if it hurts you or brings any harm to us in any way."

He saw the apprehension of losing him over this in her eyes once again. He knew she worried about this and could not let her think that this would be the thing to separate them. She would not lose him and he could not lose her. Hebrought her body back to his, wrapping his arms fully around her.

He whispered in her ear as she buried her face into his neck.

"I trust you unconditionally love. We are about to marry each other and I know you would not risk me for him. Everything you do is for our benefit."

"Thank you." She kissed his neck, holding herself to him.

The two stayed in the same close position after their friends left George's apartment, and fell asleep just as they were. Both knew that the next day, they would be put through breaking events with Draco Malfoy contracted into the mix.

"Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Chase! Can you confirm, are the rumors true? Are you engaged? Is the wealthiest most eligible bachelor tying the knot with the Minister's daughter?"

Questions surrounding the recent engagement hit the pair as soon as they set foot and were spotted in town. The two had decided to retreat from their homesteads into Diagon Alley for a day of wedding shopping, planning, and lunch together.

Both smiled as Draco took Mackenzie's hand in his. Rumors had begun to fly straight away after Mackenzie had intentionally placed the announcement in the Daily Prophet.

'All for the benefit of her and George' she played the mantra in her head over and over as she smiled and waved for flashing cameras. She hadn't actually expected this much of a stir in the news. But most who walked by to see the pair looking so lovingly at one another as they strolled down the street hand in hand. But as the Minister's daughter was about to marry so shortly after arriving, and to Draco Malfoy no less, it was a big deal.

Mackenzie groaned in protest as a woman shouted out, asking her if she was pregnant. Draco chuckled.

The two stopped outside of an intimate and quiet looking café to have lunch together. Mackenzie had insisted when Draco flooed to her Manor that she would be stopping into ' Twilfit and Tatting's'. to finalize any fittings to the dress she would wear to be arried, leaving out the detail that it was the dress she would wear to marry George.

Draco had as well insisted while still at the Manor that they be seen publicly after the announcements had begun to spread wildly.

As Mackenzie shielded her eyes from the speeding flashes of cameras, threatening to blind her, Draco helped in shielding her. He opened the café door for her, allowing her access first. He then turned back outside of the still open door.

"Yes." He returned to the waiting press members. "Yes I am happy to say that I have finally found the woman in my life who has captured my heart enough to join us in marriage." He exchanged a glance with Mackenzie who still waited inside.

"Now, please excuse us while we spend some much needed time to ourselves planning out the celebrated event." He turned and walked into the establishment, meeting up with Mackenzie as the press outside stayed taking notes and chattering.

The two were ushered to a small quiet table off to the side of the restaurant by a waitress who seemed to be very fond of Draco. Mackenzie watched as the woman eyed Draco every step of the way, although Draco seemed to pay her no attention. When they sat Mackenzie knew she had to say something when the woman "accidentally" tripped, falling into Draco's lap, placing a hand to his chest, while her mouth came far too close to his as she stood up. She had to say something for the effect of being jealous. If she didn't, she feared she would risk Draco knowing that she had no intention of keeping ahold of him.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't flirt so abrasively and shamelessly with my fiancé." She warned the woman.

"Well," the woman spoke. "I am shocked to see that someone finally pinned down this one." Her hand ran through Draco's hair. He shook his head, attempting to stop the touch, and watched Mackenzie stand.

"I said back off!"

The woman backed away slightly, not daring to touch Draco again. "I'll be back with your menus." She quickly left the pair sitting across from one another.

"I see you are quite the popular gentleman"

"Sara has been after me since my last long term relationship broke off." Draco mentioned nonchalantly. He really did have no interest in the woman.

"And you have no further interest in her?"

"No."

"So then you didn't…"

"Mackenzie, I don't ask you about what happened between you and Weasley, so…" Draco stopped when he saw the troubling look cross her face. He had unintentionally touched the subject of Weasley. "I'm sorry. Maybe I should go up to the bar and get us a few drinks. What would you like?"

"Iced tea."

Mackenzie lowered her head a bit and couldn't shake her thoughts of George and what this was doing to them. She knew she had to keep up with the charade to keep her relationship with George safe, but she wasn't sure she'd be able to do it for an entire month.

As if on cue, she watched George walk in and sit at a table across from where she and Draco had been seated. When George glanced up, his eyes were met by hers. He half smiled, knowing that Malfoy was likely around somewhere.

"What are you doing here?" Mackenzie mouthed.

"Working at the shop today." George mouthed in return.

Mackenzie nodded with subtlety before tearing her eyes from George as she spotted Draco returning to her.

Draco gave a menacing look to George as he passed by the red head. He smiled at Mackenzie. When he reached the table, he set down her iced tea. He took her hand and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Weasley giving you trouble yet?"

She shook her head, hoping the kiss on the cheek would be the end of his display.

"Just a few anticipated dirty looks. Nothing too surprising." She picked up her iced tea and quietly drank between the two men. She was no longer hungry After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Mackenzie finally spoke to Draco.

"I've got an appointment for a dress fitting down the street. I would like you to go and pick up the prototype rings from the jewelry shop on the opposite side of Gringott's. They are the rings we are taking to the actual jeweler who will design the rings, so do not rush if they're not yet finished. I will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron in one hour."

She stood and was ready to walk away before Draco grasped her hand again.

"I think a goodbye kiss is an appropriate request, considering the company we are sharing."

Mackenzie smiled, knowing that although George was watching, Draco was still suspicious of what had happened between her and George. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, only meaning to quickly kiss him goodbye and be on her way. She was surprised by Draco's action to move his hand onto the back of her neck, keeping her embraced to him. She could feel him urging her to further their kiss, but she resisted, forcing herself away.

"One hour." She straightened up, repeating her instructions.

As soon as Draco released her hand, she took off, out of his reach. She was nearly to where George sat when he spoke to her. She knew that he cared for her. She knew that he would very likely at this point do most anything for her. But still, the feigned altercation that took place made her heart drop.

"It isn't often you find a girl so willing to drop everything to be a puppet for someone who doesn't care for her."

"Jealous much?" Mackenzie returned, gaining an stealthy and telling look from her true fiancé.

"Of Malfoy? George stood, challenging her, only wanting to hold her. "You must have gone daft after our breakup." He met her eyes with his. "I left you. I have no reason to be jealous of any man you choose to spend play time with."

"You're breaking my heart." She facetiously replied.

George leaned in closer to her, still speaking loud enough for Malfoy to hear.

"All I know is, that anyone who would so easily and willingly choose to marry someone as smarmy and evil as Malfoy is not worth my time or my heart." George made sure his eyes were still met with Mackenzie's. Draco could not see the smirk she gave, knowing that every piece of his heart had been given to her the day that they met. It belonged to her more and more every minute of every day as he thought of her.

George turned to walk away from her and his table, but not before giving her a wink.

Ever the actress in the sham of this three way face-off, Mackenzie filled her eyes with fake tears.

"Why you?"

George turned back to her inquiry. It tore him apart to see actual tears falling from her eyes. He wondered if they were real. He knew she played the part for Malfoy, but he'd never seen fake tears look so real, and it killed him. He did everything possible not to sweep her up into his arms.

"Why did I have to meet you first?" She went on.

"I've been asking myself the same thing over and over." He said coldly.

"Maybe I'd have been better off if…" She was stopped when Draco's hand touched to her shoulder, bringing her body back to his.

George saw the cringe on her face when she was touched by the other man. He couldn't help but draw in a sharp breath, suppressing the protective rage of someone else, anyone, holding Mackenzie. His wife. His soon to be wife.

"I think you've done enough damage Weasley. Please stop upsetting my fiancée." Draco tilted his head down to hers, moving his hand to her waist.

"Are you alright? Would you like me to accompany you to your dress fitting?"

Mackenzie looked from Draco to George. "I think… I'm good to go on my own. I'll be just fine. You go and deal with the jeweler." She instructed.

"Of course." Draco agreed. "We'll go now." He wrapped an arm around Mackenzie's shoulders as George rushed off in a seething hostility.

Draco led Mackenzie towards the door, giving George a look of provocation while exiting the building. The two parted ways once outside as Mackenzie made her way to have her dress sent by package to Chase Manor.

She spent a total of thirty minutes in the shop, admiring her dress, happy to be marrying George. She then changed her clothing, sending the dress off. Once finished with her final fitting, she walked back outside. She immediately pulled out her wand, reciting the tempus charm. She had thirty minutes before having to meet back with Draco. Without a second thought, she headed back down the street from the way she'd originally come from. She needed to see George, hoping their confrontation for the benefit of their relationship had not done too much damage. When she reached the bright orange door, she took in a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside. She let go of her held breath when she saw George smiling as he sat behind a large desk, helping the last in a line of customers that disappeared out the door as Mackenzie walked further inside.

George spotted Mackenzie walking in, and his smile widened. He jumped up and moved to her, reaching her within seconds, he took her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry I put you through that love." George told her. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I'd never intentionally do that to you. I only figured that starting a fight ion front of Malfoy would make our breakup more believable to him."

He was so shaken by her tears and Mackenzie couldn't help but feel guilty now. She hadn't meant to make him feel even worse than he already did for instigating the fake fight. She pulled away from him.

"Was I really that convincing?" Her eyes smiled up at him.

George looked at her, coming to the realization that she was a better actress than he had originally thought. Even without their argument, Malfoy probably believed the two were split for good.

"Holy Hell woman. Those tears were fake?"

"Of course sweetheart. I was under the impression that that you knew that. I need Malfoy to believe that I was nearly destroyed by you. We don't need him knowing that I am sneaking off to meet you." Her fingers played at the back of his neck, moving up into his hair, tempting him to push her against the nearest wall.

George let out a low growl, causing her to continue.

"But since I have now covertly snuck off to meet you here, I don't see why you shouldn't still beg my forgiveness for causing my fake tears."

"Oh really.' George teased her back, running his own fingers down her jawline, her neck, and then her arms. "Do you have any preferred suggestions?"

Mackenzie smiled. "I have seen the lengths of your creativity George Weasley. Let's work with that path.

Immediately George's mouth was locked to hers, his arms were pushing her backwards. Moving to the desk he'd been sitting at earlier.

It wasn't until Mackenzie had every button of his shirt undone, her hands running over each inch of his skin, and George had started to pull at the straps of her dress, that the two were interrupted.

Fred stood leaning against a shelf, looking at his feet, shelved products, and anything but his brother and soon to be sister-in-law. He cleared his throat.

"I can appreciate the happy somewhat healthy relationship you two have going, but such extreme public displays could be construed as cheating on Malfoy and if Kenny is caught, you two could…"

Fred stopped lecturing when Mackenzie responded in agreement.

"You're right Fred. We're sorry." She pushed herself free from George as he rebuttoned his shirt.

"I should be going anyway. I told Malfoy an hour. I don't want him to see me coming from your store. That'll be more trouble than we want."

George agreed. "We'll see each other tonight. Would you meet me here for dinner?"

"Why don't you meet me at the Manor. We wouldn't want our dinner plans interrupted by anyone still hanging around the Daily Prophet offices."

"I'll see you tonight Ken. Seven?"

"Perfect." Mackenzie quickly kissed his cheek before leaving the shop.

She walked out the door, running smack into a woman standing outside the door. She looked like she wanted to go in, but couldn't seem to quite do it. Mackenzie caught the contemplation in her eyes.

"Excuse me." Mackenzie apologized.

The other woman said nothing. She looked at Mackenzie and walked away in the opposite direction.

Mackenzie shrugged off the collision and walked back down the street to the Leaky Cauldron where she met Draco. He was standing in front of the building quietly talking with a woman. Coincidentally, it was the same woman Mackenzie had run into outside of George's shop moments ago. As she approached the two, Draco's eyes werefilled with something different. She considered what it could be. Fear? Of her? Not likely. Desire? That was probable, but no. That wasn't what she saw. Deceit. Yes. That is what it was. Absolutely. Guilt.

"Hey honey." Mackenzie kissed him. She looked over at the woman, giving her an arrogant sort of look.

"Hello again." Mackenzie greeted.

"Mackenzie, this is Angelina Johnson. I'm helping her to gain a position at the Ministry now that she is back in town." Draco told his fiancé, unwilling to give her anymore information behind the meeting between the two. He introduced the two women.

Mackenzie hesitated before accepting the other girls' hand.

"Mackenzie Chase." Angelina acknowledged her. "Soon to be Mackenzie Malfoy."

"Mackenzie Chase-Malfoy." She corrected, turning to Draco. "Did you get them?"

He nodded, pulling out a small dark blue velvet box, opening it to show her the rings.

"Perfect." She kissed his cheek, looking at Angelina once more. "Why don't we stop in here and breathe before we return to our respective homes." She asked Draco.

"Sounds great." He turned to Angelina and gave a terse nod.

Mackenzie didn't look back at the other woman. She entered the building with Draco and found herself contemplating what it was about the woman that gave her chills up her spine. Something was off. Something was not right. She had no more chance to think about it before feeling an arm wrapping itself around her waist. A voice whispered in her ear. A voice that was not Draco's.

"Hello beautiful."

She spun around and came face to face with Blaise. "Hello Blaise." She greeted, hugging him.

The two men nodded a greeting before the three sat together in a booth. The men both ordered firewhiskey while Mackenzie stuck to iced tea. She would not let alcohol be a cause to let slip her plans around Draco or anyone else for that matter.

As the three sat with their drinks in hand, Mackenzie's mind began to drift back to Angelina, wondering what the problem could be. Draco knew her and was obviously friends with her. Had they ever been more than friends? Was that why he looked so guilty when she'd appeared? Her vision moved over to Blaise. Would he know anything about the woman? Could she interrogate him? Would he even tell her anything if she asked?

Blaise felt her eyes on him and quickly looked over at her while Draco went on speaking to him. There was something in her eyes. Question. He recognized it. He didn't have time to worry about what her question was yet until Draco stood, excusing himself to go and greet another business associate across the room. The two were momentarily happy to see him go. They sat in silence for the first thirty seconds.

Blaise leaned onto his elbows. "So what do you want to ask me?"

Mackenzie widened her eyes a bit. "What makes you think I want to ask you something?"

"I'm good at reading people too Kenny. You have had questions burning in your eyes since you sat down here."

"Okay." She conceded, leaning in on her own elbows. "What can you tell me about a woman named Angelina?

Blaise looked incredulous, but held the same guilty look that Draco had shown earlier. "Nothing. Why?"

Mackenzie could see he was lying. He was keeping something from her. "Because she was talking quietly with Draco outside a few minutes ago. When he introduced us, there was something strange in the way she looked at me."

"You're the Minister's daughter Kenny. Everyone either looks at you funny or in awe."

"It wasn't just that Blaise. This was different. I can't explain it. It's as if she is angry with me and I don't know why she'd have reason. Did she date Draco? Is it our engagement that…"

"No. It wasn't Draco she was with."

"Then who was it?"

"George." Blaise admitted to her.

George had something to do with this woman and whatever reason she looked angry enough to spit nails at Mackenzie.

"Well what happened?"

Blaise sighed. "Kenny, this is not something you should be talking to me about. It's a shame you and George ended things so terribly. This is something you should have asked him about."

"Well I can very well do that now, can I."

"I suppose not."

"So I'm asking you to tell me."

The two were cut short in their conversation when Draco returned, sitting beside Mackenzie, placing an arm around her waist. . She stayed quiet, drinking her tea, holding Draco's hand under the table. She was caught a bit off guard when he intertwined their fingers together. He hadn't held her hand like that yet. It was a much more intimate hold, and they were not a real couple. She was forced into this and he kept sure she played along. She grew bored of listening to the two men go on about their companies.

"I've grown tired of this." She slid towards Draco, getting him to exit the booth, giving her access to stand. "I think I'll return to the Manor. I'd like to go over seating charts for the reception or maybe the place settings."

Blaise winked a goodbye to her as Draco kissed her cheek, his hand still at her waist.

"Dinner tonight?"

Mackenzie had to think quick to get out of saying yes as she had already made plans with George.

"I can't honey. I've got plans with daddy. He and I are building the turbulent relationship we have. I hate that we are so distant since I arrived."

Draco nodded as Mackenzie turned and left. She had finally acquired the hang of the Floo, so that is what she did. Aparrating gave her such headaches and dizzy spells. Flooing back and forth to places was easy. She arrived back at the Manor within seconds, stepping out into the sitting room. She didn't have dinner plans with George for another four hours, so she made her way out and into the library, pulling out a book. She'd been reading for ages when she heard the door open. Her father stood in the center of the doorway.

"I…" He fumbled with his hands, walking into the room.

Mackenzie had only ever seen him show control and an intelligent manner of restraint over his personal feelings for issues. He sat on the couch she had occupied, showing her his true side. Or at least a piece of it.

"I want you to know that I had nothing to do with… I had no idea until…"

"I know daddy." She replied, knowing he was referring to her arranged marriage.

"You shouldn't be forced into a marriage by contractual obligation. Love." He said. "Love has to be the most important part of why you would marry."

"Did you love her? Mum I mean." She dared to finally ask after all of her time living with her father. She hadn't believed herself strong enough to hear the answers from him until now. She braced herself for his response.

"I loved her." Samuel Chase told his daughter. "I loved her very much Mackenzie."

"Then why did you leave?"

"I must explain to you my dear that we did what we thought best for you and ourselves at the time. The best thing for your mother was keeping you safe. She did everything she could to raise you to be as good, independent, and intelligent as you've become."

Mackenzie smiled at her father.

"The best thing for me was to follow my path of politics so that I could set up a proper life and lifestyle for the both of you. Unfortunately, when the time came, your mother had no desire to return or live a life through politics or anymore magic. She was muggle and through much of our marriage she hid my magic from others and could seem frightened by the thought of it. But despite all of that, I loved her. I loved her up until she died. It broke my heart."

Mackenzie had tears in her eyes. Her father hadn't abandoned her and her mother as she had thought. He had loved them both.

"I'm in love daddy." She confessed.

"With Mr. Malfoy?"

"No." Mackenzie make a face. "I love this man, and…" She couldn't tell him everything. There was no telling what he would say or do. No. No matter what, even if he didn't want to see her given off to Malfoy, he still followed protocal and the rules of the Ministry. He had to. There was no other choice.

"I have no doubt that he is the one I will spend the rest of my life with."

She was planning something. Samuel could hear it in her. He couldn't however see it. He looked into his daughter's eyes, wondering what her statement had meant. He hadn't yet quite learned to figure out his daughter.

"Just be careful." Was his answer to her. "You play with fire too long, and you'll get burned."

"Daddy, I am the fire. Others get burned."

George arrived promptly at seven, unwilling to leave Mackenzie waiting for him again. He walked up the steps to the Manor and knocked. A small, rather curt house elf answered the door.

"Mistress Mackenzie is awaiting you sir." He said. "She be in the sitting room."

"Thank you." George replied, moving inside as the elf moved aside, pointing to the door to his left.

George knocked on the door again this time before opening it slowly. "Ken?"

"Come in." She said as he entered. Immediately he was rushed by his bride to be, who jumped into his arms.

"You look great." She commented, not bothering to look at anything but his eyes.

"As do you." He braced himself against the near wall as she kissed him.

"Dinner will be ready soon." She said, pulling away from George. "Those bloody scary elves wouldn't let me do anything. They wouldn't even let me near the kitchen. I'm not allowed in my own bloody god damn kitchen."

George laughed at her frustration. He took her back into his arms, kissing her again with the firey passion they'd both craved earlier that afternoon.

"Let's forget dinner." George mumbled over her neck. "I want to go straight to dessert."

As fun and grand as his idea sounded, Mackenzie reluctantly resisted him. "We can't. Daddy is gone for only a short while. He'll return to find us together and then what?"

George groaned in agreement.

The two were separated when the loud pop sounded to their right.

"Mistress Mackenzie, dinner is ready. Will you like your dinner in the dining room?"

"Yes Carrie. The dining room is great. Thank you." She led George out of the sitting and down the hall into the dining room.

The two sat and ate together, catching each other's eyes every so often until Mackenzie had her burning desire to question him, burst from her.

"What happened between you and Angelina?"

George swallowed hard, placing his fork to the side. "Angelina Johnson?"

"I suppose that's the one. I know that she is your ex and that something bad obviously happened between you two, but…"

"How much exactly do you know?"

"Only that." Mackenzie replied. "Blaise wouldn't elaborate to anything more. He wasn't very cooperative about letting on to what happened."

George chuckled a bit. He knew that his friends still figured him to be sensitive about the subject. He knew that was why no one talked about it and no one said anything to remotely make him think about it.

"She is indeed my ex. But how did you…"

"Met her outside the Leaky Cauldron." She nonchalantly stated. "She was talking to Draco."

"Malfoy? What could they need to talk about?"

Mackenzie shrugged. "I don't know, but she didn't seem all too pleased to meet me. I thought she was upset about my engagement to Malfoy, but Blaise says it it is something to do with you and her."

"She is my ex-fiance." George told her. "She left me the day of our wedding. I had planned on telling you this tonight anyway, but I think it best you know it all before we get married.

"She broke my heart. I held a bit tight to her during our relationship. She slipped and decided that being apart was better for us. I gave the best parts of me to her and it wasn't enough to make her stay. She walked away in the end. For so long, I thought it was me. I thought that those pieces of me were lost for good…until you." He grabbed her hand, holding it in his.

"I don't want to control you. I can't ever dictate what you do. I only know that I will be at the end of that aisle waiting for you, hoping you will say '_I do'_. If you decide that it is too much of a burden to take on, I'll know that I shouldn't ask so much of you."

Mackenzie was floored by his confession and explanation into his heartbreaking story. So, now she knew the truth. The whole truth and nothing but the truth. Although, she couldn't help but compare herself to Angelina in one major way. She was going to be made to do the same thing to Draco. It was the same thing Angelina had done to George. She was marrying George in three days time and it would be wonderful. A completion of sorts. She'd come to the point, more so after hearing him speak, where she wanted nothing more than to marry George Weasley. But she would now face a long process of not only her deceit towards Draco, but hurt, heartache, and a tearing need to condescend morality. She would need George's support to get through this.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**(I'm aware that there are no breaks separating the different changes out. I apologize and am working to fix this mistake. Until then, imagine they are there. And I'm still glad to see there are ppl reading this story. I have so many hits. Thx.)**

It was two days before her wedding, and Mackenzie felt like she was being driven slightly mad. She had fortunately, with the help of her soon to be family-in-law, finished most of the plans for her and George to be married. After George had disclosed his personal feelings over what had happened between him and his ex, Mackenzie wondered if he really did expect her to do the same by being a no show. The reality of it all was that his honesty and much of his simple consideration towards her from the start was what made her want to marry him more.

She jumped out of bed in the best mood she'd been in over the past week of playing her best condescending, arrogant, self-involved side with Malfoy, and secretly sneaking off to see George while planning their wedding. She quickly jumped into her shower, threw on a short beige sundress, and didn't bother doing much with her hair. She left it to hang around her shoulders and air dry into its soft curls. She wanted desperately to see George again this morning. She wanted to surprise him at work. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, and enjoy the feel of his arms around her as she could hear his heartbeat when she rested against him. She was halfway down the staircase on her way to the second floor to floo to Diagon Alley from the study when Carlyle, one of her house elves popped into view from behind her. Mackenzie had started to become accustom to many more ideologies pertaining to the wizarding world and the things that happened or existed. She still held onto her own beliefs from living in her "muggle side", but this was a nice change too.

"Ms. Mackenzie, Mr. Malfoy has just informed the household of his arrival later this morning."

Mackenzie checked a nearby clock on the wall. It was nine in the morning. She had a while yet. And if not, she'd take the chance.

"Thank you." She said, skipping her way down the remaining steps. "I'll be back in an hour. I have an errand to run." With that said, she disappeared into the sitting room, and into the fireplace.

When she arrived in Diagon Alley, there were few people running about. The crowds she was used to seeing were not surrounding the area yet. Perhaps it was too early for them, she guessed. She shrugged and proceeded to the only shop she was interested in this day.

She was nearly to the shop when she saw a familiar figure walk through the door before she had arrived to it. She stood back behind a large column for a few seconds, waiting for the figure to completely enter inside. Her curiosity got the better of her once more, and she neared the door, stopping it from closing the final inch and a half. She hoped she could hear anything about why Angelina would dare step foot into George's store. She waited for someone to speak.

"George?" Angelina called out. "Fred?"

George was in one of the backrooms, going over sales lists and receipts when he heard her voice. Again it sent an icy chill down his spine. He stood from the desk he sat at and went to open the door. He walked out and paid her presence no attention until he arrived a few feet from her.

"Angelina, I thought I made it clear that I want nothing to do with you or our past. You cannot come sauntering in here as if you've done nothing wrong." George's voice was so hard and unforgiving. Mackenzie did not know the man who showed her so much selflessness, could sound so feared.

"I know Georgie." Angelina said in return, closing the distance between them. He hand reached up and touched his face. "But I need you to let me properly apologize to you. I don't expect much…"

"Good."

"But," she continued. "I hope that what we had before all of this bad blood between us will be remembered. We were so good together. It could be like that again." She whispered into his ear as she stood onto her toes.

George wrenched her hand from his skin. He moved her off to the side as he walked a distance away from her again.

"Even before this 'bad blood', you were lying to me." George maintained. "You went through all of that time professing how much you cared, how much we meant to each other, and all of the reasons why it could never end. I loved you once. Never again."

"I loved you too George." She insisted, stepping forward, only to be stopped when George held up his hand.

George scoffed at her response. "Not enough. You left me for someone else. You left me for someone you thought could give you the power and prestige you crave. And now that he's chucked you, you see fit to waltz back into my life under the impression that I'm waiting with open arms. You cannot change the past. There is someone else now."

"She is marrying someone else. A non pureblood, but I suppose Malfoy knows what he's doing. " Angelina reminded him, referring to Mackenzie.

"Under duress. And that doesn't change things." He argued. "It doesn't change the way I feel for her. It's my burden to get over her with time, but only if I choose to do so. And it definitely doesn't change how I feel about you. We ended things long ago, and there is no need to change that."

Angelina was quiet. Here was the moment. She stood, feeling this moment in her life go by so slowly. There was no hope of changing him. He was truly adamant, irately so, about his feelings for both women. Somewhere along the lines of her departure and his time to think, she had lost him. There was no part of him that belonged to her, or wanted to do so. He loved someone else. The two were finished. There was nothing more to do, except… she thought for a moment about the consequences of her next action. She wondered if she could go through with it. She didn't know, but she had to try. She looked into George's eyes, putting her next plan to the side.

"I hope that one day you won't hate me anymore George. Because I can't go through more time knowing we will walk past each other in the street, be in a room together, or even watching others have what we used to have, and have you hating me."

George sighed, turning his back. "I don't hate you Angelina." He confessed. "I can't forgive you and I will never forget, but I can't hate you anymore. It takes too much from me and whatever lies ahead for my life. If I meet someone new, I can no longer let our past dictate what should happen in my future."

Angelina nodded, closing her eyes with what would likely be her final conversation with this man resonating through her head.

"You should leave now." He stated, pointing to the fireplace off in the back room.

Angelina left, walking away from him without turning back for a second look. There was nothing left. Nothing was unfinished.

Mackenzie listened to the conversation between the two, feeling a bit less cynical towards the other woman. She had apologized and accepted George's arguments. It was probably more than Mackenzie could do if in the same position, but even placed into the same position with Malfoy, things were different. She did not love Draco Malfoy. They did not have any sort of history together. And they were far less compatible than oil and water. Just because she had to play up her narcissistic side, didn't mean she liked it any.

"You know it's customary and far more polite for people to actually enter stores if interested. You can't purchase much from this side of the door." A voice behind Mackenzie said in a teasing tone.

Mackenzie turned. "Good morning Fred." She greeted, hugging him, despite the packages he held in his arms. "It's scary how alike you two look."

"We are twins. The identical kind." He patronized jokingly.

"Yes." She smiled. "And if I hadn't known he was in there, I'd have probably mistaken you for him."

"That might've been disastrous."

"For sure. Where have you just come from?"

Fred smiled. "I think I've found a new charm for a specific type of candy, and also a less unstable love potion to place into a special gift. We had the candy shipped in from Switzerland and I had to stop by the Apothecary to find a few extra ingredients for the potion."

"Something fun then?" Mackenzie returned his contagious smile.

Fred shifted the packages and threw an arm around her shoulders. His eyes were positively mischievous "It's a present for my brother and soon to be sister-in-law on their wedding day."

"I can't wait to see."

"So are you going to enlighten me as to why you are standing on this side of the door instead of going inside?"

Mackenzie drew in a breath, shifting her feet a bit. "I have to be honest. I was spying. I saw Angelina walk into the store before me and I couldn't help myself."

"So George has told you what happened?"

Mackenzie nodded.

Fred leaned in closer to the door. "Did they say anything interesting? I'm afraid I've left the extendable ears inside."

Mackenzie's eyebrows rose in amusement. "You are just as sneaky as me. I don't know if that's a good sign yet."

"Which is precisely why you fit perfectly with him and will be a magnificent addition to the name Weasley."

"Thank you Fred." Mackenzie hugged him as he had made her even happier if possible to be marrying into his family.

"Are you coming in?"

She shook her head. "Not anymore. Just let him know you ran into me and tell him I'll see him later."

Fred nodded, letting Mackenzie pass as he entered back into the shop.

Moments later, as Mackenzie was walking away, she was picked up and spun around by a pair of strong arms behind her. She was thankful to know that there was no one else around yet as she realized it was George holding onto her.

He replaced her to the ground, keeping behind her.

"You didn't come in." He whispered. "Fred said he stopped to talk to you outside of the shop."

"Yeah." Mackenzie turned in his arms, still holding her. "I saw Angelina go in first. I didn't think it wise to interrupt."

"You overheard?"

"Couldn't help myself."

"S'alright." George held her to him, taking in the scent of her jasmine and orchid shampoo.

"I also didn't want her to see me walk in. If she is talking to Malfoy, I don't want her to fuel any fires."

"I sent her away straight after our talk." He ran his hands over her shoulders. "Where are you headed to now?"

"Malfoy." She faked an enthusiastic tone. "I headed over here to say good morning to you, and now must go and play nicely with Malfoy. He's coming to the Manor in a bit."

"Having fun with him?" George sarcastically asked.

"So much." She answered, equally as sardonic.

"I should let you go then." George said, letting his arms drop. He kissed her before turning away afterwards.

"Before I forget…" He stopped her from walking away. "Gin, Hermione, mum, and Fleur would like you to meet them tomorrow. Early morning. They need you for the entire day and the night."

"For what?"

George grinned. "Hen party. The men are kidnapping me for a stag party. And after that we'll be leaving after the wedding, so pack enough…or very little. The less you're wearing, the better…"

Mackenzie rolled her eyes.

"Fantastic. I get presents then." Mackenzie excitedly said. "Let them know I'll be there."

The two left with many more glances back to each other before they were out of sight.

Mackenzie was back at the Manor soon enough. She had little more than enough time to run back upstairs and change from the sundress she wore, into a pair of dark blue jeans, with a fitted black tank top. She insisted on being comfortable if she were going to spend the morning with Malfoy. After changing, she had a pot of tea made and brought to the sitting room where she would wait for Malfoy to pay her a visit.

"I've made up my mind." Angelina stated to Draco as he grew bothered by the unannounced visitor before he'd been seconds away from apparating outside of Chase Manor to meet Mackenzie.

The woman had begun to yell and argue as instantly as she had come through the activated Floo.

"I can't do this Malfoy!"

"What? What are you going on about? Can't do what?" His eyes stared coldly at her.

"He doesn't want anything to do with me. It's over. I have to do the right thing. So whatever you have planned for me to do in your little scheme, I'm refusing. You can keep Mackenzie as you seem to already have her under your thumb."

Draco stepped towards her, backing her back into the fireplace. "What makes you think you haven't already started your part of this? Have you seen George yet? Has he spoken to you with less anger?"

Angelina nodded. "On a small level. Yes."

"And did I not promise you a position at the Ministry? That job of yours is going to help me out very much."

"I won't do it Malfoy." She confirmed. "I won't. It's not worth it if he still wants her."

"He doesn't want her."

Angelina chuckled. "If that's what you think, then you're blind. I heard it from his own mouth. He admitted to me that he does still absolutely love her."

Draco paced the room he stood in. He was troubled by this admission from Angelina. Weasley still had feelings for Mackenzie. It wasn't all too surprising, but it did make him wonder if Mackenzie knew the same thing, and if she were simply as she said it, going along with these wedding plans to torture her ex, or if deep down, she held some desire to still be with George and find a way out of her current set of marital circumstances. It was not something Draco could reason out in his head. Mackenzie was not easily read by others. When you thought her to be on one track, she sat perfectly willing beside the enemy. No. He would have to confront her to see where she stood. But how? She didn't trust him. That much was still clear. She had to marry Draco, They had to be civil to one another, but trust was much lacking in their friendship.

Draco stopped pacing. He'd come up with a worthy way of either getting her to trust and befriend him, or possibly he would make things worse. That was the answer he needed. He knew what he had to do.

"I have to go Johnson. You can see yourself out. I'm late to meet my fiancé."

Draco aparrated out of the Manor as soon as he was certain Angelina was gone.

Not minutes later, he was ringing the bell of Chase Manor.

He walked in as soon as the door opened the slightest bit. The unlucky house elf to open the door was pushed back before able to respond. Draco marched into the front hall, looking from one side to the other. There were rooms on each side. He turned back to the house elf who now attempted to stand from the floor he was knocked onto.

"Where is Mackenzie?" Draco questioned, a civil tone coming to his voice.

"Ms. Mackenzie is in the sitting room having her tea Mr. Malfoy."

The elf pointed to the right and watched Draco take off before disappearing.

Draco knocked on the door before entering.

"Come in Malfoy."

He entered the room to see Mackenzie sitting in a chair that leaned back onto two of its four legs, her feet set on top of a small round table that held her tea. A relatively large book sat in her lap as she thumbed over the pages as she read. She hadn't looked up from her book yet.

Draco entered further. Finally Mackenzie's head slowly rolled upward to look at Draco. She replaced her chair to the floor, all four legs now touching the ground, and closed her book, placing it onto the table.

"Good morning." She said to him.

Draco smiled. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Good Morning."

"You seem in a friendly mood today. What's the matter?"

"Nothing." He lied.

Mackenzie read straight through his lie. "Don't make me ask again."

"Fine." He sat in the chair across from her. "I was wondering… I mean is it possible for us… shit." He grumbled, unable to properly word his question so that she stayed approachable to the request.

"What is it Malfoy? I haven't got all day."

"Why can't we be friends?"

"Because you're a bastard." Mackenzie straightforwardly replied. There was no question in her own voice.

Draco nodded. "Okay. Well deserved. But take away the fact that you're being required to marry me, and then answer again."

"You're also a shit head."

He was growing irritated by the hostility in her. It was his job to be hostile to others not the other way around. This would take a more gentle and direct, honest approach. Because if Mackenzie Chase was anything, it was direct and honest. There was no pretense to her. She was cut and dry. No gray area.

"Mackenzie I want to be friends again."

She nearly choked on the tea she sipped. "What?"

"You heard me."

"I did, but… now I'm just wondering who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?"

"I'm serious."

Mackenzie leaned her chair back again, balancing on two legs. "Okay Malfoy." She tapped her fingers along her leg. "It's not that easy. You can't just come in here, say you want to be friends , and expect me to jump to your request."

"I'm willing to do what it takes."

Mackenzie eyed him with suspicion. He didn't ever do anything without an ulterior motive. That just wasn't like Draco Malfoy. So, she would have to drag the truth out of him. Why the sudden need to be friends?

"If you're so concerned with being friends, we are going to clear a few things up first."

"Fair enough. Like what?"

"Like why you want to marry me. I am barely a witch. I'm still learning. I can barely make proper spells work. And I'm not a pureblood witch. Isn't that contradicting all of your head up your arse beliefs or something?"

Mackenzie watched the horrified look on his face grow. She had touched a nerve on a subject he had no idea she was aware of.

"What? You think I didn't know you and your family are obsessed with retaining that pure bloodline. I make it a point to know exactly what I'm marrying into. There is little to do around the Manor here, so I choose to read. Daddy allows me to read through old files from the Ministry. Your parents had a very large file before their deaths. By the way, I'm sorry about the circumstances of their deaths. I know how hard it is to lose one parent, but losing both must be awful. And to be killed by the people you most trust…even if they were death eaters. I'm sorry."

Draco nodded to her. He silently commended her for her bravery. She wasn't afraid to be honest with him. She knew more than he'd expected, and most importantly, she was willing to voice her concerns and complaints as a challenge to him.

"My father." He said.

"What about him?"

"It's true. Before he and my mother were killed after the war, he had insisted that I never marry beneath me. However, the exception to his rule is influence, control, and commanding position. If a witch is in a powerful enough position, or has the same connected allies, then it all changes. You are the Minister's daughter. You don't get much more power than that unless you marry the Minister himself, and…eww. No."

Mackenzie stood quickly, pushing her chair backwards with her foot. "This is a marriage built on power and prestige? Status?"

"Pretty much."

"Damn it Malfoy!"

Mackenzie stood up as she threw her hands into the air dramatically, and paced the area.

"Look Mackenzie, I know this isn't easily accepted…"

"Easily accepted!? She yelled at him. "Draco Malfoy, I don't want to marry you. Easily accept that." She quieted a bit. "I don't think you want to marry me either. At least I think if you had the options you need, you wouldn't."

"What makes you so sure?"

She stopped pacing. "Because I'm smarter than you. There are things you can and will gain with a marriage to me, but I honestly think that if there were another option to getting what it is you want, you'd prefer the choice."

"You're wrong." He closed the small distance between them in a few steps, running a hand over the side of her neck and bare shoulder. Her skin crawled.

"Am I?"

"I do want to marry you." His hand reached down to her waist, powerfully pulling her body to his.

She struggled from out of his hold. "No. You want to shag me. And with that you want to grab onto the force you think I hold. You fail to notice however that I myself do not have much if anything to do within the Ministry. Especially after this marriage stunt. I intend on going into law. I am no coward."

"The law department is part of the Ministry." Draco argued.

"I can't help you Malfoy."

"I don't want _your_ help."

"No. You want my father's help." She stood face to face with him still.

"Yes."

"You think you'll get that with my help?"

"Perhaps. If you are persuaded the right way."

"Never. Not if you go through with this."

"What do you mean?"

She crossed her arms. "I mean that if you go through with all of this, it will not help you gain anything from me or my father. If I don't like you, he won't. You'll be stuck in a loveless sham of a marriage with nothing to show but the name attached."

Fuck. Draco screamed in his head, taken aback by her arguments. She was definitely good at her job. Muggle law or Magical law, she knew how to argue her case well.

"Be reasonable Mackenzie!" He called out after her as she walked away from him out of the room. He ran out to follow her, catching up with her along the base of the foyer staircase.

"Reasonable?" She turned. Reasonable would have been you deciding to be a decent honest person, not forcing me into this marriage catastrophe. Reasonable would have been not having to be forced to lose the one person I could trust here before I lost him." She walked up the stairs, continuing to argue with him, gaining more than he knew she was.

"Reasonable would have been not having to lose the person I could possibly love."

"Loved." Draco corrected her.

"What?"

"You said love."

Mackenzie recovered her slip of the tongue "You know what I meant."

Draco stopped her walking, leading him to follow her down the hall towards her bedroom. He turned her to him.

"Malfoy, what is it?" Her hand subconsciously reached out to touch the shoulder of the man who stood in front of her with a worried look on his face. She felt sympathy towards him, knowing that everything she said, was striking nerves in him.

"Do you still have feelings for Weasley?"

Mackenzie twisted her face up into a funny expression. "You mean besides antipathy and menacing blinding heartbreak? Sure. Outrage, insult, the desire to torture him both mentally and emotionally…

"No." Draco interrupted. "I mean love. Or any feelings related to it."

"Mm-mm." She shook her head. "Absolutely not. He hurt me too much to regain any trust or feelings that I may have had."

They reached the outer area of her room, and again she pulled out her wand. Draco backed up a foot.

"Come inside." She offered, entering her bedroom as the doors opened wide.

Draco hesitated. "The last time you held me in here, I had a wand pointed at my chest."

Mackenzie smiled evilly. "Come in. I'll put my wand away if you do the same."

Draco entered. "Friends then?"

"No." She said. "Why do you want to be friends? Why now?"

"I don't know."

"Not good enough." She stated in a sing-song tone.

He nodded as she crossed her bedroom. "I've been thinking about it, and I do believe it is a good idea for us to be friends. Shouldn't we be just that before we get married?"

"Forget it." She told him.

"Look Mackenzie." He crossed to where she was. "I know it's a shitty thing for me to even ask, but it's important."

"You're right." She looked at him. "It's a very shitty thing to ask now. You can never redeem yourself. As much as I dislike admitting this, George Weasley has a better chance at redemption of my good graces long before you. It is impossible for us to be friends from this point."

"Let me try." His voice softened to her.

"How?" Hers stayed cold.

"Friendships can be rebuilt from the ground up. Let me try proving it to you."

"Friendship requires trust Malfoy."

I do not trust you."

"Likewise." He presented.

She turned in shock. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Draco crossed his own arms. "Did you know Weasley still has feelings for you?"

"Ha!" She laughed out. "That's not likely. I don't know who you get that kind of false information from, but…"

"So you had no idea?" It was more accusation than inquiry.

"How would I?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know, but it seems that if he does still harbor feelings for you, it's probable that you still do for him. Are you or are you not over him?"

"That is a ridiculous question for you to ask. There was nothing to get over. I might have had feelings for him sure, they were beginning to grow, but I did not love the man. Besides, any feelings I did have were catastrophically obliterated when we broke up." She launched herself into a comfortable position on her couch. She grabbed at the remote of the charmed plasma screen on her wall. "I'm on board here Malfoy." The remote twirled in her hand.

"What's this?" He motioned his hand to the television on the wall.

"It's my television." But she'd forgotten. Not only had she not ever seen a television in the wizarding world, they didn't have them. Muggle devises, she recalled.

"Daddy charmed it to properly work under the wards of the Manor, along with everything attached to it." She finished as she turned her head to see the man off to her side eyeing the box on the table in front of her suspiciously. She smiled a bit.

"What's the matter Malfoy?"

His eyes shot over to her with a guilty expression.

"What's that?" He pointed to the box.

"Oh, that? It's my Wii." She casually mentioned, moving her feet from the couch to the top of the table. She grabbed the controller and offered it to him to hold.

"It's your what?"

"It's my Wii. It's a video gaming system. It's muggle, but actually a lot of fun. Very interactive. Do you want to try it?"

"No. I don't think so."

Mackenzie set the control down. "Want to try the x-box instead?"

"What's an x-box?" Draco looked cautiously over at her.

She motioned for him to sit beside her as she turned on her system and explained the general idea of video games to him.

"I won!" Mackenzie cheered.

"Okay." Draco was laughing. "That wasn't fair. Let me try that again.

"Oh no. I beat you fair and square this time." Mackenzie found herself laughing in return.

"I want a rematch."

"No way." She returned. "I beat you. Be bitter and deal with it. Move on. You were beat by a girl."

"I went easy on you that time. It was no where near fair." He leaned back into the couch, setting his controller beside him.

"That's your own fault. Next time, don't go easy on me and you won't be in this position." She leaned back as well, unknowingly against his arm, which found its way around her shoulders.

"So there will be a next time?"

"Yes. Just not today." She said, leaning back up again.

To even her own surprise, Mackenzie found herself in less denial than she had thirty minutes before this point. She'd had a good time with this man for the last half hour. There was nothing between them but fun and agreement. The beginnings of trust and friendship. She didn't trust him by ant stretch of the imagination, but God help her, she was having a good time getting to know him.

The two had talked while playing, mostly discussing their families. Draco had talked to Mackenzie about his parents, and Mackenzie had told Draco about her mother. They had even managed to talk about the war. Mackenzie had asked questions, and Draco albeit reluctantly, answered her questions. He had explained the reasons behind it all, how it had begun years before, and the end where Harry Potter was able to defeat Lord Voldemort.

Mackenzie laughed under her breath a bit when Draco stood from the couch and moved to the small bedroom bar Mackenzie's room held. She did not allow house elves into the sanctity of her room, so keeping drinks stocked in her bar was a must. Draco poured each a glass of water and returned.

"Thanks." She said, taking the glass from him.

She considered whether once you got passed the evil monster that settled into public view, the bastardly persona that he pushed forward, and the fact that he was still hell bent on marrying her for influential reasoning, there was a piece of this man, established deep down, that she liked. Was it wrong to think that?

Truth be told, she was truly starting to think that there may be something positive to this friends thing with Malfoy. Not only could she tyr convincing him not to marry her, but they'd be friends. He needed friends. Real ones. Was it wrong of her to want to possibly consider a friendship with him? George and many others would have her committed if they knew she thought it as a possibility. But what they didn't know…

"Come on Malfoy." She said, standing up, offering her hand to help him from the couch to. "I have work to do today. And then I've got to pack."

Mackenzie winced as she'd said the words, forgetting to warn him that she'd be out of sight or reach for an entire week as she'd be marrying and honeymooning with her husband in that time. She had however come up with a perfect plan to keep him from discovering her whereabouts or her company.

"Pack?" She heard him ask. "Where are you going?"

She saw the look on his face turn positively uncertain and definitely distrustful.

"Daddy has decided that I need a few days to myself after having been bombarded with a surprise engagement sprung on me." She lied, keeping her voice calm and light.

"I'm not sure where exactly he is sending me." That was truth. She really wasn't sure where she'd be spending her week long honeymoon as her soon to be mother and father –in-law would not tell her or George where they planned on sending the newlyweds off to. All they said was that it would be safer that way.

"When will you be back?"

"In a week Malfoy. And from there, we will push full force through everything wedding related."

Mackenzie guided him towards the door.

"Draco." He said, leaving her room.

"What?"

"My friends call me Draco."

Mackenzie smiled. "Mine call me Kenny." She slowly closed the door as he smiled back at her.

END CHAPTER

(Thanks to all of you who are hanging in there with this story. We're just getting started, so I'll have another chapter up soon. Possibly two. This is writing so easily. Until chapter 9… )


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

CHAPTER NINE

"Okay daddy, I'm off now." Mackenzie spoke as three house elves followed her with two trucks that she'd refused to have shrunk down to a respectable size. She'd do that later. She had already been pushed into allowing them to help her in the first place as they had stood outside of her room practically whining as she dressed in a pair of blue jeans and white t-shirt. It had become unbearable for her to listen any longer after she'd pulled on her white trainers. After giving in, the crying ceased and Mackenzie went on with getting ready.

She entered the kitchen where her father had breakfast. She stopped when she read the headline crossing the newspaper page her father read. _'Malfoy-Zabini Corporations merge. Gives Minister a new set of problems'_

"Daddy, if he's giving you problems, I can help you to…"

"No." Samuel stood, noticing his daughter reading the accompanying article. "As I'm sure you are able to put Mr. Malfoy in his place on a personal level, it is my job to handle him from the business aspect." His eyes met Mackenzie's with an appearance of implication. He knew she was up to something more than simple holiday plans before her impending descent into a doomed marriage to Malfoy.

"You'll be careful wherever you're going?" Samuel asked, taking his daughters hand.

Mackenzie felt his need to hug her. She resisted, as they were still on those getting to know you better as family terms, but she appreciated his attempts to try, and his desire to help her in this situation by allowing her to do things on her own, giving her the secrecy she still needed.

"Yes. Of course. I'll be just fine."

He led her out of the kitchen to the front doors. "I would feel better if you took my carriage. You may keep it as long as you like." He paused as she nodded, accepting the carriage.

"I wish you would at least tell me where you are running off to."

"You know I can't. But remember, if anyone asks, you tell them that I am on holiday before I must marry Malfoy. You've sent me to a deserted personal island to be spoiled for a week.

"As you wish my dear." The two said goodbye, and Mackenzie was off. She took the Ministry carriage only to the Leaky Cauldron so that she could not be followed. She knew the tricks played. If she'd taken the carriage further, or to her destination, she'd most certainly be followed. Her nerves were already on high alert and code red as she was about to be married.

It was still early when she arrived at the Burrow. The men had already gathered and left to kidnap George, and spend their day away, but the women remained. Mackenzie knocked on the front door. It was too damned bloody early, she thought, looking around, feeling a gust of cold wind hit her before the door opened. All she had been told was to meet the women here, at an ungodly hour of the morning. From this point on, she'd have to be surprised. Due to the hour, and her inability to properly function so early, Mackenzie had arrived fifteen minutes late.

Ginny opened the door, squealing with joy that the bride-to-be had arrived, and the festivities could now begin. She walked through the door to only be thrown back a few feet when the congratulatory yells were shouted, and magical streamers, most likely from WWW, jumped upward. She looked around at the beautiful pink decorations that were adorned the place, and smiled. Her smile grew even larger when she spotted two more women who had joined the party.

"Bailey? Lilah?" She said in shock. She wondered if she were hallucinating or really truly seeing her best friends after so much time. When they ran up and hugged her, she knew they were real.

"How did you get here? How did you know?" Mackenzie's eyes were filling with tears.

"You have some pretty smart and influencing sisters in law." Bailey explained, motioning to Hermione and Ginny.

"I know that when I married Ron, I would've given anything to have my muggle friends see my wedding." Hermione interjected. "I thought perhaps…"

"Thank you." Mackenzie hugged the still pregnant woman. "But how did you know who to find?"

"My doing." Ginny added. "You can find near anything at the Ministry, especially if your husband is Head Auror." She winked at the girls.

"And don't worry." Mrs. Weasley also spoke. "They've been informed of the secrecy that must be kept about all of this. They know the risks, but chose to come with us anyway."

"I'm glad." Mackenzie hugged everyone again. "Now let's get my party started. I want presents."

The women laughed. Ginny also then explained with an evil grin that Fleur had not been able to make it to the party as Bill was not feeling well. The two had promised to be at the wedding the following day.

"I'm starting the party by giving you this." Hermione handed Mackenzie a large cup of coffee as all of the women led her into the kitchen.

"Bless you woman." She replied, taking the cup into both hands.

"I'm afraid the men have taken over Grimmauld Place today, so we will be here." Molly explained.

"This is just great." Mackenzie returned. "You've all decorated so beautifully."

"That was Ginny's doing." Lilah enlightened. "But what is Grimmauld place and where is it?"

"It's where I live. Where my husband and I live." Ginny spoke. "It's in London, sort of in a muggle area, just hidden off."

"So we can't go there?" Bailey asked. "I was so hoping to meet this man Mackenzie is to marry before tomorrow."

"Oh you will." Hermione coyly told.

Mackenzie perked up as she drank her coffee, sitting at the table across from Hermione. "They will? Will we see the men today?"

"You don't get to know what we're doing." She warned. "But yes. You will see George at some point."

Mackenzie smiled. She began to awake further as presents were set in front of her.

After all of the boxes were opened, wrapping paper had been scattered about, and many cups of finished coffee had been set onto the table, Mackenzie wondered what was in store next. She had received so many lovely and interesting gifts. Mostly she had gotten lingerie and hysterical joke gifts with much needed relaxing gifts from the women, but Mrs. Weasley being the woman she was, decided to give Mackenzie what she thought was a proper gift. Mackenzie's jaw dropped when she opened the wrapped gift. It was a knitted blanket that had the date of her wedding on it, and under were her initials wrapped in a ring with George's initials.

"It's so beautiful." Mackenzie said, hugging the woman. "Thank you."

"You're welcome dear."

"It's time for me to give you my gift." Ginny interrupted the emotional moment.

The women all turned to her.

"There are no boxes left." Mackenzie looked around.

"My present isn't in a box. So we all have to be ready to leave. There is a portkey set to transport us in three minutes to salon and spa in London. We have the whole day to be pampered before we meet up with your next surprises later tonight."

"But Bailey and Lilah have never traveled by portkey before. For that matter neither have I." Mackenzie said, worried by the new method of travel.

"Don't worry dear. That's how we got your girlfriends here this morning." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"It's easy." Bailey said. "Nothing to it."

"Sounds like a fun day nonetheless." Mackenzie said. She stood and grabbed her wand, purse, and sweater. All of the women followed suit, then gathering around a stuffed bear. Everyone grabbed hold, and were immediately transported down the street of their destination.

"Come on." Ginny urged as they all collected their bearings.

He six women arrived at _'Calma Dolce'_ salon and spa. It too was decorated in pink streamers and banners of congratulations, minus the magic. They had a breakfast consisting of berries, more coffee, tea, breads, and smoothies that had been set up before their arrival.

"Thank you Gin. It's lovely." Mackenzie said.

The remainder of the day was spent indulging in manicures, pedicures, facials, massages, and a mix of girl talk about husbands and husbands to be. Most of their talk around that subject was also spent in hysterical laughter.

The knock on his bedroom door came too early. George rolled over in his bed and looked out his window. He didn't want to know what time it was. The sun had barely begun to rise. He smiled brightly just the same. Despite the disruption to his sleep, George laid in his bed, looking up at the ceiling, thinking that by this same time the next day, he'd see Mackenzie walking down the aisle to him. Through the fact that they may or may not have been marrying too quickly, George couldn't wait. He'd have married her a week before this if it'd been possible.

"Get your lazy arse out of bed and out here in fifteen minutes!" Fred and Ron demanded as Fred opened the door a few inches to yell inside.

George sat up and did as instructed. Mostly because he knew that if he didn't get up himself, his brothers would've dragged him out of bed forcefully. He showered quickly and dressed as quick as he could manage.

When he joined the group of impatiently waiting men, a full ten minutes later than so pleasantly requested, he wasn't surprised to see that the large common room of the flat had been transformed into a dungeon of sorts. It was dark, chains adorned the walls, large metal torture devices were spread around, and there were the banners hung issuing such statements as _' You doom awaits'_, _' Welcome to the rest of your life…in purgatory', _and his favorite _'You've said I do, she says you better'_. Of course George could barely catch his breath when he read the sign Harry and Fred held up reading **'My Condolences'**. He had to sit down until he stopped laughing.

"Thanks." He said, standing back up as the men congratulated him, joking about the ups and downs of married life.

"So what mischievous kind of trouble have we got in store for me today as I am not allowed to see Mackenzie." He gave a mocking look of distaste.

"Oh don't look so sad. You'll see her with the girls later tonight." Ron stated.

"Actually," Harry mentioned. "We have something special planned for the bachelorette party the girls are throwing. We're going to give you and Kenny a massive send off into marriage."

"Brilliant." George returned. "So what's first?"

"Bachelor presents." Harry spoke. "I'll go first."

He picked up a series of gifts, artfully deemed, _'the husband's emergency kit'_, giving George the first to open. George ripped through the paper to the gift that turned out to be a shiny black shot glass with silver writing. It read: **' This is for celebration'**. The second gift was a glass, the same color, but a bit larger. It read : **'This is for your own personal enjoyment.' **The third was a far larger and taller glass that read: **' This is for when she gets loud, bothersome, and moody.** In it George found a pair of charmed earplugs to listen to the calming sounds of the ocean. He chuckled. The final gift was a cup as big as a beer stein. It also had an inscription reading **' For when she becomes impossible to understand and you need an escape'. **With the glasses, came a double sized bottle of fire whiskey.

Harry patted George's back and welcomed him to "the club". The next gift pushed in front of him was a big box from Fred. George saw the evil glint in his brother's eyes and smiled. Fred being the evil genius he was, and closest sibling to George also went the true bachelor present route with his gift giving. The top of the box read in Fred's handwriting, ' A box of marital fun to share with Mackenzie. George opened the box and laughed out loud. He flipped through the items, finding a few books full of interesting and thought provoking sexual positions and ideas. There were a few decks of cards that helped to give a couple new ideas on four play, handcuffs, blindfolds, etc…

"I'm definitely looking forward to married life if I get to use all of this."

The men all laughed.

After Ron gave his gift, which was generally the same as the other two, it was time for the final gift.

The last gift was from Mr. Weasley. He stood and pulled out a key from his pocket. He handed it to George and smiled.

"What's this?"

"After the war, the Ministry saw fit to compensate your mother and I for our strong efforts and large amounts of help over the years to Harry. They placed a large amount of money into Gringott's for us. We have been keeping that money in savings for you all. Our children. We want your future's to be bright and happy. We want to make things easier. You and Mackenzie are starting you future with more obstacles than most, but I'm sure…we're all sure you will both come through stronger and happier together."

"That still doesn't tell me what this key is to dad."

Arthur cleared his throat. "Your mother and I have given you two a house. It's just outside of London. It's a starter place for the two of you."

"Oh my God." George said, barely holding the key in his hand as he looked at it.

"Why didn't I get a house?" Ron complained.

"You don't have to deal with Malfoy trying to steal your wife. They need a place to hide." Harry explained.

"I'm sure you'll have Chase Manor, and you'll always be welcome with your mother and I, but we thought this could be a private place for you two to get away."

"Dad, this is too much." George argued.

Arthur closed his son's fingers around the key. "No. It isn't. It's what your mum and I want to do."

"But you've already done so much by helping to organize our wedding, keeping the license under wraps at the Ministry, and dealing with the details of our honeymoon."

"And if we could, we'd do more for you all."

"Thank you." George hugged his father.

"What's next?" Ron changed the emotional mood to a happier one.

"Come on." The men pulled George out of the flat, the shop, and began their day. They all spent their day hanging out together. It was something they'd not done in some time. They had breakfast together, played a "friendly" game of Quidditch at a nearby pitch, a game George had dearly missed, not realizing how much it was missed until he played again. He hadn't played since losing Angelina, and he thought it would bring back old memories. It didn't. He had a fantastic time flying. He and Fred of course won as it was his day and both Harry and Ron let him win. After the game, the four collapsed onto the field, lying on their backs laughing, until Arthur had arrived with lunch. The five sat on the grass eating together and having the best time together, just talking. It was as if George had temporarily lost touch with reality and his family while grieving his former relationship. He wouldn't let that happen again. As evening approached, the men arrived at number twelve Grimmauld Place. They first opened a bottle of jack daniels and each had a shot before moving up the staircase to change for the evening's next surprise event. Not knowing what would come next worried George, but he'd have Mackenzie by his side, so all was not too bad.

Once showered and changed, the five men exited the house, walking along the streets of London. They stopped outside of a club called ' The cat's meow'.

"A strip club?" George questioned.

"It's been cleared out for the night." Harry explained. "We're meeting the girls here."

"Then by all means." George opened the door. They all piled into the building. There were a few strobe lights going off, colorful lights spinning around the room, and enough alcohol sitting on top of and behind the bar to send them all into a drunken stupor before the women arrived.

There were a few tables set up around the area close to the bar, and chairs surrounding them. George sat as he was handed a drink from his brother. He thought it looked safe enough, but where Fred was concerned, he knew not to trust. It would be like Fred having to trust what George gave him. It didn't happen.

"It's jack and coke." Fred said. "I know that you have to be up and coherent tomorrow."

George nodded and began to drink. The rest of the men joined him at a table, drinks in hand. They were about halfway through their second glasses when they heard the doors open.

As the women walked through the doors of the club, their relaxed demeanors changed as they happily greeted their husbands. Still relaxed, they were ready to party alongside their men. Harry placing his arms around Ginny, handed off his half finished drink to his wife who fully finished it. Ron gave Hermione a virgin daiquiri, kissing her as well. Arthur handed his drink over to his wife as she came up beside him too. Bailey and Lilah were introduced to a few of the men before the couples watched George and Mackenzie greet each other before their guests.

"Hi again." George immediately pulled Mackenzie to him. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too." Mackenzie said against his chest, unwilling to let go of him yet. She looked up at him, lifting her head only slightly.

"How did your day with the boys go?"

"Wonderful. But I spent my day thinking about you and missing you. Plus, I couldn't stop thinking about how tomorrow, by this time, we'll be married."

"I know." Mackenzie excitedly returned. "I can't wait." She giggled as he nuzzled along her neck. She in return did the same as the group around them began to awe. The couple stopped and released each other.

"So, this is George." Bailey acknowledged, walking up to the pair with Lilah beside her.

Mackenzie nodded. "George, these are my two best friends, Lilah and Bailey." She introduced the three to each other.

Both women nearly jumped when Fred turned up behind them, placing arms around each woman. "Can I get you ladies anything to drink?"

Bailey and Lilah looked from Fred to George and back again.

"They're twins." Lilah mentioned.

"The identical kind." Mackenzie added, gaining a laugh from Fred, who was clued into her joke.

Lilah turned to Fred and smiled. "I would love a drink."

Fred smiled back and turned to Bailey. "And you?"

"Absolutely." She replied. "Whatever you're making, I'm drinking."

"I wouldn't have said that if I were you." Mackenzie told her friend. "These two are known troublemakers."

"Can't be any worse than you Ken." Lilah joked.

"Stories about Kenny?" Harry asked. "Let's hear them."

"No way." Mackenzie objected. "This is my happy party. Not tonight."

"Okay." Bailey agreed. "We'll leave off the story of how you snuck into your defensive law teacher's office after hours, stole a case file, and managed to…"

"Stop it." Mackenzie said.

"And what?" Ron questioned. "What'd she do?"

"Don't you worry about it Ron." Mackenzie told him. "Besides, they'll probably tell you later."

"My devious wife everyone!" George shouted.

He and Mackenzie laughed. "Would you like a drink?" He asked, sitting down, bringing her onto his lap

She shook her head, twirling a piece of his hair around her little finger. The two spent a few minutes just involved with each other, whispering, holding each other, and kissing, before being pulled apart.

"We're going to play a game now." Ron and Fred announced. The two men pulled the couple apart, moving them off to separate corners.

"This game is ';What is this?'

Both slightly protested the game as they learned they would be blindfolded during the exercise.

"Just relax." Fred instructed, placing a blindfold over Mackenzie's eyes, only tight enough for her to not be able to see.

Ron did the same to George and the two were walked up to face each other.

The idea of this game is for one of us to place one of your hands to areas of your partner's body. You must each then guess which body part you are touching." Ron explained.

"I think I'd like that drink now sweetheart." Mackenzie said to George.

George chuckled. "Somebody get this woman a drink."

Ginny poured a glass alcohol into a shot glass for Mackenzie and handed it off to her. It was instantly taken.

""As I have personally caught the two of you in more intimate situations than I'd like to recall, including ready to shag each other on the store counters," Fred mentioned. "I have no doubt you've each memorized the other's body by now."

Both blushed until they were nearing crimson in color.

"You caught them where?" All of the women yelled together.

"In the store?" Hermione mused aloud. "Never thought of that. Could be fun."

"In plain sight of any walk-ins no less." Fred finished gossiping about the two.

"Let's get started." Lilah encouraged.

"Actually, before you do start," Arthur spoke, "I think we will call it a night." He said of he and his wife.

Mackenzie and George temporarily lifted off their blindfolds to say goodnight.

"There will be so much to do tomorrow. I'll wake you in the morning dear." Molly told Mackenzie.

"As if I'll be able to sleep tonight." Mackenzie smiled. "Goodnight and thank you so much for today. It was lovely."

"Goodnight my dear." Arthur said, hugging Mackenzie.

As the parents left, blindfolds were repositioned and fully fastened.

"Kenny, give me your right hand. George, your left." Fred was first to position the couple's hands. He placed her hand onto George's body, and then George's to Mackenzie's body.

Both smiled.

"You first Ken." Bailey spoke. "Where is your hand on George's body?"

Mackenzie tickled her fingers on the skin a little, feeling George move just a little from the contact.

"That's his neck."

"Too easy!" Harry yelled out.

"Which part of his neck?" Bailey shouted.

Mackenzie moved her fingers again, causing George to let out a low growl, only loud enough for Mackenzie to hear.

"The back of his neck." She stated, swiftly strengthening her hand at the back of his neck, and pulling him down to her. Her mouth met his, and there were both awes and protests that went around the room

George's hands shot up to remove his blindfold as he kept his mouth attached to Mackenzie. He kept hers on while pinning her hands behind her back, stepping her backwards.

Her back hit something hard. The hard object was only at the middle of her back, so she figured it was the top to the bar.

The pair remained attached to each other, ignoring the sounds of protest to calling the game on account of the snogging couple.

"Are you two going to attack each other every time you're in a spot to do so?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Was all he heard before George and Mackenzie were once again fixed to each other.

Groans were heard. "Then why don't we change games." Ginny suggested.

"To what?"

"The next game," Ginny said, pulling out two small vials of clear liquid. "is a game of truth."

Mackenzie detached herself from George long enough to see the two bottles in Ginny's hands.

"You will be married to each other tomorrow, and there should be no secrets in a marriage."

"We have no secrets." George turned to his sister, standing up straighter.

"Then you have nothing to hide."

"What is that?" Mackenzie took a vial handed to her from Ginny as George was handed the other.

"Veritaserum." Ron told her. "It's a truth agent. From the looks of the amount, should last about fifteen minutes. Any questioned you are asked, you will not lie about. The Ministry uses it all the time in courts and stuff."

"Just drink it like a shot." George said.

She did as she was instructed as George did the same.

"I don't feel anything. Am I supposed to feel different?"

"Let's ask a question." Lilah stated, moving up to where her friend now sat. "I'll go first."

She sat beside Mackenzie.

"Why didn't you tell us you are a witch and your dad is who he is?"

"I didn't think you'd understand. I still don't understand it. I'm learning to accept it, so I didn't know if my friends would do the same."

"Are you happier here than you were before you found out you are a witch?" Bailey interjected a question.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Mackenzie locked eyes with her friends. "I love you both so much and I was absolutely content to live my life as it was, but now, knowing what I know, and meeting the people I've met, I could never go back to who I was before."

"We understand." Lilah told her friend.

The three hugged.

"Now that we have that out of the way," Fred said. "Next question."

"Kenny, what was the first thing that attracted you to my brother here?"

Mackenzie looked across at George and smiled. "He challenges me. He won't back down from me when I'm being stubborn."

"Same question to you brother dear." Fred urged.

George also smiled, recalling the first time he'd seen Mackenzie Chase walk though the door of his parents kitchen. It was the same day light shone in his heart again.

"Her eyes." George stated matter-of-factly. "I remember her dark blue eyes being the first thing I saw. They took me by surprise. She was like magic. I couldn't turn my head from her."

"Oh brother." Ron muttered.

Hermione elbowed him in the side. "It was sweet. And at least he remembers the first thing that attracted him to her."

"So?" Ron asked.

"So do you remember what it was about me?"

Ron scoffed, looking a tad nervous. "Sure I do." He thought.

"Lie." Harry coughed, before being smacked on the shoulder by his own wife.

"I bet you can't answer that question about me either." Ginny stated.

"As a matter of fact, I can." Harry informed her. He leaned in and whispered something into her ear, causing her to blush and laugh.

"You are lying." She told him. "But I'll accept the answer because it is close enough to being suitable." The two kissed each other and wrapped their arms around the other, turning back to Ron and Hermione.

"It doesn't matter Ron." Hermione broke. She dropped the argument and returned her attention to George and Mackenzie.

"I didn't want to start fights in other marriages." Mackenzie said.

Hermione smiled at her. "Don't worry. This is normal for us."

The couples all returned to their drinking and partying together for a few more hours before remembering that they all still needed to look rested the next day. Or at the very least, they needed to look as if they could fake their way through looking rested.

George stood from his chair, offering Mackenzie his hand. She placed her hand in his and stood. The two walked away from the other couples for a few final moments of privacy.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow." George said.

"Yeah. I'll be the one walking down the aisle in the white dress." Mackenzie joked, turning to face him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Her head turned up to his.

"That thought will get me through the next few long hours of not seeing you."

Mackenzie laid her head against George's chest and just listened to his heartbeat as he breathed.

"I wish we could go back to my flat and just fall asleep together." He offered.

Mackenzie turned her head upward again. "Your mother would murder us both. You're with the boys at Harry's. We girls are at the Burrow. Tradition. We're not supposed to see each other until the ceremony."

"Oh bugger tradition." His hands rubbed at her lower back. After a few seconds, his hands moved higher, over the skin on her shoulders, and up further into her hair.

"Come with me." He growled softly into her ear.

She might've caved and said yes, had it not been for Ginny who came from beside the pair, linking her arm with Macknzie's.

She said goodnight to her brother.

"Good night Gin." George said. "Good night Ken." He then said, kissing her before she was pulled off.

Fred joined his brother soon after. "I'm exhausted. What do you say we go back to Harry's, grab another bottle, and then try to get in an hour of sleep."

Ginny and Mackenzie joined Lilah and Bailey. "We'll see you two tomorrow morning. Your portkey leaves Bailey's flat at ten exactly. That's just enough time to get there, change, and help see to the bride's needs." Ginny explained.

"See you tomorrow morning Mrs… "

"Not yet." Mackenzie stated, not tempting fate or any bad luck. "See you tomorrow."

All of the girls said goodnight, and left in opposite directions.

The men all said goodnight to their wives while keeping the bride and groom separated.

"Ron, I want you at the Burrow, at nine sharp. We need your help. Not a minute later, or so help me, I will come wake you myself."

Ron turned to George, whose eyes were only on Mackenzie.

"You see what you're in for?"

George grinned. "Looking forward to it."

Mackenzie winked at him.

And that was it. The following day, the two would be married, and spend the rest of their lives together.


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

It was once again too damned early when Mackenzie rolled onto her side, groaning in objection as a knock was heard at the door. She'd been given a room to herself for the night, and managed to stop tossing and turning long enough to get a good hour and a half of sleep into her before being roused from said sleep. But early or not, she pulled herself up out of bed and happily gazed at the dress that hung on the door. It was her wedding dress.. She was getting married today. Nothing could have ruined her day today. She was getting married.

She stood from the bed, pulling on her gray track suit before she could be heard coming downstairs. Her heart leapt and her eyes sparkled when she arrived into the kitchen to see the women all piled into the same room. Breakfast had been placed upon the table, and there were multiple pots of both coffee and tea brewing for Mackenzie.

"I'm getting married today." Mackenzie casually said.

All of the women turned towards her and smiled. Ginny finished the piece of toast she was working on, jumped up from the chair she sat in, and hugged Mackenzie.

"More importantly, you're marrying my brother today."

"I am." Mackenzie excitedly returned. "Has anyone talked to the men this morning."

"Ron's arrived five minutes ago." Hermione mentioned.

"Nine on the dot." Mackenzie noticed. Ginny chuckled.

"He's out back making sure that the security wards and spells are strong enough and still holding.

"Are you hungry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, giving Mackenzie her cup full of coffee.

Mackenzie shook her head, reaching for the sugar. "I can't eat yet. My stomach is in butterfly heaven." She played with her coffee a bit. "Maybe I'll eat after the ceremony." She stood up and began to walk back out of the room.

"I'm going to get started on my hair."

Mackenzie left the kitchen, locking herself away into the bathroom to set the charms she intended to place on her hair for the day. She also supposed she needed to calm her nerves and be alone for a while to still consider the fact that she was getting married. An hour after her hair was finished, and Ginny had banged on the door three times, Mackenzie emerged, only to be led by her soon to be sister and mother-in-law into the room she'd slept in over night. The door opened and Mackenzie was floored. It had been transformed into a very pretty bridal room for her to stay in and prepare. White and pink flowers were spread throughout the room, a full length triple sided mirror stood mounted on the wall on one side with two couches set to the opposite side of the room.

"This is amazing." She spoke.

"Well, we needed someplace to hide you today. This seemed comfortable enough." Hermione said, entering behind the women.

She was silenced when she saw Mackenzie turn to her. Her normally long dark hair was charmed a shade lighter. The natural straight locks, took on large curls that trailed down her back. She wore a tiara atop her head that made her look even more a princess.

"Are you alright?" Mackenzie asked the quiet women.

"Zat eez a beautiful tiara." A blond woman with a different and fascinating aura said from beside Hermione.

"Kenny, this is Fleur." Hermione introduced.

The two greeted each other just before the bedroom door swung open again to more excitable screaming women. Lilah and Bailey had arrived.

"Your hair looks phenomenal. That tiara…" Bailey said.

"It was mum's." Mackenzie finished. "She handed it off before she died."

"You look positively incredible Ken." Lilah hugged her friend. "I can't believe you're getting married."

The three entered further into the room as they all changed their clothes. Mackenzie stood for a few minutes simply admiring the dress that hung in front of her.

The long, white, form fitting satin gown waited for her to wear it.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder. "He's going to love you in that dress." Ginny told her.

Like a flash of light, Mackenzie's thoughts transferred to George. She thought of him and how he was holding up through the morning. They had a few hours left to go. Her mind was on him and only him.

"Have you seen George yet today?"

"Yes." Ginny said. "The men all arrived while you were finishing your hair. They're down the hall."

After Fleur had pulled on her own dress, she walked up to the softly speaking women. "I must go zee to Bill now." Her eyes met with Mackenzie's. "Bonne Chance." She smiled before leaving the room.

"Let's get you dressed." Mrs. Weasley said, helping to take the dress from where it hung.

Mackenzie really did feel like a princess as she stood in front of a full length mirror, looking herself over for the fifteenth time. She'd been given a few minutes to herself. She needed a few minutes to herself.

rtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

rtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

He awoke to the feeling of being watched. A pair of eyes were fixed on him, attempting to stare a hole directly into his brain. The eyes felt questioning.

George had only just fallen asleep, or more half fallen asleep twenty minutes before. He hadn't tossed and turned through the night like his bride to be, but had stared up at the dark ceiling going over each word he wanted to say to Mackenzie the following day.

He knew he loved Mackenzie. He knew that she loved him. He knew that she knew he loved her. So why, he thought during the night, why hadn't they said those words to each other yet. Why hadn't he told her ? Why hadn't he said the actual words to her? His brain couldn't process an answer at any point during the long night of not sleeping. Today he would tell her. He would say the words to her over and over again. He would let her know that she meant the world to him. There was nothing he would not do for her. There was nothing he would not grant her. Impatiently, he would wait to say all of this to her.

The eyes still stayed on him. George did not open his eyes. He did not move from the position he lay in, on his back, head still positioned to stare at the now brighter ceiling.

"Why are you staring at me?" George questioned his brother aloud, his eyes still remaining closed.

Fred hesitated before responding. He was lying on the bed across from George.

"I was just wondering if you feel the same today."

"What do you mean?" George finally opened his eyes. He turned onto his side, leaning up on his elbow.

"Well, " Fred went on. "The day you were going to marry Angelina, you were practically bouncing off the walls. You couldn't wait. You made it so we all wanted to tranquilize you until the point of saying I do came. And now, with Mackenzie, you are taking everything in stride. You're both so calm. You are getting married today, and I was just trying to consider if you feel the same. Because you love her, and…"

"It does feel different." George interrupted his concerned brother. "Don't get me wrong. I know I'm unpredictably calm, even to my own disbelief, but I can't wait. I do love her so much. I can't wait to marry her."

"So how is it any different?"

George took in a deep breath. "Because, I know that when I turn around to see her walk down the aisle, she'll be there, wanting to marry me. By this time tomorrow, I will be married to the woman I love. I'm getting married today."

"Yes you are." Fred stated, getting up from the bed. He threw on a shirt and walked to the door. "And you only have a little wile longer before we have to get going. I'm sure the rest are up, so Come on." He insisted. "Get up, shower, and throw on a suit. You have a wedding to go to today." He threw a pillow at his brother's head.

George tossed the pillow off to the side. "I'm up. I'm up."

"Meet you downstairs." Fred said before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Rtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrrrrrrtrtrtrtrtrttttttttttttttrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

After he had showered, dressed, and calmed his nerves by standing in front of a mirror, staring at himself, telling himself that this was to be the best day of his life, George emerged from the bedroom, still calm, and slightly exhausted from a lack of sleep. He moved down the stair case to see Percy, Charlie, and Bill, all waiting to see him. They were in conversation with Harry when George cleared his throat. Seeing all of the men in his family, dressed for his wedding, smiling in greeting was not as much of a deja-vu feeling as one would expect.

His brothers all turned to see him standing behind them. Most of the conversations were surrounding with questions of 'Why didn't you tell me you were getting married?', 'Why didn't you tell me you'd met someone new?', and of course, ' How long have you two been together? And Why haven't I met her yet?'

All questions George prepared for and answered very easily.

"We have to go." Mr. Weasley stated into all of the ongoing conversations.

The men all took the order and immediately gathered around a large shoe. Grabbing hold, they were all transported to the backyard of the Burrow.

Everyone scattered only a few feet.

"Where is she?" Was the first question from George's mouth when they arrived.

Ron nearly jumped from his skin when he heard the men from behind him as he counted the exact number of arranged flowers on the arch.

"She's upstairs." Ron told George, who now looked around ready to pass out. He looked nervous as he saw it all had come together. His true wedding day jitters had not been experienced until now.

"You alright George?" Ron asked him, his hand placed on his brother's shoulder.

George nodded. "Fine, but… I'm getting married today." He sounded uneasy, beginning to feel the full power of actually getting married.

"Upstairs now." Mr. Weasley insisted of the men.

Ron and Fred both guided a stunned George into the house and up the staircase to an empty room just down the hall from the women.

George paced through the room. He paced back and forth long enough, before Fred had to stand. The pacing was starting to make him dizzy.

"I just want to know that she's alright. I need to know that she'll be standing there beside me. I want to know that she is…"

"You can't start to doubt Kenny now. She fully intends on marrying you today. You said so yourself." Fred told him.

"But how can we be so sure?"

"I think you need a drink George." Harry stated, standing from his own chair. He knew if there was ever a time to be nervous, it was your own wedding day. Even if George hadn't shown any sign of nerves during the preparation of his wedding, Harry knew it would come some time. It was inevitable. He remembered how nervous he was on his own wedding day. He hadn't been too sure he'd make it through without passing out a few times himself.

"I will go and peek in on Mackenzie." Fred offered, going to leave the room.

Fred walked down the hall, on his way to see Mackenzie. He hid off to the side when he spotted Ginny and Bailey coming from the room, making their way to the stairs. He waited for them to disappear before going to the door that held his soon to be sister-in-law behind it.

He knocked cautiously to be certain none of the women could reprimand him for trying to get inside the room to see her. But he needed to see her so that he could truly reassure George.

"Kenny?" Fred spoke, opening the door an inch or two. He didn't get an answer, so he opened the door further and moved his head inside. He looked inside soon enough to see Mackenzie turn from the mirror she stood in front of. She was the only one in the room and she now faced him. She looked unbelievable. Fred could only imagine what his brother would say and feel when he saw her.

"Oh my…" He stepped in, finally managing to speak. "Kenny, you're breathtaking."

She smiled at him.

"He won't be able to speak when he sees you."

"Thank you Fred." Mackenzie hugged him. "You look quite dashing yourself. If your brother looks as wonderful as you, I may be at a loss for words myself." She admired the suit he wore, straightening his tie for him as the rest of the women piled back into the room.

"You shouldn't be in here. You're not supposed to see the bride until the wedding." Lilah cautioned as she entered.

"That's only true of the groom."

"Fred?" she asked.

He winked at her.

"I still make the same mistake." Macckenzie admitted.

Fred laughed. "I only stopped by to let Ken know that the men are all headed downstairs. Ten more minutes and this beautiful procession of ladies should also move to the back of the house.

"Thank you Fred." Hermione said, moving him back towards the door.

He turned back to Mackenzie. "Can't wait to tell him I've seen how beautiful you look. He'll be so jealous. He won't know what's hit him."

"How is he doing Fred?" Mackenzie asked before he left.

"Anxious I think." Fred replied. "When I left the room, he was pacing. Harry was about to hand him a drink."

Mackenzie laughed. "Well, let him know I am thinking about him and that I'll see him in ten minutes. Just keep him calm."

"Will do." Fred acknowledged before rushing down the staircase.

rtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

rtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

Ten minutes later, and once certain the men were down the staircase, and outside, six women all carefully helped Mackenzie walk down the stairs in her dress, being extra careful not to let the bottom touch the floor yet. They arrived at the back door and waited a few more minutes before catching the signal for them to also join everyone outside.

"It's time." Mackenzie heard Lilah say, before walking outside. She blew Mackenzie a kiss before moving out the door.

The two had chosen to get married at the Burrow because not only was it a place Draco and the Ministry could not detect the ceremony under the wards, and a place Draco would not dare come within feet of, but it was the family homestead. All of the married Weasley's had been married here. It was tradition. And Mackenzie and George were not two to defy tradition.

Mackenzie closed her eyes and took a step forward, bravely pulling herself out the back door. Her feet seemed to guide her to where she needed to be without the help of her head. Her heart guided them. Her eyes didn't open again until she was sure she was completely outside. When they opened, she was in the backyard, walking down a path in the garden. She walked on a path of white orchid and rose petals. Music began to play from beside the pathway. The red and silver colors she and George had chosen to use in their small intimate ceremony danced around her. She drew in a breath before settling her eyes onto George who had only just turned his body to see her coming towards him.

He looked unbelievable. Her eyes teared more when she clearly saw him gasp as his eyes met hers. This was the first time they'd seen each other before the previous night and today their ceremony had finally come.

She kept walking, if only to keep from letting her knees get any weaker. She made it to the front to stand beside George, taking his hand with hers, as they both now held back tears of happiness. They stood together under an arch of dark red and silver flowers that each sparkled. Both smiled to keep the other from showing tears, knowing that if one broke, the other would surely follow suit. Neither were helped with all of the happy emotional flood of tears already falling from the women who sat watching the pair become joined.

"You okay?" Mackenzie mouthed to George.

He nodded only slightly.

The muggle minister Mackenzie had suggested they use for the ceremony, to keep this confidential began to speak.

"We can see love, devotion, and commitment everyday if we choose to be witness to it. It surrounds is everywhere. It is in those we come across and the experiences in our own lives. When I look at Mackenzie and George, I along with others can see the love they share. It surrounds them like a light. And today that same love and devotion will bind them into the blissful union of marriage. They will share their lives, their hopes, dreams, and thoughts of the future together as they now walk through life as one."

Mackenzie swallowed hard as she felt her emotions struggling to burst from every part of her. George was no better off as he frequently squeezed her hand in hopes of calming her, in turn calming himself.

"As George and Mackenzie have opted to abandon traditional vows given for the ceremony, they have each over the past week found time to write their own vows to show the true love and commitment they share with one another." The minister went on.

"Mackenzie will go first."

There was silence as Mackenzie felt her throat and voice go dry. Not a sound was heard as she felt tears finally start to slowly fall down her cheeks. She took a breath before speaking.

"George," she spoke through tear filled words. "We've been together forever. I didn't know until I found you that through my life, it was you I searched for. You have unknowingly shown me things I didn't know existed in and around me. You have helped me to experience emotions that I thought impossible for anyone to reach."

She stopped speaking for a moment to regain a calm demeanor. She found it quite difficult as she listened to Mrs. Weasley still crying while saying to her own husband how perfect the words were and how much the two loved each other. George's hand still held onto hers, broke her from listening, causing her eyes to meet his again.

Bad idea. She saw the tears now gleaming, threatening to fall from his eyes too. She looked off to the side in hopes of seeing someone to restore her composure. No one could help. Even Fred had lowered his head a bit to hide his own emotions. Mackenzie continued to smile.

She went on. "It is you who will always complete me, and now that I have found you, I will love you through time and eternity. I will be proudest to say that you are mine and I am yours. You will always know that my heart belongs to you and only you. Through life and death, until we are parted no more, I promise to love only you." She placed the ring given to her from the minister on George's hand.

And that was it. There were now no dry eyes present. Mackenzie began to cry and quickly stopped herself when the minister asked George to begin.

George took a deep breath and wiped a few falling tears from his cheeks before doing the same to Mackenzie. He had written and memorized everything he felt for Mackenzie in his vows, but now worried that what he felt for her wasn't half of what she felt for him after the words she'd spoken. But that was impossible. And it was also beside the point, he thought. Their feelings were not meant to top the other. Their words were not meant to shame or surpass what the other had said. He loved her. That was it.

"Mackenzie," he spoke, immediately getting choked up again, as his eyes stayed locked with hers.

"You mean the world to me. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. Few people ever find the one true person they are meant to spend forever with." He paused to blink a few more tears away and find his voice again.

"But I found you. You are my soul and my heart. You are everything to me. You are everything that has built me to the partner I need to be. You were the one person able to confront and challenge the despair and emptiness I once thought had overtaken me. You were unable to let me fall and lose faith in love. You bring every part of me to life. You give me strength when I am weak, courage when I hesitate, and love knowing that I will need you every minute of every day for the rest of my life. I am yours forever.

"I love you." He mouthed to her, saying it to her for the very first time, in case she had any doubt of his true feelings for her. He placed the ring given to him for her onto her ring finger as well.

The pair turned back to the minister, still holding hands, daring him to continue before the breakdown of tears finally came.

The minister clasped his hands together and then opened them slightly to place over the couple's joined hands.

"I think you've both said all there is to be said today. You've joined yourselves together into a holy union." His voice rose in volume. "It gives me great pleasure to pronounce you two man and wife."

Cheers and applause were heard around the two as they cried while embracing one another in a passionately chaste, faith-enduring kiss to finalize their bond.

Rtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

It was like dream as the two danced together, effortlessly flowing around the room. They were joined by their family members as Ginny danced with Harry, Ron danced with Hermione, Fred danced with Lilah, and Bill led Fleur around the room.

"We're married." Mackenzie said. "We're really married." She looked dreamily at the gold band on her finger. A symbol of all she would ever expect from George. His love.

They were married. She was married to him. He was married to her. Neither could feel any more complete than they did right at this moment, or so Mackenzie thought. She had her ear placed against her husband's chest, listening to the beats of his heart as they moved in slow motion through the living room. She felt at peace. Everything was perfect. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment. Not Malfoy. Not the Ministry. And then George moved, taking the beat of his heart away from her. Now she felt half empty. Until she looked up at him, to see his eyes looking down at her.

"I love you." He told her again.

"I love you too." She returned.

"I thought you should know."

"I already did."

The music stopped playing in the house and the newly married couple was piled into the kitchen with the other family members to sit down together. They'd decided that a dinner together with the family would be the best way to start their life together.

The two sat beside each other, holding hands. They nervously turned their eyes away from each other as Fred stood, ringing the side of his glass to get the attention of the room.

"I'm going to start my speech out by saying, welcome to our family Kenny. You are the perfect puzzle piece to fit my brother, and the next piece to fit this ever growing family. When Ron and Gin got married, I had help to write a speech for their receptions. This time around, I was left on my own, to my own vices. I'm afraid my speech turned somewhat serious."

"Oh, I've got to hear this then." Mackenzie chuckled.

"Me too." George added, allowing his brother to continue.

"We all know that George and Kenny met in complete disagreement during their first introduction. She called him an insufferable git, and he called her a spoiled, overconfident snob."

Laughter filled the room, including from the newlyweds.

Fred continued on. "Somewhere in that same meeting, they made up and I believe they fell in love that same first day. It's been there since day one." Fred turned to his new sister. "Kenny, if I know one thing about my brother it's that there is no one he would rather fight and love with."

Mackenzie smiled at Fred, squeezing her husband's hand slightly.

"Welcome to our family." He kissed Mackenzie's cheek as she stood to hug him.

Lilah was the next to stand and speak to the married couple.

"I didn't write a speech before this wedding, because I didn't have time, but I'm going to try." She turned to face the couple.

"I can stand up here and tell stories about Kenny and her single life. Stories of our drunken nights of discovering Ken has secret potential to be an Olympic gymnast, as I'm sure George has experienced, but I'd rather talk about what I've seen in her and George over the short time I've witnessed their interactions together. I haven't had a chance to yet share the experience of George and Mackenzie getting to know each other, and build a strong foundation for their relationship, but believe me, I'm going to do my duty as a best friend to drive George mad as I run him through the ringer getting to know him myself."

Her eyes went to George. "I can already assume you are more than good enough for Mackenzie as she has deemed you good enough to marry. And I know whole heartedly that you will do everything to make her happy and treat her right. I wish you both health, happiness, great sex, and a lifetime of endless love with each other."

Mackenzie and George both stood to hug Lilah.

"Who's next?" Fred cheered.

Bailey stood across from her friend.

"As Mackenzie's friend as well, I've been able to watch her gain love, lose love, and sometimes struggle to hold on to love. She has grown from each experience. Over the past couple of hours, I have witnessed more love and devotion in her and George than seen in any relationship she has been in. I don't see you two ever having to struggle to gain or keep love between you. It's already there. To find it, all you need to do is look into each other's eyes, take one another by the hand, or profess it to each other on a daily basis. I wish you both the greatest of happiness and a lifetime of love together."

"Thank you." Mackenzie whispered to her friend, moving around the table to hug her.

Finally, George and Mackenzie stayed standing. They clasped hands again.

"Thank you all for everything you've done for us, everything you have expressed, and helped us to accomplish." Mackenzie said, tears in her eyes again.

"I don't think either one of us expected our wedding day to come so quickly in our relationship, but I do believe that what George said when he proposed was more true than we had known." Their eyes met when Mackenzie looked up at her husband.

"This day would have come upon us down the line of our relationship. Whether sooner or later, I know for sure we would have been standing before all of you recognizing everything we feel. Most of you have seen us to this point from the beginning. It's because of you that we were able to stand here today to become husband and wife. It is thanks to all of you that we are able too keep and build upon the happiness we share. We are forever grateful to each of you."

She looked up at George before he began to speak. His hand let go of hers, allowing him to bring his arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

His voice broke as he started. He cleared his throat and began again.

"Who would have thought I'd actually get to this point? I ask a girl to marry me, we plan a wedding, and the bride actually shows up, and goes through with it." His joking statement was met by silence until he chuckled, gaining laughs then from his family.

"My love for Mackenzie is unconditional, as is hers for me. I have to confess that even though we haven't been together as long as most couples who get engaged and marry, nor have we shared the most conventional of relationship, due to circumstances being what they are. But I am admitting now that I knew exactly what I was doing asking her to marry me. I knew what I was getting myself into, I knew what I was getting her into, and I know that we're in for a hard rocky road ahead. I still wanted to be here today with Mackenzie." He laughed. "I might've asked her to marry that first week we spent together, talking, spending time together, if I thought you all wouldn't have had me committed for madness. I can't put into words how strong my bond for Mackenzie is, just as I don't know how to express how much you have all helped bring me to this point, wanting to be here at this very point again. As Mackenzie said, we are both eternally grateful for your help and support of bringing us further together. Thank you."

The couple sat and smiled, laughing as cheers went up.

"To the happy couple!" Everyone cheered.

The family ate, laughed and joined in tradition together as the evening went on into the night. The next day the couple would leave for their honeymoon for a week of being together without worry, but tonight, they celebrated with family. Happily, as a finally married couple.

A/N: I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LACK OF AN UPDATE IN A FEW DAYS. I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS CHAPTER FOR A WHILE, TRYING TO GET IT TO PROPERLY FLOW. I'M NOW HAPPY WITH IT, SO I'LL NOW START ON THE NEXT. GLAD TO SEE THERE ARE THOSE STILL ENJOYING THE STORY AS MY HITS KEEP CLIMBING IN NUMBERS. ANOTHER UPDATE IS ON THE WAY. R&R HAPPY READING!


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Not to bore with excuses, but my puppy just had puppies. Lots of responsibility. Will try to have the next chapter up by this next weekend at the latest. Hopefully sooner. Happy reading and Enjoy.

Mackenzie awoke from a restful sleep to the sound of footsteps bounding down a staircase outside of the room she shared with her husband for their first night as a married pair. She turned her body slightly and ever so carefully. Her eyes gazed over at him. He looked so peaceful as still slept beside her. His eyes were closed and he lay perfectly still, content to be where he was. He was beautiful to her in this state. He was beautiful to her in any condition they were together. She was still wrapped in his arms from the night before, and she knew at this moment as well that she would be happy waking upo beside him like this, everyday, for the rest of her life.

She smiled when George's eyes began to slowly open, focusing instantly on his wife.

"Good morning husband." Mackenzie whispered, running the tip of her index finger from his forehead, down the bridge of his nose.

"Good morning wife." George replied, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. He pulled her face to his.

"So, we're married." He softly spoke to her. "I'm yours for the rest of your life."

Mackenzie smiled, leaning up to kiss him. "Lucky me." She said. "And today we leave for our honeymoon."

"Lucky me." George countered, smiling back at her. He leaned down, catching her mouth with his in a passionate kiss. Slowly his hands moved up her back, bringing her as close as he could get her.

Mackenzie enjoyed the feeling of pure passion had between her and George, but as she looked around, she was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. They were in his childhood bedroom. They were in his parent's home. How were they expected to do anything knowing that Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were roaming around the household, not to mention any other family members.

She pushed herself up from her husband. "I can't…we can't." She said. "It's uncomfortable. I mean…"

George laughed. "Ken, calm down. It's alright. I understand, but I was hoping I could get past it."

"Did you?"

"Nope." He said.

"Well come on then." She sat up. "We might as well pop in on the family."

Both reluctantly stood out of bed, stretching and getting dressed. They made their way down the staircase together to be greeted by the smell of food being prepared in the kitchen with multiple persons hanging around the table.

"Good morning everyone." The two shouted over the noise of conversations going around, and shifting chairs.

"Good morning." Mrs. Weasley greeted her new daughter –in-law with a hug as she left the cooking for Ginny to continue.

"How did you sleep dears?" She questioned the pair.

"Fantastic mum. Thanks." George answered, sitting beside Ron, who already had a mouthful of food.

"We fell asleep immediately last night. I guess all of the celebrating took its toll." Mackenzie added, sitting with her husband. She took a cup of tea, handed to her from Fred.

"Thank you."

Breakfast was had with the entire family together that morning, with talk of the upcoming departure for the newlyweds, discussions of future plans, and even a conversation about measures to keeping things interesting in the bedroom after the honeymoon, started by Ron, stopped by Mackenzie.

"Please." She offered. "I'll give you anything you want if you don't go on with that topic."

Ron laughed, but fell quiet when the subject was changed.

An hour later, much of the family had scattered around the house. George and Mackenzie were in the Living Room, talking to Fred and Harry. They were well into a conversation about new products for the shop when they heard a throat being cleared behind them.

"So, you're my new sister-in-law." A man from behind the couple spoke.

Mackenzie turned her body, her arm still linked with George's.

"You must be Percy. I'm sorry we couldn't meet yesterday." She smiled at him.

"I had to get back to work at the Ministry." Percy explained to her.

George turned to the conversation being had.

"Ken, I've got to go and find dad before we leave." He eyed Percy for a second, before turning his attention back to his wife. "Will you be alright?"

"Fine sweetheart." She kissed him quickly.

"Be nice Percy." George cautioned as he left the room.

Percy gave a look of annoyance to his brother. His own attention turned back to Mackenzie, who now sat on the couch, motioning for him to join her.

"He seems so reluctant to leave me with you. Does he think you're going to bite me or something?" She questioned.

Percy half laughed. "I doubt it. He just enjoys reminding me of my former self." He paused. "Before the war broke out, I wasn't the nicest person to know. I was a huge git to most…all of my family members."

"Well, you seem nice enough to me."

Percy smiled and the two quietly continued to talk, occasionally laughing loudly together, getting to know each other as family.

"Did Percy just laugh?" George was asked as he stood quietly off to the side, watching his wife do the impossible. She had almost instantly made friends with Percy Weasley. George turned his head to the side as Charlie, his older brother stood beside him.

"My wife is incredible. She can make friends with anyone."

"She does seem pretty amazing." Charlie agreed. "You two will be far too happy for your own good once this Malfoy issue has been dealt with."

George shook his head. "I'm leaving for my honeymoon in a few minutes. Let's please not bring up Draco Malfoy, or any other person holding the Malfoy name."

"Point taken." Charlie granted. "Why don't you properly introduce me to your wife as Perc and I had to leave after the ceremony. I'd like to meet my newest sister-in-law."

"Come on." George led his brother into the room, interrupting the conversation being had between Percy and Mackenzie.

Mackenzie stood, allowing George's arms to wrap around her again as he stood to her back.

"Kenny darling, this is my brother…"

"You're Charlie?" She interrupted , a wary look on her face. She had to keep track of each and every new sibling in law that she'd acquired, and those who had also married into the Weasley family. This was going to take some time. on her part.

"Yes." Charlie answered her, extending his hand to her.

She smiled and hugged him.

"Percy says that you work with snakes…lizards…" She paused. "Umm…"

"Dragons." All three men corrected her.

Mackenzie nodded. Dragons. Yes, that's right. You must have the coolest job ever."

"I think so." Charlie said to her. "Perhaps sometime you and George will come out to Romania and I'll show you what those big lizards can do."

"That'd be fantastic." Mackenzie said. "But we'll wait until life calms down and definitely," she looked up at George. "after the honeymoon."

The couple kissed each other, only separating after a comment was made to the definitely being newlyweds, and not being able to keep their hands off of each other.

Charlie and Percy both left the room together, leaving the couple alone.

"How much longer before we leave?" Mackenzie whispered to George as she slipped her hands under his shirt, running them up and down his chest.

"Three minutes."

"So, does that mean we don't have time to…"

George stopped her mid request.

"It was you who only an hour ago said not in my parents home, and besides, when have you known us to take three minutes for anything like that?"

Mackenzie giggled as he tickled her sides, lifting her up from the floor so that they were eye to eye.

"I love you." George told her.

"I love you too." Her fingers then with a mind of their own trailed over the back of his neck and into his hair.

George closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure being sent down his spine from her touch, but would not let her have her way yet. He opened his eyes and shook his head.

When he replaced her to the floor, Mackenzie crossed her arms in frustration. "Stupid portkey. Stupid waiting." She mumbled, walking out of the room with her husband in tow.

"It's a minute and a half to go Ken." George laughed at her as the entered to the base of the staircase where their family waited beside a portkey.

"Have a nice time dears." Mrs. Weasley said.

"We hope you enjoy it all." Mr. Weasley said to the pair.

"Have fun." Ginny and Hermione spoke.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Ron said.

""You'd be surprised at what your brother…" Mackenzie didn't finish her sentence before George covered her mouth with his hand, unwilling to let her finish that particular sentence out loud.

"Good luck." Fred said to the two, a straight expression strapped to his face.

Both George and Mackenzie looked confused before laughing at Fred's joke.

The two hugged their family members and linked hands before each grabbing hold of the book used as their destination.


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

There was a swirl of light and magic swimming around a happily newly married couple as they were transported into a beautiful escape. George and Mackenzie now stood in a room filled with sunlight and the same picturesque flowers used through the ceremony of their wedding day. Rather than banners and cheering conversation to congratulate the couple on their future together, there were now baskets of fruits, wines, and other products from around both muggle and wizarding communities. The personal touches to all that surrounded them were quite clear.

The two had been transported into what appeared to be the sitting room of the suite they would spend the next week hiding away together.

"This is amazing George." Mackenzie let go of her husband. She walked around the room and through doors around the suite. "You're parents have truly exceeded and expectations."

George swept over to his wife again, pulling her back to his as the stood still together. He leaned his head down to hers.

"I think they just really love the fact that I'm married to you, rather than simply being married just to be married." George told her. "And I know that I truly enjoy every part of being married to you." He ran his mouth from her ear, down her neck, turning her to face him, keeping his mouth to her skin, gliding across her collarbone, over the opposite side of her neck, and to her other ear.

Drowning in the reality of being married to George, Mackenzie was all but lost when she recognized the low growl her husband unknowingly used to gain anything he pleased from his wife. She was more than quite surprised when he pulled away from her, letting his hand drop from her body. She looked at him with confusion in her eyes, waiting for him to explain himself.

"Do you trust me Ken?" He whispered.

Mackenzie laughed. "That is a silly question."

"Of course you do." He answered for her.

She nodded and alowed him to further back away, going about whatever plan had come to mind. He took her hand in his, leading her over to a table full of items the family had left for them to explore.

George reached out and pulled a box labeled 'Marital adventure' to their view. He cautiously placed a hand into the large box and eventually pulled out a black blindfold.

"I have an idea." He grinned at his wife, moving to place the article around her eyes.

"Best and certainly the most creative idea you've come up with yet Mr. Weasley." Mackenzie wickedly grinned back at her husband.

"You can thank Fred for this one."

"I certainly will do just that."

As he finished tying the fabric around her eyes, he led her to a nearby couch, carefully lying her down flat. His fingertips ran from her neck, down the center of her chest, to her stomach, sliding his hand down her arms to feel her skin on his.

"You are the most beautiful woman I know."

Before she had an opportunity to respond, there was something soft placed to her mouth, running slowly across her lips. The taste of it was sweet. It was candy. Chocolate to be more exact.

"That's good. What is it?"

"Euphoria and lust filled chocolates. Fred's personal recipe and idea. He's prepared an entire batch and the only bunch in existence for us."

"I don't need any more lust in me when it comes to you George. That could be dangerous." Mackenzie stated, finding his waist with her hands. She pulled him hard against her so that that was not an inch of space between them.

Immediately George's mouth found hers as he flung the blindfold from her eyes, and across the room somewhere.

"Too much time." He said between kisses, still tasting the sweet taste of candy on her.

"Need you now." Mackenzie finished for him. "Less clothing. Now." Her hands went straight to his belt, moving rapidly to undo the only thing thwarting her access to her husband. Finally finished fighting with the obstruction, she pulled forcefully on his trousers as he kicked off his shoes, unzipping the side of her dress, enthusiastically moving it off of her body and over her head. And then again, he stopped kissing her, leaving her unsatisfied and lying on a couch half dressed. This time she was not confused but frustrated. When she attempted to pull him back to her, he jumped up and crossed the room, leaving the room altogether.

Mackenzie sat up and did her best to stay calm. He was stalling and she didn't know why, nor did she like it. Within minutes George had returned to the room where his wife now sat with her arms crossed against her chest, the expression on her face not too pleasing.

"Don't look at me like that sweetheart." He said. "It hurts me to see you looking at me with anything but love." He held his hand out to her. "Come with me."

Mackenzie reluctantly held her hand out, grabbing his as she was instantly pulled up to a standing position. She was quickly led out of the sitting room, through a large further decorated room, with an attached kitchen, and to a closed door. George placed a hand to the door, kissed his wife passionately, and pushed open the door.

As soon as she entered the room, Mackenzie stopped. "Oh my God." She voiced in little more than a whisper. "George, what have you done? This is incredible." She looked around the bedroom, full of soft candles, dimmed lighting, more of the sweet smelling flowers, all surrounding the bed they would share for the next week. Her eyes scanned the room, amazed by the entire thing. On the table beside the bed was a bottle of champagne.

"I hoped you might like it." George said to her.

She turned to him. "You didn't have to."

"I know. I wanted to."

"It's beautiful." Was the only other thing she could say, leaning up to passionately kiss him once again. A kiss that told both that this would be a journey neither would soon if ever forget.

Keeping his mouth to hers, George backed his wife over to the bed, shifting her up onto it. Neither were willing to break their kiss as Mackenzie pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it off to the side. Her hands touched to his chest and arms, making tiny circles across his muscles. It was Mackenzie's now expert opinion that George had the most perfectly chiseled chest, arms, and neck. She still didn't know much if anything about Quidditch, but apparently the game did remarkable things to the body, and that Mackenzie could surely appreciate.

Her hands continued across his body as he no longer fumbled to remove her bra, but found it easy to discard, taking his time to remind himself again of each part of his wife's body, leaving no part of her untouched by him. His mouth no longer positioned on hers, made its way slowly down her body. She hummed at the way he affectionately moved over each breast, sending chills down her spine as his toungue slid down to her stomach.

"You're in for much trouble if you continue to tease me George Weasley." Mackenzie warned her husband.

"I can deal with trouble my dear." George mumbled onto her skin, sliding his mouth back up her body, coming into contact again with her waiting mouth.

"Trouble is what you will get then." She said before their mouths hit.

Slowly the two remind each other of what they crazed in every second of every day from each other. They enjoyed, explored, and travelled through passages of sexual intrigue together. Neither wanted anything more than to make love to the other and have contact with each other's body.

"George, I need you right now. Do not make me wait any longer."

"You're very demanding today Ms. Weasley. It isn't very…"

"Now Mr. Weasley!" She hissed as he captured her body against his, feeling him push against her. Repositioning themselves, George immediately did as his wife requested, unable to hold out from the pleasure he felt from her much longer. He felt her slide herself over and onto him, shifting her hips upward. Neither said anything at first. Their eyes closed, and there was no way to vocalize the intense satisfaction as their bodies connected in blissful frenzied euphoria.

"Kenny…faster…please." He said, his hands grasping at her hips as she began to quicken her pace. "I love you."

"I love you George. You feel so amazing." Her hands pushed onto his chest as she moved faster in synchronized rhythm with her husband. The two were wrapped up in a bubbble of joy as they continued on, unable to scream out but feeling the sheer intensity of each movement run through them like electricity.

"George… I can't…"

"Ken… I'm gonna…" George thrust himself twice more into his wife before the two were finally able to let out the screams of pleasure stuck in them.

A few minutes of quick breathing and wave after wave of ecstasy, the two were able to quietly lay in each others arms. The couple soon fell asleep in the same position, unable to move. Hours passed by before Mackenzie woke, gently removing herself from George's arms, allowing him to go on sleeping.

She was standing outside on a small terrace when he woke and went searching for her. She was staring out at a large lake that surrounded their getaway residence. George crossed the large room into the kitchen, and grabbed two bottles of water, before crossing to a set of french doors that opened out to outdoors that held his wife so tight.

"Good afternoon my beautiful wife." George whispered into her ear, handing her an opened bottle of water.

"Helo again my love." Mackenzie turned only her head to kiss him, her eyes then moving back to stare aimlessly out at the blue water.

George only assumed something that something was now bothering his wife. Something that certainly had not started to bother her until after they'd consumated their marriage over and over again.

"What's the matter love?" He questioned her. He picked up a single daisy off to their right and waved it in front of her, letting her take it. "How can anything upset you so quickly on our honeymoon? Is it something I've done or said?"

Mackenzie immediately shook her head. "Of course not." Was all she said, causing George to further coax her into revealing her change in demeanor.

"Please tell me what it bothering you Kenny." His arms wrapped around her mid-section, tickling her, and gaining a smile. "It kills me to see you looking so distraught when I don't know why."

Mackenzie sighed, leaning back into George's chest. "I was only thinking that we may be causing more damage than good in the end. Sometime soon down the line here, we will have to confess that our relationship is deeper and closer than anyone realizes. And there are those who will be monumentally hurt in the process."

"Are you talking about Malfoy? Is that what you're feeling so down about?"

"Partly." She nodded.

George looked bothered and distressed by her admission.

"Don't get me wrong." Mackenzie back-pedaled. "I wouldn't have let anything stop me from marrying you. This is where I want to be. With you."

His expression then looked up.

"But I can't help feeling like I'll be the one at fault if anything we plan goes off course or spirals miserably out of control."

George turned his wife around to face him. "Kenny, we've made these choices together. That is what married couples do. So if anything does go wrong, we will both sit on the side of blame. We're in this together. Forever. I am by your side no matter what comes at us." He hugged her

She felt slightly better knowing that bit of information, but still the "guilt" did not let up completely.

"George?" She mumbled, backing away from him only a bit. "Can't you see the similarities? Our situation, me and Malfoy, you and Angelina? It's all related"

"It most certainly is not." He matter-of-factly told her, looking out at the water now, instead of her.

"How can you not see it?"

"Ken," he began, "I understand how you can draw a parallel to all of these "relationships", but it's very different. You are not Angelina Johnson."

"I'm about to do the same thing to Draco Malfoy that Angelina did to you. The similarities are far too clear."

"I didn't force Angelina to walk down the aisle with me." George told her. "And despite our circumstances, I don't believe I forced you either."

"I'm not accusing you of doing either sweetheart, but I suppose that as much as I adore being married to you, I'm dreading having to hurt Draco."

"Even after he has repeatedly made a point to hurt us."

"Yes."

George growled. "I'm trying to understand your reason and logic behind this Ken." He sighed. "But I don't get it. I'll stand beside you and help you in any way I can, but I don't understand it."

"Frankly, neither do I. He is the one person who deserves the least of my compassion, and yet I feel compelled to give it."

"You're better at this compassion thing than I'll ever be darling." He kissed her forehead.

"I wouldn't want to hurt anyone in his situation. Granted, he put himself where he is, but George dear, reverse the positions that you and I are in. Put yourself in where I am. Do you see?"

Again George growled. "Yes." He mumbled. "I suppose so. And as I said, we'll get through this together and I'll be by your side always."

The two kissed again, and Mackenzie giggled as George once more tickled her.

"Let's forget about Malfoy now, and get on with our honeymoon." He offered to her.

"Absolutely." She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he swept her back indoors where they spent the remainder of their week together.


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Author's Note: To all of my Suspended Reality readers, I deeply from the depths of my heart, apologize for not updating this story for so long (months). I have multiple reasons for not being able to update, but none that completely excuse. I've given you chapter twelvve, and now I give you the next installment of my story. Thanks again for reading and as always, Enjoy. Happy reading.

Their week spent in seclusion had been nothing short of spectacular. Although they were returning late, the couple felt incredibly relaxed as the port key brought them back to their starting point. The two arrived to a quiet house, immediately realizing something was up. Quiet in a Weasley house did not happen. Mackenzie nodded to the closed doors in front of them as a shadow passed under the door. George nodded and the two went for the door. Mackenzie reached out to open the door.

George stopped her before they were to enter the room, prepared to be showered with greetings of their return, and invasive questions of their honeymoon and time together.

"Mackenzie, I want to give you everything." He said, standing behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist, bringing them as close as they could get. " I know I may not be able to, but, the one thing I can always give you…"

Mackenzie turned her body to face his. She placed her fingers to his mouth. Her eyes met his. "George, you have given me the best part of you." She took his hands with hers. "I have your heart and your soul. I am the luckiest girl in the world."

George stared back down at his wife. The expression he gave was one mixed with intensity and obsession. He smiled at her.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything Ken."

Mackenzie raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for what?"

He shrugged. "Your love, your support, mending the parts of me that were beyond repair…"

Mackenzie stopped him from speaking. "Don't thank me love. Those are things that come naturally between you and me. There is no one else I'd rather do those things for. I love you."

"Thank you for marrying me Mackenzie." George finished.

She turned her head up to his. "Wild horses couldn't have kept me from doing that."

George grinned, pulling his wife to him again. He picked her up, lifting her feet from the ground, pressing his mouth to hers in a hungry uninhibited kiss. Before she knew it, Mackenzie had her back to a wall, pinned between it and her husband. Her legs had managed to wrap around his waist. George's left hand held to her waist, keeping her steadied to the wall, as his right ran roughly up her thigh, under the skirt she wore. His mouth fiercely manhandled her neck, gluing itself and sucking to each spot it found.

Mackenzie closed her eyes, repositioning her head to give better access to George. She couldn't help but think that even through the sybaritic, flawless infatuation the couple had with each other, an air of innocence had managed to stay to their relationship. Mackenzie felt it and she reveled in it. It made her certain that what they shared was real, it was true, and most important to her, it was unbreakable. With one hand kept on his shoulder, the fingers on her opposite hand made their way to George's hair, running through it. She knew exactly what it did to him, and she enjoyed the teasing it gave him.

He moaned into her neck, moving up to her ear. "Mmm…Stop it." He playfully spoke.

"You started it."

"And I have no intention on stopping."

"Do you think we could get away with it here?" Mavkenzie asked.

George sighed. "Probably not."

The two laughed quietly, but continued with the roaming of their hands and mouths. They were halted in their actions when the familiar clearing of a throat was heard.

Mackenzie closed her eyes, placing her face into George's neck. "Hello Fred." She mumbled, recognizing the interruption given.

George gently released his wife, setting her carefully back to the floor as he avoided the eyes of his brother.

"You two have no shame." Fred quietly accused, coming out of a room clearing filled with people.

George blushed, smiling at his wife, before meeting the reproving eyes of his twin.

"Would you if you were married to her?"

The brothers gave each other equally knowing looks.

"Probably not." Fred answered, winking at Mackenzie. He leaned down to hug his sister-in-law. "I thought Harry and Gin were bad. You're both worse than them. Welcome back."

"I swear Fred." Mackenzie smiled, hugging him. "If you catch us one more time…"

"No!" Fred insisted. "No I won't. I don't want to catch you two like this again. I do not look for the opportunity to do so. Don't jinx me. My fragile mind can't take it."

"Fragile?" George and Mackenzie scoffed in unison.

Fred laughed. "Okay, not so fragile." George and Mackenzie joined in his laughter.

"So," George asked his brother. "How long have you all been waiting for us to return?"

Fred groaned in frustration. "The morning. And mum had expected to be back by lunch, but clearly that couldn't happen. What took you all so long anyway?"

George cleared his throat, looking over at his wife. "We had, something important come up." He joked.

Mackenzie laughed. "Yeah. It couldn't wait. We just had to take care of it."

"I didn't need to hear that." Fred mumbled. "It was nothing close to subtle."

The newlyweds grasped hands. "Well, I suppose we should face them now then."

They took deep breaths before Fred opened the door allowing them to enter first.

"What's that on your neck?" Fred subtly mumbled to his brother, causing George to pull his shirt collar up further.

"I bit myself shaving." George joked. The brothers laughed.

"Welcome Back!" The family members all shouted, throwing the couple off for a few seconds.

"How was your trip?"

"Was it fantastic?"

"Where did you go?"

All of the questions came at the pair immediately and all at once. Most of the questions were from Ginny and Hermione who tore Mackenziie from her husband to question her as George spoke to his brothers.

"It was beautiful." Mackenzie slowed their inquisition. "We had a fabulous time together."

Eventually the pair were reunited on a couch to recount some of the details to their getaway. They discussed where they'd arrived when keyed away, the sights surrounding their private stay, the sounds that they experienced, and all of the peaceful moments they spent just standing or slowly dancing in the moonlight on their terrace.

It was Harry who saw the owl approach the window sill outside. He quietly moved to open the window. It was holding a piece of silver parchment that once seen by all was instantly recognized by Mackenzie.

"He sure doesn't waist any time." She spoke, more to herself than the crowd. "It's from Malfoy." She stated, taking the page from the animal.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"It's his personal stationary. I'd know it anywhere. It's lucky that his owl is sent out to find specific people even if he doesn't know where to find them."

"So, he didn't send this here, knowing where I was." Mackenzie breathed.

"Not likely." Harry said.

She opened the paper and silently read the message he'd sent upon her arrival.

_**Mackenzie,**_

_**I've sent this letter to reach you upon your arrival back from wherever it is you've chosen to disappear to. I am unable to get away from a prior commitment today, and am sorry I cannot greet you as you return home. I only hope you know that I have spent a week missing you and look forward to all we will plan and do from this point on.**_

_**Signed with the truest of intentions,**_

_**Your friend.**_

_**D.M.**_

"Wow." Mackenzie breathed.

George took the letter from her. "He sure is on top of things." He reiterated.

Mackenzie shook her head. Don't worry about him sweetheart." She took her husband's hand."

She turned her head to her new family members. "So, how has Mr. Malfoy been behaving while we've been away?"

"Unppleasant." Harry replied.

"Disrespectful." Ginny added.

"Inappropriate."

"Tactless and uncivilized." Ron and Hermione both offered up.

"No change then." Mackenzie joked, intending to fix the insolent behavior of Draco Malfoy. "I should make a point to stop in and see him this evening."

"What?" George asked her. "Why?"

She turned to him and felt his disappointment. "If I don't go to see him this evening, he'll come to find me."

The family was in agreement. Malfoy was never one to let what he felt belonged to him out of his sight and hold for long if he could help it.

"I'll stop to see him shortly and return afterwards." Mackenzie reassured her husband again.

***************

As her luck continued, Draco had not arrived home at a reasonable hour when she had stopped in to see him. She waited for nearly an hour before leaving a message that she was in need of sleep and planned to return the following morning. She knew George would not be happy with her return to Malfoy Manor, but what could she do? She had kept aware of the consequences surrounding her and George if they were found to be married before any information should be known, and she constantly reminded her husband as well.

The next morning, Mackenzie awoke before George in order to avoid his disappointed and concerned stare. After quickly showering, she dressed in a pair of dark blue trousers, a white silk shirt and matching dark blue jacket. She ran a comb through her hair, brushed her teeth, grabbed her purse, and left the quiet flat the two occupied before moving into their house.

When she did arrive at the Manor, she was greeted at the door by a happier than normal looking Draco. Oddly enough, he had been the one to answer the door. He smiled as she approached him, and eyed her suspiciously as she walked closer to him. Mackenzie held herself back a few feet as he took her hands in his. Fortunately for her sake, she had placed her wedding band onto her right hand ring finger before her trip to see Malfoy.

"Hello again." She said as he pulled her closer, allowing her to enter his home again.

"I'm glad you're back." Draco returned, placing an arm around her waist.

She slid out of his hold, turning to face him.

"Did you have a nice time?" He questioned, searching for any answer to where she'd gone.

"I did. Thank you." She told him. "I'm glad to be back."

Draco led his fiancé into the parlor, closing the door behind them as they entered.

Mackenzie entered the bright room, offering immediately to make a drink for the man, just so she didn't have to face his speculating eyes.

"Are you still going to marry me?" Draco asked her as soon as the door closed.

Mackenzie turned her eyes to his. He looked like if she did tell him the truth in this very second, he would break. He would fall apart at this moment if he knew what she knew. It was not the time.

"Why Draco?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "I just thought that maybe you would change you mind and find a way out of this with a week to really think about our situation, and…" His voice trailed off.

"George." Mackenzie finished.

Draco nodded. "Yes."

She took a deep breath before walking toward him, handing him his drink. He nodded his thanks to her.

"Draco, I admit that I did think about George a bit while I was gone. It was kind of hard not to. But it was good therapy."

"Good therapy?" Draco scoffed.

"Yes. I am very angry with him, and that is something I must deal with. It's been hard for me to move on from where I started and where I have ended up, so dealing with my problems with George is something I must do."

Draco set his drink onto a table, turning away from Mackenzie. "I can't help but think I am losing you. I'm fighting a battle that you will not let me win no matter what I do."

Mackenzie saw this opportunity. She had to take it. He had admitted that he knew he wouldn't ever truly have her. It wasn't an admission to defeat, but it was close enough to something that she could use to her own advantage.

"This isn't a battle Draco. You aren't losing me. You cannot lose what you never had, what you cannot completely take hold of."

He turned to face her again, his eyes now pleading with hers. "How do I get you to be mine completely. I want to know the pieces of you that you keep so closely guarded Kenny. How can we get to that point?"

"I don't know." She told him. "We are very slowly getting to know each other and becoming friends Draco, but my life and my heart are not things that I will to others upon request or demand. We have to take these things slow. I'm forced into marrying you, but I will not be forced to surrender the pieces of me that are not yet deserved."

"Deserved? " Draco's voice grew slightly in volume. Obviously her statements had fueled fire in him. "Mackenzie, I'll be the first at this point to admit my mistake of approach to you. I shouldn't have forced this, but now that we are in this spot, I only think it fair for you to give me even a small clue to where we go next."

"I don't know Draco." Mackenzie rose her own voice in frustration.

Draco looked down briefly before turning his head back up to her. "Move in with me." He suggested. The look on his face told her that the words had slipped. It was a reaction to the beginning disagreement they were forming.

"No." She replied.

"Why not?"

"Because we are not married and I will not allow you to use our situation against me in gaining the benefits of marriage."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Draco insisted.

"You know what it means. It means Malfoy that…"

The sound of the large Grandfather clock in the room stopped Mackenzie. It was now nine in the morning. George would be arriving to work at nine. She missed her husband. She wanted to see him. Even if only across a crowded street, she would be happy just to meet his eyes briefly.

"I don't want to argue with you Kenny." Draco informed the woman in front of him. "What do you say we stay in today and have a bit of fun getting to know each other.

"We have far too much planning to do for this wedding." Mackenzie disagreed, unable to think of anything other than seeing her husband.

"Can't it wait?"

"No."

"Mackenzie…" Draco whined. "Let's just stay in and play video games."

"You only want me for my WII." She stated.

Draco held in laughter. "Is that meant to be a very bad euphemism ?"

Mackenzie looked back at him, staying quiet for a brief second before both broke into fits of laughter. Each laughed until they were in tears. When they finally stopped, both were breathing heavily.

"So, what do you say? Can we stay in?"

Mackenzie shook her head. "No. We have too much to prepare for before the wedding. I want finalize the settings, and our invitations should be ready. We have to pick those up. There is so much we haven't thought to do yet." She grabbed his hand, pulling him behind her as she exited the Manor. When they finally stepped outside, her hand dropped from his. "Did you manage to get the rings while I was gone?"

"I did." Draco said, attempting to keep up or slow her down. "I also picked something more out for you." He mentioned, stopping his own quick walk.

Mackenzie stopped her pace when she realized she'd left him behind a few steps. She watched him reach into his pocket, to pull out a small box, a box Mackenzie realized was small enough for a ring.

"Draco we don't have time to stop."

"We have time for this." He returned to her. He stepped towards her, taking a hand to hers.

She fought the urge to recoil. "I know my approach in questioning isn't the way it should be, but Mackenzie, please marry me." He opened the box to her, showing a massive diamond ring.

"Never one to do things half way." She said, in a bit of shock.

"You don't like it?" He stood back a foot.

She saw the look of disappointment cross his face again. "No dear, I do. It's beautiful. Thank you." She smiled with mock sincerity.

She allowed them to place the ring to her finger, kissing his cheek as his head bent closer to hers.

Draco looked up at her in shock from the action.

"Thank you Draco."

"It's nothing." He said.

Mackenzie smiled, surprisingly enjoying the calm that now surrounded them as they walked to the appartion point to arrive in Diagon Alley.

The pair arrived outside of the crowded streets, walking to the stores they needed to stop by. Mackenzie was happy to spend the day in town knowing she could spot her husband somewhere at anytime. Expectation filled her with happiness until she felt a hand grab hers. She pulled her hand away when she saw that it was Draco who had reached for her. She then saw the concerned look on his face.

"I'm sorry Draco." She stopped walking. "I'm trying."

"We're friends Kenny. We're taking things slow. I only want to hold your hand."

Mackenzie nodded, reluctantly smiling, also remembering that they were the couple to be seen. There were people watching them, wanting details of their relationship. If the public saw their unease or discontent, the stories would change for the worse. She did not need speculation into the reality of her life. She placed her hand out to him, linking it with his.

"What is first on our list today?" Draco asked her.

*******************************

The couple had run through much of their plans, purchases, and sightings during the morning, and decided as one o'clock hit, they should rest up before getting as much more as they could finish and finalized done in the span of the day.

It happened five minutes after one. Mackenzie spotted her husband crossing the street. She smiled at him for a second before realizing she was being held in Draco's grasp. She could not run to George's arms. Her expression turned to one of temporary discord as the red head approached.

"Keep away from her." Draco demanded before either George or Mackenzie were able to start a fight or say anything for that matter."

"I have no desire to be anywhere near her." George lied.

Mackenzie saw the look of pain in his lie cross his eyes.

Draco nodded to the man, instantly pulling Mackenzie close to him. "My conditions still stand." He whispered to her.

She knew what he meant, and knew that she had no choice but to go along with kissing him, so as his face moved to hers, she had to allow his mouth to capture hers. The kiss was short lived as Mackenzie saw a flash of red move quickly. She backed away from Draco in time to see George swing at Draco, knocking him back a foot.

Draco placed a hand to his lip that now bled. He grew angry at the sight of blood on his fingers. Before Mackenzie knew what was happening, both men were swinging, throwing punches, and rolling on the ground in a bloody mess. She searched the streets and spotted Fred and Harry running to where she stood.

"Fred, Harry, please help me. Pull them apart." She ordered the men who stepped in and pulled George away from Draco as Mackenzie had to attend Draco while still letting George know she cared. Her eyes drifted to him as his met hers.

"I'm fine." He mouthed to her. He winked before being pulled away by his brothers.

"See you tonight." She mouthed back.

"Draco, are you okay?" Her hand touched to the side of his face as she wiped away the blood at his right eye. Her eyes shined down at him.

Draco saw the concern in her. His heart lifted slightly until he remembered that her concern was strictly out of friendship, if that.

"I'm fine Kenny." He sat up from where he was, allowing her to help him up.

"Maybe we should take the rest of the day off. We'll continue our plans tomorrow. We'll go back to Chase Manor and spend the rest of the day in seclusion."

"Really?"

"Yes." Mackenzie smiled, as they apparated to Chase Manor.

Mackenzie through open the door, happy to back here where she felt at peace again.

"Daddy?" She called out. "Daddy are you home?" She heard a door open down the left corridor.

"Mackenzie?" Samuel called out.

"Yes daddy. I'm back home." She turned to her left to see her father walking to her.

The two hugged while Draco stood idle watching the greeting.

"How was your holiday?" Samuel asked his daughter. "You must catch me up on every detail." He said before acknowledging Draco.

"Mr Malfoy. I hope your well. I see from your state that you've been in a bit of an altercation."

"I'll live Minister." Draco replied. "Nothing to be concerned over."

"Draco and George decided to get into a physical row a few minutes ago." Mackenzie explained. "I thought Draco and I should hide out here while the boys calm down."

"I agree." Samuel said. "May I speak with you dear?" He asked his daughter. "It is rather important."

Mackenzie nodded, curious to her father's actions. The tone in his voice was not one she recognized.

"Of course." She turned to Draco. "You may wait upstairs in my room. I'll be up shortly."

Draco nodded and began walking up the staircase to Mackenzie's bedroom.

Samuel immediately pulled his daughter into his study. He kept his voice low as soon as the door locked behind the two.

"So, you've married George Weasley."

Mackenzie was speechless. How could he have known? How did he…

"How did you find out?" She whispered.

"I'm the Minister."

Now Mackenzie looked worried. If her father knew, then how many others knew , and how short a time would it be before Draco found out.

"Don't worry dear." Samuel assured her worries. "No one at the ministry knows. I only happened upon the license by chance. No one will know as I've hidden any evidence to the subject." He looked at his daughter. "You've involved me in a dangerous game Mackenzie. You should have told me."

"I wanted to tell you daddy, but how could I. I didn't want you to be involved. You can get into trouble for knowing. "

"Mackenzie, if Malfoy finds out you've married someone else…"

"Daddy, as long as the date of my wedding to Malfoy stays to what we've agreed, there will be no problem. My marriage to George will be legal. I won't have to marry Draco anyway."

"You're playing a dangerous game Mackenzie."

"I know."

The two further discussed any plans, arrangements, and ideas to keep their family safe. Their conversation ended with Mackenzie hugging her father, who by the end of things said, understood, or seemed to understand, and had insisted on his daughter bringing her new husband to dinner with her father.

"Thank you daddy." Mackenzie quietly said before letting go and moving to the door.

"There is one more thing you should know Mackenzie." Samuel offered to her before she reached the door.

She turned to her father again. "What is it?"

"He came to see me." Samuel said, walking to a chair, sitting down.

"Who came to see you?"

"Draco. After you left he came to the Ministry insisting on seeing me."

"Why?"

Her father hesitated. "You had left without so much as a clue to where you'd gone. He demanded I tell him where you were. Then he began accusing you of running away with George Weasley, and…"

"Wait." Mackenzie stopped him. "Why would he accuse me of leaving with George?"

Samuel was quiet for a few moments but couldn't stop from being honest with what had happened during her absence.

"I'm not too certain of the details, but as I've heard from other sources, Mr. Malfoy had an encounter with another Weasley… Ronald I believe. He found that George was also missing for the time, and he…"

"He assumed I was off with George."

Samuel nodded.

"I have to fix this." Mackenzie spoke before tearing off down the hall and up to her bedroom where Draco still waited. She opened the door as calmly as she could manage, closing it behind her.

"You went to see my father." She charged the blond before he had a chance to say anything. She knew that if he'd dug deep enough he could find the truth, and then she'd be in real trouble. Her job now was to keep him from wanting to look for any truth behind her relationship with George. She would charm him. She would go to the lengths that were within reason for her to use. She faced him.

"Yes." Draco confessed to her from where he stood beside a table with pictures of Mackenzie and her mother, and Mackenzie and her friends.

"Why?"

Draco crossed his arms as he step towards his bride-to-be. "Do you want the truth?"

"That would be nice. Yes."

He approached her and was only a foot from where she stood. "Because I wanted to know where you'd gone off to."

"So you decided to try and bully my father for details? I told you I was going away to be on my own."

"But…"

"But you assumed that because I had run off on a personal holiday without you, I was with someone else?"

Her accusation hit Draco like a knife. Minister Chase had told his daughter of their conversation and whom he had managed to think she'd run off with.

"Your father told you."

"My father told me that you had an row with Ronald Weasley. Yes. He said that whatever was said between you two gave you the belief that I was with George Weasley."

"Were you?" Draco's eyes were stern and cold. She hadn't truly seen this side of him yet, the side that those around her had told her of. To this point, the worst she'd experienced in his stares was concern or condemnation, mostly over George.

"Don't be ridiculous Draco." She tried to turn away from his eyes. His hands grabbed to her shoulders, turning her to face him again, forcing her to look at him again.

"Please Mackenzie. Look at me and tell me that your getaway was for you, and that you were alone."

Mackenzie did what she could to soften the man holding her in place. She escaped his hands, taking one of her own to the side of his face. She placed her palm lightly to his cheek.

"Draco, I was on my own. I needed time alone. And now that I've had it, I'm here with you."

Draco breathed in.

She had done it. His sharp silver eyes returned to the peace and calm she knew was there in them. His hand reached up to hers, keeping it to his cheek. He leaned down to her, coming inches from her face before she backed away, pulling her hand from his.

"No Draco."

Draco straightened. "For crying out loud Mackenzie, what will it take? We're going to be married. You'll have to kiss me at some point. Am I really that off putting?"

She didn't look at him. "No. But I told you that you and I will take things slow. Just because I smile for the society surrounding us while we're in public and because we have slowly become something that resembles friends does not mean I'm ready to give in to your charms."

"You've seen nothing of my charms Kenny." Draco told her, smiling, gaining a short-lived smile from her too. He stepped closer, placing his hands to her shoulders. "I have given into the idea of a slow progression, but can we possibly move faster than we are?"

"You've forced me into our marriage. You will not force me into anything more." She hurtfully told him, turning to him.

Draco didn't want to fight with her right now. The hurt and pained emotion behind her words stung. He really did want only happiness for her.

"I don't want this to turn into a dispute darling." He softly spoke. "I can honestly tell you that if I could take this away and do things properly between us, I would." He explained to her.

"Then please Draco, don't force this. Don't force this marriage. Sign it away."

"I can't do that." Draco said. His voice was still quiet.

"Why not?"

"Because once contracts are signed in the wizarding world, they're binding. There is nothing that can be done."

"Bullocks!"

"I'm sorry Mackenzie. I really am."

Tears formed in Mackenzie's eyes. She was upset, she was angry, and she only wanted to be held in the arms of her husband. She took in a deep breath before the crying started. As she cried, she felt Draco's arms wrap around her. She allowed it only because she could momentarily lie to herself, imagining it were George holding her, but she had to be careful. She stopped her tears, wiping them away from her now red eyes and cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kenny."

A knock on Mackenzie's door interrupted the calm debate being had by the two.

"What?" Mackenzie called out.

A timid house elf opened the door, entering through the room.

"What is it Carrie?" Mackenzie asked, moving away from Draco.

"Ms. Mackenzie, there is a Harry Potter waiting downstairs in the sitting room."

"I'll see to him immediately Carrie. Thank you."

"I'm sorry miss." The elf said. "Master Potter is here to see Master Malfoy."

"Why would Potter come here to see me?" Draco's eyes turned down to Mackenzie as if his question were directed to her.

She shrugged.

"What does he want?"

She shrugged again. "Perhaps you should go and see."

Draco's eyebrows rose in reservation, causing Mackenzie to roll her eyes at him.

"Do you really expect him to go away if you don't?" She walked away from Draco to sit on her bed. "I haven't known him half as long as you have, and even I'm not daft enough to wait for that to happen."

The blond sighed. "Well in that case, I won't be long. Will you be in here when I've finished?"

Mackenzie met his intense gaze. "Would you like me to be?"

There was a glint of concern for a few brief seconds. "Yes."

"Then here is where I will be." She gave a mock smile and watched him leave the room.

Draco roamed down the corridor to the staircase, slowly making his way down the stairs, and into the small sitting room at the front of the house. He entered with a cold cavalier demeanor.

************************

George awoke earlier in the morning than he had normally done. He awoke without the familiar presence of his wife's warm body hugging to him in bed. She wasn't in the room the temporarily shared that would soon be left behind to begin their new life together. After he reluctantly left the comfort of the bed he laid in, he showered, dressed, and moved out to the kitchen to see his brother already awake as well.

"Up early." George commented, seeing that the chair Mackenzie had left her purse on the night before was empty. She had left very early in the morning without saying goodbye, and George could only imagine where she gone.

"Good morning." Fred responded. His brother grumbled a reply.

"I'm a bit surprised that you and Kenny were willing to keep the volume down last night."

"George glared at his brothers joke. Again he grumbled something inaudible.

"Aren't you the ray of sunshine when you're wife is gone." Fred tried again to get a smile or audible response from his brother. "Where's Kenny gone anyway?"

"Where do you think?"

"Malfoy?"

George nodded.

"So brother dear, go and get her. Find a way to spend time with her today and give her another much needed Malfoy-less day."

"How?" George accepted a cup of coffee handed to him.

"Hey, you're the one with the secret marriage. You plan the mysterious and wicked details." Fred smiled. "But once you figure it out, I'm here to help. And Harry is on his way over. He needs to drop off some documents from the Ministry."

"What documents?" George questioned.

Fred busied himself with papers. "Nothing important. Just stuff for the shop and some information on…" his explanation trailed.

"Information on what?" George was interested now, seeing his brother's lack of eye contact. "If it has something to do with Mackenzie…"

"No." Fred insisted. "Not directly it doesn't."

"It indirectly deals with my wife?"

"Sort of."

Fred explained to his brother over coffee about his own secrets, leaving George gobsmacked by the end.

"Don't tell Kenny."

"Not even if I wanted to. Where would I start?" George assured his brother.

George then set upon the task of gaining his wife back for the day. He needed his wife to be with him today. He wanted to hold his wife for the entire day and do nothing at all.

When Harry walked through the door of the flat, George watched his brother and brother-in-law whisper in conversation off to the side.

"Harry!" George jumped up, interrupting whatever he said to Fred.

"What?" He turned.

"I need you to do me a favor."

Harry looked worried by the frantic expression set upon George's face. "I need you to go and talk to Malfoy. I have a plan to spend time with my wife."

"I really hate that you have to devise plans to steal your wife away." Harry said.

"Tell me about it." George returned.

"Okay. What should I talk to him about."

The men listened to what George had planned, agreeing to help their brother. What else could they do? The three set off out of the flat, through the shop, and into the streets of Diagon Alley, to see Kenny across the street, standing with Malfoy. She smiled only briefly before her expression changed as George made his way across to his wife.

The altercation that took place may have gone away and left George and Mackenzie to feel empty and upset until they saw each other that same evening had it not been for the blond man placing his lips to Mackenzie's, his hand sliding around her back, bringing her closer and closer. George could not take it. He knew he had to expect moments like this before he'd married Mackenzie, but now that she was his wife, it was impossible to watch. He certainly did not blame her, as he saw the look of recoil in her just before she was kissed. George drew back his fist, and the moment after his wife drew herself out of the way, he struck Malfoy across his jaw. He heard the cries of protest coming from his wife, begging the two to stop their silly fighting. She called to Harry and Fred to help. As the men pulled him away, George caught Mackenzie's eyes. He saw her concern and fear for his safety. He quietly told her of his own safety, winking at her before he left, They would meet again, sooner than she expected. He hoped.

*********************

"What do you want Potter, and it had better be of life and death importance for you to come here without any notice to interrupt myself and Mackenzie after what your family member did to me in the streets." The cruel cold Draco, the only side of the man Harry had ever known was now showing.

Harry's demeanor showed to be just as indignant and unsympathetic. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't important Malfoy. I honestly don't want to be here talking to you anymore than you want me to, but I am here on behalf of those I consider friends. One of those friends is Mackenzie."

Draco scoffed. "What do you want Potter? Get to the point. Why are you here?"

"I'm here because of George and Mackenzie."

Draco looked at the man standing feet from him with interest. "What do you mean? What about them?"

"There are things between them that I think has to be dealt with for either of them to move on."

"Mackenzie is completely over that…"

"Watch what you say Malfoy." Harry's hand touched to the wand on his side.

Draco sneered. "She is gladly with me and over Weasley. If he isn't over her, then that will be his cross to bear." Draco turned to exit the room. "You know your way out Potter."

"Can you tell me she isn't even the slightest bit angry over or troubled still with him?" Harry questioned before Draco was out the door.

Draco stopped walking. "I…" He turned to face Harry again. He couldn't answer the question because he knew the truth. The truth was that no matter what she said, deep down, Mackenzie Chase was not happy about her break-up with George Weasley. She wouldn't admit it to Draco, knowing how he felt about her former partner, but she was cross with the man, she was hurt by him still. That was the truth of it.

"Of course you wouldn't see it Malfoy. Your selfishness only blinds you to the truth. But you should try and see it in their eyes."

"See what?" Draco stoically inquired.

"The pain Malfoy. The hurt two people have caused to each other. Albeit that hurt was to do over a third party." Harry glared at the blond. "There is a moment in time when two people know that they're not over each other and cannot get past the damage done to them unless…"

"Unless?" Draco interrupted.

"Unless they face their problems face to face, head on."

Draco crossed his arms. He was growing bored of this confrontation and conversation. To think that this man was suggesting this ridiculous idea to him was a joke. But he let it go on.

"You're saying they should see each other then? Why? Mackenzie will surely get over this soon enough, and by then we will be married. As for your brother-in-law, I don't think I should be obliged to help either of you, unless you can come up with a better plea than he is not over my fiancé."

"Look Malfoy, I didn't come here expecting you to willingly agree to this, and I understand that the emotionless heart sitting inside you can easily move past those it hurts in the process of getting what you want, but George is still torn apart by what happened between him and Mackenzie. And I have to say that the look in Mackenzie's eyes showed the same pain today when I saw her attempting to stop you both from killing each other earlier today. I do not see my brother moving on until he has closure to this. If I know anything, it is that Mackenzie is still as hurt as George. That in turn would say that you and she must be suffering privately over your own relationship."

"That is not your concern Potter." Draco spat.

Harry blew off the comment. "I'm trying to help everyone here Malfoy. That includes you. Just consider my offer. Let them talk. It will help."

Draco sat on the couch nearby. He contemplated results of allowing a private meeting between the ex couple. If Mackenzie did have resolution to this problem, then perhaps she might allow herself to be closer to Draco. Just maybe they could become in shorter time the couple he hoped them to be. At the very least it was worth a try. It wasn't as if he'd have to worry about a reconciliation. It wouldn't do any good as Mackenzie would marry Draco.

"Alright Potter." He agreed. "I will suggest this to Mackenzie. You arrange it, and I will convince her to meet with George. After all, it can only benefit me."

"Always thinking of yourself Malfoy." Harry mentioned, passing by him to leave the Manor.

Draco left the same room a few minutes after Harry had left the room. He took a few minutes to figure out the best way to approach Mackenzie about facing George. He knew that she wouldn't do it if he didn't have a good argument. Again he admitted that she was far better at disputing points of reason, even if they were difficult or totally irrational. He'd have to be a stubborn as she was. Hell, he'd even have to lie if it came to it, which he had no problem doing, but didn't want her to think that his suggestion was in fact being made for his own self seeking reasons. Then she'd never go along with this. He left the room and made his way back up to Mackenzie's bedroom to find her sitting on her bed, reading a book. She placed it off to the side when she realized he had returned.

"What did Harry want?" She inquired as soon as Draco entered the room.

He looked at her with a serious tone to his expression. "He had a suggestion for an issue he seems to be having."

"Oh. Alright." She said. "So, where were we in our previous debate over this forced relationship?"

Draco looked sat across from her on the bed, taking her hands in his. "We were discussing why you will not move in with me." He said, not really interested in this debate any longer. It was not what weighed on his brain anymore.

"Right. Draco, look…"

"I want you to go and see Weasley." He blurted out.

Mackenzie was taken aback. She stood, taking her hands from Draco's. Sure her heart had almost immediately leapt for joy, but she kept her stoic demeanor over George. She thought about seeing him fighting with Draco. She saw him being pulled away, the dangerous protective look in his eyes. She desperately wanted to see him right this second, but getting past Malfoy by agreeing at once would not work.

"What?" She questioned Draco.

"You heard me."

"Why?"

"Because I think it will be good for you…for us. My little talk with Potter downstairs was more enlightening than I'd originally thought it would be. I think seeing Weasley will give you closure before we get married."

"That's very funny Draco." She laughed off his suggestion, secretly still jumping for joy over the suggested opportunity. Although she couldn't help but really think that maybe Draco was setting her up to see if she would take the bait to a trick of seeing if she would agree. If she did agree, he had her number, knowing that there might still be something there, giving him reason to look into more details. If she didn't agree… well then she'd not only miss the chance to see George sooner than later, and have to endure more time with Draco.

"I'm not joking Kenny."

"I cannot believe you are asking me to go and see him." She straightened her hair in the mirror off to her right, avoiding the man's still intense eyes. "Doesn't that break one of your cardinal rules to our compromise? No seeing Weasley."

"Not if I go with you."

Mackenzie scoffed, still disbelieving him. "Okay Draco," She now turned to the man. "Now I don't actually think you're kidding."

"I'm not. I told you that I think it will be good for us and for you more importantly."

"No." Mackenzie protested, playing the actress. "No I can't. I cannot face him after what he said to me, after the way things ended."

Draco stood, moving to her, taking her hands, holding them gently in his again.

"Mackenzie." He reasoned, bringing her to sit in a chair. He kneeled down to face her. "It ended between you two. It ended in a brutal way. You have obviously accepted that ending as you are willingly planning a wedding to me, but you cannot be angry with him anymore if you intend to walk into our marriage clear headed. It isn't healthy."

"And what would you know of the health of my relationship, my former relationship with George Weasley?" She stood, forcing him away from her. "You know nothing about it, and asking me to talk to him, to face him, is… unacceptable."

Draco sat on the floor, allowing her to yell at him and his suggestion. He knew she would not take this well.

"Kenny, I didn't mean to upset you. You're welcome to lash out at me as you like," He moved up to sit in the chair she'd been in moments before. "But, please understand my reasons for making this suggestion. I want all of you and I don't have it with your anger for Weasley still between us. I will only have half of you as long as that anger stays."

"That is selfish Malfoy. You're asking me to do this so that you can benefit even further."

"I'm only thinking of you Mackenzie."

"No you're not." She returned.

He stopped her, grabbing her hand. His voice lowered and softened. "Kenny, I will hold your hand the entire way. I only want you to be happier. I enjoy seeing youe smile and I want to see you do that with me, more often. I only think you should do this to benefit you more than me."

She knew it was a lie, but she had to go along with it and agree now.

"Alright Malfoy, I'll go." She looked down at his hand, smiling up at him.

"I only want you and your happiness Mackenzie."

"Thank you Draco."

The two smiled. Draco brought her hand to his mouth, kissing it gently. "Why don't we stay in for the remainder of the day." He offered.

"No." Mackenzie said. "There is something more I have to take care of."

"What's that?" Draco asked curiously.

Mackenzie thought quickly. Saying she was off to see her husband was not an option, saying she was off to see any member of her family in law was not an option either.

"I've got two friends I must check in on. They're muggles." She told him, gaining a short look of disgust and disinterest. "I've not seen them since my mum died. It's important that I go."

"Well then how about we meet for breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"Dinner." Mackenzie offered, wanting to spend another day with her husband behind closed doors.

Draco agreed, kissing Mackenzie's cheek before he left the room, moving down the staircase, and out of the Manor.

Mackenzie waited a few minutes before flooing herself to the Weasley household. She couldn't wait to invite her new husband to Chase Manor to meet his pleased and awaiting father-in-law.


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"THE MINISTER KNOWS! HOW? HOW DOES HE KNOW?" George was loudly ranting and pacing through his new kitchen after he had received a request to meet his wife at their new home. Mackenzie had decided far away from his family, and any place Draco Malfoy could never find them, hear them, or suspect them of being would be the best place to deliver this bit of news to George. And now George knew that his new father-in-law had knowledge of his daughter's marriage.

"Please calm down George." Mackenzie tried reasoning with her husband.

"Calm down?!?" George yelled, realizing instantly that he had unintentionally yelled at Mackenzie. "I'm sorry Ken." He quieted, unable to hide his anxiety. "I didn't mean to scream at you. Really I didn't." He walked over to her, embracing her. "How did he find out?"

"He found our marriage license. Said he wouldn't dare say anything to anyone."

"Well, that's one positive thing."

"Another," Mackenzie's eyes turned up to his. "Is that he would like to meet you, officially, as my husband. And I know nothing would make me happier right now than for my father to know and see how happy my husband and I are together. When we see him, he'll know all of the reasons I care for you so much."

George smiled, unable to deny his wife anything, especially when they looked at one another. His love for her ran far deeper than anything he'd ever experienced.

"Your wish Kenny…my command."

Mackenzie smiled brightly at him before her face dropped a little bit. "And now, I've got good news, and I've got bad news. Which will it be first?"

George gave her a wary expression. "The bad I suppose."

She took in a deep breath. "I'm having dinner with Draco tomorrow night at his insistence."

George let the frustration wash through him, gaining a quick hold on control. "Okay, what's the good news?"

"You and I have each other all day long. We can sleep in and do whatever we want for the entire day."

George smiled again. "That is good news. I can certainly think of only one thing we should do…all day long. I'm not letting you out of bed or my arms."

"I'm all yours."

The two were happy to know that they had so much time together. Alone. They were blissfully content until George stopped to ask his wife an inevitable question. "Where will you be tonight?"

Mackenzie turned and stuck out her tongue. "With my husband and my father." She replied very playfully to his question.

"Tonight?" George exclaimed. "We're meeting with the Minister tonight?"

Kenny stifled a laugh when George caught her nearing laughter. "You'll survive sweetie. I'll hold your hand. Besides, daddy is a teddy bear."

George shook his head. "A teddy bear that will undoubtedly turn into a fierce grizzly bear when he meets the man who has gone off and secretly married his only daughter."

"The man who has saved his only daughter in more ways than he will ever realize."

George groaned as she said those words, knowing he was fighting a losing battle to argue with his wife. Arguing was her specialty. Not that she ever had reason to argue with George.

"Alright Ken. You win my love. What time are we expected at Chase Manor?"

"One hour. Go into the bedroom, shower, and change."

George closed his eyes, and kissed her on the forehead. "The things I do for you." He said, opening his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you George."

***************************************************

The couple apparated just in front of Chase Manor together. They were five minutes early, and Mackenzie was still trying to get George to breathe normally. They walked to the front door where they were met by Carrie.

"Hello Ms. Mackenzie." She spoke, timidly seeing George at her side.

"Carrie, this is George." Mackenzie introduced. "George this is Carrie. She gives me most everything I want here at daddy's Manor."

"Most everything?" He questioned her.

She smirked. "Well, she couldn't very well bring me you."

"No I suppose not."

The two shared a deepened kiss before stepping into the sprawling manor.

"That was sort of weird." Mackenzie said, walking through the double front doors.

"What?" George held tight to her hand, his eyes wide with curiosity.

She turned her head up to meet his eyes. "I just walked into Chase Manor as Mackenzie Chase-Weasley, with my husband at my side." She paused. "I was sure this moment wouldn't happen until we were past the Malfoy issues."

"Me too." George commented, pulling his wife closer to his side, his arm moving around her shoulders. He kissed her again, happy to see his wife so elated by one single event in their life together.

"Mackenzie dear." The pair heard Samuel Chase walking down the staircase to greet the two.

"Daddy." Mackenzie rushed up the last few stairs of her father's journey down. She hugged her father. With her marriage to George and the inevitable destruction of one Draco Malfoy, Mackenzie had still spent very little time with her father. Not to mention his own work that kept him busy at the Ministry. The two held tight together, descended the stairs.

"Daddy, this is George. My husband." She beamed back and forth to each man. "George, you know my father."

Samuel smiled at George. "It is nice to see you again Mr. Weasley." He said, leading the two down the hallway as he talked. The three entered into the Minister's private office as Samuel silently instructed the couple to walk inside. He sat down behind his large desk, offering the other two chairs across from him.

"Mackenzie dear, a package arrived for you this afternoon. It's on the table in the sitting room."

Mackenzie stood, taking her father's statement as code for he wanted to talk to George in private. She was perfectly alright to go along with the muted request, so long as it remained nice and civil, without the severe fatherly judgments.

"I'll go and see what it is then." She kissed George's cheek, whispering a 'good luck' to him before leaving the room, disappearing down the hall.

If George hadn't been nervous walking into Chase Manor, he sure was tense now. Samuel didn't say anything to begin with. He first sat across room George, methodically tapping his index finger to the desk top, before rising from his chair, turning to pour two glasses of wine. He offered the one to George before taking position in his chair again. George took the opportunity of silence to his advantage, being first to talk.

"Minister, if you'll allow me the opportunity to defend the actions of myself and Mackenzie, I'd like to begin by telling you that I did not ask Mackenzie to marry me as a means to an end. I love her with every single part of my being. She has been the missing piece of me."

"Funny you should choose that phrase, 'A means to an end'." Samuel interrupted the man. "You should first recognize Mr. Weasley that my daughter has also been a missing piece in my own life. She is incredibly important to me. Although she is at an age to make her own choices, her happiness is my greatest joy." He paused briefly, sipping his wine. "As Minister, I never would have allowed my daughter to participate against her own will in marrying Mr. Malfoy. I do have the power to legally annul contracts within reason. However, my job has been done for me. I can certainly see that by saving my Mackenzie from that fate, you must care very deeply for her."

George nodded.

"I only wish that you two might have told me of your intentions. It is very difficult for a father to discover second hand that his only daughter walked herself down an aisle to be married."

"Minister," George spoke up. "We thought long and hard about whether or not to reveal this secret to you. I do not disagree that as her father, you should have been present, but Mackenzie's final word won out. She was very insistent that you be kept from having to lie to the public or…anyone else who may ask questions. She only wants to protect you. I'm sure you are well aware of how stubborn and strong-minded your daughter is."

"I am." Samuel laughed.

The two went on talking for longer as they drank and waited for Mackenzie to return to them.

*************************************************

Mackenzie hurried off to the sitting room, finding first an envelope marked with her name in typical Ministry script. She tore open the closed paper, pulling out a note that read:

I've sent a port key. The key inside of this envelope will take you to your destination. We must talk immediately. I'll wait for your arrival.

There was no signature to tell her who had sent the note and key. Only the urgency of an impromptu meeting with her. Mackenzie's first assumption was that the key was sent by Draco. She then wondered if he would go to these lengths to spend more time than she desired with one another. The crux of her curiosity soon won out. She had to know who requested her time. Carefully she set down the note, and shook the envelope. A key fell onto the table that had earlier held the note to her. Recklessly, she picked up the key, immediately being sent to her destination.

Mackenzie was in a long hallway as the key had transported her into the Ministry. She looked around. She was in the Hall of Records. She was between walls and shelves of folders, organized and magically resorting themselves to bins in between the stacks.

"Okay." She breathed out. "I'm here for a reason." She walked between the stacks, picking up a folder. She read. "Marriage licenses and contracts. Oh shit." Suddenly every bad thought that recognized she and George had been caught appeared in her head.

"Mackenzie." Her name was said behind her.

She waited for whoever had sent for her to appear to her. She turned around.

"Angelina."

"I'm sorry to call you away from your events so unexpectedly without notice, but…"

"I'm in a hurry. No one knows that I've left the Manor. " Mackenzie stated to the other woman. "What do you want?"

Angelina leaned onto a stack of folders. "I'm sure whatever your plans are, they can wait a few minutes after you hear what I have to say."

"I doubt it." Mackenzie stood with her arms crossed, challenging the woman who stood feet from her.

"You may or may not be aware that I currently work for the Head of Magical Contracting, Lydia Price."

"So?"

"So, contracting not only includes marital agreements and settlements, but also signed licenses. Mackenzie's expression turned fearful, but she was unwilling to show that apprehension to Angelina as she recognized that the woman opposite her was in league with Draco Malfoy.

"Marriage licenses? What should that have anything to do with me?"

"Nothing except that you've signed one."

"That is not your concern. What Draco and I do concerning our upcoming marriage, is…"

"Not Malfoy." Angelina said. "George Weasley."

Mackenzie held herself up by grabbing at the shelf beside her. Angelina knew. But how? And oh, what would happen now? Would she tell Draco? Would her family be under fire? This was not problematic, but sure trouble.

"Oh don't worry Mackenzie. I'm not going to say anything." Angelina assured her.

Mackenzie's expression didn't change. "Why not? You seem so close to Malfoy. If you intend on blackmailing me, I must ask, what do you gain or should I ask what do you want in return for not going straight to Draco with this?"

Angelina waved her wand, summoning two chairs to the women. She sat down, motioning for Mackenzie to do the same.

Mackenzie sat across from Angelina. "What do you want?"

"George."

Mackenzie scoffed. "Not likely. He wouldn't…even if… I wouldn't allow that even if I risked Azkaban prison."

"I know." Angelina stopped her. "I don't want him in that way. There is no hope on that horizon. He loves you. He has married you. He is happy again, and that makes me happy to see."

"So then what do you want from him?"

"Friendship." Angelina stated. "I miss his friendship."

"And you think I can convince him to…"

"You're the only one who can convince him."

The two women sat silent for a few moments.

"You know that I left George on the day that was to be our wedding. What you don't know Mackenzie is that even before that, I had begun to emotionally drift from our relationship." Angelina explained. "There were things in my life that I still wanted to experience. I wanted to see the world. I wanted to meet new people, make new friends. George had done much of that. He left school and started a brand new life, while I was still dreaming of life to come. I didn't want to be married and have nothing to show for it."

"I can understand that." Mackenzie agreed. "But why not just talk to George? Why didn't you tell him your dreams, and your thoughts. He is very understanding."

"George Weasley is incredibly understanding. However, the George you know, and the one I knew before the war and during are not the same. He had made it crystal clear that he did not understand much of my desire to explore my own life. He wanted me to stay, knowing that looking for any soul searching answers from my end would inevitably break us apart anyway."

"So, you left him anyway. You destroyed him." Mackenzie accused her. "You came close to making it impossible for him to feel that same feeling for any woman again."

"He feels it for you."

"I said you came close. I didn't say you succeeded."

"I didn't want to have anything to regret in my life. I didn't want to regret not taking the chances given to me. If I'd gone through with the wedding, I would have resented George for the rest of my life. He would have resented me in return."

"Are you making excuses for what you did?" Mackenzie sounded insulted.

"No." Angelina calmly said. "I'm telling you the other side of what you don't know."

Mackenzie looked carefully over at the woman before coming to a decision. She had no other choice. The risk of not doing it was too great.

"I will talk to George. I'll do what I can. But if I can get George to cooperate and do as you request, might I ask how you intend to keep my secret safe?"

"Your secret is safe with me if you help me. The licensing department is backlogged with filed licenses for marriages. I'll simply keep yours in my possession for awhile. Once you're ready, I'll slide it to the top and no harm is done."

"Done." Mackenzie agreed. "But what about Draco?"

"Draco won't find out." Angelina promised. "Believe me, I wouldn't want to be married to him either."

The two chuckled before Mackenzie flooed back to the Manor.

Her return was met with a stumble. Literally. She stumbled out of the fireplace and into the arms of her husband. His eyes shined brightly down at her. His smile could've blinded her.

"Where did you run off to sweetheart?"

"I apologize for leaving without notice." She said to her husband and father who were now both standing in the room along with her. "I received a message and immediate request to … well, I'll explain it all later." She smiled at the two who were clearly having a good time despite her absence. "How have you two been getting on then?" She questioned.

"Very well." Samuel softly said, happiness in his tone. "You have chosen a fine man to marry Mackenzie. I will do everything in my power from this point to see that it stays that way." He hugged his daughter as he smiled.

"Thank you daddy." She laughed. "But won't you get into trouble for knowing if…"

Samuel looked down at his only child. "Don't you worry about that my dear. You and George are very happy. I intend to make certain that you continue your happiness. Who better to keep your secrets than the Minister of Magic. Should anyone find out, well… well, let's not have you worrying about that Mackenzie. Just know that you are safe under my protection."

"Great." Mackenzie said, hugging both men. "Thank you daddy."

"Nothing I wouldn't do for you princess."

Samuel moved off to the side, pouring his daughter a glass of wine.

"So what more did you two talk about in my absence?" She quietly asked George, placing her arm around his waist.

"As a matter of fact, we were discussing having another wedding. One where the bride has her father at her side this time."

Mackenzie's eyes brightened. "Really?" She turned in the direction of her father as he handed her a glass. "That would be fantastic."

The three smiled, laughed, drank, and ate happily together through the evening before the Minister parted ways with the couple, saying goodnight, leaving them to discuss on their way out the door how much happier and relaxed they were with Samuel Chase on their side, looking out for them. Mackenzie was not yet ready to discuss her spontaneous meeting with Angelina with George. He seemed far too happy for her to take anything away from the moment. In time she would discuss the idea with him. But for now, she would enjoy being Mrs. George Weasley.


	16. Chapter 15

The day had brought with it a marvelous beginning. Waking up beside Mackenzie always brought a smile to George's face, and a skip to the beat of his heart. He could spend the rest of his life opening his eyes each morning to the sight of her tranquil sleeping form, or feel her body pressed to his, her arms wraaped around his waist. And the best part of this feeling was that for the remainder of his life, he would get to do those things.

Mackenzie had opened her sleepy eyes to the sight of her husband smiling at her, his fingers tracing along the edge of her face. He looked so happy this morning. And she did not feel the need to feel anything but happiness with him. Her heart always soared when he kissed her. Today was no different as he leaned down, pressing his lips to her forehead, her nose, her eyes, her cheeks, and the side of her neck. Both were perfectly content to lay beside one another for hours, simply looking into each other's eyes.

No part of their day went untouched by their love, no part of it saw reason to think of anything but their future together. After showering, the two somehow managed to make their way out of the bedroom, only half dressed as George had wrapped a sheet to his waist, and Mackenzie had thrown one of his shirts over herself temporarily. They found the kitchen with the intention of eating, but only made it as far as the kitchen table where Mackenzie attacked her more than willing to submit husband.

After informing Fred that he would be taking a "personal day" with his wife, George remembered very last minute that although he had his day off, Fred would likely have the urge to pay the couple an extemporized visit. Unfortunately for the newlyweds, and more unfortunate for Fred, the red head had the fated misfortune of consistently catching George and Mackenzie in rather private moments of their couple often joked that they would soon traumatize their brother if they weren't careful. George locked their floo contact the night before just for the sake of anyone in the misfortunate position of a visit.

By the end of their day together, the couple had gone through every room of their house. They were exhausted. Mackenzie was able to leave to meet Draco without much argument from George. A groan and whine of complaint was heard when she left his arms and their bed to put actual clothing on. She kissed her husband and promised to return to his waiting arms immediately after dinner.

After her exit, George quickly got bored being alone at his house. It was too quiet, still too bright outside to turn on any lights, and too lonely for his liking. He turned their floo back on and after throwing on clothes he went to his shop. Explaining to Fred that he didn't want to be home alone knowing where his wife had gone, the two spent a few hours collectively running through new products, the days reciepts, and potentially new investors after closing their store. His mind wandered. Right now Malfoy and Mackenzie were probably sitting down to a quiet semi-romantic dinner somewhere. He knew perfectly well that his wife adored him, but knowing that Draco Malfoy was taking up her time was beginning to take its toll. George took solace in the fact that her time with Malfoy was short-lived at this point. Even with mounds of work in front of him, it was still much too quiet and lonely for George. He changed his mind and went home.

****************************************************

When she arrived at the doorstep of Malfoy Manor, Mackenzie was still perturbed by the fact that she had to leave the man she saw herself spending forever with for a man she was destined to hurt. She hated to see the look of hope in Draco's eyes when they were together and she faked herself through the days they spent together. She felt so guilty for knowing deep down there was no desire for her to ever feel for him.

She knocked on the large door and waited for an answer. Three minutes later, she knocked again, still waiting. Having to be here in the first place was doing nothing good for her mood, but having to wait for someone or something to answer the door was not making things better. It'd been Draco's idea for them to have could have just as easily spent her time in bed with her husband. She was prepared to turn and walk away when she heard the locks coming undone from inside of the house. She plastered her best fake smile on her face and waited for the door to open. When it did, no one was standing to greet her. But the door had opened. Cautiously, Mackenzie walked inside. The bright light from a very large and probably expensive chandelier lit the foyer around her. Large white lillies sat in vases, spaced around the same room. Mixed into the vases were also very beautiful fragrant yellow roses and what smelled like night blooming jasmine.

"Draco?" She called out, walking in further. There were two long hallways showing multiple rooms off to her right as well as nher left. She was ready to turn off down the left hallway when she heard the familiar loud poop she now recognized as "house-elves" preparing to scare the hell out of her as the practically jumped out from behind furniture. She braced herself for its appearance and was pleasantly surprised when it only appeared to her right, a few feet away.

"Ms. Mackenzie, master Malfoys waits for you out back. You follow me." The little elf stated.

Mackenzie did not argue. She was still upset that Draco himself had not met to greet her when she'd arrived. She followed the elf to the back of the manor and watched as he pushed open the doors to a large granite terrace.

Outside on the terrace, the same décor of flowersdecked out across the sides of the enclosure. Along with the sweet decoration was a small table, five candles lit on tip.

"Draco." Mackenzie called out again. She walked out to the table, taking off the white sweater she had worn. The cool air of the evening hit her as she stood, watching the sky beginning to change colors.

"You look beautiful Kenny." Draco whispered from behind her. He kissed her cheek before she could turn around to face him.

He was dressed of course in a very elegant fashion, black trousers and a dark grey dress shirt. She looked down at the dark blue skirt and light grey shirt she wore.

"Thank you." She said as the man brought agroup of yellow roses from behind his back. He handed them to her, purposely grazing her hands with his when she took them.

"An offer of friendship." Draco said.

Mackenzie smiled as he did, and god she was feeling guilty.

"Sit." The blond offered, moving to the table. He pulled out her chair, placing a hand to her shoulder as she did. The two sat quietly as Draco poured both glasses of wine.

"To friendship." He handed her a glass.

Again she smiled. "To friendship."

After another five minutes of general how was your day conversation, both were served dinner and again given their privacy.

"I was thinking, you…or rather we should stop and see Weasley tomorrow morning." Draco mentioned after a bit of silence had passed.

Mackenzie gave a wary troubled look, surprised, and still suspicious of his motives.

"Anxious to see me feel so much pain again?" She questioned him.

"Not at all." His voice softened. "I only want you to be happy."

"I'd have been happy not to be tied in marriage to someone." She mumbled.

Draco heard her comment and looked out to the wide spread of the estate. "I don't wish to fight Kenny. I was hoping to make tonight at least a small turning point in our becoming friends."

Mackenzie looked down at the table, twirling her fingers in her lap. Sure, that wasn't the sort of comment that could make her feel even more guilty, she sarcastically thought to herself. She was married to George with no intention of ever marrying Draco, but she had resolved to become his friend. It certainly couldn't hurt for the two to be friends. It at the very lease could help to soften the blow when her deepest secret from him was revealed.

"I apologize Draco. I do very much want to be your friend, and perhaps seeing George tomorrow morning is a good idea. I'll ask Harry to make sure George is willing to meet me…or us in a neutral setting tomorrow."

"Great." Draco half smiled, accepting her apology.


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Short A/N: Here is chapter 16 for all of you. Enjoy it. I'm about to get into some real fun and drama with the story.

And thanks to 'Susetkisses' for the great review.

Mackenzie's head was in a downward tailspin when she left Malfoy Manor. How that boorish man could go as far to do something like this to her was beyond comprehension. She wasn't angry. She was furious. She wanted to scream, but knew she couldn't do that quite yet. She had made a quick excuse to escape the Manor before her fiance had thoughts of kissing her goodnight. The blow to the heart he'd given her would be nothing compared to the blow to his face she'd have given him if forced to stay. She apparated immediately to Chase Manor, knowing that was where she would find her father .

"Daddy!" She called out, rampaging into the house. "Daddy, I need you." She sounded frantic, and received even more of a shock to her system when a red-haired man ran out from the back parlour, his eyes wide as he heard the panic in his wife's voice.

"Kenny? Mackenzie, what? The matter?" He rushed to her.

"George, what are you doing here?" She questioned her alarmed looking husband.

"Your dad asked me to stop by." George answered her. "What's going on? Why do you sound so scared? What happened? Did Malfoy touch you? If he did anything to you, I'll…"

"No George. He hasn't touched me." She moved further into the house. "Actually, before I talk to daddy," She momentarily lowered and calmed her voice. "I'd like to talk to you." She pulled him back into the lounge and closed the door.

She quickly informed him of Draco's latest idea of having her and George engage in a final "heart to heart". George chuckled, knowing all about the idea. It had been his idea after all.

"I'd have preferred it happen the other morning. I wanted to see you. But clearly Malfoy does not run on mine or anyone else's schedule. I want to spend time with you."

"George, he wants to be there as well. You and I will have to produce another false row. I don't want to fight with you baby. It destroys me to have to feign anger towards you, especially when I know your anger comes from a real place. You're visibly angry at Draco and it comes out in the arguments. I never know where the words between us will take us."

"Ken," George approached her. "I love you so much. You are everything to me. I wish I could explain how much you mean to me. When we're fighting for the benefit of Malfoy or anyone else…" He paused for a few moments, thinking of the best way to respond to his wife, looking for a response that would cheer her up.

"Do you remember the first day we met, when you quite facetiously asked me if our fighting is a turn on?"

"I vaguely recall the conversation. I remember it ended with me getting to take advantage of you."

George chuckled. "I really do think that I fell in love with you that day Mackenzie."

The two stayed quiet for a few moments, remembering the day that they'd met before George went on.

"Well, our fighting isn't a turn on to me, but a simulated row with you..all I can think of is shagging you again, knowing that I get to do just that."

Mackenzie laughed as George hugged her to him. She wrapped her arms around him.

"So, we're okay? We'll be okay after…"

George kissed the top of her head. "Kenny, we're always alright. We always will be."

"Why don't we plan a romantic night at home together, just the two of us after our "fight" tomorrow." Mackenzie suggested.

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be sweetheart."

With their breathing normalized and their words much calmer, Mackenzie stood back away from her husband, pulling out a stack of papers from her purse.

"There is something I need to show you." She spoke. She threw the papers Draco had given her onto a nearby chair.

"What's going on Kens?" George's smile disappeared when his wife turned serious once more.

"We can't do this."

George stiffened at her comment. "Do what Ken?"

She fell into another chair. "We…I can't do this to him."

"Who? Malfoy?"

"No." She shook her head. "Daddy. I can't let him get himself caught up in this mess with Draco. He's in a very sensitive position, and…"

"Why?" George questioned. "What's happened? What are these papers for?" He picked them up and began reading through them. "I don't understand what all of this means." He said.

"It's a magical pre-nuptial contract, with a lot of twists and legally binding statements that even I don't understand. I need to take this to my father."

"He's in his study. I'll come with you. I was just on my way back to see him."

The two picked up the papers, grasped hands, and left the lounge, making their way back down the corridor to the Minister's Study. Mackenzie knocked rapidly on the door, gaining immediate entrance as Samuel called that the door be opened.

"Daddy, we have a problem. He expects these to be signed." Mackenzie started to rant as she walked through the doors, dropping the contract pages onto her father's desk. "I'm in a lot of trouble if there is a demand for me to sign this."

The first page of the contract Samuel picked up was a marriage contract signed by Lydia Price, Bottom of FormSimon S Simon Jorkins, and Draco Malfoy, still needing Mackenzie's signature to be legally binding. As he read, his own anger began to build.

"This …I will not allow this to happen! He has gone to far!" Samuel was close to shouting.

"What does it say?" George asked the two.

"This contract would essentially make my daughter the "concubine" of Draco Malfoy. She would lose her freedom. Not only would he gain monetarily, but he would also ensure the sexual gratification of marriage."

George saw red. Mackenzie furiously went on her tirade, explaining further to her husband.

"It also states very clearly that it is the husband's duty to provide his family in law with financial security. If that is not necessary, as is the case here, In exchange for payment or financial security, the husband receives what is referred to as "ownership hegemony of marriage. The marriage contract binds the wife to him. It is a prerequisite for lawful intercourse. Because the husband possesses the control, he and he alone can unilaterally end the marriage at any time by a pronouncement of repudiation. If the wife wishes to end the marriage, she must pay her husband to gain his agreement, or I she has the proper grounds, she can seek a divorce. " Mackenzie took in a deep breath.

"A marriage contract like this is, if drafted and signed properly is as binding as any other contract, and with magic behind it, it's even more so. The only grounds for disagreement we do have however is that a contract drafted in writing, must be signed by both parties, the signatures must be witnessed, and there must be honest negotiations leading up to signing."

"But all of this is irrelevant." George mentioned. "You're not marrying Malfoy."

"He doesn't know that yet. And if he thinks for one second that I will sign anything remotely as degrading as this,…" Mackenie fumed.

"Well then that settles it." Samuel spoke. Both his daughter and son-in-law looked over at him in question. "We will have to go public. You two will have to be seen together and Mr. Malfoy will have to be told that…"

"No." Mackenzie insisted. "Not yet. I cannot bear to do this to him yet."

"What else can we do Kenny?" George asked her.

Mackenzie went through many different options in her head. "Let me see what I can do first. Please." She pleaded with the men who looked ready to kill.

"You have two days." Samuel agreed.

George reluctantly agreed only with the knowledge that he would soon have his wife to himself.


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Mackenzie angrily moved past the elf that greeted her at Draco's door. She stormed into Malfoy Manor, her wand sitting ready in hand at her side.

"Master Malfoy is in the Library Miss." The elf told her.

She sprinted up the staircase to the Library Draco used, throwing open the door, pointing her wand at him.

"INCARCEROUS!" She shouted. Instantly Draco was bound to the chair he occupied, magical binding ropes holding him in place.

"Mackenzie, what is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

She walked slightly calmer into the large room. "I thought you might enjoy the feeling of being bound in a position that you do not choose and that you cannot come out of. There is no way out."

"Why have you bound me Kenny? What are you trying to prove?"

She threw the contract onto his lap. A look of outrage passed over Draco's face.

"I will not under any circumstances sign that!" Mackenzie stated. "How dare you have something like this written up, expecting me to sign it. Did you think I wouldn't read it? Did you think the law terminology was too far past me? You're in for quite the shock. I take my bar exam in only one week. I'm studied and …"

"Kenny." Draco argued with her from his chair. His stare was as ice cold as hers. "You have no choice but to sign it."

"Why is that?"

"Because." He explained, under the specific laws of our personal contract, I have final say."

"You bastard!" She snapped, her hand moving harshly across his face.

Draco struggled to free himself. He breathed in slowly when no movement helped his cause. "Kenny, please sit and listen to me." He pleaded. "I can explain better if we are both calm and …please give me a minute."

Mackenzie wasn't sure why she had felt so much kindness for him when she was so angry with his behavior. She sat across from him, her wand still in her hand.

"It's a start to a negotiation for our marriage. We are both required to sign it."

"I know that." She said. "And you've already signed it, expecting me to do the same."

"No. I signed it in hopes of starting a negotiating process. We can work all of this out."

She eyed him with suspicion.

"Please unbind me Kenny. We have an appointment you should not be late for this morning."

"George." Mackenzie said aloud.

Draco nodded, grabbing at his wrists when the knots and ties were loosened. He stood, stepping in closer to Mackenzie.

"I deserved all of that and I apologize. " He said, taking her hand in his. "Let's be on our way."

**************************************************************

"You'll be alright." Draco told his fiancée as the two walked up the remaining steps to Grimmauld Place.

Because the home was Unplottable and invisible to those who searched, Mackenzie and George had the brother-in-law take off the Fidelius Charm keeping it hidden. Harry had temporarily given access to Mackenzie and Draco.

The two walked up to the battered and worn door. Mackenzie pulled out her wand. With temporary access, she could unlock the door. Harry heard the unlocking and managed to reach the door to greet his sister-in-law. The two hugged briefly.

"He refused to let me be here on my own to see George." She whispered to Harry as she walked in further.

"This is going to be bad." Harry groaned. "Very bad."

"It was your idea Potter." Draco stated.

The two stared hard at one another, about to get into another battle.

"Mackenzie!" Ginny gladly greeted her sister-in-law with a hug, interrupting the men that she saw standing behind her sister. "We've missed seeing you." She faked.

The question of what was going on burned in Ginny's eyes.

"I need to speak to George. Harry told me he should be here today."

"He's in the drawing room." Fred commented, coming from another room, pointing the way to a very large carved door.

Mackenzie drew in a deep breath, not prepared for another false argument with her husband. She winked at Fred and walked past the group. She was certain this "argument" would soon turn to a real fight when George saw Draco standing beside his wife."Here goes nothing." She opened the door. The room was dark, except for a few torch lights on the walls. George sat on a couch, reading through a few books.

"George." She quietly spoke through the darkness. His head whipped up and for a split second she saw him want to smile. His expression changed instantly when Malfoy walked in beside her, his arm around her waist.

"What are you doing here? You have no business here."" George unpleasantly asked as the blond fully appeared with a disgusted look.

"I'm here to support my fiancé Weasley. I suggest you talk to her and get this over with so that we can move on with our life together."

"She can't fight her own battles?" George pushed.

Mackenzie took the cue. "I don't want a fight George. I only want to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you Mackenzie."

"Please George. This is important to me." Mackenzie implored, her voice evoking every emotion possible in her husband. "Harry thinks this will be a good idea. I need to move forward and I need to talk to you before I can do that."

He rose an eyebrow at her, doing everything in his power not to smile at her. "It's a little late for talking."

"Please George."

"Just give her a chance to say what she needs to say Weasley."

"No." George firmly stated. "I will not talk to you while he is attached to your hip."

Mackenzie turned to Draco, her eyes insisting with him.

"Absolutely not Kenny. I will not leave you with him."

"You have no choice." She returned. "If you want us to move on, then you will wait outside of this room."

"I can't do that. I won't leave you on your own."

"Draco, if you want me, all of me, then I have to talk to George alone. He won't talk with you around, and if that continues, nothing gets resolved."

The blond sulked, halfheartedly agreeing, taking Mackenzie into both of his arms, kissing her cheek before letting go, slowly leaving the room. Mackenzie followed, closing the door behind Draco as he left.

"He's listening at the door." She quietly said, moving back into the room. The two knew undoubtedly that Draco would listen in on their staged battle.

"So, are you ready to fight?" George offered to his wife

"No." She looked at him with heartache in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ken." He said. "What do you want?" His voice went cold, growing in volume and mock annoyance. There was also pain in his voice that Mackenzie knew was pain for having to put either of them in this situation again.

"What can we do about this George?"

"This is your doing Mackenzie. It's your fault we're in this position. You want resolution for something that cannot be resolved so easily."

"My fault? How did you possibly come to that conclusion?"

"I had you and then you tore my heart from my chest. I'll never feel the same for anyone."

"Don't be so dramatic." She spoke, swearing she heard a snicker from the opposite side of the door.

"I love you." George added for more dramatic effect, knowing that they both knew he meant it.

"I had nothing to do with the position we are in now." Mackenzie returned.

"You agreed to marry him!"

"I didn't!" She faked the sound of choking back tears. "I had no choice!"

"Wrong answer." "There is always a choice. This was never about a contract and a promise to Malfoy Mackenzie!" George and his wife were now yelling back and forth, being extra theatrical. "This is about security!"

"What?!?"

"He has a lot of money! You agreed to marry him out of security!"

"You're a self-righteous bastard George Weasley!"

"Mackenzie…didn't you pay attention to anything that I said to you when we were together?"

"Apparently not, because the minute a problem came up, you said something completely different." She stormed off to the other side of the room.

"You were bored Mackenzie. You needed to see if there was something more you were missing."

"You son of a bitch. You can't accuse me of something like that."

"I just did." He closed in on her.

"What did you expect me to do George? There is no way out of this."

"You could've stayed with me. Refused Malfoy."

She shrugged her shoulders. "You don't think I tried that?" Both heard Draco chuckle outside of the room.

"He's still listening." She mouthed.

"Stay with me Kenny."

"Stay with you? Are you mental? I'm with someone else. How well do you think that would work? We're still fighting George. I can't get past fighting with you."

"That's what we'll do now Kenny. We've been doing it from day one." Both were now secretly thinking of the day they met again, how great that single day had been. George continued. "Two minutes after we met, I called you a snob. You're a pain in the ass Ken, but I love you."

"Sod off George. I didn't come here to be insulted." She motioned to the door.

George slowly went to the door to see if they were still being spied upon. The door cracked and George saw Draco sitting in a chair, brooding away from the door.

"He's not listening anymore." George spoke, closing the door completely, lowering his voice. He opened his arms as Mackenzie ran into his chest, embracing him tightly.

Another forty minutes of what was meant to seem like civil conversation, and the couple reappeared in the doorway. Mackenzie smiled at Draco as she walked away from George.

"Is it finished now?" Draco questioned her quietly.

As she suspected, there was still a tone of malice in his voice.

Mackenzie nodded once, still looking heartbroken. It was easy to look that way when she felt it too. The screaming match she'd had with George had ended near an hour ago, and even after professing her love quietly to her husband for forty minutes, she still felt the sting of hurt she always felt she caused with her words.

"It's done." She said. "There is nothing more to be said or done here."

Draco tilted his head, his eyes shifting to the room Mackenzie had just been in. George stood in the doorway. He looked positively angry again. The look that crossed Draco's face caught Mackenzie by surprise. George stood watching the two behind her. She could still feel his presence. Her head turned briefly to see the same tone of malice she'd heard in Draco, now settled in her husband's eyes.

Unable to resist a good tortured moment for someone else, Draco stood, moving straight back to his fiancé, wrapping her in his arms. For a few lonely seconds, he swore he saw the look of pain crash over George's face while his hands moved through Mackenzie's hair and down her back.

"Let's go now."

Mackenzie nodded again, unable to look back at George again yet, to see the hurt in his eyes would cause her far more heartache. She and Draco walked in step towards the door quietly until Mackenzie's arm was caught by Fred, a look of questioning sorrow in his eyes too. Mackenzie walked in a circle, making it seem as if she were trying to escape Fred's hold, all while whispering into his ear, making Draco none the wiser of her own plans.

"Tell him we have a date tonight. I'll see him at home."

Fred's hold broke when Draco's hand caught the same arm, releasing Mackenzie from both men.


	19. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Mackenzie was having a beautiful day. She had left her husband early this morning, not to be with Draco, but to simply have a day of fun on her own. She had stopped off for a cup of coffee at her mother-in-laws home earlier, taken to stopping by the Ministry to see her father, her father-in-law, and as luck would have it, she ran into Harry who stopped off quickly to say hello to his sister. It was shaping up to be a good day. So, when she spotted the one out of place person in Diagon Alley before stepping into Flourish and Blott's, she couldn't help but hum the tune to 'One of these things is not like the other' as she recognized her very best friend, Bailey Simon. She hadn't seen Bailey or Lilah since just before her honeymoon, so her heart thrilled to see her friend, but wondered what Bailey was doing so far away from her own home and aimlessly wandering around here.

"Bailey!? Mackenzie called out.

Bailey's head whirled to see her friend and both smiled, running up to each other with a hundred questions a second. Mackenzie told her friend all about how wonderful her honeymoon had been and how much she was enjoying being married, despite the latest problems with Malfoy that they also discussed. Finally after much of Mackenzie doing the talking, she asked the most obvious question.

"What are you doing running around Diagon Alley? Mackenzie questioned, looking questionably at her friend.

"Looking around. Lilah is umm…" She hesitated, cutting off her response quickly, still not yet making eye contact with her friend. "I got a little curious and your sister-in-law Ginny was kind enough to show me the way. She's around somewhere as well."

"Oh." Mackenzie smiled as a new revelation hit her. "Well, be careful. I'd stay with you except that I'm about to go and meet George back at home. I'm trying to work out this hell I'm in. My head is literally spinning and I can't stop." She went into detail about the prenup she was meant to sign.

"I think you need a drink before you go home." Bailey suggested. "You need to calm down. And what kind of friend would I be if I let you run out of here with that on your sober shoulders."

Mackenzie undecidedly agreed to have one drink with her friend. "Okay, but then I have to go and meet George."

The two walked across the way to a café, and sat down together. They were deep into a conversation when Mackenzie saw the blond walk in with his new business partner, Blaise. She grimaced and tried to hide her face, but it was too late. He'd probably seen her before he'd come in. It was possibly he'd seen her before she herself walked in. She wouldn't put it past him to follow her. He smiled and she smiled back as best she could as he approached, waving his friend off. She waved at Blaise before receiving a smile from him as well.

"Kenny, I thought you were spending you day alone." Draco mentioned as he leaned down to kiss her cheek in greeting.

"I was." Mackenzie returned. "But then I ran into a good friend. Draco, this is Bailey Simon. She is one of my closest and best friends.

It didn't avoid Mackenzie's notice when Draco's eyes lit up as the blond smiled. She too like Mackenzie was striking.

"So, you are the infamous Draco Malfoy." Bailey spoke, unable to not smile at the man. "Fiancé extraordinaire."

"Infamous." He repeated. "Is that meant to be a compliment?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound rude." Bailey looked over to Mackenzie quickly and Mackenzie motioned for Draco to sit with them.

He sat, shaking his head at Bailey, a smile forming on his face.

It wasn't difficult to see the unexpected interaction between the two. Mackenzie could not pass up the opportunity to use it to her own advantage.

"If you two don't mind, I am terribly worried that if I don't get into the bookstore, the book It won't be mine. I think I'm going to run and add it to my collection." She told the two.

"Another law book?" Bailey asked.

Mackenzie nodded. "I'm taking the bar exam next week and if I pass, I'll also have to know magical law to work at the Ministry."

"If you pass?" Bailey facetiously said.

The two smiled.

"I didn't know you were taking the exams next week." Draco commented.

"There's a lot you don't know Drake." Mackenzie said, placing a hand to his shoulder. She held her ground when his hand rested on top of it. "I won't be long. Play nicely." She told the two before being careful not to wrench her hand away from the man. She pulled her hand away politely, smiling at the two before walking away.

She hadn't exactly lied. She really did want to buy a book on magical law that she'd seen awhile back. So as Mackenzie left the café, she felt no true guilt for leaving her friends together. She made her way to the bookshop, in no big rush to return.

*******************************************************

To say that he was surprised to see her was an understatement. He had not only not expected to see her today, but he certainly hadn't expected to see her at his shop. They'd been meeting on "neutral turf" as George had once called it when he and Kenny first began dating. He had remembered his sister's first few reactions to magic and the wizarding world. Despite her willingness and second nature ability now to pull her wand out to help her, he knew that scaring another female would not be a grand idea. Not good at all. But now, here she was, standing in front of him, in his shop, his magic shop, waiting for him to say something.

Oh, he thought, snapping back to reality. She was waiting for him to speak.

"Hi." He said to her. "I didn't expect… what are you…" Still his thoughts and words were not on the same path. "How did you…when?"

"Fred." She stopped him, her eyes looking straight at him as she walked closer, placing a single finger to his mouth. She smiled. "You're talking in fragments. Hello is just fine for now."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't expect to see you again yet. I missed you."

She smirked, turning away from him, her eyes now roaming around the shop. It was bigger than he had described during their first real conversation. That conversation seemed like such awhile ago. When in fact it had only been a few weeks. He'd gotten in touch with her after his brother's wedding. Knowing how much trouble they might get into, neither said anything to their friends or family about the other, keeping the nascent relationship a secret kept between just the two. Both found that having a secret like this was much more of a turn on than initially anticipated.

He stood back a bit, watching as she stood in a ray of light coming in from the window. She wore a pair of light blue denim jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and a silver butterfly clip in her hair. She was so beautiful to him, and she could seem almost innocent if he hadn't known better.

"I didn't think you were ready to come here yet." He said to her.

"Didn't think I could handle it?"

"Wouldn't want to frighten you."

"As if you ever could." The blond replied back, unknowingly encouraging his behavior.

"You're not afraid of me."

"No." She scoffed. "Should I be?" Her stomach started to tie into knots, as it did every time he was within close proximity of her, his eyes sparkling with that sense of mischief running through them. His eyes seemed to focus only on her as if nothing around them existed.

The next thing either of them knew, Fred had picked her up into his arms, lifting her feet off of the ground a few inches. Both held their breath as they placed their lips to the other. The kiss they shared was soft; it was slow, and warm. They appeared to know just how to kiss each other, as if they'd been doing it for years.

Fred sighed into their kiss before his girlfriend leaned back, opening her eyes to see him smiling at her as he replaced her feet to the ground. Fred was relieved that his brother had gone home for the day to meet his wife. He was starting to understand the feeling of loneliness George felt when he was without Mackenzie. The two spent a few more hours sitting in the shop talking to each other before the day ended and he lost the woman he was falling for. They said goodbye and left each other for another day.

***********************************************************

"Can I ask you a question Bailey?" Draco voiced, leaning back into his chair across from the brunette. "You seem to know my fiancée rather well."

"You can ask me anything within reason about her." Bailey told him, knowing what she should expect.

"This is about Mackenzie's relationship with George Weasley."

Bailey chuckled. "If you could call it that."

Draco lifting an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

Bailey leaned back into her own chair. "They had a brief affair. It ended badly. The way either of them speaks about it now…" She trailed off.

"Wait." Draco stopped her. "You've heard Weasley talk about her? What did he have to say?"

The woman shook her head. "I talked to him once briefly. He and Mackenzie had driven into things pretty bad. They were fighting and arguing."

"Do tell more." Draco urged her.

"You're asking a lot Mr. Malfoy." She told him. "Diving into your fiancée's past escapades is dangerous territory."

"I figure it's best I know as much as possible before we're married."

Bailey frowned. "I know all about how you tricked her into marrying you." She commented.

Draco attempted to answer her, but was interrupted when a hand hit his shoulder again.

"Welcome back." Lilah said, tearing her eyes from Draco.

"Did you find your book?" Draco asked.

Mackenzie held up her book. She sat down with the two, watching both. Something was off. Something had changed. There was a tone of sexual tension that Mackenzie recognized. Before her thoughts had a chance to elaborate, she kept watch of the way their eyes didn't leave the other.

"I assume you two were able to get along. Neither of you looks like you were harmed."

"We got on just fine." Draco answered, his eyes on Bailey.

"I've got to go now." Bailey said to Mackenzie, her eyes on Draco. "I promised Lilah I would meet her later after I finished walking around here. We're meeting Gi…" She stopped before finishing. "We're meeting with a friend." She stood. "Draco it was, very nice to meet you." She took his hand when he offered it.

"You too Bailey. Perhaps we'll see you again."

Draco's attention finally turned back to Mackenzie. "Are you staying?"

"No." She said. "I promised my father I would stop into the Ministry. He'll be waiting." She kissed his cheek. "But we will make plans tomorrow."

"Alright." He sulked again. Mackenzie swore she heard Blaise Zabini chuckle from where he sat. "I'll owl you in the morning." He kissed her cheek.

The two women walked away, and once she thought he was out of earshot, Beiley began her commenting.

"Wow Ken." She breathed. "You get to spend time alone with that every day? You should send God flowers and wine."

"Thanks Bay." Mackenzie derisively responded. "I'm going to meet my husband." She said once they were out of the café. The two hugged and waved goodbye, going their separate directions.

Evening had approached and Mackenzie was grateful to be the one place she knew Draco couldn't find her. She was home. She couldn't wait to see George again. She knew he'd taken off work early to help find a way to get around Malfoy not finding out about their marriage yet. They had one day left before the Minister held the next decision, and Mackenzie had not made a dent in Draco's insistence.

Mackenzie loved her new house, the house she shared with her husband. The home she and George were unbelievably given, and unable to refuse was small and incredibly charming. Truth be told, it was probably just the house the two would've chosen together if they'd had to search on their own. Although small, it reminded Mackenzie of a fairy tale cottage, something seen in Snow White or Sleeping Beauty, before the castles took over. The gray stone that stood covered with green moss on the outer walls, the small garden settled out front, just beneath the stone steps leading up to the remarkable large oak door. The trees surrounding the house, hid the two from any sort of public view. Not that anyone would think to look for the couple here.

George wasn't home when she arrived. She wandered through the house, turning on lights, or lighting candles in different rooms. George had been so wonderful during their ordeal with Malfoy, and Mackenzie wished for one minutes she could find the right words to properly thank him. Nothing she thought of could do justice of any action she'd ever take.

Resolving herself to the reality that her husband was home, she started a fire in their pretty little stone fireplace. She sat beside the fire wrapped in a blanket across a couch. She read through a few of her books, including the newest book that might help her to eradicate her problem.

**************************************************************

When George arrived through the door, the lit candles were low, some threatening to spark out. He lowered his head a bit, he was not only late, but that he had potentially stood up his wife after they'd planned to meet at home today. He hadn't intended to have his time spent helping Harry to calm an argument between Ron and a nearly due to give birth Hermione. He couldn't avoid being dragged from his house by Harry, but he felt like a rotten husband for allowing his wife to think he'd simply left her on her own to find solutions. They had so little time together as it was since they'd returned from their honeymoon, and with days seeming to run into each other and overlap with the date of her wedding to Malfoy coming up, he needed her in his arms even more now.

His eyes moved over the room, spotting his wife asleep on the couch beside the fireplace. The fire was dying, almost out, giving the house the slightest chill at night if you happened to not be wrapped in a pair of loving arms. George re-lit the flames beside his wife before sitting on the floor beside her. His fingers traced along the side of her face, evoking a sound of comfort from Mackenzie. He stared at her for what could've been seconds, but had in actuality been about five minutes. Time passed so quickly these days again. Her face, perfect in his mind had taken on so much grief and pain lately. And now as she lay peacefully sleeping beside him, George wondered how it could seem so effortless for her to endure so much from him. She had given him so much, and in return he made her hide the love he knew she felt for him. That alone would be bad enough, except that it wasn't all she'd been asked to do. Dealing with Malfoy had to send her out wishing for that proverbial bridge to leap from.

He kissed her forehead, unintentionally but happily waking her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and he smiled brightly.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"I knew you'd be here soon." Her hand touched the side of his face.

George closed his eyes, loving the feel of her touch. "I'm so sorry I'm late. Ron and Hermione had a blow-up and it took me and Harry to get it all together again."

Mackenzie sat up from the couch. "You're not late. You're here now."

"I am." George sat on the couch beside her, pulling his arms around her body, bringing her as close as he could get her. "I'm here now…and forever." He whispered.

"Forever is good with me."

The two lay in each other's arms for the remainder of the night, falling asleep in the same position.

Morning came too early for either one, but when George awoke on an empty couch, he looked around for Mackenzie. He heard rustling and cursing coming from the kitchen. He wondered how safe he'd be to go in and see what she was doing. He stood, stretched, and cautiously walked into the kitchen. He saw her sitting at the table in the center of the room.

"Ken, what's going on?" He asked, leaning down to her. He kissed her cheek and then her ear. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She repeated to him, trying not to sound so defeated. It didn't work. He sat in the chair beside her, looking straight at her, demanding answers without having to speak a word.

"I got up early this morning. There's coffee in the there." She pointed. George stood, still listening to her talk. "I was looking for a way out of this contract, a way not to sign it without having to so brutally reveal our marriage to others. I won't sign this. Despite the fact that I couldn't now anyway, there is nothing in any of these books or the books at the Ministry to help argue against this. No solution that I've found yet." She sighed. "We're guilty George."

"Guilty of what Ken? We haven't done anything wrong. I mean not technically. We got married. That is not a crime."

"Please don't misunderstand me." She said as he sat back down beside her with two cups of coffee, one for himself, the other a fresh cup for her. "I don't think we were wrong in getting married. I don't think it's a crime. But magical law does. If I don't sign this, we're going to be guilty in the public eye."

"We're guilty in the public's eyes Ken, not ours."

"We'll be guilty in the eyes of wizarding marriage."

"So, what do we do Ken? What do you want to do?"

"I want to fight George." Mackenzie stood up and began to walk around the small room. "I'm going to keep my husband. I intend to fight for what we have no matter what. I think if that means going public at this point, then so be it." She was adamant. "I'm not hiding if there's no useful reason to. What do you want to do George?"

"I have an idea." He pulled her down to his lap before she passed him. "Why don't we shag right here." He suggested. His eyes moved to the table. "It's sturdy and it'll temporarily take your mind off of Malfoy.

Mackenzie loved that George knew her so well and could cheer her up so easily. Of course there were times when she realized he wasn't joking, so she chose to be careful. When his eyes turned back to hers, he was smiling. He was joking. She laughed as he hugged her closer.

"We'll get through this too Mackenzie. We just need to find the right first step. Where do we go first. Your dad is the Minister, and he wants to take this into his own hands. He also can't be caught figuring out a way to get his daughter out of a marriage contract because she's already married to someone else."

"George, I think I know someone who will help, but you will have to be the one to ask her."

"Her?" George lifted his face to hers. "Ask who Ken?"

Mackenzie took his hands in hers, softening her voice, using a tone that always had George eating out of her hand.

"Angelina." She said.

George shook his head. Even after he'd asked so much of her, this was the first thing he'd ever denied her.

"You can't ask me to do that Ken."

"I know I shouldn't George. It's beyond anything I should ever ask of you, but we can use her to our advantage. We get what we want and she gets what she wants."

"What's that?" He groaned.

"Your friendship. She wants your friendship. She misses that. She knows that you and I will never give each other up, so friendship is…"

"How do you know all of this Kenny?"

"The portkey." She confessed. "It was Angelina. She found the marriage license as well. She works under Lydia Price. She promised to keep quiet…"

"If I decide to talk to her again."

His wife nodded.

"Isn't there another way?" George moaned.

"What's so bad about just talking to her?"

George gave her an exasperated look, but Mackenzie went on, ignoring his childish looks.

"She told me the other side of what happened between you both."

"And you believe her?" George defensively started to accuse.

"No. Not completely." Mackenzie explained. "But I can sympathize with her."

"How?" George questioned. "Why?"

Mackenzie ran her hand through his hair and over the back of his neck, keeping her eyes locked with his. "George honey, think about it this way. Put me in the situation."

"Don't Mackenzie." He said.

She didn't listen. "Keep in mind that I wouldn't go about things the way she did, but…"

"That's the point Mackenzie."

"Think about it George." She challenged him. "What if I came to you and said I'm going to go and finish pursuing a goal I've had for years."

"I'd only want you to be happy."

"And if I said I'm going to go back and take the bar exam?"

"Only your happiness Kenny." He said.

"Okay George, I'm going to go and take the bar." This time it was statement. "I've been meaning to do it for awhile, but with the wedding and Malfoy, it go pushed back."

George smiled. "I think it's great Ken. You'll be great at the Ministry as a lawyer."

Mackenzie grimaced. "I'm only going to be working magical law at the Ministry half of the time. The other half of my time will hopefully be spent in muggle courtrooms, no wands, no hexing, no Ministers…"

"Oh." He said. He thought for awhile about what she'd said, and why she had made a point to say it all. "I think I see your point sweetheart." He pulled his arm around her waist.

"I'm not saying Angelina's leaving you was your fault. It wasn't. But neither of you is blameless. Perhaps…"

"Perhaps I should talk to her briefly if it'll help us."

"Thank you." She kissed him. " Now about this idea you had about shagging on the table…" She suggested. "You can't make a suggestion like that and think that I won't take you seriously."

"I wasn't." He defended.

"That's the problem." Mackenzie pulled on his shirt, slowly biting down the side of his neck as she stripped him. She was sitting on top of the table as he pushed her backwards onto the surface. Both were happy and content to continue all day with their lovemaking along the surfaces of their house, until they heard the floo network working in the living room. Someone was coming through their unlocked fireplace. Mackenzie and George both groaned, looking at each other, ignoring the first sounds of someone coming to visit them unannounced until they heard voices.

"George? Kenny? You both had better be dressed. " Fred shouted from the opposite room.

"That's it. I've had it!" Mackenzie swore quietly. "For Christmas, he's getting a better sense of timing."

George laughed aloud, giving away their position in the house as they quickly redressed.

Everyone soon entered into the kitchen to see Mackenzie helping to re-button the top button of her husband's shirt.

"Come on in." She laughed. "We were just…well it's not important what we were doing."

"No. It isn't. I don't want to know anymore than my mind can think to imagine." Fred mentioned, gaining an elbow to the stomach from George before the hugs all ran through the room. Along with Fred had come Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione, so they made a party out of the impromptu arrival of family.

George and Mackenzie proceeded to tell all of the details of what had been going on lately and what they planned to do about it.

"I am not going to sleep with Malfoy to get out of a contract!" Mackenzie argued a point to Harry as he'd made a few suggestions to the problem. He looked at her as she'd taken the previous statement he'd made out of context. He'd only meant that she should offer for him to have sex, not necessarily with her obviously. If she felt that all Malfoy really wanted was sex, he should get it.

"I'm certainly not saying you should Ken." Harry defended.

"Then what are you saying?" All three women, Fred, George, and Ron all angrily questioned, insulted by the suggestion.

Harry winced. "I'm saying…there's got to be a logical, moral, a better way around the contract of servitude, so that he doesn't find out anything yet, so that no one does."

"Didn't that contract say something about paying out of a contract. Why couldn't you refuse to sign and just pay out. You'll get out of it that way." Ron said.

Mackenzie nodded. "But any money I use is tied to my entire family. My father. And my husband." Her eyes turned to George. "Paying out of it beforehand would only create trouble for my marriage."

George sighed, placing his hand to hers. "We're closing in on this wedding date. He's going to find out anyway Kens."

"That's not the point George." Mackenzie argued. "He won't find out like that. He's my friend now, and I…" Her argument stopped as she looked over at Fred, an idea forming in her head.

"Bailey!" She excitedly exclaimed.

"What about Bailey?" Fred looked at her, confusion on his face, both eyebrows raised in question.

Mackenzie placed her other hand to Fred's. "I was thinking Bailey could be our _'ace in the hole'_."

Fred looked worried. "How do you mean? How can she help?"

Mackenzie leaned back into her husband's chest. "Well as it seems she is currently single, and she happens to be one of few people I not who is not currently seeing a Weasley brother."

"You knew?" Fred's eyes went wide.

"Of course I knew." She smiled. "I knew something was up when I started to see her in Diagon Alley more often. And then yesterday Bailey was in town too. She started to say something about Lilah. I blew it off, but when I started thinking about it,…"

"Damn too clever for their own good lawyers." Fred mockingly swore.

Mackenzie put a hand to his shoulder and he smiled up at her, showing that they were okay.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?" George asked her.

"Didn't seem important. " She said. " You knew. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Fred told me not to."

"Kind of pointless a request." Mackenzie stated, sticking her tongue out at Fred.

"You always keep Fred's secrets?"

"Yes." George said.

"Good."

"Back to Bailey." Ginny said. "How does she help us with Draco Malfoy? She's a muggle. Draco Malfoy will never…"

Mackenzie looked at George.

"Do you really think it will work?" He asked.

"You didn't see the way those two were looking at each other yesterday. It was like…it was the way George and I looked at each other when we first started dating. It was there. I saw it. And don't you trust me sweetheart?"

"Unconditionally." George told her.

She winked. "Then it will work. Trust me, I'll barely have to say or do anything to push them together. You leave it to me."


	20. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

A/N: Hope you're all enjoying the story. Chapter 20 will be up within the week. Happy Reading. And thanks again to Sunsetkisses for the review. In the next few chapters it's going to hit George and Mackenzie really hard.

"Mackenzie dear," Samuel spoke as he and his daughter spent the morning sitting in her kitchen before Samuel had to run off to work. The two had opted to spend a bit more father daughter time together, talking, what some would construe as scheming, and of course discussing Mackenzie's upcoming bar exam.

"I was hoping to have you and George over to the Manor again tonight for dinner. " The Minister requested.

"Daddy, we couldn't. I cannot let you be caught up in this mess until after the wedding date. If George and I are caught together at the Manor, it could be disastrous."

Samuel sighed. "It's such a shame that things must be so complicated. I was so hoping that soon enough we could have a proper family dinner. I was hoping that our newest added family members would join us for a family dinner. Is that truly out of the question sweetheart?"

"Daddy please." Mackenzie looked down at her coffee cup, running the tip of her finger over the edges. "Please don't ask me to take risks like that with my family…with our family."

"Then I suppose we will wait for as long as it takes."

"No." The two heard a voice come from the open doorway of the kitchen. George stood in between the frame. He'd obviously just woken up, as he looked in need of massive amounts of coffee. He still went on speaking as Samuel greeted him with his hand.

"Minister, not only would it continue to upset your daughter not to have our families together, but I can assure you that Molly Weasley would be personally insulted and possibly fly off in a rage." He came up beside his wife, who wrapped an arm around his waist. "Molly Weasley on the war path is not something you should wish to experience."

"Thank you." Mackenzie mouthed up to her husband.

He winked at her as she stood beside him.

The two clasped hands. "There is always a way around my wife's deception Minister." George told his father-in-law. "We'll have dinner with everyone at The Burrow, or possibly Grimmauld."

"You are just as deceiving as my daughter." Samuel accused with a smile.

George chuckled, pulling Mackenzie closer. "I'll arrange it today and tonight we'll have a proper family dinner."

The three agreed as Samuel walked to the door saying goodbye for now to his daughter, whom he'd grown closer to since her confession of marrying into the Weasley family. He watched the married couple carefully when they were together, seeing how much they loved and learned with one another. It reminded him dearly of his own marriage to Mackenzie's late mother.

"George." The Minister stopped before walking out the front door completely. He faced the couple. "Please, call me Samuel when we are together."

Mackenzie promised to meet her father for lunch later in the day. The couple smiled before watching the Minister apparate to the Ministry of Magic. They closed the door and spent much of their time again wrapped up in a blanket together on their couch. They talked, focusing mostly off of the Malfoy situation. It was all too much more real now, being only days away from the wedding date.

When it was time for Mackenzie to go and meet her father, she and George kissed goodbye before he flooed off to find his parents to make arrangements for his wife and her father the Minister.

_**Four days later…**_

Mackenzie could not drain the tension and stress she felt over the past few days. A week had passed by and her mind was wild. She had to force herself to concentrate on the pages in front of her as she sat in a small room, writing as much as she could remember as she finally sat taking her bar exam. Not only did she have the worry of passing her exams, but on top of her already present anxiety, Draco's owl had the previous night, dropped off a box of confirmed invitations and rsvp's to her father's Manor, all verifying their attendance at the Chase-Malfoy wedding that was set to take place in just days now. Two days to be exact.

She had done so much work in the past to get to this point. She had received all of the proper degrees, done her clerkship and office study, done years of foreign law school study, and then more time spent tirelessly working under others. She was able to pass by doing the five year minimum of more law school as her father, Minster Chase had deemed it necessary for her to begin work sooner. He was up to something, but she didn't yet know what. So now, she'd been sworn in, paid her dues, and her fees, and was now sitting in front of a book-like test, reading through cases and motions, determining which case held higher priority, who was liable for what in which case… She wanted to scream. She literally wanted to pull her hands over her face and scream as loud as she could.

She shook her head, drifting back to the words on the pages in front of her. Her father had insisted on having her exam results almost immediately. He wanted her to begin working at the Ministry as soon as possible. She was the last to finish her exam with only a few minutes before the scheduled time was over. She breathed in an anxious breath, exhaling a sigh of relief when she finished. She still had other plans for her day. So much had happened over the past week. The rundown of it all still swam through Mackenzie's overworked brain.

Although Fred and Lilah were not seen publicly together either yet, both had managed to sneak off and see each other every day since Fred had informed Lilah of Mackenzie and George's knowledge of their rendevous'. Mackenzie wasn't one-hundred percent certain, but her instincts also told her that Bailey had managed to snag Draco off to the side in secret a few times. What she was sure of was that the two would spend more time together in the near future. She would make sure of it.

She didn't have time to stop home to see George before going to the Ministry to see her father, and update him on how she "felt" she did on her exam. She knew that George was off having his own "talk" with Angelina today anyway. She managed to get through the hordes of people moving through the Ministry without incident or much notice. She was grateful for the current lack of flashing cameras. Lately all anyone she came across, her family excluded, could talk about was the upcoming Malfoy-Chase wedding, and how the preparations and seen set-ups all looked so spectacular, especially with such short notice. All she wanted to do was get to her father's office. But then she saw it. There it was in no less than tactless form. Her picture was all over the face of every magazine and newspaper in the Ministry. Not just hers , but also her father's picture, and …oh she couldn't breathe. Her hand reached out for the nearest wall. She held herself up, breathing in slowly.

She picked up a paper, her hands shaking as she held it. "This is bad. This is very bad." She stared in disbelief of what she was seeing. Her eyes had to be deceiving her. How could someone get a picture like this? The picture showed Mackenzie and her father, along with Weasley's, having dinner together, around the same table. Everyone was there, but the only two Mackenzie focused on were her and George. The couple looked happy. They sat beside each other, talking, laughing, and in the second picture, they were both touching. George's hand tucked a strand of Mackenzie's hair behind her ear before running his fingers down the side of her cheek. All the while, Mackenzie did nothing to reject the affection showed.

Without any more thought to the matter, Mackenzie sprinted through the corridors, impatiently waiting for the lift to take her to the Minister's office. The picture, the speculation, it was everywhere. She could feel people's eyes on her as she stayed in view. She hadn't planned on knocking on the door, but stopped her hand from pushing open the door when she arrived at the Minister's office doors. She listened to the loud and rather disrespectful one-sided tirade going on inside of the room.

"These pictures are all over the Ministry! Why didn't you stop him?" She heard Draco yelling. "He has his hands on my fiancée! He should be…"

"She is only your fiancée because you are forcing her hand." Samuel Chase angrily defended his daughter.

"With all due respect Minister, that is not the point." Draco stated back. "The point is that knowing she is marrying me in just two days, you should have put a stop to this behavior. If you think that I will just sit by and…"

Mackenzie threw open the door, unwilling to listen to Draco threaten her father. She hadn't realized what she had walked in to.

"Mackenzie!" Samuel said, his eyes now wide.

Draco turned his body to the woman in the doorway, his wand that had a moment ago been pointed at the Minister, was now pointed at his fiancée.

The look on Mackenzie's face did not show her fear. She was currently in too much shock to be aware of the real danger she was in.

"**SECURITY**!" Samuel shouted, using his magic to get his personal hordes of security to his office. His own wand was also pointed at Draco. "Lower your wand Mr. Malfoy!" He demanded.

Draco's eyes fell to the Minister for only seconds before moving straight back to Mackenzie.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Mackenzie." He told her "I want the truth and I want it now!"

"Lower your wand Draco." She calmly insisted of the man, keeping her cool, knowing what may happen if her temper showed. "I can explain all of this with complete truth."

"Mackenzie, No!" Samuel stopped her.

She shook her head at him, placing a hand to Draco's wand, forcing him to lower it.

"We've got no other choice daddy. He has to know now."

Samuel refused to leave her alone.

"Please." His daughter asked, walking beside him to the doors.

"Mackenzie don't do this. It is not the time. He's far too unstable."

Draco scoffed from where he still stood, shaking with anger.

"I have this under control. Perhaps now is the best time. He's seen us together." Mackenzie whispered. "This has to be done." She led her father out through the doors, closing them shut before running off on her own outburst.

"**HOW DARE YOU POINT YOUR WAND AT ME…OR MY FATHER!"** She yelled at the blond.

Draco's head whipped around to hers, his entire body facing hers. "Turnabout is fair play."

"Do not get me started on what is and isn't fair between us Draco Malfoy. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Tell me about this picture Mackenzie!"

The tension between them overwhelmed Mackenzie, giving her a massive head rush. She sat down in a nearby chair

Her voice lowered only slightly. "Daddy and I had dinner with the Weasley family. He and Arthur had business to discuss and Molly invited us around for dinner."

"You could've refused, made an excuse of some sort like you do with me." Draco accused.

"Don't turn this around on me Draco!" Mackenzie shot right back. "I didn't want to be rude. I didn't want to refuse."

"So you went and spent the evening cuddled up to your ex boyfriend?"

She desperately wanted to shout out the word yes to him, relieving the huge burden on her shoulders.

"Draco, I need to tell you something."

"Have you gone back to him?" The man accused again, more than questioned. "Because it doesn't change things between us."

"This is not the place for this conversation." She told him, taking his hand in hers as she stood. "Come with me."

*****************************************************

"George." She spoke his name. She sounded almost as surprised to see him standing in her doorway as he felt being in it. "Come in." She offered, moving aside.

George walked into her small foyer, more apprehensive of their meeting when his ex closed the door behind them.

"What do you want Angelina?"

The woman looked baffled by his question. "You showed up on my doorstop unannounced. Not the other way around."

He repeated his question.

"A chance." She finally answered.

"A chance for what? What do you want? There is no possible way that I have anything you could want anymore. There is nothing for me to give to you."

"George please." She walked up behind him, placing a hand to his shoulder, undetered when he spun around, throwing her hand from him. "I don't want anything from you that you cannot and will not willingly give." She closed the space between them, walking up to him. "Your wife trusts you very much. She loves you much more than I had once assumed."

"Jealous?" He pushed her away again.

"Extremely." Angelina admitted to him. "But that is not what I want. I can't have your physical presence in my life anymore."

"There is nothing more that I can give to you." George said.

"Your forgiveness." She told him. "You can forgive me."

"How? How do you expect me to… How can you ask me that?"

"It's all I want George. I want the peace of mind to be able to walk into a room where you and Mackenzie are, and not have to feel the deep rooted need to throw my self from a tower. "

"What if I can't give you that Angelina? What if right now, it's not yet the right time? What if I can't give you what you want? Will you give up the secrets you know? Will you try to destroy my marriage?"

Angelina chuckled. "I won't have to do anything." She told him. "Have you seen the papers today George?" She picked up her delivered copy of the Daily Prophet, showing off the front page.

George's mind did ten flips all at once. He tried to say something. Nothing came out but, "I have to go."

Angelina stood in her home, watching him apparate away, knowing that what she'd done would cause this oncoming trouble, but unaware of the trouble still held ahead.

**********************************************

Mackenzie and Draco both apparated off to Chase Manor, hiding away from the public as Mackenzie prepared to expel her guilt. She had to tell Draco the truth. It was two days until hteir supposed wedding date, and this could not go on. She needed to be happy with George, and Draco, he needed to be happy with whomever he chose to be with. She invited him into the house, placing her wand on a table as a good faith gesture. Hesitantly, Draco did the same as he entered.

She turned to face him, pulling out the paper, handing it to Draco. Disbelief, betrayal, and a knowledge of an oncoming storm all showed on his face. Momentarily after, there was a look of pain, oif guilt.

"Draco, there is something I need to tell you."

"Something happened between you and Weasley I assume. I think I can forgive that." He told her, moving into the small sitting room with her, sitting down beside her on a couch, facing her."

"You can forgive it? Why? Something on your mind too?"

He nodded. "I know that you pulled me here to tell me something important about you and Weasley, but there's something you need to know."

Mackenzie looked worried. She looked almost afraid of what he might say, but then smiled, knowing that whatever he told her, could not hurt her at this point.

"Kenny, there is a woman that I… " Draco lowered his head, trying to articulate properly the right way around his confession. He sighed in a low groan. "I met her days ago. She wanted to see me. I went to her apartment to see her, to tell her that I intend on marrying you without question. I wanted to tell her that she could not compare to you. " He paused again. "The truth is…"

"The truth is, you went to see her, and something happened." Mackenzie guessed.

Draco nodded.

"What exactly happened?"

Draco took her hand in his and squeezed, looking at her, guilt showing in his silver streaked eyes.

"We had sex." He confessed. "I've seen her or talked to her nearly every day since then, and…"

Mackenzie pulled her hands from his, nodding her head. "You had sex with another girl. Who is she?" She breathed, keeping her hands folding in her lap.

Draco didn't answer until her eyes moved to meet his.

"Her name is Bailey." Draco admitted.

"Bailey Simon? My friend?" Mackenzie nearly jumped for joy off of the couch. She managed to keep her responses cool and collected. "Draco, that's… that's really…it proves so much of what I have already tried to tell you."

"It proves nothing Mackenzie, except that I'm a schmuck who is creating so many double standards between us, and…"

"Do you enjoy spending time with her Draco?"

He turned his head away. "When I'm not feeling guilty over it, yes I suppose, but that still proves nothing."

"It proves something very important Draco." Mackenzie explained.

He thought she was taking this all too well. He had expected at least some sort of screaming match. Although he was sort of thankful for the lack of screaming. Mackenzie could be more cruel than Draco when provoked enough.

"And just what could it possibly prove?" He questioned her.

"That you don't love me. That we could not ever learn to love each other."

"But I don't love her either." Draco countered.

"I realize that. But you could."

"Why are you so insistent on who I could or should love?" He questioned her. "Sure, she is someone that I could potentially love under the right circumstances, but you are the one I should love. We're getting married." He made clear again. "Shockingly enough, I do believe in monogamy, despite my past escapades."

"You're a coward." She challenged him. "And we are to get married by contractual obligation, not for love or any reason resembling."

"I am not a coward." He denied her accusation.

"If you could love her Draco, really love her, wholeheartedly, then love her."

He wondered about the distinct sound of ulterior motives he heard in her words. He couldn't escape wanting to know why she would push loving, seeing, or liking Bailey so hard. Why should it matter to her? He'd come to hate the expression _'If you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with.'_ It sounded so clichéd, and immoral. Perhaps Mackenzie had a point though. If he could wholly love someone, even if it weren't her, why shouldn't he try? Because he was married. Nearly anyway.

"Thank you Mackenzie." Draco said. "I know what I've done is unforgivable, but you are taking it so well. I really like that we are better friends and that we can talk like this."

"Me too." She half smiled.

"You wanted to talk to me about something." He mentioned, seeing her half-smile disappear instantly. Her expression went serious.

She shifted nervously beside him, still facing him. She took his hands back in hers.

"Draco." She said his name apprehensively. This was going to be a very large, very loud blow-up. She hadn't been angry at him for cheating because she had George, but Draco was going to flip his top when she came clean.

"I want to know that we truly are friends now." She said to him.

"You know we are Kenny. And I'm glad we are. I didn't realize how necessary it was for us to be friends, but it's the best thing that could've happened between us."

His response was genuine, making Mackenzie feel even worse and more worried to tell him everything.

"And we'll be friends no matter what happens."

"Yes Kenny. What's this about? Is it Weasley?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I'm going to tell you about everything that happened , starting from the point where you showed up with your contract, up to right now."

"I don't think I'm going to like hearing this." Draco commented, shifting nervously this time.

"If I tell you everything, I need you to listen to it all until the end." She said. "Promise me."

"I promise." He sincerely answered her.


	21. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Draco was hyperventilating, trying to concentrate on anything Mackenzie said after she had spoken the words "_**already married to George Weasley for the last month**_".

"Mackenzie, we are supposed to be married within forty-eight hours. Do you have any idea how many people are scheduled to show up expecting us to be married, and you've been married to a Weasley for a month. Have you… What have you been doing all of this time while you've led me to believe differently? You've been lying to me." His tone and volume were surprisingly quiet and calmer than expected. Almost scary calm. He sat on the couch, running his hand methodically, soothingly through his hair, still trying to grasp the reality of this new revelation, and that Mackenzie was not joking. She had set the ring he'd given her in his hand only seconds before now. He thought it was seconds. It could've been hours. Time was not exactly running accurately in his head.

"If those pictures hadn't come out in the Prophet," Draco speculated. "would you have waited another two days to tell me you never planned on really marrying me? Would you have left me standing at the altar? Would you have waited to break my heart then instead of now?"

"That's not fair Draco." Mackenzie sat beside him, her head lowered, her hands at the back of her neck.

"What about our situation has ever been fair Mackenzie?"

"You never wanted me out of love Draco."

"That is not the point Mackenzie!" He now shouted, standing. "You've been lying to me for so long. That's what isn't fair!"

"I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted any of this." She returned to him, her eyes full of tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"Well, it's done. Now you've got it."

Mackenzie stood, placing a hand hesitantly to his arm. "Draco, please."

He jerked away. "Don't. Just don't… don't touch me. " The cruel reserve had come out in force. Draco Malfoy, the real Draco Malfoy had returned.

Mackenzie stepped back. " What can I do Draco? What can I do to make this better?"

He only shook his head. "Nothing. There is nothing that you can do. This is now a legal matter." He informed her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, able to stop crying.

"You've broken the marriage contracts Mackenzie. You've broken wizarding laws. You and your…husband. It's out of my hands and yours."

"You can't be serious Draco."

"I am. " He coldly looked at her, the hostile expression quickly turning sad. He hid the pain from her, turning away. "I have to go. I have to get out of here. I have to be…away from you."

"Draco please don't go."

"Goodbye Mackenzie." Was the last thing he said before disappearing out of the door. Mackenzie heard the front doors open and then close with a hard bang.

She sat back onto the couch, pulling her knees to her chest. She sat there for as long as she could hoping he would come back. He didn't, and she could not sit at the scene of this horrific battle, this crime scene any longer. She wanted to be alone so that she could cry, but she wanted a pair of strong arms wrapped around her to comfort her as well. She wanted George. She wanted him sitting beside her, holding her, telling her that this could all work out now, that it would be okay, that she didn't need to cry because he was with her always, and they would stand together. She wanted to go home.

*******************************************

As soon as she walked into the house, she fell to her knees. The concern, the trouble, and the sorrow she had caused and felt, all overwhelmed her at once. She could no longer hold back. Even before her knees hit the floor her sobs began to shake her body. She hadn't been crying for more than a minute before those familiar arms wrapped to her body. They pulled her close, hugging her in tightly. Fingers stroked through her hair, and she turned her body into her husband.

"I'm so sorry." She repeated over and over. "I'm sorry." Her arms wrapped around George's neck and he picked her up off of the ground into his arms, carrying her into the house. He carefully sat down , keeping her in his arms, on his lap as she continued to cry.

"He saw the pictures." George finally said.

Mackenzie nodded, still crying. "He went to my father's office at the Ministry. He threatened him, had his wand out. He turned it to me for a minute, but…"

George's body stiffened. "He did what?" The red head literally started to see red. "I will kill him. He pointed his wand at you?"

"George he was angry." She explained. "Think about how he felt, seeing us happy together. Reverse the roles again."

"I'd never pull my wand on you sweetheart, no matter how much of a challenging pain in the ass you can be." He smiled.

Mackenzie punched him in the arm. "What about on him?"

"I see your point." George eventually said. "I don't want to, but I guess I do."

"So, I told him everything. I told him that you and I are married, that we have been for some time now, and that I've been lying to him from the start." She started to cry again. "He hates me so much now. I knew it would hurt him. I just never stopped to realize how much he would hurt. I never considered his true feelings as my friend. I couldn't see past you and me to see him."

George's arms wrapped to her again. "Honey, it's out now. He knows. It'll all be better very soon."

"No it won't." She grabbed for a Kleenex on the side table. "According to Draco, the marriage contracts have been severed illegally and it'll be up to the laws, the powers that be to determine what happens next I suppose. This is not over George. If the Ministry gets hold of this before the next forty-eight hours, we're screwed."

"There's nothing we can…"

"Nothing. Nothing we can do. We just have to hope that…"

The two were interrupted when their floo became active again. Both Samuel Chase and Arthur Weasley appeared through a stream of green fire and smoke.

"Mackenzie! George!" The two called, turning to see the worried and surprised couple.

"Daddy. Arthur. What are you doing here?" Mackenzie stood, George pulling up with her.

"We had to get here before the owls were sent out. There is trouble coming." Arthur spoke, placing a hand to his daughter-in-laws shoulder.

"Draco Malfoy has been to the Ministry." Samuel informed them . "Lydia Price is in an uproar. Angelina Johnson has been fired , and there are crews of journalists on their way out to find you. Fortunately this place is hidden so well that it will take them more time than is available."

"I knew he wouldn't keep his mouth shut. That slimy weasel!" Mackenzie swore.

"Calm down Kens." George took her hand. "We'll do this together."

"Why did you say there were owls being sent daddy? What for?" She stayed as focused as she could.

"They won't find you, but the owls are carrying summons papers to appear before the Wizengamot. "

"You're the Minister." George said. "You are head of the Wizengamot."

"Not through this I'm not. The panel and Mr. Malfoy all feel it is a conflict of interest as Mackenzie is my only child, for me to keep unbiased opinions about my daughter. They are looking for a temporary replacement for when you appear."

"Perhaps the owls have been to the Manor daddy." Mackenzie said. "Perhaps you should go and check."

"Dad, maybe there is something at your house as well." George mentioned. He looked down at his wife and back at their fathers.

Mackenzie hugged both her father and Arthur before they left. George was stopped before Samuel flooed back to the Ministry.

"I'm here if you two need me, but Mackenzie will need you most of all right now George." He said. "Your marriage has hit a bump, but don't let it deter you from the path you two have been on. I've never seen my daughter as happy as she is with you."

George agreed. "She has me until the end of time Samuel. She's my wife. Nothing could dissuade from protecting her in every way possible."

The two said goodbye and the Minister was gone again.

"I cannot believe this!" Mackenzie yelled, roaming through the small house, banging around, making noise simply to calm herself down, to help relieve some of the sadness that had now turned into anger. "This is completely absurd! "

"Kens, come on." George found her. "Yelling will not help us here. There has to be something that can be done. The Wizengamot wouldn't summon us if they thought we couldn't defend our actions. They look to fight during their proceedings."

"George, this isn't the time." She stopped him short, gaining a look of indecision. She had never pushed him away like this. "Please just let me scream for awhile."

"Fine." He said. "Although it won't do any good." He mumbled.

Mackenzie glared at her husband. His comment was insensitive. She knew he was right, and she knew she wasn't specifically angry with him, but both her frustration and fury had all started to be forced out of her. George just happened to be her closest unlucky target.

"You're right!" She yelled at him. "It may not do any good, but let me do it!"

"Alright." He unhappily surrendered, turning and storming from the room. He walked loudly through the house, slamming the door to their bedroom after he entered.

Mackenzie groaned in annoyance. He was angry with her now. She didn't want to fight with George, and really hadn't meant to come off so cruel. It was inevitable. They had to fight sometime. Their honeymoon period couldn't last forever. But all of this trouble had built into an impossible climb. She found her way into the kitchen, jumping up to sit on a counter. She couldn't get through any of this friction without George and he was angry. She didn't want to apologize this time either, but because she was at fault, she ultimately knew she would have to. She could think about Draco and his evil ways later. She groaned again, jumping back down from the counter space. She turned and stopped when George rounded a corner into the room and stopped a few feet across from her, barely out of reach. Both stayed quiet for a few moments.

"I'm sorry Kenny." George finally said. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You haven't upset me George. And I'm the one who is sorry. I'm not angry at you. It's Draco I'm upset with."

"Yeah." George went on, moving closer to her, now within reaching distance. "I didn't think about what it must have been like for you to tell him everything on your own. I can't imagine. You're far stronger than me on my best day."

"I don't know about that."

"You are."

Mackenzie grabbed him, forcefully pulling him to her, throwing her arms around his body. "I don't want to fight with you."

"Me either. You can yell and scream all you'd like. You've more than earned a good long loud outburst."

"Just wish I could direct it at Malfoy instead of you."

"Me too." Mackenzie looked up at him as he leaned down to kiss her. This was the best part of her marriage Mackenzie thought. It wasn't the sex, although that was also beyond all words. It was the moments that she and George shared together in private. It was the way he held her so close when she needed it most, giving her every opportunity to know how much he cared, loved, and supported her. She stayed held close to him for so long before reluctantly moving back.

"We need to do something about all of this."

George agreed. "You're the law expert. What do we do first?"

"We start at the beginning in this case." She stated. "I'm going to do a little more research into these inconsistent magical marital laws. You run through the contract again. See if you can find any holes in it."

"What kind of holes?"

"You'll know when you see them." Mackenzie kissed her husband on the cheek. "I'm going to retrieve a few books from daddy's house. Back in a few." She left, and flooed to her father's manor.

When she arrived inside of the Manor, she was met by her father and Arthur and Molly Weasley, all enraged at what sat on a table waiting for Mackenzie. She hadn't had a chance to say hello to her parents at all before unsurprisingly the letter jumped from the table, sprouted a mouth and began its direction.

"_**The plaintiff, Mr. Draco Malfoy, has begun a detainer action against you in Wizengamot court which holds session at the Ministry of Magic, level two in the department of Magical Law Enforcement.**_

Mackenzie listened through a few more words before again becoming angrier. The talking notice continued.

_**If you wish to oppose this matter, you or your attorney must appear before the Wizengamot court on Thursday morning at nine am.**_

A trial has been set for nine am on Thursday, the second day of February.

**IF YOU FAIL TO APPEAR AT THE COURT HEARING ON THE ABOVE STATED DATE AND TIME,A JUDGMENT BY DEFAULT WILL BE ENTERED IN AGAINST YOU IN YOUR ABSENSE.**

"That's in three days!" She shouted again. "These bloody laws are impossible!"

"What does all of it mean?" Molly asked.

"It means they've given us three days to prepare for a sham trial over nonsense. It means that the court is going to attack me and George over our marriage, despite all facts pointing to the null and voided contract that I never signed." Mackenzie said.

"They've given you no time to request a continuance of the trial." Samuel commented.

"They'd have overruled that option anyway." Mackenzie returned. "Our family members and any other witnesses will have to play witness to the jury if willing." She turned to Arthur and Molly. "We have a pre-trial conference in two days." She explained. "That's where we produce evidence supporting both sides of the case. Both sides give copies of any available opinions of expert witnesses and names of those willing to be witnesses."

"We'll be there for whatever you need." Both agreed without hesitation.

"There is something I have to do." Mackenzie settled, taking the summons in her hand, flipping it back and forth for a minute. "There is someone I need to go and see about this before it gets out of control anymore."

"Mackenzie I'm begging you, don't go." Samuel asked his daughter, having a clue to where his daughter was headed.

"I have to face him again daddy.

She said goodbye to the three still standing in the room discussing the new circumstances of the children's lives. She left the Manor and immediately appeared just outside of Malfoy Manor. She didn't expect him to see her, or speak to her, but she had to try, and she was angry enough to face him straight on without crying this time. Sure she was in this position because of her own actions, but that didn't mean she couldn't be a little infuriated at the blond man now so willing to attack her after professing his friendship to her.

She knocked on the door a few times, waiting for an answer. She was ready to leave when the door opened. There he was, standing in front of her, looking angrier than he had earlier. She hadn't thought it possible.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS?" Mackenzie furiously screamed at him.

Draco, his eyes cold, took the envelope in her hand. When he spoke, his voice was again that scary calm.

"Looks to me like a court summons."

"You're going to attack me in court? You don't have the courage or decency to do things in private, personally, but you'll drag my father, my family, and me through hell over this matter?"

"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME ME FOR THIS MACKENZIE!" Draco yelled.

Mackenzie preferred the scary calm.

"You brought this on yourself. You broke the law."

"No. I got married. I was contracted to get married, and so…"

"I'm not going to do this with you." Draco backed away from the door. "Do not pick fights that you are not willing to lose."

"You arrogant piece of…"

"I hope you have a good lawyer Mackenzie. You're going to need it."

"The best." She told him, backing away as well. "Didn't you hear, I've taken the bar exam. I'm sure I passed. The results will arrive very soon. And I am better than most lawyers who've been working courtrooms for years."

"And you call me arrogant." He returned to her. "You no doubt will be a good lawyer Mackenzie. You're a great liar. A lot of guilty people will go free thanks to you." Draco immediately closed the door as nothing more could or would be said between the two tonight.

Mackenzie stomped her foot to the ground. Her anger had not dissipated any, but grown. She had research to do. She went back to her father's house, and got started.

**************************************************

He had waited long enough at their house for her to return. He had actually fallen asleep, waking to find her still not returned. George was worried that she hadn't come home yet. It was getting light outside. She had been gone all night. He flooed straight to Chase Manor where Mackenzie had said she would be.

He found her still at Chase Manor in what was still considered her study. She was sitting behind a large oak desk, concentrated on a book in front of her. There was another stack of books to her left on the desk. She waved her wand at the shelf behind her, bringing another book to her, keeping her eyes glued to the pages she skimmed through.

"Good morning sweetheart." George softly said, walking into the room.

She looked up at him, then out the window. The sun was rising. She'd been up all night long.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry George. I got wrapped up in reading and trying to…"

"It's okay Kenny." He hugged her as he approached her still sitting.

"Find anything yet?" He pulled a pen from behind her ear where she had placed it.

She shook her head. "Nope. Nothing. But daddy says they've found a temporary to sit in as head of Wizengamot through our trial."

"Who's that?" George asked, amused to hear the answer.

"Some wizard named Scrimgeour. Daddy says he's not very clever, but that he is likely to look for the flaws he ees rather than the positive."

"Scrimgeour?" George questioned in shock. "He's the ex-Minister Kenny. Why would he be chosen to do this? What motive could he possibly have to do this?"

"That's a good question." Mackenzie said, touching her husband's hand as he placed it onto her shoulder.


	22. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

_**Draco, Meet me tomorrow at three. Must see you again.---Bailey**_

Draco sat staring at the note that had just arrived. Mackenzie's friend, a confidant to her, someone he'd thought he would trust, who'd betrayed and lied to him-she had contacted him. She probably wanted to rub salt into his wounds, see the broken pieces he'd become. Seeing her would only generate more pain in him.

He turned the note over and wrote down two words, the only two words needed to convey any and everything he felt for her or anyone associated with Mackenzie at this point. He gave te note to one of his owls and sent it off. So this is how it had ended. True, what had ended had never actually begun, but nevertheless, it had ended. Not with a bang, a shot of fireworks cascading over the skies, not even with an 'I'm sorry' love note. No, it had ended with irony.

Boy meets girl, girl leaves boy at altar on wedding day. Boy meets new girl. New girl secretly falls in love with boy while bound to marry another boy. New girl marries boy, leaving the other boy to stand alone on his wedding day.

Irony. Angelina had done it George- and now Mackenzie in a roundabout way had done it to Draco.

*******************************************

The honeymoon was definitely nearing its end. Real life had somehow instantly kicked into gear as George and Mackenzie now faced having to learn how to be a real life married couple, real problems, real disagreements and all.

The two had had more than a few arguments just over the past twenty-four hours. Both were overwhelmed and stressed out over the unending inconvenient complications caused over the revelation of Mackenzie's new last name. Once ALL of the wizarding media had heard of the Minister's family scandal, no one in Mackenzie's family could go out in public without being attacked. It was absolutely absurd. Mackenzie had expected the anger, the irritation, and the disappointment to come flying out of her family in the form of yelling and at the very least, lecturing, but it still hadn't come. That point only made Mackenzie's guilt worsen.

"We all knew what to expect." Hermione and Ginny had told her again as the women hid out together inside Mackenzie and George's home.

The three were sitting at home, staring at the envelope Mackenzie had just received. She had called her sisters over to hold her hand as she opened the news to her future. Inside of this little envelope lay the results of her exam. Pass or Fail. One of those words sat in big blod red letters on a piece of hidden paper. She had been so distracted during the test that she was almost certain of the word inside of the white envelope.

She had also decided her sisters were the best people to call because George had snuck out away from the house earlier that morning before the media could catch him. She wasn't exactly sure where her husband had run off to. The two were in the middle of another argument. They weren't speaking to one another yet. Hermione and Ginny had come to the rescue.

"George only wants to help you Kenny." Hermione said, an understanding in her tone. "He's your husband and let me tell you that he's far more supportive than Ron would be."

"Or Harry." Ginny added. "Our husband's are selfish. Yours is truly a gift from the heavens. You're very lucky to have found my brother, just as he is lucky to have found you."

"I couldn't agree more." Mackenzie answered, sighing, leaning back into her chair. "I appreciate his support and his assurance as much as anyone can. But that's the ninety percent of the time that I need it."

"And the other ten percent of the time?" The two women questioned.

"The other ten percent of the time, I don't want to be told _'it'll be alright'_ or_ 'it'll all work out for the best'_. I want the truth. Sometimes I need to be told that it might not be alright."

"The truthful question is how do you tell the person who most completes you, who keeps you functioning from day to day that it might not all be okay?" The three girls heard from the archway, leading into the room. "How do you admit to the woman that holds your heart and soul that you might lose her."

"George." The three said in unison.

Mackenzie stood, facing her husband. "You could never ever lose me. No matter what happens, I'm yours."

George looked over to his sisters, a look of disinclination on his face. Both women worried along with Mackenzie.

"There is an annilment clause embedded into every marriage clause. It's drawn up into every contract or license in the marriage contracts department."

"Yes. I know George." Mackenzie told her husband. "But the law states that the contracts must all be signed in full completion by each party. I didn't sign my contracts. The clause doesn't apply."

"I wouldn't be worried if I thought it didn't apply Kenny."

"Why? What happened George? What do you mean?"

"I went to my parents house this morning." He took his wife by the hand, bringing her to sit on the couch beside him. "We were arguing and I wanted to give you some space." He faltered a little in mentioning an argument. "Then dad came home from the Ministry and luckily I was there when he had to explain that the annulment clause still counts against us."

"What?" Ginny expressed her distaste over the discovery. "How can it count for anything?"

"According to dad, when Malfoy went to the Ministry, he pushed every possible argument he could in his favor. According to the law, the clause states that if we are found truly undeniably guilty, our marriage will not count for anything. It'll be annulled. And Kenny will…"

"Have to marry Draco immediately." Mackenzie finished. "No." She stated, pressing her entire body to George's, holding him tight. "I won't lose you."

George onlysighed in an already defeated tone, wrapping his arms around her in return.

"This is one of those moments when I need you to lie to me. Tell me it'll be okay. Tell me this will all work out for us."

George ran his hand across her neck and back. "I wish I could give you a little more faith."

"I have unconditional faith in us George. I don't have faith in the legal system. At least not the one we're up against."

"Speaking of the justice system." Hermione spoke, watching the broken couple desperately search for options. Her eyes moved to the envelope Mackenzie still feared opening. "You can do it."

"What's that?" George questioned.

"My exam results." Mackenzie grumbled. "You open it George."

"They've come this quick?"

"They grade and send the results immediately." She explained to George as Hermione picked up the letter, handing it over to Mackenzie.

She slowly took the white envelope in her hand, holding it still for a minute. She felt George's hands rest to her shoulder, and tried to feel confident as she tore open the fold. She pulled out the piece of paper and unfolded it, reading to herself.

"I passed." She said in a whisper.

All three smiled, congratulating her.

"Kenny, that's great. We knew you would pass." Ginny hoorayed.

"We have to celebrate this." Hermione cheered her sister.

"Yeah. We'll celebrate." Mackenzie returned.

George pulled his arm around her, leaning down to her ear. "You sound a little surprised by the results darling."

Mackenzie turned her head to him. "I sort of am."

George smiled at her still. "You have to tell your father. He'll be so proud and thrilled to hear."

"Yeah. He's looking for my first moment of weakness to pin me into a permanent job at the Ministry."

"I'll go with you sweetheart. You really should go and tell him."

Reluctantly Mackenzie agreed, and the two said goodbye to their family.

"We'll plan a celebration." Ginny commented as the two walked into their floo, prepared to face the Ministry.

********************************************

This was the first time Mackenzie had been to the Ministry since the pictures of her and Geore surfaced in the Prophet. She was nervous, visibly so. She held tight to George's hand as they arrived. The two thought they might be lucky enough to make it down the long corridors without much notice. They had no such luck. At first there were just a few looks here and there, looks of disbelief. Then it started. One person called out Mackenzie's name, then George's name was shouted. The couple looked at each other briefly, knowing what to do next. They held hands tight, and ran for it. The couple sprinted down the final corridor to the Minister's office. The doors were closed as they approached and they didn't have time to stop to knock politely. Mackenzie pulled out her wand and blasted it open.

"Bombarda!" She yelled from feet away.

The door exploded and the pair rushed in, their breath gone, their expressions full of fear as they turned to Minister Chase who was up in a second at the door, halting anyone from entering or getting anymore of a glimpse of the couple. After repairing the door, he turned to his children.

"Mackenzie, what are you doing here? You know it is not safe for you or George to be seen until the hearings begin."

"I know daddy. I wouldn't have come here at all, but…" She pulled out the same white envelope from her back pocket, and handed it over to her father. "I thought this was rather important."

Samuel took the envelope and opened it, reading. The scolding look on his face quickly turned to elation. He smiled brightly, immediately taking Mackenzie into his arms.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart. This is fantastic. " He then let go of his daughter and turned serious again. "You know what this means, don't you?"

The two shook their heads.

"You can officially defend you and George during the hearings. Who better to get you through this the way that you need to?"

Mackenzie's jaw dropped in horror. "No." She stated.

"What?" Both men inquired simultaneously.

"Kenny, who better to know what we want and how to go about getting it the way we want?" George argued.

"The first hearing is tomorrow. Granted it's just you two and Mr. Malfoy, but…" Samuel was insistent upon his idea.

Mackenzie just sat frowning while the two men plotted, planned, and designed a few plans of attack for the nearing future.

*****************************************************

Bailey was thrilled to see that Draco had sent her a response to her note earlier in the day—until she read what he'd written to her in return. What the hell had this meant? She studied the words written in perfect script.

'I know.'

The two words together could've meant anything or nothing at all. But instantly, she hoped to God that it didn't mean what she figured it could mean at this point. With Mackenzie about to break his heart by revealing her marriage to George, it could be overly disastrous for everyone if Draco knew anything about that yet.

Her cell phone rang at close to eleven. When she picked it up, an excitable Lilah swam through her explanation of Mackenzie's bar exam results, and the party being thrown to celebrate. Ginny had clearly contacted Lilah and spread the word. Bailey agreed without thought or question to attend. She was happy to hear about her friend's great news, but worried about the things she didn't yet know, the things that she would no doubt find out about tonight when she saw Mackenzie. She knew just how fragile the Draco-Mackenzie relationship still stood.

*****************************************

Mackenzie was grateful to her home in view as she and George had apparted just a few yards away. Evening had finally come and had just started to turn to dark. The walk to the sanctuary was quiet as George simply held her close. He knew that she was conflicted about her father's suggestion to defend her and George against the laws of the Ministry. On the one hand, all three knew Mackenzie could easily take on the Ministry if she wanted to, if she was provoked enough, then there was the fear in her that worried she might make some huge horrible mistake, and botch up the entire process, only causing more trouble.

George opened the door to their home and allowed Mackenzie to enter before him. The two breathed a sigh of relief before George waved his wand over the lights in the foyer.

"SURPRISE!" Was all the couple heard when the lights revealed all of their family and friends standing beforte them.

The two jumped back. George looked warily at his wife who did not look in a party mood.

"Kenny, we heard your great news, and had to come and congratulate you." Lilah spoke, stepping forward to hug her friend tightly as Mackenzie noticed Fred's eyes not leaving her.

"Kenny," Bailey hugged her friend. "I'm so proud of you. But there is something I have to go and take care of. I'll see you in awhile." Bailey stated, not giving away the information that she was going to run off and scream at Draco Malfoy. As soon as she had arrived at George and Mackenzie's, she was informed immediately about all of the drama Draco Malfoy was causing after Mackenzie had decided to reveal their best kept secret.

"Thank you Bails." Mackenzie quietly spoke, letting her friend go.

George leaned down to his wife's ear. "Go on to the room and rest. I'll make a few excuses." He provided her an escape.

She looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Thanks." She said, turning to the others in the room. "I hope you all don't mind, but I don't much think I am in the best frame of mind for a party. I appreciate the thought and believe me, no one is happier than me that I've passed the exam, but I'm afraid my head simply isn't in it tonight. Please stay and have a good time."

George quietly walked around the room as his wife disappeared. He explained to everyone the latest amounts of stress his wife was feeling. Neither Mackenzie or George noticed the other red head who discreetly followed Mackenzie. She entered her bedroom and wasn't alone for more than a minute before hearing his voice behind her as he closed the door.

"You look like you've already been defeated." He said to her.

Mackenzie shook as she turned to him. He had clearly frightened her.

"You mean I'm not?"

"This isn't you Kenny. This is not the real Mackenzie Chase, the one who married into my family. You have no spark, no fire, no passion."

She sank down onto the bed. "Realy Fred, I know that I'm a bit changed, but I just feel so alone. I know well enough that you all and George, and my father are all standing beside me, but it really sucks when I have to fully realize that I seem to be the only one these problems are taking a toll on."

Fred chuckled. "Is that what you think Kenny?" That we're not all feeling the pressure of these issues?"

She frowned.

"Alright." He sat down beside her and smirked. "Would you like me to express how truly bothered by this I am personally?"

Mackenzie shrugged. "Couldn't hurt at this point. At least you'd be honest about what you're feeling instead of letting me think you're unfazed."

A twisted smile flashed over Fred's face before he turned serious. He stood up and looked down at her.

"To be honest, I don't understand what you two were thinking in the first bloody place. An idea like this was bound to have its serious consequences. You of all people should know better than to leave someone at an altar intentionally Kenny! After what George went through with Angelina, you'd think that maybe someone with your intelligence and heart couldn't possibly imagine putting someone else in that position! Even Malfoy!" His voice was raised enough to be lecturing, not yet yelling. "Perhaps the reason you feel so guilty is because you started to care for him. Perhaps you shouldn't have been quite so convincing in you attempt to make someone believe you cared for them , especially if you knew you were going to rip it all into pieces!"

She winced from the power behind his words.

"I am so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't excuse this behavior."

"I know!" She didn't even feel the tears begin to fall before sshe started to cry.

Fred immediately went to his sister-in-law, hugging her against him. "Don't cry Kenny." He said. "You know I didn't mean half of what I just said. I only said it because you said it's what you wanted to hear from me."

She held her arms around him and cried. "I know. I did need to hear that. Thanks for being half honest with me Fred. It's more than anyone else has done."

"Do I get brotherly points taken off for making you cry?"

"You had better be joking.." Mackenzie heard George warn from behind his brother. He saw her wipe away her tears. "Why is she crying?" He asked Fred. "What did you do?" His voice softened as he went to his wife. "What's he done?"

Mackenzie released Fred and wiped her tear stained cheeks again.

"Why would you make my wife cry? I've a good mind to…"

"He was helping me." Mackenzie defended. "Don't be so angry with Fred. He may have just saved you a lot of time and struggle to make me feel better."

George looked over at Fred who inched to the door.

"Oh. Well, cheers then. Better she cry from you rather than me."

Fred laughed. "Don't worry Kenny." He said. "It's all going to wrk out somehow. Good or bad, we're ALL here."

She struggled to find a smile. "Thanks Fred. I know it'll work out. It will have to with me defending us."

George leaned back to look at her. "What changed your mind?"

"Fred." Mackenzie pointed out. "He made me realize again that my actions have consequences-our actions have consequences, and responsibility needs to be taken for it all."

"Way to go Fred." George congratulated.

The three jumped together as Fred turned and both Molly and Ginny's voices were heard clear across the house.

"Hermione's gone into labor! Her water has just broken!"

The three were out the door in seconds, running down the hallway. Mackenzie went to Hermione , who seemed to be nothing but calm in her situation, as Ginny and Mackenzie both struggled to help her.

Fred and Geore found Ron sitting in the kitchen, panicking. He focused on his breathing while Molly, Mackenzie, and Ginny all flooed to the hospital with Hermione, the men following minutes later after Ron calmed enough to walk again. He was about to be a father. God help the world, Ron Weasley was going to be a daddy.

*************************************************

"Draco!" The woman called, knocking furiuosly on the front doors to Malfoy Manor. "Draco Malfoy, you open this door right now!" Fred had surreptitiously told her where to find the blond man.

She stood banging on his door for ten minutes straight before the locks were undone and the door finally opened.

"You're being rude." A troubled looking Draco Malfoy stood before her.

"And you're behaving cruelly and vindictively." Bailey crossed her arms.

"You shouldn't have come here." He told her, attempting to close the door.

Bailey pressed her forearm to the door, pushing it open enough to maneuver inside.

"Well, I am here." She said, now standing inside, standing directly in front of him. "So now you're going to talk to me. I just heard about what happened. I got your note and didn't realize what it meant until I found out that you'd been told about Mackenzie and George."

Draco turned away from her, hiding the feeling in his eyes. "I do hope you haven't come here on Mackenzie's behalf."

"Of course not."

Even if it weren't true, Draco's spirit lifted half an inch, but dropped again when the next words were voiced.

"You knew about Mackenzie and George Weasley." He accused.

She nodded nervously. "But you cannot hold that against me." She said, following him as he went angrily stalking through the Manor after her response. "In my defense, I didn't know about the wedding until the night before, and I had no idea about the contract you had with her until well after she and George shared their news."

Draco whipped around to face her, a cold viciousness in his stare.

"THAT IS NOT A DEFENSE!" He shouted. "You knew and you didn't tell me! All of this time we've been spending together, and you never said a word. I trusted you. I trusted her!"

"She is my best-friend!" Bailey yelled back.

"Why are you here?" Draco lowered his voice marginally, his tone still serious.

Bailey took a step back. "I don't know. I suppose I wanted to see you again."

"Why? Do you feel sorry for me? Is this more pity now that the secrets are out?"

"Draco Malfoy, you stupid prat! I came here to see you. I hoped that you'd want to see me. I had hoped you might've thought about me too over the last week or so. I was under the impression that there was a shred of something between us…" She stopped. "You're right. I shouldn't have come here." She turned to walk away, taking a few steps before his hand stopped her. She turned back around to face him again.

"You lied to me."

"I want her to be happy." Their eyes met. "It wasn't easy. Lying to you I mean."

"You didn't have to. I might've…"

Bailey crossed her arms again. "And if you'd known even a shred of what was going on, what would you have done?"

"That's not the point." Draco pouted.

"That is the point Draco. But personally, I think you aer both wrong for what you've done and what you aer doing to each other. How can you stand here and with any integrity think that what you're putting her through is right?"

"You're trying to lecture me on my integrity and the morality of these circumstances? In all truth Bailey, I think I'm being quite kind considering." This time he passed by her to leave the room.

"Draco stop." Bailey pleaded. "Please don't do this to her. Don't take this any more public than it has gone."

"Thought you weren't here on her behalf." Draco mumbled.

"Please stop this."

"I can't. It's done."

"Then so are we. She comes first. Im sorry."

"Me too."

END CHAPTER


	23. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey gang, I'm sorry it took me longer to update with this chapter. I got a nutty case of writer's block. I knew how I wanted this chapter to go, but forming it and getting it written took me longer than I had expected.

Mackenzie stood impatiently tapping her foot, filling out paperwork, swearing oaths, and receiving dirty looks every few seconds in the Ministry's _Department of Law Enforcement_, just a stone's throw away from the Minister's office where her father was spending his own day fielding questions, and dodging "journalists" and photographers outside his doors. That was a door Mackenzie would unfortunately need to also stay clear of today. She had enough trouble fighting off those who had waited and continued to wait for her outside of the building. She hated the invasion of privacy it had caused her and her family, but she along with those closest to her never faltered in defending George and Mackenzie.

She had arrived at the Ministry at five-thirty, a half hour before she was scheduled to meet with Wizengamot Elder, Tiberius Ogden, inside the _Ministry's law offices_, in the _Department of International Magical Cooperation_, where her case was explained in significant detail to her. It was explained in such detail that it made her feel like a three year old being told how to color inside the lines of a simple picture. She mentally admitted that it was beginning to really set off her nerves. Tiberius had left her to sign the final pieces of a contract giving her acquiescence to officially speak on behalf of herself and George.

She was completely emersed in her aggravation, her arms crossed over her chest, waiting to give back the paperwork when a cold sadness and suffering emotions she hadn't experienced since her mother's death, overtook her. She could feel nothing more than the ache of her emotions ripping through her body. She wanted to scream out loud and fall to her knees. She stayed sat at the desk across from the Wizengamot official's chair. She feared moving as it might tear her apart further. Just before the feelings were starting to dissipate, she felt the three figures cross the corridor outside of the office. She saw them out of the corner of her eye. Before the feelings totally disappeared, she whipped her body around. What she saw made her stop cold in her thoughts and actions. She watched cautiously as three floating dark figures passed by, held in a line by some sort of magical binding. Without thinking, she grabbed her purse and darted out the door, following behind the morose figures, keeping just enough distance to not experience again the full force of her own personal loss and despondency. She followed until they stopped outside of another door. She gasped when she saw the figures turn toward the door as it slowly opened. Inside the room, there were probably dozens of the same creatures. She wanted to know what they were. Her curiosity got the best of her as the monstrous creatures entered into the room with grace and fluidity.

The cold disappeared once the door closed tightly, locking behind. Mackenzie went to the door, standing a foot or so away. She placed her palm onto the door. This time, the entire magacosm of responsive emotions, including those she had never publicly or privately acknowledged over her mother's death, and every other damaging, contrite thing she'd ever done, said, or experienced, pressed through to her core. She immediately removed her hand from the door, holding it closed to her chest. Clearly this was a magical protection put to the door, possibly the room by these creatures and the Ministry to keep people out. These things were quite powerful.

Mackenzie's body and her emotions returned to normal and now again, she couldn't resist the pull to try again. She wanted to see them again. She'd never been much of a masochist, but with her life spinning out of its usual control these days, and the onslaught of trouble she had caused others and herself, the desire to test more boundaries would not fade. She hesitated only briefly before her hand reached out towards the door handle. Her fingers were nearly touching the metallic handle when she jumped back at the sound of her name being called.

"Mackenzie!" Her name was called from across the Ministry hallway.

She spun around to see Angelina Johnson walking toward her, a large box held in her arms.

"Angelina." Mackenzie walked to the girl, helping her to set the box to the floor temporarily. She looked inside the open box to see a few personal work supplies and items.

"Daddy told me that you had been fired. I'm sorry."

Angelina shrugged. "It was always my choice to help you and George out. I don't have any real regrets."

"Just the same."

"Is George here with you?" Angelina asked in earnest curiosity.

Mackenzie shook her head. "Just me. I had some paperwork to fill out before the hearing this afternoon. George is at home waiting with everyone else. I was waiting for Tiberius to return to his office when…" she paused to look over to the door she had been standing outside of. "I saw these …things…these creatures going down the hall here. They floated, glided into that room there." She pointed. "I've never seen anything like them. There is no way into the room, but I wish I knew what they were."

Angelina looked over at the door, and then back at Mackenzie. "Mackenzie, that's a high level security room. No one is allowed in there. That's where they keep Dementors before Wizengamot hearings. They're mostly used for intimidation, but occasionally, those found guilty are taken into Dementor custody and carted off to Azkaban."

"Those are the Dementors?" Mackenzie said, wonder in her questioning tone. "Wow. They're fascinating." She spoke as if she hadn't heard much of what Angelina said.

"Mackenzie." Her name was called out again as the two women stood, still silent.

Mackenzie shook her head, coming out of the trance she had been in. She turned to see her brother-in-law walking quick paced up to her.

"Harry." She smiled, hugging him as he reached her. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here." He facetiously reinformed his sister. "Is everything alright? Why are you here so early?" He temporarily ignored the fact that Angelina was standing directly beside him.

Mackenzie explained her reasons for being caught inside the Ministry so early, and felt relieved when Harry offered to be late for work in order to escort her back home to George, and the safe confines of her home before the preliminary hearing she had yet to face.

"Let's go." Harry pulled an arm around her.

"Bye Angelina." Mackenzie waved before walking off with Harry. She noticed the condemning look on Harry's face as she spoke to the other woman.

"You are aware that Angelina Johnson is the reason your husband lost control of his life before you came into his life." Harry approached.

"I'm well aware Harry." Mackenzie informed him. "Don't worry. I know all about their past and their present. George and I are extremely aware of any consequences in talking to her."

"Just so you know."

Mackenzie told Harry all about the Dementors and what she'd felt in great detail. Harry first worried about her curiosity of the Dementors, but then remembered that she'd never seen them until today. He listened before telling her of his experiences too, being quite careful not to frighten her with details. She stayed enthralled by them. The two smiled at each other and walked to the nearest floo to get to Grimmauld Place, in order to get to Mackenzie's home as less than a handful of locations were connected.

The two arrived to Harry's home just in time to see both Hermione and Ginny cuddling and cooing over the newest tiniest addition to the Weasley family.

"How is the baby?" Mackenzie questioned, stepping out of the fireplace, out of Harry's hold.

"Kenny!" The girls quietly but excitedly spoke, surprised to see her or Harry.

"He's wonderful." Hermione said as Mackenzie greeted her and sat down beside her.

"I thought you were going into work earlier to get work done quicker." Ginny whispered to her husband.

Harry greeted his wife with a kiss. "I was, and then I ran into Mackenzie. I saw what was waiting for her outside of the Ministry. I didn't think she should have to walk through it all."

"Then you are a thoughtful brother-in-law." Ginny finished, moving back to the baby.

Hermione had gone into labor and delivered a healthy beautiful baby boy with Ron, who managed to not pass out as his son was brought into the world. The proud parents welcomed Hugo James Weasley into the world just after midnight. The two were happier than ever, causing the rest of their family to relax and be happy, if only for the moment.

"Will George be missing you?" Ginny casually asked.

"Probably." Mackenzie answered. "But I certainly couldn't resist stepping in to say hello. Ron and Fred are home with George now, so I thought it also might be nice to give them some Weasley brother time."

"Not the smartest idea Kenny." Hermione spoke. "Those three get into more trouble than they're worth when they're together."

"Yes, but George knows better." Mackenzie answered.

"True." Ginny spoke. "He has seemed a bit more under control since he married you."

"What's your secret?" Both asked.

Hermione shifted slightly. "I've been trying to get Ron to behave better for years now. You turned one of the twins into putty in your hand. I thought that was an impossible accomplishment."

"Don't know what the secret is, but I'm certainly glad I have accomplished the impossible with my husband. Now maybe Lilah can work on Fred." She winked at the two women.

"Is Fred seeing Lilah?" Ginny asked.

Mackenzie nodded and smirked.

"I knew it. I knew there was something he wasn't telling us."

"Speaking of Fred and George." Mackenzie stood. "I should get back to my husband before we have to appear back at the Ministry." She said goodbye to the two.

"And I'll be back off to work as well." Harry stated. "Kenny, I'll send a few Aurors over to you and George before the hearing so that you don't have to run through the mess outside again."

"Thanks Har." She hugged him, and stepped into the fireplace as he offered for her to go first.

Within seconds she was gone from Grimmauld Place and back home to see three brothers sitting nicely in the kitchen, talking and laughing with each other.

"Hello." She said, stepping out of the fireplace, setting her bag onto a nearby table.

The three men turned to where she moved to them. They all smiled and greeted her. George kissed her as passionately as was allowed with his brothers in attendance.

"How did it all go?" He asked his wife.

"Smashing." She sarcastically told him. "I met with Tiberius Ogden who treated me like a toddler, had me fill out the proper forms, and then left me to wait . He never showed back up, so I ended up following a few Dementors down the hall." She informed the men, quickly changing the subject when she saw the looks of horror and concern cross their faces. "I also stopped into Grimmauld Place just now. Ron, Hugo is so very handsome. Hermione is looking well too."

"Kenny." George interrupted her. "What do you mean you followed Dementors down the hall? They're dangerous. You could've been hurt or…worse." He admonished her.

"I didn't get that close. I was just…curious. They're sort of…fascinating."

"Fascinating!" Ron bellowed. He turned to George. "Your wife is going bonkers."

"Ken." Fred calmly spoke to his sister. "Fascinating is not a word most normal people use when describing the Dementors. Are you sure the stress of having to defend yourself in court isn't getting to you?"

"I'm just fine." She assured the men. "I've never seen one and when daddy described them, he wasn't very detailed in their abilities or their features."

"Ken, please promise me that you won't do anything like going to get a closer look at them." George pleaded, knowing his wife well enough to know her curiosity. "Please. I'm not willing to lose you, and if you knew what they do, I don't think you'd be so fascinated by them."

"Daddy already told me what they do. I think it's appalling, but it doesn't lessen the…"

"Please Kens." George offered again.

Mackenzie looked into her husband's eyes. "You have my word. "

George pulled her to him, holding her in place against him until his brothers made blatant coughing noises. The couple turned and smiled. The three men went on talking as Mackenzie pulled away from George to rummage through the kitchen, looking for nothing in particular.

"What's this?" She questioned, coming across a magazine of sorts sitting on the countertop. She picked it up and turned it over in her hands.

"Don't worry about that wasted rag." Ron said. "Bunch of nonsense if you ask me."

"It's the Quibbler." Fred told her. "The Lovegood's put it out. Ron is right though. Most of it is nonsense."

"Nonsense perhaps." Mackenzie mentioned, now flipping through a few pages. "And perhaps not. Look here." She pointed out a headline and paragraph section to George.

George took the magazine in hand, humoring his wife. When he read, his eyes went wide and he nodded his head.

"Do you think this would help us?"

"Not today." She told him. "But if this travesty goes any farther, it might. I don't see what it could hurt."

The couple was in agreement as Fred took the pages from his brother and read, Ron moving to read over his shoulder.

"You're a genius Kenny." Fred told her.

She smiled. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Nargles and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are currently seeking to destroy those who are out to hide the truth." Ron told her.

Mackenzie looked at him like he had bugs flying out of his ears. "What? Ron I think you need a nap. Fatherhood cannot already be taking its toll on you."

He and Fred laughed, showing her the paper. "That's a good reason why we don't read this rubbish."

Mackenzie laughed.

"Speaking of fatherhood," Ron said. "I should be getting along. I have a week off of work with Hermione now on maternity leave. I'm spending as much time as I can with him."

"I'll go with you." Fred offered. "I'd love another chance to see my nephew."

"Why don't we all go. It'll give us a chance to focus on more important things." George suggested.

Mackenzie denied the offer. "You boys go on ahead. I want to be sure I'm prepared and ready for anything thrown at us this afternoon."

The men hugged her, George kissed her again, and left her to her own vices, knowing she would give him no other choice. When she studied, she liked her space, and George respected that. Her wish was after all, his command.

"I won't be long." He promised quietly in her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back, laughing as he tickled her neck with his mouth. "Be back soon."

"As soon as he starts whining about how much he misses you, he'll be back, because I'm kicking him out." Fred joked.

"Then I may as well not go at all."

Fred and Ron grabbed hold of their brother, laughing as they all left Mackenzie alone.

Once on her own, Mackenzie breathed in the quiet she had not heard in days. It was peaceful. She was well into developing a proper and successful defense for her and George when she swore she had heard something crash outside of her home. She knew that no one could possibly find her home, but still she worried. George wouldn't be outside, and neither would anyone else in her family. She wasn't about to step foot outside, so she continued writing and reading through a stack of books. She kept her wand at her side. It wasn't long before she heard a loud bang of noise. But this time however, the noise came from indoors. Was someone or something in her house? It was impossible.

"George?" She called out. "Fred? Ron?"

She stood up from where she sat on the Living room floor, and turned. She walked cautiously through the house, her wand drawn and ready. She had checked each room and found nothing. That worried her even more. She was all for horror movies where the axe murderer wandered through the house, intent on killing the misbehaving teenagers and such, but being on her own even in her own home, and hearing loud crashing noises did frighten her. She'd never understood the logic of characters in movies going to look for the monster or axe murderer, but now here she was, essentially doing the same thing. She rounded a final corner back into the living room, and crashed into a body. She screamed out until two arms grabbed hold of her, holding her to calm her fright.

"Ken, it's me." George spoke. "It's just me. What happened love? "

Mackenzie calmed down and breathed out. "Oh George. I'm so happy you're back. I heard something in the house and it scared me."

George backed away from her. "What do you mean you heard something in the house?"

"I mean exactly that." She said. "I thought it was in the kitchen, but I checked the house, and there is nothing."

He took his wife around the waist, keeping her at his side as he also searched the house.

"I may have imagined it, but I heard it outside first. It was a loud bang, sort of a crashing sound."

"You do not have that active an imagination sweetheart."

She looked offended for a moment before jumping onto his back, biting down on his ear lightly. "You don't think so? I'm sure I could come up with plenty of actively imaginable ideas."

"Alright." George surrendered, trying to get his arms behind him to grasp hold of her. "You're incredibly imaginative and active in that department."

She jumped down off of him, smirking as she turned him and found his mouth with hers.

"I only meant that I don't think you would imagine hearing something like that unless… I don't think in these current circumstances Ken that…"

"Alright George. I know what you meant." She kissed him again, moving swiftly to capture his neck.

George leaned back, enjoying where this was leading as her hands pulled on his shirt, removing it altogether in just seconds.

"As much as I can appreciate a good quickie as much as the next person love," George groaned. "We'll be late if we don't soon get ready and leave for the Ministry."

"You're no fun." Mackenzie sulked as she broke away from him.

"I'll be plenty of fun later tonight, when we've come through this hearing."

She straightened up and nodded her head. "Do you promise?"

George pulled her against him again. "I promise we can be as imaginative as possible for as long as we want tonight."

She agreed, but not before taking one more longer than necessary, passionate filled kiss from him.

"You will be the death of me woman." George said in protest.

"But what a way to go." Mackenzie winked, moving a few feet away from her most powerful temptation. She walked around the redhead as he attempted to reach out for her.

The two were changed and appeared ready for anything within the next forty minutes. They were met on time by two Aurors sent by Harry and Samuel to protect the couple for the media frenzy awaiting them. The pair took hands and stepped into their floo, going off to the Burrow this time. They were not held up when they arrived, flooing directly to the Ministry after that. Within seconds, the green smoke and fire disappeared and the two with Aurors in tow were met by an onslaught of flashes, questions, and unnecessarily rude comments. George shielded his wife, moving her along with him as the Aurors shielded both him and Mackenzie.

The group of people made a break down the long corridor with the crowd of what Mackenzie and Samuel had once referred to as "paparazzi" following behind.

"Mackenzie, George, this way!" The two heard Arthur Weasley beckon them from a room off to the side.

The two Aurors ushered the pair inside the room.

"You can get to the second floor from here. This is for emergencies such as this. I've never seen such commotion." Arthur revealed a set of stairs behind a door.

"Dad you're a lifesaver." George said.

Arthur placed a hand to the couple's shoulders, looking lovingly at his kids. "Good luck."

The two nodded and rushed through the door and up the staircase.

They were up the stairs in minutes, coming out of another door on the second floor. They were thankful not to be bombarded by cameras again, but knew it wouldn't last long. They hurried off to the room indicated to them on the request they were given to appear. Mackenzie stopped just before the couple continued down the final hallway. She wasn't sure she could face this now. She couldn't move as she saw him standing outside of the room. He looked so condescending and reproachful. She wasn't sure she could face him. Her dream had instantly turned into a nightmare. There outside of the hearing room, stood Draco Malfoy and his own attorney.

George kept hold of his wife's hand, coming back beside her. "It's okay Kenny. We can do this. "

She took a deep breath in and nodded before exhaling, forcing her feet and body to move forward.


	24. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

**A/N:** _I noticed a little too late when I re-read through chapter 22 that I made a few mistakes. Mostly they were spelling errors . I have corrected and re-edited through the last chapter and the mistakes should now be erased. I got another review last chapter, so I was inspired to begin chapter 23 earlier than normal. _

_Thanks __**danidropdead **__for the stellar review. (The hearings are about to get really tense and sooo good.) And anyone else who wants to comment or leave a review…jump right in. Reviews are what inspire me to write faster and better. So please keep the reviews coming. Cheers and Happy reading gang. Enjoy chapter 23!_

Samuel Chase sat in his office, trying worriedly to ignore the invasion of privacy he now experienced. He had naturally expected the hordes of reports and slanderous headlines during his bid to be Minister, but now he found it far too much of a ubiquitous presence in his already crammed and wildly scheduled life. He hadn't expected this kind of craziness when Mackenzie had come to stay with him, not that he was complaining…much. She certainly did add surprise to an otherwise mundane existence. He placed as little blame as possible upon Mackenzie and George , and most of it onto Draco Malfoy. In reality however, George and Mackenzie willingly did accept much of what he felt could've been prevented. Mackenzie however, being a phenomenal arguer made points to do just that, in turn changing a few potential points to turn in her father.

Samuel's real unease started when the barrage of questions, and the loud banging upon his office doors halted. When things went silent for him, it made him far too aware that Mackenzie and George had now arrived at the Ministry. It was now fifteen minutes before their preliminary arbitration hearing. Samuel had full faith in his daughter's defensive strategies, but constantly worried for her state of mind through everything. She had never experienced such a violent assault on her character, her life, or her family. Even as she had first arrived to Chase Manor, and people stood collectively waiting for a first glance of her, she'd never once lost control or made a point to recognize her standing. Now he feared she would experience all of those things in a snapping, biting, shouting package. Could she handle it though?

He was incredibly grateful and visibly contrite when Harry Potter knocked on his doors, informing him of the early morning greeting with his daughter. Harry also quickly explained his idea to shield Mackenzie and George with a strong circle of protection this afternoon. Samuel instantly agreed, thanking Harry.

Samuel feared for Mackenzie's safety, and George's, despite the fact that they were now inside the building. He had to an understanding view however that the Aurors and George would never ever let any harm come to his daughter. He didn't hear the next few knocks at his door. He nearly jumped from his chair when the explosion hit his doors, throwing them open. He stayed where he sat, keeping his hand to his wand, at the ready. He was not surprised to see who came swaggering into his office.

"Minister Chase." The entering man growled as he antagonistically expressed his presence.

"What is the meaning of this?" Samuel sprung to his feet, growling in return, his wand now drawn at the man. "I suggest you leave at once!"

The man standing arrogantly before him was former Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, a man whose existence and company Samuel had never appreciated. The man boasted his power, priding himself on his rank and established reputation, no matter how tarnished it had become. Scrimgeour had run for Minister of Magic once again after his first term, never expecting to be defeated by Samuel Chase through their race. Samuel found that fact increasingly entertaining.

Samuel's defensive demeanor did not change any as his predecessor backed up only a foot. He knew that this was the very man who had picked up the bid to decide his daughter's marital fate. Samuel had never actually trusted the man, which caused great concern in knowing why the former Minister had chosen to come back now.

"This is not the best time Rufus." Samuel lowered his wand an inch. "My daughter is…"

"I know all about your daughter." Scrimgeour indignantly said the last word. "It is such a shame about what she has done to our fine laws. Laws that have been in place and readily followed until recently." He shook his head back and forth. "Such a disgraceful and undignified display of her "power" and yours."

"Now you wait one minute!" Samuel shouted, pointing at the disrespectful man who showed no consideration for the truth of the matter.

"I see you are having a difficult time trying to sort your daughter as well Minister." Scrimgeour chuckled darkly.

Samuel felt his skin go hot with anger. "How dare you!" He had no intention of controlling his temper if this continued. Consequences be damned. "You will see yourself out of my office and the Ministry this minute before I have you arrested!"

"Arrested for what Minister? For speaking the truth?"

It was not lost on the public that Samuel Chase and Rufus Scrimgeour were never going to be the best of friends, no matter who'd won the elections. Rufus Scrimgeour had intentionally and very often treated as an inferior child during the race and even now continued his unprincipled behavior. But Samuel refused to let the man to gain any power over him or his family. **ALL** of his family.

"If you think for one minute that I intend to allow you the privilege to decide my daughter's happiness or future, you are very wrong."

"What can you possibly do to prevent me from doing so while I sit as Wizengamot Head?" Scrimgeour provoked.

"That is a temporary seat. Remember your place Rufus. You are no longer Minister. That position and all of its power and privilege belong to me."

Scrimgeour huffed. "For now." He pulled out his wand, pointed it upward to the ceiling, and was gone in a second.

*****************************************************

Draco stood outside of the doors where the first arbitration hearing between he and Mackenzie would take place. He felt no guilt over his decisions, no matter how often or how aggressively Mackenzie had had Bailey pressing the issues at his door. He had humored Bailey by listening to her, but clearly had no intention of reducing his anger or lawful rights as he thought they were. He was not as ready however as he thought he was to see the woman confidently walking towards him.

"My day just got worse." He mumbled as his attorney, Nigel Kearney who came to stand beside him, creating as much of a united front as were needed.

Not only did Mackenzie show up to this hearing, looking smashingly gorgeous, dashing any hopes he had of her giving up and giving in, but she had shown up, comfortably standing under the arm of George Weasley.

"Nigel." Mackenzie offered, shaking the man's hand as they reached the two men. "Draco." She then acknowledged, receiving a terse nod.

"I would kindly appreciate it if you would keep your friends from harassing me at my home." Draco managed to sound as cold as ever.

Mackenzie turned back to him, kept under control by her husband's arm across her shoulders. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Draco scoffed. "Don't play dumb Mackenzie. You are far from it and your friend Bailey is becoming quite the pest. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her, but hexes do…"

"You wouldn't dare!" Both Mackenzie and George stepped forward to the blond, George grasping his wife's waist to hold her back, but still managing to lose a lack of his own control.

"Tell her to back off!" Draco demanded.

"As it is," Mackenzie relaxed her tone and body, seeming almost casual now. "I really do have no idea what you are talking about, so I'm afraid it's something that you may just have to deal with on your own." She turned around to face him straight on again. "But I'm warning you, if anything happens to her, I'm holding you personally responsible, and there are not enough medi-witches in the world to save you from what I'll do."

Draco wagged his finger in front of her. "No threats Mackenzie. They could be construed as serious and hostile."

George pulled his wife behind him, protecting her, moving to stand in front of Draco. "Construe this as hostile you evil wanker." George pulled back and swung forward with his fist, missing the blond by an inch before Draco moved to attack the man in return.

The two were forcefully pulled apart by Nigel and Mackenzie.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, this is unacceptable behavior." Nigel warned, looking at Mackenzie to support him.

"I agree." She said, looking over at Draco. "Not that I don't think it was necessary and appreciated." She leaned up and kissed her husband's cheek, knowing it would really goad Draco Malfoy.

Before Draco could protest any public displays of affection from the two, the door to the room they would sit in for the next few hours opened wide.

"Mr., Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Chase, please enter." The three were told by another Wizengamot Elder. The name on the badge she wore read Griselda Marchbanks.

Mackenzie had studied the woman's file a bit, and knew she was not one to lightly step on issues. In fact, she was quite a hard ass. This would not be easy and that made Mackenzie very nervous. Still, she gritted her teeth when she had heard the woman call her Miss Chase. She would have something to say about that.

The three entered quietly to see a large room with one two chairs off to the side of the room while one chair sat alone in the middle of the room. It was meant to be an intimidation tactic. It didn't work. The only person in the room besides the Wizengamot Elder, and the three under questioning were three other inconsequential Wizengamot jurors. Mackenzie thought of them as inconsequential only because frankly at this point in the game, what could they do to her or George, or even Draco? They sat there with their notepads and pens like any other juror in a trial, waiting to condemn or absolve. Nothing new.

Griselda Marchbanks moved around the three to explain the process of their first hearing.

"Today I would like to with witnesses present, ask the three of you a few simple questions in order to properly assess the situation at hand, along with its severity."

The three all nodded.

"I'd like to bring forward Mr. Malfoy first, and ask for you two to sit off to the side for the moment." She waved George and Mackenzie off to the side of the room where they could still watch and listen to Draco being interrogated.

Draco followed behind the woman, confidently taking the seat in the middle of the room, looking at each "juror" who held tight to their straight faces.

"Mr. Malfoy, How long have you known Miss Chase?" Griselda asked the young man.

Mackenzie cringed at the name again. George held her hand tightly in his, listening to Draco answer his questions.

"I've known her just over a month I suppose."

"And you are so willing to jump into a marriage in such a short amount of time?"

Draco hesitated, glaring at the woman. "Not that time has anything to do with two people, but yes."

"Wow." George breathed. "She's even getting hard on Malfoy. This doesn't sound like it will be very easy." He mentioned to his wife.

"Yeah. She's kind of a stickler for the rules and her job." Mackenzie told George. "I've read through her Ministry file. She's good at what she does. She gets answers and results. We have reason for concern now sweetheart." She squeezed his hand in hers.

The two went back to listening to the examination going along.

"How long were you in contact, or had you known Miss Chase before the marriage contracts were drawn up?" Griselda went on to ask.

"Days." Draco mumbled.

"I couldn't hear you Mr. Malfoy."

"I said a few days." Draco spoke up.

"And since that time you have both been seen in public together. Had Miss Chase shown any reason or possibility of being married to someone else?"

"No." Draco's head turned to look over at Mackenzie. "She did not. She's proven to be quite good at hiding things."

Mackenzie lifted an eyebrow and glared back at the blond.

Nigel Kearney then handed a small piece of paper to the interrogator. She stopped and looked back at the man.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. That will be all for now." The woman placed the paper into a folder off to her side.

"Mr. Weasley, would you please join us next." Griselda requested.

George looked at Mackenzie as Draco stood and swiftly walked over to sit on the opposite side of his wife.

"I'm more than a little uncomfortable leaving you over here alone with him."

"It's okay honey." Mackenzie assured her husband. "I'll be here and safe the whole time." She smiled, kissing his hand. "What can he do?"

He hesitantly smiled back at her, kissing her hand in return before turning to take his place in the interrogation chair.

"Mr. Weasley, was it your intention to take Miss Chase into a marriage before or after the contracts for her and Mr. Malfoy were made?"

"Technically before." George shifted his weight in the chair.. "The day after we met, I had approached my family about considering a marriage proposal to Mackenzie."

Mackenzie swore the whole room heard her take in a deep breath. George looked over at her as if he'd heard her.

"I love you." The two mouthed.

"Technicalities are irrelevant Mr. Weasley. A consideration of marriage is not the issue here."

"Then the answer is after." His voice rose and became quite protective. "I asked her after she came to me in tears, distraught, telling me how Draco Malfoy had intentionally attempted forcing her into a marriage with him."

"So you asked her to marry you in order to console her." Griselda urged.

"No!" George stated. "I loved her. I love her even more now. She is everything to me. I asked her to marry me because in my eyes, in my every passing thought there was and never has been anything else I want."

Draco made a coughing noise and was immediately muffled by Mackenzie elbowing him in the side.

"So it is your opinion that you did not ask Miss Chase to marry you because you yourself were still nursing a wound of breaking off a previous engagement to a Miss Angelina Johnson?"

"Of course not. My personal life before Mackenzie had nothing to do with my reasons."

"I think he's lying." Mackenzie heard Draco whisper to her.

"Go to hell." She returned.

"No really. Didn't you see how tense he got at the sound of her name?"

Mackenzie turned to Draco. "You have no right to be doing this to me or George. Shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

"I have every right to be doing this."

The two were staring each other down, commenting on the others behavior when their names were called out louder than usual.

"Miss Chase, Mr. Malfoy!" Griselda Marchbanks near shouted.

George returned to sitting beside his wife, looking only marginally less irritated.

"Miss Chase, you are next."

Mackenzie kissed George's cheek again, stood, and made her way to the same chair. She sat down and eyed Griselda, who currently looked a bit too smug.

"Miss Chase, how long have you been married?"

"My name is Weasley. I'm married to George Weasley." She pointed out her last name. "We've been married for a month."

"Thank you Ms. Weasley." Griselda changed names. "And were you dating Mr. Weasley before your wedding? If so, for how long had you been together?"

Mackenzie relaxed back into the chair, showing no sign of being intimidated.

"Oh, not for too long I suppose." She heard George chuckle at her behavior. Even Draco seemed somewhat amused. "If your definition of dating is meeting up to go out and spend time together while also creating a spectacular shagging life together, then yeah, I'd say maybe a week, perhaps two."

George and Draco were both laughing quietly now, aggravating the interrogator more.

"Were you paid to marry Mr. Weasley?"

"What!?!" Mackenzie sat up straight again. "No! Absolutely not."

"Were you at any time or are you currently under an Imperious Curse?"

"How Dare You!" Mackenzie grew angry , realizing that her anger was what Griselda Marchbanks was looking for. A reaction that was not humorous.

"Do you and Mr. Weasley currently have a prenuptial agreement?"

"No." Mackenzie answered matter-of-factly.

"Do you feel that was a wise decision?"

Now Mackenzie had become indignant again. "I certainly do not think that it is your concern or anyone else's for that matter."

Griselda shook off the insulted response the young woman gave, preparing to provoke her again.

"If you had not been forced to marry Mr. Weasley…"

"I WAS NOT FORCED!"

"Miss Chase, please calm down."

"It's Weasley!" She shouted again.

"I'll rephrase the question. If your circumstances had not been what they were, would you have contracted a prenup?"

Mackenzie turned to George. "No." She firmly stated.

Mackenzie sat through a few more questions while each man was called up to be questioned again as well before the three were told not to leave the country or the city without expressive consent from the Ministry before tomorrow. The questions had been rougher than expected, and even Draco now felt the weight and repercussions of taking this as far as he was. They all exited the room together, collectively breathing sighs before going their separate ways.

George and Mackenzie met with their Aurors again as Draco was picked up by a few as well. The two were protectively covered as they hit a slew of people shouting out questions and accusations at the pair. It wasn't until Mackenzie stopped still and turned her head around when George stopped too. He tried to pull her, but stopped when she broke out of his grip on her.

"Ms. Weasley, one question, please." Mackenzie heard a female calling out. She found the woman and went to her.

"One question." Mackenzie granted.

The woman looked shocked, as did George who rushed to her side, unwilling to let anyone get a hold of her.

"Kenny, what are you doing?" George inquired.

Mackenzie turned to George and back to the woman. "Anyone who willingly and publicly calls me Ms. Weasley, is welcome to my company. Hello." She held out her hand to the woman. "I'm Mackenzie Weasley. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Rita Skeeter. I work for…"

"The Daily Prophet." Mackenzie finished. "We know. What question would you like answered?"

The woman stayed quiet, thinking and also enjoying the fact that the Minister's daughter had chosen to answer her question.

"Are you afraid of what may happen if this trial does not go in your favor?"

Mackenzie nodded only slightly before answering. She grasped her husband's hand and held it tightly.

"I cannot deny that it should and does concern me to know what could happen to my family if things take a dark turn for us, but I'm also not one to find the worst in this situation. Whatever decision is made during this trial is what we will accept. But no matter what, I love and adore my husband." She smiled as cameras flashed at the two again. "Now if you don't mind, my husband promised me some spectacularly imaginative shagging, so we'll be off now." She laughed as George stood speechless along with the reporters who'd been yelling at her.

Mackenzie laughed, pulling on George who immediately moved back to protecting her.

"What was that about?" He asked her.

"What?" Mackenzie feigned innocence as their Aurors smirked at her bad acting skills.

"You know what. That last part."

She smiled up at her husband again. "I figured I should give them something to write about. They won't leave us alone, but at least now they can quote something real."

"You. Are. Trouble." George laughed at her.

The two continued to laugh with each other as they walked down the corridors. They were happy within each other's company, unconcerned about the disconcerted world around them. The two were forced back to reality when a shot rang out through the room and shots of light moved far too quickly in the direction of the happy couple. More than two Aurors all huddled around the couple out of nowhere, not realizing what had just happened. One the commotion around them calmed down, everyone stood.

George moved to his knees, to help Mackenzie up from the ground, but made a broken noise when he saw her lying on her back, unmoving. There was nothing to say she had been harmed, but her eyes were closed and she did not move.

"Kenny!" George shouted to her.

She still didn't move.

"Kenny, baby! What happened? Kenny! Kenny! Somebody get a medi-witch! Get the Minister!"

All at once about six Aurors went in separate directions.

"Kenny, honey wake up. Please Kenny." George pleaded. He was pleading , tears coming down his face when Harry knelt beside him, touching his shoulder.

"George, we have to let medical look at her." Harry calmly proposed.

"Why won't she open her eyes? What's wrong with her?" George questioned. He held his wife close to his chest, unwilling to let her go when others came over to try and take her from him.

"NO!" He shouted at them.

It was Minister Chase who was able to finally release George's hold on Mackenzie. George gave Mackenzie to her father just before turning to his own father who held his son tight.

"It'll be alright George. It's Kenny. She's a tough one." Arthur comforted his son. "Come on. We should follow them to be sure she's alright."

George nodded as Harry and Arthur guided him to a room where they had to wait for news on Mackenzie after she was looked at.

It was determined to Minister Chase after he'd entered the same room that Mackenzie had been shot by the curse that had been shot from across the Atrium. She hadn't been hit by the full force of the curse. Most of it had missed her, but the medi-witches of St. Mungo's had immediately flooed to the Ministry to care for Mackenzie. Her father and husband were told she could go home tonight, but would likely not wake up for a few hours.

"She's okay?" George's voice broke as this information was given to him.

"She will be." Samuel told his son-in-law.

The two men embraced and stood thankful that they had happy news.

It was late evening when George, Harry, and Samuel all brought Mackenzie home, placing her onto a couch as the rest of their family showed up not long after. Molly of course fussed over Mackenzie, making certain she was comfortable, warm, and in her sight at all time. George naturally sat beside and unmoved by his wife as he held her hand, moving his other fingers through her hair, and along her face. Samuel checked on his daughter every thirty seconds it seemed, as did the rest of the room.

Hours passed by without a word or a movement from Mackenzie. It was now ten o'clock at night and not one person had moved from the house. It was Fred who without warning had managed to get the first words from his sister-in-law. George had followed his father, Harry, and Samuel into the next room to discuss Ministry strategies versus what Mackenzie was capable of.

Her hand squeezed on Fred's and he jumped, looking over at her. She didn't move, but opened her eyes just enough to see who sat with her.

"Fred I appreciate you holding my hand, but where is George?" Her voice came out in a painful whisper.

"Kenny." He said, jumping up letting go of her hand. "I'll get him." He left Mackenzie on the couch and casually made his way into the other room. He cleared his throat. "George, there's someone in the other room who is asking for you." He mentioned.

"She's awake?" George asked, not bothering to hear the answer. He sprinted into the Living room and picked his wife up into his arms. "I thought I had lost you. Kenny, honey, Oh my God."

"George, I can't breathe." She said before he released her enough to look at her. Their eyes met again and no time had passed at all.

"Oh how I missed that face." She kissed her husband.

"I missed you so much." George confessed.

"How long was I out?" Mackenzie asked.

"About six or seven hours." Samuel was next to come into the room, feeling a minute was enough time for George to be alone with his daughter. "I can't tell you how frightened we were when we found out you'd been hit by a curse." Samuel hugged her next. "How are you feeling? Any side effects? Are you in pain?"

"I'm fine daddy. Thank you. And what do you mean a curse? What sort of curse?"

The rest of the family soon piled into the room to see Mackenzie sitting up beside George as Arthur explained that it could have been a random shot, but that the family and the Ministry were not taking any chances. If someone had meant to harm Mackenzie with a curse, then it was best they gave no opportunity to try again. And even if today's event was at random, it was still best not to take chances with safety.

"I've stationed Aurors at Ron and Hermione's, The Burrow, I have help over at Grimmauld Place, and Chase Manor is heavily secured, as is this place ." Harry informed both George and Mackenzie.

"Who did this?" Mackenzie asked. "Who would do this? Why would they harm me?"

"We have an idea of who might be behind this Kenny." Fred said, leaning down to hug his sister. "Don't know what we would've done without you."

She kissed his cheek. "Are you able to tell me who you think is behind this?"

Fred swallowed hard, not answering.

"Can you think of no one dear?" Samuel said.

Mackenzie thought about it, and looked at her family members. "Draco had nothing to do with this." She stated. "I have to believe that."

"Why?" George questioned her.

"Because despite all of the hell he's putting us through, he's doing it out of pain over a loss. But somewhere in him is my friend. I believe that. I have faith that tells me that that is true."

"Way too much faith in that man." Ron commented.

There was another long silence before Mackenzie spoke again.

"But on the off chance that it was Draco, or anyone in connection with him. I wouldn't put it past him to not want to get his hands dirty. If he does have anything to do with this attack, there is someone else I'm worried about. He threatened her today, and…"

"Bailey." George spoke.

Mackenzie nodded. "He threatened to hurt her, and what if… if he can't hurt me, he goes after her? I…we can't let that happen. What do we do?"

"Kenny, she's a muggle." Arthur said. "We can't interfere with…"

"I don't care if she's the bloody Queen of England. I won't see her hurt because of me." Mackenzie was nearing anger and fear again.

"I'll figure something out." Harry said, pulling the Minister aside to figure out a plan.

The two were back within minutes.

"We can only place Aurors with Bailey if she willingly accepts them."

"Do it!" She insisted.

"Will Lilah be okay?" Ginny was the next to speak.

Even before the women had time to say anything more, the men were a step ahead.

Forty minutes after Mackenzie had been awake, forced to eat by Molly, and checked on another hundred times by her father, George and Mackenzie's house was silent. George carried Mackenzie to the bedroom, carefully placing her into bed, kissing her unable to take his arms away from her body.

"I don't know what I would've done if…"

Mackenzie stopped him. "I know. But we don't have to worry about that now. We got lucky and now we are more than overly protected. " She smirked, lifting her eyebrows. "And speaking of getting lucky, I do believe my husband promised me imaginative shagging."

George's head turned to hers in a flash. "You've been in pain."

"I'm not in that much pain. And why are you arguing over shagging your wife? That's a problem we haven't come across yet, and frankly it just can't happen. Ever."

"I'm not arguing." George smiled. "If you insist you're not in too much pain…"

"I'll insist a hundred times." She sat up as George stood, kicking closed their bedroom door.

"I think we're going to give our security team a reason to want to not be around us." George commented.

"That's their problem." Mackenzie insisted. "My problem however is that my husband is still fully clothed."

"A problem to be rectified." George said, climbing onto the bed with his wife who giggled when he kissed along her neck.

The couple spent the rest of their night as close as possible to one another. Mackenzie worried about what the morning would bring but did not yet have the heart or desire to express it to her husband or family members. She fell asleep repeating the mantra _'Whatever comes will come. '_


	25. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Hello again gang. I want to quickly mention that this story has just received over 2000 hits. That means you're all reading my story and you like it. I'm very happy about that, so thank you. And, now that my thanks have gone around, let's get to the next chapter. It's a good one. It's a very long chapter because there was much that had to go in, and I didn't want to leave anything out. Enjoy. Happy reading!

"Will we be the only ones who will be giving testimony today?" Harry questioned Mackenzie as the family gathered at Chase Manor, nervously preparing for the day's hearing.

Mackenzie was the only one who seemed calm about the upcoming event, ready to take on the Ministry and Draco Malfoy. She had managed to calm her husband down earlier in the morning before his parents and her father had arrived, giving off their own uneasy energy. After that, Mackenzie lost control of her family. She found a corner off to herself, giving her the space to stay prepared.

"No." She answered Harry, who sat down beside her, as he had now calmed down. "Tiberius owled over the list of witnesses last night, very last minute, which I've no doubt was done intentionally. You all will give depositions, as will daddy, Angelina Johnson, Lydia Price, and possibly Draco again." Her head twisted to look over at Harry. "And personally, I'd love a go at him today." Her eyes showed a touch of maliciousness.

The two stood when Arthur and Samuel both noted the time. George and Mackenzie both found each other within the crowd of family, gathering to the floo. The grasped hands as their family disappeared in blazes of green fire before they did.

"You ready for this?" George nervously questioned before they stepped in together.

Mackenzie reached up, placing her palm to the side of his face. "You shouldn't worry so much sweetheart. It'll give you premature wrinkles. Smile." She requested of him.

He gave a half smile.

"We're going to be alright." Mackenzie reassured her husband. "So, let's go and get this over with."

The two stepped into the fireplace, and were off, arriving at the Ministry seconds later. Their family and many more Aurors all gathered around them, shielding them again from the interfering public, clamoring to get answers, pictures, and comments from the group.

"Perhaps we should've just run away and gone into hiding." Mackenzie suggested as the pair was ushered into a private room once up to the tenth floor without much interference in their path.

"You will be in courtroom seven today." One Auror stated to the couple as they were placed into the room. "In here you can further prepare and wait for someone to escort you to the courtroom."

"Where are our families going?" Mackenzie asked as no one else was allowed to pass through the door of the room.

"They'll be taken to a separate room to await the trial. After they've given their statements..."

"They'll be in the courtroom audience. I know that much." Mackenzie returned. "I meant which room will they be taken to?"

"That is not to be known to anyone outside of Ministry personnel."

"Mackenzie. George." Their parents all called out.

The two went to the door, hugged their family members, and were locked inside of the small room. In the center of the room, Mackenzie spotted a table with three chair around it. George brought his wife to him, holding her tight before they sat, keeping their hands locked.

"You sure do make being married interesting." George joked.

Mackenzie chuckled, nervous energy suddenly swarming through her. "Yeah. Never a dull moment."

"I'm glad."

She smiled back at him.

Moments later, there was a quiet knock on their door. The couple stood as it opened slowly, shouts and cheers both going around out in the hallway. The same Auror who had delivered them into the room now appeared again.

"Are you ready?" He asked them. "It's time for you to go into the courtroom. The Wizengamot jurors are assembling as we speak."

"Has Draco arrived yet?" Mackenzie inquired.

The man gave her an incredulous look, confused by her willingness and concern over the opposing party.

"He has. He'll be moving to the courtroom now as well."

The two nodded, following closely behind the man.

Mackenzie learned that to her fortunate pleasure, the hordes of reporters and photographers were not allowed inside the courtroom, and would only be able to receive information second hand throughout the day. She confidently entered through the doors of the courtroom to see rows of jurors, more than she was accustom to, ready to decide her fate. The former Minister who would oversee the trial had not yet arrived, but Draco had. The couple spotted him sitting at a small table with his personal attorney to the right side of the room. To the left was the table Mackenzie and George would sit at.

Draco looked back at the two as they entered through the room, going straight to their table. Mackenzie caught Draco's eyes briefly before both sneered and looked away. Mackenzie placed the case full of files and research beside her as she sat down next to George. She pulled out the Quibbler magazine that she had seen in her home, roaming over the pages once again.

"I'll only use it if it comes to that." She told George as he gave a funny look. "Desperate times may call for desperate measures."

George placed a hand to the back of her neck. He kept it there as former Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour entered, setting himself in the position of the Minister. He picked up his gavel, admiring and reveling in the power he held again. His eyes disdainfully looked over at Mackenzie. She looked equally as contemptuous, not allowing his scare tactics to affect her.

"This Council of Magical Law and High Wizard Court has come to order." Scrimgeour hit the gavel onto his table. "George Weasley and Mackenzie Chase, you are accused by the prosecution and Draco Malfoy of ignoring and breaching the contracts of marital law placing Miss Chase and Mr. Malfoy into a law binding marriage. Do you disagree or contest the charges set upon you?"

"No _former_ Minister, we do not." Mackenzie emphasized. "We stand ready to defend our case."

"And Mr. Malfoy, do you contest the charges set upon the accused?"

"No sir." Draco stated.

George growled, only loud enough for Mackenzie to hear. She placed a hand to his knee, and did her best to calm him.

"We will allow the accused to first state their case before calling their first witness." Scrimgeour waved his hand at Mackenzie, giving her the opportunity to speak.

She stood, placing a hand to George's shoulder before moving away. She walked to the center of the room and faced the jurors.

"Members of the Wizengamot High court," she began. "I stand here today with my husband, ready to defend our choice to get married. I can assure you I have broken no laws in marrying George Weasley, nor has he by marrying me. I intend to prove our case today by showing the faults and measures that those in attendance here today have taken and used in order to force invalid laws and purposes. I do not deny that what George and I have done was the wrong way to go about our marriage, but I can assure you what we've done was for the right reasons. Today is not about the laws. It is about right versus wrong, morality versus immorality, judgment versus agnosticism. Each one lays out an outcome of what we do, who we choose to do these things with and whether or not we are strong enough to stand by our choices. I can more than assure you that today I stand by my choices, I stand by my beliefs, and most importantly I stand beside my husband. Legality in wizarding law has its flaws, and I will set them right in this case today." Mackenzie finished as gasps and whispers were heard around the jurors and the audience through the courtroom.

"I cannot believe you started out by stating that there are flaws inside of laws that are hundreds of years old." George whispered to his wife as she returned to her seat beside him. "Hell, that alone will make for an interesting hearing today."

Scrimgeour didn't look at Mackenzie or George. He waved forward Draco's attorney who immediately stood.

"Minister, members of the Wizengamot, my client is the victim in this case. He entered into a lawful verbal agreement with the accused Miss Chase. He was told and believed strongly that Miss Chase intended to enter into a marriage with him. He was asked on multiple occasions to go about the usual pre-marital acts of planning, appearing, and assisting in the processes. He did so without complaint from his bride-to-be, who all along had dishonestly, illegally, and immorally," Nigel gave Mackenzie a look, spinning her own words back on her, "kept a secret marriage between her and Mr. Weasley. She clearly never intended to enter into a marriage with Mr. Malfoy. My client does not wish for compensation in any matters dealt with today, only for justice. What Mackenzie Chase did was wrong in many legal and principled manners. She has been void of any remorse or consequence from day one, leading us all to believe her false intentions. Even her father, the current Minister has been forced to lie and deceive…"

"You leave my father out of this Kearney!" Mackenzie stood; her palms face down on the table in front of her, her eyes outraged by the accusations, however true they were. She would not have her father's name placed under a line of ridicule.

"Miss Chase, you will sit down!" Scrimgeour insisted. "This is a proper court of law, not some ridiculous muggle farce. You will do as you're told and sit down!"

Mackenzie glared daggers at the former Minister for many reasons, the most important being how he and others continued to call her Miss Chase. Oh how she deeply hated that now. She lowered herself back into her chair as George's arms wrapped around her.

"He's going to be sorry he let me keep my wand in the courtroom." She quietly threatened.

George held her tight until she remained relatively calm.

"I'm alright." She said listening to Nigel finish his opening statement.

"All we ask today is that you be made aware of the offensive manner in which our laws have been broken, without being swayed by the lies spoken by the accused."

This time Mackenzie growled as she and Nigel stared angrily at each other as Nigel sat back down beside Draco who was smiling.

"Now, Miss Chase, " Scrimgeour spoke to her again. "If you are able to keep your temper under control, you may call in your first witness."

Mackenzie stood. "Yes sir, Mr. Former Minister." She said.

"Miss Chase, you will address me appropriately today." Scrimgeour insultingly told her.

Mackenzie's condescending tone continued. "Whether you find it to be legal or otherwise sir, I am a Weasley. Former Minister Scrimgeour, if you wish me to address you temporarily as Minister, you in return will address me as Ms. Weasley. " She turned away from the man. "Witness for the defense, Mr. Samuel David Chase, Minister of Magic."

She turned back to the former Minister as her father entered the room first. Scrimgeour hadn't taken his hard stare off of her as she now stared back, both waiting for the other to break.

"Insolent brat." Scrimgeour broke first to speak.

George and Samuel both stood from the chairs they sat in.

""That is my wife you are talking to in such a disrespectful way Scrimgeour." George angrily protested.

"And my daughter." Samuel met the former Minister's evil glare.

Mackenzie broke into the middle. "Daddy, please sit."

Samuel sat down in a chair provided in the middle of the room.

"Minister, are you aware of the marriage between myself and George Weasley?"

"Yes." Samuel answered.

"And how long have you known about the marriage?" Mackenzie did not look at her father for fear the Scrimgeour would instantly think she was feeding her father answers.

"I was not aware until just two weeks ago. I was told after the marriage took place, which by the way is not very good behavior from a daughter." He added.

Mackenzie chuckled, but still did not look at the man under questioning.

"And do you approve of the marriage?" She asked him.

Minister Chase stayed quiet for a few moments, contemplating the answer.

I do approve of the marriage, but not the method in which it took place."

"Would you ever agree to annul the marriage if the chance was presented to you?"

"I would not. No such paper or contract will be signed by my hand."

Mackenzie nodded. "Speaking Minister of contracts, were you at any point before Draco Malfoy came to you, aware of any marital contracts being drawn without your consent?"

"I was not aware until Mr. Malfoy showed up with the outrageous idea in hand, forcing not only me to agree, but also you, my daughter."

"Thank you Minister, I have no further questions." Mackenzie finally looked up and smiled at her father who winked at her. "Your witness Mr. Kearney." She said before sitting back down beside her husband .

"No further questions Minister." Nigel spoke, causing Draco in turn to look furious and quietly go on to chastise and verbally assault his attorney.

Scrimgeour dismissed the current Minister as the two also glared at each other.

"Your witness Mr. Kearney."

Nigel Kearney stood, facing the Minister. "First witness for the prosecution, Mrs. Lydia Price." He called out.

Out of the small room to the side came Lydia Price, a petite woman with long blond hair. She wore a pencil line black skirt with a red sweater. She didn't look to Draco or Mackenzie, but walked straight to the chair she was instructed to sit in.

"Mrs. Price," Nigel started in on the woman as soon as she sat. "May I confirm that you are the official who has drawn up the contracts in question between Mr. Malfoy and Miss Chase?"

Mackenzie fumed again.

"Yes sir. I wrote and signed the contracts the Mr. Malfoy came to me for, requesting specific information." The woman's voice was a shrill high tone, causing Mackenzie to cringe for a second, adjusting to the pitch.

"Mrs. Price, are all of the contracts you draw up legal by Ministry standards?"

The woman seemed confused by the question. "Of course. I follow Ministry procedure on all documents."

"Do you have copies of those documents here?"

"Of course I do." She handed over a stack of papers to Nigel who sent them through the jury's hands.

"At any time did Mr. Malfoy show cause to not want to marry?"

"No sir."

"Did he ever show cause that his actions were deceptive in nature?"

"No." The woman said. "Not at all. Why he was a perfect husband-to-be, as willing as one can be when being contracted into a marriage."

"So he did not at any time show just cause to think that he would be taken advantage of by the Ministry?"

"No. Never."

"Thank you Mrs. Price. No further questions. Your witness Miss _Chase_." Nigel said.

Mackenzie held herself from bolting over and hitting Nigel Kearney. She wondered briefly what he was up to. His questions for Lydia Price were scattered and in no real form. She shook her head, ready to enjoy interrogating the woman who tried to contract her into marriage with Draco Malfoy.

"She's mine." She said loud enough for George to hear.

"Hello Mrs. Price." Mackenzie nicely started out. "I'm Mackenzie Weasley, the former Mackenzie Chase. I'm the one you decided to contract into marriage with Mr. Malfoy." Her tone had since become harder.

"It is the opinion of the court Mrs. Price that contracts signed in full by the Ministry and parties involved in marital agreements are made binding once signed together."

"That is true." Lydia answered.

"So," Mackenzie took a set of pages from the contracts going around near the jurors, "you will have to explain to me how these contracts are to be considered lawfully binding. I see your signature, the signature of Draco Malfoy, and…" she paused, reading. "What I do not see are the signatures of myself or the Minister. Are those signatures not just as equally integral to making this document legal?"

Nigel stood up from his chair.

"Minister, this is no longer about contracts. It is about our laws, and the breaking of those laws in order to facilitate the desires of a…"

"Please Mr. Kearney." Scrimgeour said, halting his objection. "He is right Ms. Weasley. Please stay on task."

"I'll rephrase my questioning Minister." She said scornfully.

"Mrs. Price, can you tell me exactly what day Mr. Malfoy suggested these contracts? What day did they begin to be written?"

Lydia went to a stack of papers in her lap, thumbing through to the one she needed.

"Exactly one month and one day ago." She responded.

Mackenzie turned a deep angry red. "You planned this." She turned to Draco, disappointment flowing in her voice.

She returned her focus to Lydia Price. "Were you aware that the Minister or I had no prior knowledge to the designing of these contracts, that any information given to you by Mr. Malfoy had not been accepted or denied by either party?"

"Well no." Lydia answered.

She couldn't be sure, but Mackenzie was sure she'd heard cheers coming from behind the doors where Lydia Price had just come out of earlier. And she was sure they sounded a lot like her brothers. And boy was she about to give them more of a show.

"Mrs. Price, under Ministry law it does in fact state that a preceding agreement under negotiations of two families must be made before a properly written contract of marriage may be written. Are you aware of this law stated in reference to the _Compley Marital Law Act of Compley versus Cavanaugh_, section four, paragraph two, of the code of magical and ethical law in the Ministry law books?

This time Mackenzie definitely heard the laughing and cheers from what she now realized was the witness box.

"Yes." Lydia timidly said.

"But you chose to ignore this law?"

"No…I…well, I…I suppose…" Lydia Price stammered for several minutes before recovering.

Mackenzie turned and winked at her husband. He was smiling brightly in awe.

"I am aware of the laws in question." The woman repeated. "But I was not aware that proper protocol had not been followed by the parties."

"Modus Operandi." Mackenzie stated. "Those words Mrs. Price are very important for someone in your position. A set of rules, a code of conduct, and protocol as you referred to it. I do not judge you Mrs. Price. Mr. Malfoy is very manipulative and quite charming when he wishes to be. I only ask that next time you be certain that both parties involved in a marital agreement are in fact in agreement." She left the woman speechless. "No further questions."

"You may go Mrs. Price." Scrimgeour growled as Lydia quickly left the room. "Ms. Weasley, your next witness."

"Minister, I'd like to call Angelina Johnson." She smiled, in need of a break from grilling people. She needed someone else on her side.

Angelina quietly walked out of the witness box, or may have been pushed out as Mackenzie knew the woman was not in friendly company stuck in the room with the Weasley family. She smiled weakly at Mackenzie as she passed, sitting in the available chair.

Mackenzie turned her head to George who looked rather calm and set at ease. It was Draco who looked nervous now, and Mackenzie wondered why until she recalled her earliest suspicions and confirmations of Angelina being in legion with the blond prat.

"Hi Angelina." Mackenzie greeted. She paced around front of the girl.

The girl nodded.

"You were the first to come across the marriage license between myself and George, were you not?" Mackenzie questioned nicely.

"Yes. "

"And under the threat of losing your job, you kept the information gathered in your trust?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Mackenzie's next question came.

Angelina tilted her head at Mackenzie. "Friendship. I felt it was necessary to keep a friend out of trouble."

"And are you referring to your friendship with George or Draco Malfoy?"

"What?" Angelina asked in shock.

"I do not wish to repeat the question, but I recall you once saying something to the effect of not wanting to see me married to Mr. Malfoy. I can only assume that you two are or once were in legion to conspire against my relationship with George."

"No." Angelina said. "That's not true." The girl turned around to point out Draco. "He tried to convince me to come onto George, saying that George would easily fall for it, and then I assume it would make you free to have Draco pick up the pieces of the wreck George put you in. "

"So, that is why you risked your job, to hide our marriage?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Just one more question Angelina. Were you aware that Draco was forcing the marriage onto me?"

"No." The girl answered.

"Thank you Angelina. Your witness Mr. Kearney." Mackenzie waved her hand in an uninterested manner.

"You are amazing." George told his wife, kissing her cheek as she sat beside him, taking his hand in hers.

"Just doing my job. I intend on keeping you for myself."

Nigel Kearney finished whatever argument he was currently having with his client and went to face Angelina.

"Ms. Johnson, how long have you known about the marriage in question?"

"Three weeks or so I believe." Angelina tried to recall an exact time.

"Was it your original intention to deceive the Ministry?" Nigel grilled.

"What? No. I just…"

"Objection Minister!" Mackenzie shouted. "He's bullying the witness."

"Ms. Weasley, you are overruled. Sit down. Do not shout in the courtroom."

Mackenzie crossed her arms and sat back down. "I don't like him." She stated to George.

"Ms. Johnson, can you tell me exactly why you decided to keep the secret of this marriage?"

"I promised." Angelina nicely said.

Nigel showed an evil grin. "If you promised then to keep this secret, why did you then take action to disregard that same promise?"

"I don't understand." Angelina said, not understanding the question.

"I'll rephrase." Nigel looked up at Mackenzie who sat beside George, both looking just as bemused by his line of questions again.

"Is it not true Ms. Johnson that you took it upon yourself to gather information on the defendants after first pledging you allegiance to their secrecy? And was it not you who sent those somewhat revealing secret breaking pictures of The Weasley's having dinner with the Minister and his daughter, showing the true nature behind the relationship of George and Mackenzie?"

Angelina looked back at George and Mackenzie, guilt written on her face now. She looked away from the couple.

"Yes." She answered, unable to look at the shock of the couple. She could feel the disappointment and anger rising already.

Nigel looked back at Mackenzie again, she looked infuriated, not willing to hide it. George looked furious. He had flipped Angelina's testimony in his favor to the great exasperation. Mackenzie looked like she didn't know who she should be angrier at.

"I'm sorry." Angelina said to the couple, her back still facing them.

"Minister, I think we should take a break. Re-gather ourselves and our arguments." Nigel requested.

Scrimgeour nodded. "Yes. I think that we will break for the next ten minutes."

Mackenzie didn't move as Nigel returned to the table he occupied with Draco who also looked smug. George stood, bringing Mackenzie to stand with him. Her arms stayed crossed, her face stay showing her frustration. George led her out into the Hall, quickly moving her into the room they shared.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!" She screamed as soon as the door closed behind them. "THIS IS TOO MUCH! FIRST HE TRIES TO…THEN WITH ANGELINA…AND THAT DAMNED POMPOUS ARSE SITTING UP THERE LIKE HE'S A GOD!" She continued to rant very loudly until George hugged her.

""People can hear you Kens." He said.

"LET THEM HEAR ME!" She shouted louder. "THEY SOULD KNOW THAT I'M ANGRY!"

"With every right to be so my love, but please…"

A knock on the door interrupted the two. It opened and it took more control than required when the couple saw the woman standing in their doorway.

"YOU!" Mackenzie roared, pulling her wand on the woman, forcing her into the room, slamming the door closed. "IT WAS YOU! YOU TOOK THOSE PICTURES!"

Angelina turned to say something, but was not allowed.

"NO!" Mackenzie wrathfully shouted. "DO NOT TALK. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TALK!" Her voice lowered a few octaves. "How could you do this to us? You manipulated me into handing you my husband. You gained my confidence and used it. Why?"

"Why do you think Mackenzie? You're a smart girl." Angelina was showing what Mackenzie figured were her true colors now. She wasn't sorry. She had been standing beside Draco this entire time. She may not have been feeding him information yet, but she was somehow still working beside him.

"It was you." Mackenzie gasped in realization of the latest passing events. "You were in my house the other day."

Angelina gave a complacent nod.

"How?"

"Fred." Angelina told the two. She enjoyed the scandalized looks they gave. "Of course he didn't exactly know that he was sharing information with me. You see he was with that girl…your friend…Lily…something."

"Lilah?" Mackenzie questioned, growing angrier at the thought of Angelina approaching her real friends.

"Yes. That's the one. She and Fred were…shall we say together, after their own secret rendezvous, they began talking about you and George, and your home together in the country. Lovely little place you have. Not sure the Ministry would feel it is up to your standards though Mackenzie."

Mackenzie nearly had hold of the girl, her arms reached out to throttle her when George picked her up by the waist, and pulled her back, trying desperately to hold onto what was a volatile ready to explode temper.

"You manipulate my wife, you spy on her, conspire against both of us, and then reveal what you swore to keep secret. Are you mental? Why? Please explain why you've done this, before I lose my temper."

"You're not daft either George dear." Angelina placed a hand to his face. "I never wanted you to be unhappy in all of this. I only wanted you to see the trouble she has caused you. You'll never have a quiet calm normal life married to the Minister's daughter. But with me, you and me, we could be…happy…again."

George stepped back a foot, forcing her hand from him. "Don't you get it? There is only one woman for me! Mackenzie is it! You leaving me was always meant to happen. It has taken me a long time to finally figure that out. You were never meant to be a Weasley. You don't have the heart. It was always meant to be me and her."

Mackenzie was now holding George back, trying to come between the two so that no actual violent acts occurred.

It was two minutes until the recess was called when George and Mackenzie had calmed only enough to return to the proceedings. They passed by the Minister, Angelina, and the other witnesses who'd all already been called on before sitting. Mackenzie was still seething, but chose to hide her enraged disposition un till in the privacy of her and her family. She went through the remaining witnesses to her marriage. First Arthur came out, answering as best as he could. The emotional tension in the courtroom was higher now with her family, those who'd seen her from start to present with George now recounting the details. It was difficult for Mackenzie when she stood across from Molly, listening to the woman go on about the events that had occurred, with real emotion and protection in her voice. Molly would not let her children suffer anymore.

Mackenzie's biggest trouble was when Fred took the chair. Although she had no doubt that he'd had no idea about Angelina, she had to tell him, she had to question him, and she had to watch the insult, the outrage, and the apology cross his face. It hurt them both, but Mackenzie pushed through. It was Harry being grilled that had her rage steaming again after another few hours of testimony. Nigel Kearney had after ten or eleven hard-nosed questions in, taken it upon himself to threaten Harry's job, the security of his career, and his family.

Mackenzie's hands again gripped the edge of the table as she stood.

"Minister, this is uncalled for! Mr. Kearney has no right and no position to call on Mr. Potter's job."

Scrimgeour looked at Mackenzie in thought and back to Harry.

"I'll accept Ms. Weasley's argument this time." He stated. "And I will ask Mr. Kearney to wrap up his questions for the day."

Nigel ended his questions for Harry just before the former Minister spoke again. "We will call an end for the day, and pick up the hearing here tomorrow morning at ten. Ms. Weasley, you will begin tomorrow with Mr. Potter, and I will ask both attorney's not to talk to anyone outside of those involved in this case."

"Yes sir." Both Nigel and Mackenzie replied.

Mackenzie and George stood, gathering papers and folders before exiting the room, followed by the remaining members of their family.

"Mackenzie!" Her name was shouted as she left, gripping tight to her husband's hand.

She turned to see Nigel running after her.

"Mackenzie. Here is a list of those we will also be calling on again tomorrow. Prepare yourself better for tomorrow." He warned.

"Why you smug son of a bi…" She stopped as she read through the list of names. "You can't be serious."

"I am. My client has agreed that the list of names is in his best interest."

Mackenzie slipped the piece of paper into a folder, turned, and walked away without another word. She didn't say anything more until the family all arrived to the Burrow, closing themselves off from any unwanted attention.

"This is not going well for us." Mackenzie said to her family as they gathered. The connection between muggle law and wizarding law is too far apart. They don't connect too often."

"Explain please." Ginny requested.

Mackenzie sat down at the table inside of the kitchen, her hands folded over the back of her neck, her elbows rested to the table top.

"Most wizards don't go to muggle jail or stand trial in muggle communities, and vice-versa. The laws are similar in nature, but I'm having trouble differentiating them all inside of the trial with everything going on."

"What do you mean Kenny?" Ron questioned her. "We heard everything said during the trial today. You were brilliant…Unbelievable."

She felt her husband sit beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She sighed. "Thank you Ron, but I don't know if that was enough. Kearney is calling on Draco tomorrow. I'll have to cross examine him. That will not be easy. He also intends to call upon me tomorrow. Harry, you are on the hit list first thing in the morning."

Harry nodded. "S'alright. It's just you and me in the morning. I can handle you."

Mackenzie laughed as did George and Fred.

"We'll see about that." Fred commented.

"It won't do much good anyway." Mackenzie went on. "It's just more pressure on us from Scrimgeour and the media." She laid her head onto George's chest.

"What would you suggest we do Ken?" George asked her.

She looked up to her husband, without taking her head from his chest. "As council or as defendant?

"Defendant." Hermione and Harry both suggested.

She sighed again. "I've been thinking on that…and I have an idea that might do a bit of good , or it could backfire and do far more damage. It's a risk."

"Do tell." Hermione leaned in close, listening to her speak along with the rest of her family.

Mackenzie called in Arthur, Molly, and Samuel from the Living Room where they'd been privately speaking about their children. The three sat with everyone else and listened.

"The problem is that the media outlets, and the public, they all have far too much sympathy for poor taken advantage of Draco Malfoy. He has portrayed that image of himself very well, and I give him credit for that."

"WHAT?" Ron yelled out.

Mackenzie shot her hand up to halt his outbursts. "That's where we've gone wrong. George and I have been portrayed as the bad guys. We are the wrong ones. Of course they think that. By keeping quiet, and doing as should be done, we are the two who come across as manipulative and immoral. The public knows no different. We need the public to think that we are tired, that we are secretly fighting behind closed doors. It could work to our advantage if Draco takes the bait by the morning."

"You're saying we should play you two up for the media as the ones who were taken advantage of?" Samuel questioned.

Mackenzie shook her head. "I thought about that, but no."

Her family looked more confused. Even George had trouble following.

"I want you all to play us up for the media, but I want them to know how distressing it has been for you. I want people to know that you as our family have been under pressure and have had to live with all of this for so long."

"won't that make people dislike you more?" Ginny asked.

"Perhaps." Mackenzie answered. "And perhaps not, because I'm going to the one person I know will do what I want and what I expect her to."

George took her hand. "What are you going to do Ken?"

""I'm going over to the Daily Prophet this evening. I intend on seeing Rita Skeeter."

Her entire family stood, loudly disagreeing with her choice.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." She argued back. "That's why I'm doing it. I know exactly what she will say. I'm going to twist my words just enough to get her to twist hers." Her eyes went soft and big, giving her an innocent look as her voice did the same. "I'm a lawyer. Words are what I do."

She took a drink handed to her from Molly as she went on. "Draco and Kearney are looking for trouble within our relationships. If for the next twenty twelve hours or so we can show that all is not as well as we let on, then I can personally flip this case in our favor, enough to make a difference. Draco, Kearney, and Scrimgeour need to believe that you all are tired of living within the stigma George and I have brought upon us all."

Everyone had since calmed, had a few drinks, and gone to talking about other topics as the evening ran on. Mackenzie wandered through the garden and up through the Orchard where she found Harry quietly sitting, watching the family inside.

"Care for some company up here?" She asked, sitting beside him as he motioned for her to do so.

"I think it's great what you're doing." Harry told her as she rested beside him. "I've never met anyone outside of this family that is so willing to stand up to the Ministry, and to keep hold of those that they love. You love George. You really do."

"More than anything I love him. He is what keeps me so driven to do this." Mackenzie replied back. "And that's sort of why I'm glad I caught you alone today Har." She turned to him, placing a hand to his shoulder. "I need a really really big favor Harry."

"Anything Kenny." He said, turning to face her.

"George is going to be upset by this, and I need this to stay between us no matter what."

Harry nodded.

"We, you and me, are taking a trip to the Hogwart's Board of Governors. George can't know. He'll only want to go along with us."

Harry furrowed his brow. "I don't understand. Isn't a united front with you two a better stand than you and me?"

"Not necessarily. Not this time anyway. Listen Harry, I'd love for him to come along, but the potential damage of having my choice staring them back in the face could cause too much more ruin to our case at the Ministry.

"Alright." Harry reluctantly agreed to the trip. "When do we go?"

"Five minutes." She said, standing. "I'm going to have to tell George we're leaving without giving away my intentions. You should tell Gin you're off to, but don't tell her where you're going either."

"How do you suggest I get away with that one?"

Mackenzie smiled evilly. "Tell her we're sneaking off to have a secret affair Har."

The two laughed loudly before moving in separate directions.

Mackenzie had been right. George was not happy to learn that not only was Mackenzie making some secret trip before the continuing hearing next morning, but that after he was told he couldn't come along, Harry would be accompanying her upon her request.

"I will tell you all of the details as soon as I get back home in an hour or so." She promised George as she kissed him.

He was still unhappy with her decision by the time she left with Harry, but didn't argue any further as she had promised to divulge the details on her return. He couldn't argue, but hoped that she knew what she was doing.

**************************************************

"Doesn't the Board of Governor's deal strictly with Hogwart's?" Harry questioned.

"In most cases, yes." Mackenzie said as they walked down the street from where they'd apparated into, away from prying eyes of muggles.

"Then how do they help us?"

Mackenzie kept walking. "One thing that the Board deals with at Hogwart's is relationships that require bonding before legalities come into effect, also with creature student relationships."

"Like Veela type relationships?" Harry inquired.

"Yes. And it's all placed into Ministry files as well. Along with all of that stuff, they also deal with marriage contracts between students and their families."

Harry was still slightly confused, trying to understand where Mackenzie was leading with her idea.

"I ran across this article in the Quibbler." Mackenzie explained, immediately seeing the incredulous look on Harry's face. "I know." She surrendered. "George went on about how it's mostly all rubbish, but listen… There was a short twenty line paragraph that providentially spoke about the Board halting a marriage contract between two students who'd been betrothed at birth. The two students spent years at the school fighting. There was no way they could ever co-exist as man and wife, so the contract was nullified. They had the power to do that."

"But they were students." Harry countered.

"And I am the Minister's only daughter." Mackenzie matter-of-factly stated, linking her arm with Harry's as they got closer to the destination. She could feel the pull of magic from the area.

"Finally using your position then?"

"I figure if I use my super power for good, then it's okay." She joked, gaining a chuckle from her brother as he understood muggle superheroes. "Plus I've got the Ministry's head Auror with me."

The two were laughing, arm in arm as they approached the large red building they'd been looking for in Herefordshire, England. Again, the building might've been intimidating if Mackenzie and Harry had been anyone else. The massive building stood at least twenty stories tall, and had a real sense of magic pulsating from it. Muggles stayed clear of it as none were seen crossing past it, or stopping to stare.

"Let's have some fun." Mackenzie stated.

The two walked into the building, met by a short balding man who sat at a desk to their left immediately as they entered. He pulled out his wand as the two instantly set hands to their own wands. The man told them to stand still as he stood, coming around his desk. He waved his wand over the pair, his eyes widening with shock realizing the positions held by the two in the Wizarding world.

"Your wand tells you that?" Mackenzie groaned.

"It is my job Miss." He said with a heightened respect in his tone. "You may use that lift to go up." He pointed straight ahead for them. He allowed them to go without argument.

"Which floor can we find the Board of Governor's?" Harry asked.

"Fourteenth floor sir."

Mackenzie and Harry waved a thank you to the man before going to a set of lifts. They stepped in, pushed the correct button, and waited to find the appropriate floor. When they reached the fourteenth floor, the doors opened, and they now stepped into a waiting room with a stern looking woman, sitting behind another desk. She wore reading glasses, had a pen strung through her long dark hair, held into a bun, and did not look friendly in the least.

"May I help you?" She questioned, looking over the top rim of her glasses at the pair, still arm in arm.

"I'm Mackenzie Weasley. And I'd like to see someone in the Board please."

"Mackenzie Weasley." The woman said, looking through two lists of people's names. "I don't see that you have an appointment today Ms. Weasley."

"I wouldn't Mrs…"

"Breaux. Nadia Breaux." The woman introduced herself. "Everyone needs an appointment dear. I'm afraid you'll have to make an appointment and come back."

"Well that's just not going to work for me . Nadia." Mackenzie smiled sweetly. She let go of Harry temporarily. "You see, I do believe that as my father is currently Minister of Magic, I am allowed to interrupt the Board without notice or appointment."

"You're the Minister's daughter? Minister Samuel Chase?"

"Yes Nadia. My former surname is Mackenzie Chase. So, if you will please ring someone and let them know that I am waiting right here." She pointed to a chair off to a side wall.

The woman straightened her shoulders, stood, and disappeared through a set of doors behind her desk.

"How the hell do you do that?" Harry asked.

Mackenzie shrugged as Harry sat beside her. She took his hand in hers. "I still have to go in there and hope that I'm right after all of this mess."

The two waited silently for another two minutes before Nadia returned, allowing them entrance into the room she'd come from.

Harry and Mackenzie entered to see a large room with five desks, a man behind each. They looked friendly enough, but that only told Mackenzie that looks were always deceiving and she could not trust what was right in front of her sometimes.

She took a deep breath and walked in as far as allowed.

"What can we do for you today Miss Chase?." One man asked her, looking from her to Harry. "It is quite late and we've just ended our sessions for the day."

"I'm here to argue a marriage case in hopes that you may be willing to halt its intentions."

"You're father has already come to us with the same request Miss Chase." Another man said from behind his large oak desk.

"And?" Mackenzie shot back in return, her eyes shooting back to the first man who had spoken to her.

"And there is nothing that can be done. We agree that a marriage contract between Draco Malfoy and Mackenzie Chase would be disastrous, and simply pieced together under monetary benefit, but Lydia Price seems to think that…"

"Lydia Price testified just a few hours ago that she and the Ministry departments had no prior knowledge of any agreement between me and Draco Malfoy pertaining to a marriage agreement. And that is of course because my father and I had no prior acknowledgement of such a settlement."

There were quiet conversations between a few of the men, still in chairs behind their desks.

Mackenzie waited for them to finish speaking before she went on further.

"Miss Chase, could we please have a moment to confer privately?"

"Yes sir." Mackenzie said, turning to leave the room with Harry.

The two exited the room without argument, to wait outside once more while her plea was considered or once more rejected. Now Mackenzie was nervous, and it showed as her hand shook in Harry's. He held it firm, trying to keep her unruffled by the potential outcomes. It was fifteen minutes before the two were ushered into the same room once again.

"Miss Chase," One man said. "First I would like to convey our apologies. We should be referring to you as Ms. Weasley."

"Thank you." Mackenzie weakly smiled, before the man gave her an answer to their short conference.

"We will help you. But what can we do?"

Mackenzie's confidence showed as she received the answer she'd hoped for and wanted most.

"The Board of Governor's has jurisdiction in determining whether a marriage between two parties is suitable. My suggestion, or request as it is, is for the Board to give testimony to the unsuitable nature of a marriage between myself and Mr. Malfoy. I do not know what good it will do yet, but it is my hope that it will turn the outcome in my favor. I love my husband very much and I do not wish to ever see myself with anyone else."

"We will do what we can. Ms. Weasley."

"Again thank you." She turned to Harry and smiled.

"May we ask Ms. Weasley, why you have Mr. Potter at your side today?"

Mackenzie chuckled darkly. "Harry is my brother-in-law, he is Head Auror at the Ministry, and happens to be my moral support."

"So, it was to be intimidation if reason failed to work." One of the men joked, causing everyone to laugh.

Harry and Mackenzie left the building feeling confident, on their way home, to their family members, but not before Mackenzie stopped into the Daily Prophet for a good thirty minutes. Harry escorted Mackenzie home to see George waiting for her before he said goodbye, was thanked by Mackenzie, and left to return to his own wife.

Mackenzie went through the house, straightening items, folding laundry, and generally torturing her husband as he waited quite impatiently to know where she and Harry had run off to.

"Hadn't Gin told you? Har and I are having an affair. I'm sorry you had to find out like this." She joked before George looked to not enjoy the comment. He chased her after she ran, caught her, threw her over his shoulder, and brought her into their empty bedroom. Once inside, he closed the door with his foot, lightly tossed his wife onto their bed, and attempted to gain the information he wanted by any means necessary. The two went through a couple rounds of trying to gain control over the other. First George had his wife pinned by her wrists underneath him, and then to his utter surprise, she had pinned him, straddling his waist, managing to keep him still by sheer force of feminine power. But before either knew it, George had cornered Mackenzie into a corner, again pinning her to the bed, his mouth grasping onto her neck.

Unable or unwilling to move from this pleasured position, Mackenzie surrendered.

"Alright I give. I'll tell you where I've been."

George let go of her, repositioning himself above her, nodding in triumph.

"I didn't say to stop." Mackenzie complained. "I simply said I will tell you where I had disappeared to."

George happily went back to attacking her neck, lying beside her, bringing his hands to her back, moving under her shirt, as he pulled her closer.

"Where were you?" He mumbled as he kept his mouth to her body.

"Board of Governors." Mackenzie told him, enjoying the intensity building in them again.

"Hogwart's Board of Governor's?" George questioned, pulling away from her briefly to strip his shirt from his body.

"That's the one." Mackenzie kicked off her shoes, removed her own shirt, and was playfully attacked by her husband, the rest of their clothes being strewn about the room. "I think we might have a strong case, and a win after all."

The two rather vocally played as they knew again that their house was watched by security from the Ministry Auror team. It went on for quite a few hours before they'd exhausted themselves enough to sleep through to the morning hours.

A/N: I will try to have the next chapter up within the next few days, by this next weekend at the latest. It may also be a long chapter. Until then, don't hesitate to tell me what you think of this chapter or others. Until next time…


	26. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

_**A/N: Hello loyal readers. Wow you guys, I've got over 2,000 total hits and reads for this story. I'm so happy. Cookies for everybody! I also must take a moment to again thank reviewer "**_**danidropdead"**_**—Thank you so much. I love reviews. I know Scrimgeour died in book 7. **__****__** Everybody died in book 7(lots of crying on my part)- Fred died and he's back too. I have many many opinions on book 7, but this is neither the place nor the time to address those. I mean really, who kills an owl… sorry.**_

_**On with the next installment of my fun little story. I tried not to make this a "filler" chapter, but we'll see what you all think.**_

_**Enjoy. Happy Reading!**_

Mackenzie awoke contentedly wrapped in the arms of her favorite person. She had no desire to move at all. She had another hour before the two had to remove themselves from the comfort of their bed. So when she kissed his arm, causing him to hold tighter, she happily rested back into him. Feeling his wrap tighter, Mackenzie turned her head, smiling when she saw him smiling back at her. It would've been the perfect start to morning if not for the fact that they were facing yet another exhaustive day of accusations, and doom set on the horizon.

"Good morning." She said in a bright cheerful voice.

George chuckled. "You sound very optimistic this morning. Upbeat."

"Why shouldn't I. I've just had a spectacularly perfect night of shagging my husband." She replied, kissing him again.

As she bit onto his ear again he groaned. "Don't start that Kens. We haven't got the time."

Mackenzie looked sadly back at him.

"No." He firmly told her. "We can't. It's not that I don't want to, but we'll be late today."

Mackenzie gave her best agreeable sigh as George kissed her sweetly before jumping out of bed, swiftly going in to the shower, avoiding his wife's demands. She for one was not going to allow him to really do that. She would have her way. Once she heard the shower started, she set to climbing out of bed. She was still mostly undressed after the night, so it wasn't long before she joined in on his shower.

He had expected her, he had hoped for her, he had wanted her to come and find him. In more ways than many, Mackenzie had turned out to be George Weasley's saving grace, and he of all people sang those thoughts, those words from the topmost mountains. His every desire resided in her, with her, and would forever be her. There were many reasons why he never thought to deny his wife anything. Not simply because she was so good at arguing her way into her favor, but because what George denied her, he denied himself.

With the hearing ongoing and having the threat of losing what contact they shared, forfeiting what essentially would feel like the ability to breathe was inconceivable. George did not ever want to waste one moment, one thought he had with Mackenzie on not exploring the depths of their connection. So, when he heard her expected arrival into the shower they shared, when her arms wrapped to his stomach, her bare body pressed to his, he did not hesitate to begin exploring once more, diving in deep to numb their pain, and to momentarily forget about what their future together would bring.

The two managed to finally drag themselves from their shower after quite awhile passed. They were still concerned with the days events, but had a much more relaxed sense of reason to start their day. They dressed in a reasonable amount of time, quicker than usual as they were late, and were out of their bedroom within fifteen minutes.

Grabbing her files, legal documents, and her purse, Mackenzie met up with George in the front room to see him quietly talking with Harry.

"Good morning Har. Are you ready for today?" She asked him, but set her belongings down on a chair when she saw his expression.

"What's wrong? What's happened?"

George and Harry both looked at the woman and grinned. "You have a day off. The trial has been postponed until tomorrow afternoon. I've just come from the Ministry to tell you both." Harry told her.

Mackenzie smiled. "That's great. Harry, come in." She punched his arm as he entered past her.

The three went into the kitchen laughing. Mackenzie put together three cups of coffee, handing the men each one as she took position on her husbands lap. After a few minutes of conversation and family gossip, Harry pulled out his copy of the Daily Prophet from his side robe pocket. He set it onto the table in front of the couple.

"Page four." He mentioned.

Mackenzie grabbed the paper and flipped to page four as she and George read.

**In my first and what was promised to be one of multiple interviews with Mackenzie Chase-Weasley, I gain answers and insight into the secret world of the a couple who by all accounts believe they have done no wrong, although Mackenzie also admits that Mr. Draco Malfoy has also done nothing wrong. She says that:**

'_Although Draco has brought my somewhat unwise method of marriage to light, I do not begrudge him anything. He as well as many others happen to have a misconstrued idea of what I have chosen, and yes again, the method in which I've chosen to uphold my choice.'_

**Ms. Chase-Weasley details during our conversation the true concepts of love and chance that she has found throughout her relationship with George Weasley, admitting that if it were not for George, her life with its many opportunities would be taken with less humility, courage, and fire. She is very adamant to tell me that her earliest thought to marry George Weasley was not brought on by a misguided sense of judgment or an error on the part of others coming between their relationship, but by given fact that she and her husband knew they would be together. She states that **

' _from day one, it has been me and George. Whether we are against the world, the public around us, or even members of the families, we stand by each other.'_

**When questioned about the nature of her relationship with her new family members, Mackenzie is wary to answer. And when finally able to do so, she says all is well, while giving a somewhat hidden glance into the reality of life behind the curtain. Is life as well as it seems to be? I would say not. Pushed further to respond honestly and fairly, Mackenzie then gives the answer we have waited for. The truth, at last.**

'_I cannot deny that our families are to some extent weary of the attention caused by our marriage. We've placed not only ourselves, but our friends and families under microscopes. But neither George nor myself are willing to surrender to provocation or bullying under the threats of Draco Malfoy. Draco is a good person. Despite his flawed attempts at attacking my family, I wholly believe that he is a good natured human being and wizard. His tactics for finding love however, leave much to be desired. Underneath it all, I love Draco Malfoy as my friend. Because through this ordeal, at the beginning, Draco and I were friends, and that still stands. It always will.'_

Mackenzie stopped reading and smiled up at her husband.

"What did you say to her?" Harry questioned his sister-in-law.

"I told her the truth, veiled by a slightly indifferent manner of apologizing to Draco. And that's what people will read last. I made her think that I am repentant. I've hurt Draco, and although I truly do feel very sorry for that, the public now knows that although I stand by my choices, I regret the way that I've hurt my friend. They see that I will not regret my marriage to George, but my harmed friendship."

George chuckled and put an arm around his wife. "I cannot believe how deceptive you really are sometimes. You have a way of manipulating everyone. It's truly a gift when placed in your hands. Just promise me you will never use your power for good."

Mackenzie laughed. "You have my word."

"Harry! George!" The men and Mackenzie all heard the man shout out as he arrived at his son and daughter's home earlier than normal, and very unexpectedly.

"Dad." George greeted with a smile, the same smile disappearing as he saw his father's grave expression. "Dad, what's wrong?" The men moved to where Arthur stood.

Mackenzie stood up, moving to the man as well.

"Hello Mackenzie dear." Her father-in-law kissed her cheek. "Perhaps you should come too. All of you, come on, let's go."

"Go?" The three looked confused, questioning in unison.

"Go where?" Harry asked.

"The shop. There's been an accident at your shop George." Arthur told his children.

Without a second thought, all three had their wands in hand, and were following Arthur through the floo, coming smack into their other family members, and many Aurors surrounding the shop when they arrived.

"What happened?" George questioned as he walked further into the shop.

"George, don't…" Fred and Harry had both tried to stop their brother as he entered into a scene that he only thought possible in those muggle horror films his wife raved about.

Mackenzie wasn't far behind as she held tight to George's hand. Both she and George stopped dead still when they entered into the main centers of the store. Neither could speak at first. But George did not hesitate to hold tight to shield his wife when she quickly turned her head and body to him, hiding her eyes from the gruesome scene in front of her, burying the vision of Angelina Johnson lying on the floor, surrounded by store items, books, and fallen shelves, her body contorted in a strange manner, her eyes closed, her face looking peaceful, but showing nothing. She was dead. Cursed. There was passing talk as they stood of an "unforgivable".

George guided his wife to a separate area of the shop, sitting her in a chair, making certain she was no longer near the setting now overtaking the building. Once he was sure his wife was relatively calm, and not going to have a mental breakdown anytime soon, George went straight back out to what he now heard Aurors, including Harry calling a crime scene. Those two words just didn't seem to fit. He was stopped by Fred who first questioned him about Mackenzie's state.

"She's just seen…this. All of this. How do you think she is Fred? What happened? Why was Angelina here in the shop? Who did this? Why?"

Fred grabbed hold of his brother's shoulder, stopping the stream of questions flying from his mouth.

"You should get Mackenzie home. She shouldn't need to see this. No one seems to know what happened yet, or why she would be here. Perhaps she was looking for you or Mackenzie. Your other questions are the same as mine. I have no ideas. Go and take your wife home. I'll stay and let you know if they figure anything out."

"I can't…"

"Go home George." Arthur and Fred both agreed.

"Mackenzie will need you. This can't be good as added stress on you two with the trial ongoing." Arthur reasoned with his son. "Go and take care of your wife son."

George nodded, turning to return to Mackenzie who was clearly still sitting where he'd left her. She was talking to the Minister who had arrived minutes before the couple. He helped her to stand as they talked. He made his way over to them.

"Oh, this is just awful. What would make someone attack her? She's dead, and someone has done this to her." Mackenzie kept herself from turning hysterical over the point that Angelina was dead, and it was very realistic that she had been killed by someone. "Daddy, what will happen?"

"Mackenzie dear," Samuel kept his voice lowered. "I think this tragedy is partly my doing."

"What do you mean daddy? Why is it your fault?"

"Well, "The man quietly shifted his body, blocking any others who could listen in. He dared not use any spells for fear of what it could do to his daughter's trial. "After I heard her testimony yesterday, after I heard that she was in your home, spying on you kids, I put a tail on her. I had some people keeping an eye on her. I only wanted your safety sweetheart. I'm looking out for your interests. If someone thought that Angelina was being followed after her confession…"

"Being followed daddy…" Mackenzie seemed almost outraged. "No one knew of her admission to spying on me except those in the courtroom."

"Exactly Mackenzie." The Minister acknowledged his son-in-law as George stepped into the room beside his wife, pulling her swiftly to him.

"My first concern is for you kids, and if…"

"Daddy, I don't want to think about this. I can't deal with something like this right now." Mackenzie insisted, stopping the entire conversation. She looked down at the floor, focusing on her breathing. She had never experienced an actual crime scene. Pictures and diagrams were used during her law study, but nothing detailed or realistic.

"Nothing explains what possible motive someone would have done this. There is no logic behind it. Not unless someone at the Ministry had a hand in pushing this action."

"Mackenzie…" George said, just as shocked by her accusation as she was.

"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I…"

"You're in shock. I suppose I have to understand, but you have my word that not I myself, nor anyone connected at my hand had anything to do with this awful disaster." Samuel wrapped his daughter in a tight hug. "You should go home and rest for the day as the circus has also been postponed."

"I think I'll do that."

The Minister nodded, moving out of the way as George now guided his wife back to the floo.

"I'll be in touch with you." Samuel mentioned to George who nodded in acceptance. "See that you are both safe."

"Hey Mackenzie." Samuel called out to his daughter before she and George stepped out of sight.

She turned to see her father now smiling.

"Nice work and quick thinking on that whole reverse the bad press idea. But I must know how you knew it would start to turn things so rapidly."

"I didn't daddy. I already told you, it was a risk. And Rita Skeeter has never been one as I'm told to get a story out slowly or without its lack of facts. I only gave her what she wanted while also giving us what we need." Mackenzie told her father honestly. Because that's really what this whole test in her life was about. Risk.

She and George arrived back to their home to find another visitor awaiting their return.

"Percy!" Mackenzie excitedly greeted the man.

The two hugged as Percy and George nodded acknowledgments to each other before George disappeared off into the house and back into the bedroom, closing the door. He fell onto the bed, covering his eyes with his arm, unwilling to deal with anything at all. He knew that his wife would need his support and comfort, as well as him needing hers, but right now he only wanted to sleep. He ignored the conversation being had outside of listening ability between his brother and wife.

"I think he needs some time to sort this out." Mackenzie quietly said as George maneuvered passed the two.

"Yes, the news of Angelina is all over the Ministry this morning." Percy mentioned.

"Is that why you've come?"

Percy shook his head. "No." His voice lowered as he covertly looked back to the area where George had disappeared. "I came to give you this." He handed Mackenzie a scroll, holding upon it the Malfoy family crest.

Mackenzie swallowed hard. "What is it?" She took the scroll into her hands.

Percy shrugged. "I didn't ask. He was at the Ministry earlier this morning to learn that the hearing is postponed. He handed this off to me. I guess he figured that I could get it to you, seeing as we are family."

Mackenzie smiled at him before opening the rolled parchment. As she read through his writing, her hand ran through her hair, showing her apprehension.

"What does he want?" Percy questioned his sister.

"He wants to see me. He wants me to go and meet him."

"What? You can't go see him. He may hurt you. We can't trust that…"

"He wouldn't hurt me Perc." She said. "And really, what choice do I have. I have to go and see him."

"We always have a choice Kenny. My own life is proof of that."

Again his sister smiled at him. "George needs to rest. I will be back as soon as possible. Please stay with him." She placed a hand to Percy's shoulder.

He nodded as she turned and took the floo network to Chase Manor. Draco had requested she meet him at Malfoy Manor, but Mackenzie was not at all daft. She would meet the man on neutral territory. She fire called to him after arriving and asked him to meet her instead.

Her request was naturally met by indifference and disinclination, but ultimately agreed to. Draco arrived at Chase Manor minutes after while Mackenzie moved around inside of the Parlor. She smiled when he was shown into the room, receiving only a standing cold stare from the blond. She handed him a glass of iced tea, motioning him to sit with her. He did.

"Why did you want to see me Draco?" Mackenzie kept her tone light and friendly. She had already provoked him enough by letting him in on the knowledge of her marriage. He'd had enough. She could attempt a cease fire for the time being if he could.

"My attorney advised me not to see you, or to request to see you, but I thought it only appropriate to do so after…"

"You heard about Angelina then?" She asked, watching his head lower.

"Yes. Scary business all of this. It wasn't supposed to get this out of hand Mackenzie."

"It's been caused by your hand Draco. What did you expect to happen?"

"I did not cause this. This whole thing is your fault. I…"

"What do you want Draco? If you've come to cause more of a fight, I really don't have it in me today."

Draco shook his head again. "No. I just wanted to discuss with you that my attorney intends on calling upon me to detail our fraudulent relationship in the next day or so, whenever the hearing picks back up."

"Yes, I've seen the witness list Draco. I'm on it as well. So?"

Draco's tone seemed to soften a few degrees. "So, one of the questions he plans on asking is first why I pushed so desperately to marry you specifically. The other question he will ask me is why I am doing all of this now."

Mackenzie was now the one to sound distanced by their conversation.

"I'm hard-pressed to expect real answers to either question Draco."

Draco cleared his throat, the compliant demeanor gone again as he took her response as unwelcoming. "Well, I just thought you should know that I'm not doing this because I want to marry you anymore. That ship has so obviously sailed. I couldn't possibly be married to someone who has shagged a Weasley."

"Quite often" Mackenzie mused aloud with a smile.

"Don't joke Kenny. I'm being serious."

"So am I Drake." She placed a hand over his. "I wish you knew what it feels like to love just one person with every part of you, so much that losing them, or the thought, the threat of losing that single person would destroy the best parts of you, the parts that make those little insignificant in-completions whole for the first time. I wish you knew what it feels like to know that you are meant for one person in this world and that they can only belong to you in return. Do you get that Draco?"

"No." He replied to her, pulling his hand away.

"No. No, you don't. And that is where your problem is manifested Drake. Until you understand how it feels, it will be your fatal flaw. It explains just why you and George are both so different." She watched his eyebrows lift in question.

"George has never treated me as if I am a prize he has won. Because I am the one who was lucky enough to win him."

Draco was quiet, listening to her, contemplating both her words and the language in her voice. Still it further angered him to hear her go on. His attack on her was on principle, not love. So why should it matter if he loved or not? Had he ever loved Mackenzie? Probably not, but love was just a word, and she…she was just a woman.

"I saw your article, the interview you gave to Rita Skeeter." He commented, standing up. He laughed. "And you call me unprincipled." That said, he set down his glass and walked out of the room, leaving Mackenzie sitting alone to consider his comment.

Mackenzie didn't sit for long. Her thoughts were immediately of her husband's well-being once Draco disappeared. She left Chase Manor just as she'd found it, returning to her own home to discover her husband sat with his brother in the Living room as she arrived.

"Kenny, thank god you're back." Percy rushed to her, checking her for anything dark or serious injury.

"I'm fine Perc." She said with a chuckle.

George stood, opening his arm to her. She ran into them, wrapping her arms around him as well.

"How are you?" She asked him, looking up into his eyes.

"I'm fine Kens." He kissed her forehead. "Percy says you went to see Malfoy. Had a right tough time holding me back from following." The two men laughed. "What did he want?"

"To talk." Mackenzie stated. "There were some things that needed to be said between the two of us, and now they have been. Now, I'm hoping he will start to see how much I truly love you, and how much he could love someone if it weren't directed at the wrong person."

"I love you too." George told her.

A/N: I hadn't initially planned to kill off Angelina, but as I was writing, that was the direction this story took. I'm going with it. I have a few new directions to play with, so until next time. I'm off to work on chapter 26. Draco and Mackenzie are going head to head in chapter 26---it should be fun.

END CHAPTER


	27. Chapter 26

"I'd really like to know how you were able to get Rita Skeeter to write and conduct a proper interview." Hermione sat talking to her sister in law over morning tea as she held tight to her sleeping son.

After news of Angelina's death spread throughout the community, the entire Weasley clan all had mixed emotions upon hearing of the further postponement of the Weasley-Chase-Malfoy hearing. There was to be a full inquiry into the woman's death, starting with their lot.

Mackenzie and George's feelings were the most mixed. Both wanted to finish up and be done with the hearing as soon as possible, but were also both very upset and equally shocked by what they had seen. Mackenzie had taken off early in the morning to meet with her sisters, feeling as if George did not want her help in dealing with Angelina's death. Not to mention that once Percy had exited their home the previous evening, George and Mackenzie did not speak. Well, George didn't speak. He kissed his wife's cheek quickly, and closed himself off for the remainder of the night, falling asleep, or pretending to sleep by the time Mackenzie had appeared in their bedroom later during the night. She had shrugged off his behavior for the night, but really worried when they woke this morning and George simply moved out of bed without even a glance to his wife before he disappeared into the shower. This time Mackenzie didn't follow. She sat in bed for a few minutes, contemplating his odd behavior. She wondered if it had anything to do with her running off to see Draco without warning or a thought to George's feelings.

This was ridiculous she concluded because of course she had thought of George's feelings. She always had. He was her first and last thought throughout each and every day, so the idea that he could be upset over something as preposterous as that was set aside. But if not that, than what? Sure Angelina's death had shocked and set upon the couple a range of complex emotions, but no, that wasn't it either.

But here she sat with Hermione, taking her mind off any troubles she now had. She gave a slight nod and smirk in response to her sister's inquiry.

"You're not going to tell me?"

She smiled and shrugged. "I really didn't _do_ anything. Just gave her a bit of information that managed to scare her off of her usual path of enlightened lies."

Hermione looked skeptically at the other woman. "Information?"

Another shrug. "Reminded her that it is now the Minister who holds the power of the paper and its contents, along with its…staffing. I then proceeded to tell her about Article fourteen, paragraph three of the Journalistic reliability Act of nineteen fifty-seven, and the laws under the Act that happen to mention a case of _Simmons versus 'Silver Core' Magazine company_, a case in which Victor Simmons sued the company for liable, slander, false truth, and malicious intent to obtain falsified information and such."

"Wow." Ginny breathed out, listening to the girls as she entered into the room where her sisters sat in talking. "It's a good thing you know all of that stuff."

"Yes." Mackenzie stood to hug the red head. "Very convincing, considering it's all fake." She smiled again.

Hermione laughed. "You made it up?"

"Yes. I had to get her to tell the truth my way and manage to get Draco to talk to me again. Plus I promised her exclusive rights to the Minister's daughter for any interview so long as I don't read anything that shouldn't be said."

The three girls were all breathlessly laughing over their conversations when they were interrupted by their husbands who had all met up during the morning as well. Hermione and Ginny both noticed the distance between George and Mackenzie even as they greeted each other. They waited until the men exited to a separate room to grill the woman.

"I don't know what I did." Mackenzie offered as she saw the inquisitive looks given to her. "Perhaps it was something I said, but I…I just don't know." She shrank into the couch. "It started last night after Percy left. I'd just come from seeing Draco, and…"

"Wait." Ginny stopped her. "Draco Malfoy? You went to see Malfoy? The same Malfoy who is putting you and George through the rings of Hell?"

Mackenzie nodded. "I had to. It was important that I…"

"Kenny, which one of those men is more important to you?" Hermione questioned.

Mackenzie looked as if she had been asked to jump from a bridge.

"How can you ask me that? I'm married to George. He is the most important…" she paused briefly. "Do you think it's the Malfoy thing?"

Both women gave her an incredulous look.

"George doesn't see it the same way you do, from a lawful sort of intelligent point of view Kenny." Hermione explained. "He sees it from the husband wife view. You went to see Draco Malfoy while your husband is grieving over his ex."

Mackenzie nodded, understanding exactly where Hermione was coming from. She needed to talk to her husband. He was obviously upset with her, and she had to face it. She stood, walking away from her sisters, going to get her husband to face her and talk to her. She made her way to the kitchen, taking a deep breath before entering.

"Hey." She said, walking into the room, interrupting whatever was being said between the group of men.

All of them turned their heads to her in acknowledgment. The only set of eyes she met, still looked distant and bothered.

"Can I talk to you?" She mouthed to her husband, motioning her head to another room.

George nodded once, following her lead out of the room into the hallway.

"What do you want?" He quietly questioned her, an impassive tone surrounding his words.

Mackenzie was quite through with this colder than normal demeanor. She had never experienced this side of him directed at her or anyone else. There were the tense moments when he had confronted Angelina, but that was a different sort of circumstances. She wanted to help, she wanted to make things better, and if there was any possibility that his mood was directly caused by her, she only wanted to fix it. Without realizing it, her own tone turned just as offhand.

"I want to talk to you alone. This way." She pointed in the opposite direction they were standing down the hall, forcing him to lead into an empty room. Once the two had entered into a small vacant room, Mackenzie closed the door behind her, watching her husband sit down onto a couch off to the side. She felt her heart sink when he pulled his hands over his face, lowering his head, his elbows resting on his knees.

"George, I need to know what is going on with you. I need to know what I've done or said, because this whole mood swing thing is not going to fly. You've barely said two words to me in the past eighteen hours, and that scares me."

George didn't say anything.

"George, talk to me." She demanded. "Tell me what is wrong. Tell me what I can do or say. I love you and I cannot handle you ignoring me." She worried about approaching the impending subject, but before she could stop, words began to flood out of her mouth. "Is this about me going to see Draco?"

George removed his hands from his face, giving a defeated sort of expression. "No." He pointedly told her. "I doesn't bother me that you went to talk to Malfoy. He's the reason we are in this mess, sort of…" He looked guilty, knowing that he and Mackenzie were also to blame. "And I think that what you can do to soften the blows of any oncoming storms should be done."

"Then what is it? Why are you acting so…"

"Don't get me wrong Kenny." He stopped her. "Don't let my ability to see past you running off to Malfoy make you complacent about how I feel. I'm positively enraged by the fact that you dropped everything to run off and secretly meet with him."

Mackenzie gasped at his accusation.

"It's the secrecy Mackenzie. We have never had secrets between each other." He stood up.

Mackenzie took a step back. He was angry with her. He only sought to use her full name when he was annoyed or angry with her, which wasn't very common for the two. His posture, his eyes, and his voice all told her just how irritated he was. But she wasn't about to allow this behavior to continue.

"This is about you trusting me? You're angry with me because I went to see Draco, which you yourself just said you were okay with, and now you're contradicting yourself." She summed up, challenging him. If they were going to fight, she wasn't going to sit back and say nothing to appease him.

"No." George returned. "This is not about trust. It's about you running off without giving a second thought to how your husband would react, directly after a death of someone I once knew."

The two voices were growing louder.

"You think I didn't consider how you would react George? Of course I knew how you would react. You would've flown off the handle, either refused to let me go or insisted upon tagging along, and given me no room to do what needed to be done."

"Why Mackenzie?" He argued. "Why did it have to be done? Why then? Could it not have waited? Why did I come second?"

"Second?" She sounded outraged. "When have I ever let you come second in my life? I wasn't aware that you thought that."

"I needed you. I needed…"

"How was I supposed to know that when you chose to walk away from me without a word or a glance that you needed me to follow behind? You greeted your brother, you let go of me, and left the room. Am I supposed to read your mind George to know what you want from me?"

"No." George sighed, sounding defeated this time. "But you've never once not been by my side, and I needed you to be. Why did you make the choice to go off and see Malfoy over me?"

"Is that what you think I did?" Her voice lowered in concern this time, sounding far less antagonistic and angry. "George, that was not what happened. My only concern was and has ever been for you and me. I was under the impression that you wanted some time alone to sort your head out. I only went to see Malfoy because I knew he had seen the article in the Prophet. I wanted his take on the whole thing, and needed to feel him out before I personally have to face him on the stand questioning me, and when he is on the stand. It has nothing to with me disregarding your feelings, which I could never ever do."

George groaned out loud, falling back down onto the couch, tilting his head onto the back, looking straight up at the ceiling. "I know that."

"What did he say?" George still impatiently asked.

"Who?"

"Malfoy."

Mackenzie shook her head. "That's not your concern." Their argument had not finished yet.

"What? It most certainly is my concern! You are my wife Mackenzie!" George yelled again.

"Yes I am." She stated back to him, just as intentionally loud. "But that does not give you the right to insist on knowing things that do not concern you. What is said between me and Draco is between me and Draco."

"That's not fair!"

"I don't tell him what is said between you and me. It's not _his_ concern."

"Good reason for that." George growled.

"I'm not going to argue this point with you George." Mackenzie threw her hands into the air.

"No point in arguing. You win. I will always give you your way."

"No one said you must always give me my way." She countered.

"Ken, I love you. You are everything to me. I will always give you your way."

The two stayed quiet, calming down, calming their breathing, staring at each other, their eyes changing in expression. The fire finally ceased, bringing them back to the content coupler that they were.

"Then why the attitude and bad behavior?" Mackenzie pushed further, her voice filled with trouble.

"Because I don't know how to handle all of this on my own."

Mackenzie sat down beside him. "Who says you're handling it alone sweetheart? I'm here with you. And don't you dare believe otherwise."

He lifted his head. "I don't know where to begin." He told her. "There is a massive combination of crap, all hitting me at once." His tone was softer, quieter now that they had come through the yelling.

"Angelina?"

He nodded. "I was angry with her, even after talking to her. Then we find that she was spying on us…it made me angrier, but for her to be killed, knowing that she is dead…" He lowered his head again.

Mackenzie moved closer to him, placing her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry George. I know it probably hurts you more than me, but I wish you would talk to me about this stuff, rather than cutting me out of your thoughts and feelings. I feel very isolated lately with the craze surrounding us, and without you beside me, talking me through things, I feel…"

Immediately George shifted his body, turning to his wife, pulling his arms around her body as well, keeping hers wrapped around him, needing the closeness once again, missing the feel of what they were, what they had.

"I'm sorry." He told her. When he pulled away, his eyes met hers again, this time showing more emotion than before.

After a few minutes of simply sitting on the couch, holding each other tight, the two stood, preparing to re-enter the rooms where their family members sat, likely in shock from listening to them fight so loud. And just as suspected, once they entered into the Family room up front, the pair cringed at the sound of Molly Weasley rushing up to her son with a lecturing tone. She had arrived just moments before the argument between George and Mackenzie increased in volume.

"George Weasley! How dare you! How dare you speak to your wife in that manner!" The irate woman reached George as Mackenzie stood beside him holding his hand. "If I ever hear of you using that kind of language and raising your voice like that…"

"I sort of deserved it Molly." Mackenzie defended. "I did some things that I shouldn't have done without…"

"Kenny dear, there is never an excuse for any of my sons…" she pointed to all of the men in the room. "To speak that way to their wives, or any female for that matter in that manner."

"Oh, I don't condone the yelling Molly, or the method in which it took to get talking again, and I agree that it had better not happen again, but I also said things during that fight that were inappropriate."

"Yes dear you did, and I will reprimand you just the same for talking like you did to my son, but for now…"

George chuckled, pulling Mackenzie close to him. "For now mum, what do you say you let me and my wife go home and make up." He grinned, gaining laughs from everyone but Molly, who simply stepped to the side letting her children pass.

"See you all later." The couple waved goodbye, laughing and playing as they stepped into the floo, grabbing powder, disappearing in seconds.

**A/N: Okay, I shortened this chapter to read like this only because I had too much going in to begin with. So, chapter 27 will be finished very soon. So, until next time… **


	28. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

With life falling under a somewhat normal pattern over the last two days, Mackenzie and George showed their extreme aggravation to their family and the public as they lashed out and looked irritated with anything going on around them when they'd received a note from former Minister Scrimgeour insisting that their hearing continue without anymore delay. This announcement was also made public, upping the amount of public interest once again. The couple could only be left alone when they were hidden away with their friends and family.

As George paced the room of their small home, Mackenzie flipped the letter over in her hands, also examining documents for the trial, documents that referred back to the war and its events. Not only had Scrimgeour demanded the hearing go on without any more postponement, but he'd also informed the public that the inquiries into the death of Angelina Johnson, showing no traces of force or evidence had now been halted until any further theories could be formed. The former Minister being made to think that the power of these investigations belonged in his hands. That was Mackenzie's doing as well as her father had managed to finally manage a way to allow the other man to force his hand, or in this case imagine Samuel's hand forced. But the former Minister had gone much too far when he sent Mackenzie's favorite reporter to "spy" on the couple. The latest headlines of the Prophet spoke of the fights George and Mackenzie were now having, with Mackenzie sneaking off for late night rendezvous' with Draco, fights that involved hexes and throwing objects. Mackenzie was irate, and George was no calmer.

She stood. "I'm going to see Harry. He and Gin are usually at the Burrow at this time of day." She informed her husband. "Are you coming with me?"

George nodded, grasping her hand following her out the front door as they both picked up their wands before leaving. They sprinted to the nearby apparition space before instantly disappearing into nothing. Seconds later, they were outside of The Burrow, where George muttered an incantation, causing Mackenzie to give a funny look.

"Harry put some new security charms on the house. Mum threw a fit."

"I bet." She chuckled as the two then apparated onto the front step a second later.

The door opened only a minute after they rang the bell. Mackenzie impatiently walked into the house as Ginny opened the door. "Hello Gin." She greeted her sister with a smile."

"You look angry." Ginny hesitantly hugged Mackenzie. "You must want to yell at someone, and if that's the case, I suggest you not yell at Harry. He was in with all of the Aurors and your dad all morning about this Angelina thing, and he's looking about as angry as you both." Ginny then hugged her brother.

"I'm not going to yell Gin." Mackenzie said. "But I do need to talk to him right now."

"He's in the kitchen." Ginny pointed toward the room.

Both Mackenzie and George followed her direction, moving quickly into the back room.

"Harry." The stressed out woman walked into the room to see her brother in law standing with Hermione.

"Hi Kenny." The two said, smiling as she and George walked in. "Hi George."

"Hi." The two greeted.

"Harry, I need to talk to you." Mackenzie insisted.

Harry nodded, sensing the resolve set in her voice. "We can talk this way." He held out a hand, ready to speak in private.

"Actually, since Hermione is here, I think she can enlighten me to a few answers as well." Mackenzie sat down beside George as the pair sat across from Harry and Hermione.

"What kind of answers do you need Ken?" Hermione questioned.

She looked intolerant of the subject at hand. "I want you to tell me why it was you in particular who had to fight this Voldemort thing during the war." She stared at Harry. "I want to know why Hermione, Ron, and the reset of the family were in danger too, and…" She paused, trying to collect her questions, trying not to ramble on, attempting to make sense. "First I think I want you to tell me what the hell a Voldemort is." She stated firmly.

Harry and Hermione's expressions both changed , wary to tell their sister about the parts of their lives that she knew nothing about.

"I knew this conversation would come up again sooner or later." George sighed in a low voice. "I should've thought to discuss it with you sooner Kens. I'm sorry." He squeezed her hand.

Mackenzie turned to her husband, seeing the sort of despondent look in his eyes. She turned back to Harry and Hermione.

"What happened?" She insisted, feeling more concerned now.

Harry cleared his throat, reaching a hand across the table. Mackenzie moved her hand across to his, taking his hand with hers.

"Kenny, I think it's my responsibility to tell this story. Take a walk with me?" He asked, standing, her hand still linked with his.

She nodded and stood with him, moving down the length of the table with him. She gave George a disquiet look until he nodded once quietly telling her she should go with Harry. Hermione now looked troubled as she watched Harry lead Mackenzie out the back door into the garden as they went off to talk together.

"Do you think Mackenzie can handle this?" Hermione shifted to ask George. "Do you think this is the right time for her to hear all of that with everything you two are…"

George glanced back to her, silencing her concerns.

"I think my wife can handle anything. She's strong enough to hear everything Harry tells her."

******************************

They walked through the garden and past the garage, out towards the orchard once again, because it was quiet and a distance from the house. Mackenzie found that Harry seemed to need that. He still held her hand, walking silently under trees and past the blooming plants. He stopped under a far off tree, motioning for her to sit with him. She kneeled down beside her brother. It was another five minutes that Mackenzie waiting patiently for Harry to speak. When he did begin, she quietly listened to him explain first about his parents and their deaths, the evil thing that killed them in order to facilitate his own immortality, the scar that Harry wore as a reminder still, and the past years after starting school, the trials and tribulations of the oncoming storm, and then the war. He did his best to explain the battle and all of its effects.

"So, wait." Mackenzie stopped him for the first time. "Scrimgeour wasn't dead? I don't understand."

"He was caught by the death eaters at the Ministry just before the war. He was tortured for days about information on me." Harry explained. "It was fortunate for me that he really didn't know anything. Still Voldemort had him tortured for days before Kingsley announced that he was dead. We all thought he really was dead. No one could survive an attack like that."

"So, he came back after the war?" She asked.

"So to speak. He came out of hiding, claiming to have been tortured the entire duration of the war." Harry paused in reflection. "He attempted to step back into the position of Minister of Magic, but the entire community called him a coward not believing his story, and forced him to step down, making it possible for your dad to win the position."

Mackenzie nodded again. "That is very enlightening. All of it is Harry." She immediately moved closer to him, hugging him close.

"We should've told you sooner Kenny, after you married George, or maybe even before that."

The two continued to talk well into the next few hours before George and Ginny came looking for their spouses. Mackenzie looked like she'd been crying when George approached her. He swept her up into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest, letting silent tears fall once more.

"I love you so much George." She professed. "You are so brave sweetheart. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you."

"Don't worry Kens." George assured her. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. We're all safe and protected. We will continue to get through everything we are facing together." He held her tighter before she let go, looking up into his bright eyes.

"We will." She agreed.

Ginny and Harry both held each other as they watched their siblings, before they all began their trek back to the house. Their conversations managed to find their way into the trial again as Mackenzie inadvertently whispered a hidden comment to Harry. Ginny heard the words Board of Governor's and became far too curious for avoidance. Mackenzie then had to explain her trip to the Board and how she had requested their help during the remainder of the trial.

"The Board of Governor's?" George questioned. "What can they do? What do they have to do with anything? What've you two done?"

Harry answered his questions for Mackenzie before she had a chance to speak.

"Don't be so skeptical and shocked." He told George. "Your wife is rather ruthless when she sees the opportunity."

"Yeah I know." George said in mock derision. He smiled when Mackenzie looked back at him.

When the four arrived back inside the house, they were accosted by both Molly and Hermione who handed them a letter that held the seals of the Ministry. George took the letter and opened it before it began speaking in the voice of Rufus Scrimgeour.

_The death of Angelina Johnson has currently been ruled as unsolvable. There are no traces of evidence or conspiracy to be found in order to determine cause for any further course of action. The trial of George Weasley, Mackenzie Chase-Weasley, and Draco Malfoy will now continue as of ten am sharp the following morning of arrival of this letter. Any rescheduling or failure to appear will not be tolerated, and will immediately result in contempt of this court hearing._

"Are they serious?" Ron shrieked, entering the room as he too listened to the words.

"Sure not big on giving us any advance notice, are they?" Fred commented.

"What do they think we're going to do run away? Or better yet, skip the hearing and sleep the day away, ignoring the fact that we are chased wherever we go now?" George started to rant again. "This is completely out of control!"

"Sweetheart, calm down please." Mackenzie grasped his hand, pulling his arms protectively around her.

With his arms encircling his wife, George did calm down further, but still showed the signs of being pushed too far.

"I think we ought to go home and settle down before the morning." George then suggested to his wife, looking around the room at his family who all seemed to think he would spontaneously combust at any moment, keeping the facade of calm while surrounded.

Mackenzie stayed quiet for a few minutes, repeating the voiced letter in her head.

"There's a way to solve this." She quietly said, only getting a reaction from George when he'd heard her.

"What?" He questioned just as quiet.

"A way to solve this." She stayed quiet. "I think you're right." She voiced a little louder so others heard her. "We should go back home now." She grabbed his hand, said goodbye to the family, and pulled her husband to the floo network. The two stepped in, disappearing from the burrow to arrive home again.

Before George stepped out into their comfortable quiet home, Mackenzie pulled him back.

"We're going to Grimmauld Place." Mackenzie announced before grabbing more powder, whisking her and George off to their in laws place.

George was clearly confused and disoriented by his wife's behavior, but didn't have a chance to voice concerns even when they arrived at Harry and Ginny's. Once there, Mackenzie threw in more floo powder, declaring that she then wished to be transported to the Ministry of Magic. Once there, George pulled out of Mackenzie's vice grip on his hand, stepping immediately out of the floo.

"Why are we here Kenny?" He demanded to know. "It isn't exactly safe for us to be here without any sort of protection."

"I'm not worried about safety yet George."

"You should be." He argued back.

She glanced at him. "I want to talk to Rufus Scrimgeour." She told him, gaining a look of horror now.

"What!"

"This is out of control because of him. It all seems to come full circle back to him somehow, and I don't know how, but I intend on figuring it out." She stepped away from the floo and began walking through the atrium, unaware of anyone or anything around her.

"You should've gone into law enforcement Kens. You'd make a great detective." George caught up to her as she walked.

"So I'm not a good attorney?"

George laughed. "Don't be ridiculous darling."

Mackenzie laughed a little too. The two arrived outside of the small office the former Minister used during the duration of the ongoing trial. They waited for the woman at the small desk outside of his office to acknowledge them. Mackenzie cleared her throat impatiently when a whole two minutes crawled by. The woman finally looked up from the paperwork she shifted through.

"I want to see Rufus Scrimgeour." Mackenzie stated to the woman who looked slightly afraid of the look in Mackenzie's eyes.

"He's not in." She said to the couple.

Mackenzie crossed her arms and stood firmly. "You're lying. If he weren't in his office, you wouldn't be here either. At least I'm under the assumption that that is the case. Now if you don't let me into his office, I will take this matter into my own hands and push my way past you in order to get in there."

The woman stood, still staring back at Mackenzie. "I can only allow one of you in, but I can assure you that he will only force you back out."

"You let her worry about that." George told the woman, allowing Mackenzie to lead her charge into the small office space.

"Let me in there." She demanded, squeezing George's hand before letting it drop.

George touched her shoulder in support just before she walked away following the woman who led her to the door behind the desk, opening it. The woman poked her head into the room.

"Someone to see you Mr. Minister." She spoke, causing Mackenzie to "accidentally" thrust her elbow into the woman's side. It wasn't enough to do any harm, but just enough to get a point across.

The woman groaned only for a second before standing up straight to allow Mackenzie access into the room.

"I knew you were lying." She spoke to the woman before entering the room.

"Mr. Scrimgeour," She said. "You'll excuse me if I don't fall to your feet, using false titles."

"What do you think you are doing here? What is the meaning of this?" Scrimgeour loudly spoke as if to intimidate the smaller woman, standing up from the desk he sat at, pulling his wand out slightly.

"I'm here to discuss your invalid campaign to be here, seated in the position that you are temporarily in."

"Excuse me? How dare you!" The man angrily said.

Mackenzie knew she was getting under his skin, making the comments she was, but that was the point after all. She wanted results to her questions and would get them by any means necessary.

"Dear man, you are not here because you wish for justice or out of any sort of unselfish reasons possible. Be honest. Why are you really here?"

Scrimgeour stepped away from the desk he stood behind. "You young lady are playing the wrong game with the wrong man."

"Who? Am I in some sort of danger now?" She feigned proper innocence. "Are you speaking about the troubles between myself and Draco Malfoy? I can assure you that I am no longer playing with his emotions. My secrets are out. I have nothing more to hide from anyone."

The man scoffed, giving her a condemning glare. "I hardly refer to the complaints of you and Mr. Malfoy. The childish accusations between you both are of no consequence to me. What do I care if you break the heart of one single man or another."

Mackenzie nodded, shifted her weight onto her right foot, her arms crossed to her chest again.

"So what you are saying is that you have no real interest in giving Draco Malfoy the ability to achieve his goal in this hearing, nor do you intend to see my husband and I reach any sort of goal. You truly are here for purely selfish cause."

"I said nothing like that… I will have you twisting my words…I…" The man stammered with words to correct his statement. "How dare you!" He ultimately shouted. "You Miss Chase will leave this office at once."

His address to her now further set the woman off. He insisted on pushing back as often as possible.

"You Scrimgeour are messing with the wrong lady. I am not one of your lackeys. You do not frighten me into submission. You have no rational basis to justify your being placed at the head of this court. I will not allow you to take down the fabric of this law system, flawed as it may be. I will not allow you to bully anyone else in order to spout of unacceptable, unfounded laws, and at your will request a hearing start and stop."

"The laws are not fair dear." He condescendingly said. "I suppose it is a lesson you'll just have to learn the hard way."

"Keep in mind that you are only holding your position temporarily Scrimgeour. And that position is held by a single thread."

"DO NOT THREATEN ME GIRL! GET OUT! I SAID GET OUT NOW!" The man shouted, causing both George and the other woman to stand up from their seats outside of the room.

"I will get Aurors to escort you out!"

"You seem to be laboring under the impression that you have the same power you once had as Minister. You are no longer Minister. I suggest you take a step back and open your eyes. My father is the Minister of Magic and you will be gone soon enough."

"We'll see about that."

Mackenzie turned to leave the office space. "If you'll excuse me, I have a hearing to attend in the morning, and must finish preparing for it. I intend on finding a way around your jurisdiction over this problem."

The man laughed. "That's not possible. You only have a few hours left. That's not nearly long enough."

"It's a shame you don't know what I am truly capable of."

Mackenzie walked out of the room, taking her waiting husband by the hand when he offered. The two left together, making their way down the hall only to be stopped again by more reporters and cameras. The frenzy startled Mackenzie this time. She had more than enough to deal with and simply wanted to go home and find answers.

"Mackenzie! What was said between you and the former Minister? Was this meeting planned?"

"Were you discussing the death of Angelina Johnson?"

"Were you discussing the trial?"

"Do you think this marriage of yours will last long?"

The couple turned to see where the last question had been shouted from, outraged by the boldness of whoever had asked it.

"Are you really in love with George Weasley or was this marriage just your way out of marrying Mr. Malfoy?"

Mackenzie lost control. "STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! LEAVE US ALONE!" She yelled out to everyone, gaining enough silence for the couple to make a get away.

"Get me out of here." She instructed George, who instantly pulled his wife closer, and ran with her.

The two ran to the nearest working floo, connected to their family compounds. They were stopped just before entering, reporters and cameras again less than a minute behind their escape, closing in. An arm grabbed onto Mackenzie's forcing her to turn with George connected to her. He turned as well.

"It's such a shame that the Weasley clan has managed to acquire the most beautiful woman aside from Fleur De la Coeur-Weasley, whom they've also gripped hold of. Both of you are in positions to deserve so much better. You spend your days with those who are beneath you."

"Blaise?" Mackenzie questioned, not understanding where his accusations were coming from. "Blaise, I understand your need to protect Draco, but…"

"You will get what you deserve Mackenzie. You are meant to be a Malfoy, and with Malfoy is the only way you can survive this."

"George can protect me just fine, and I am a Weasley, whether you approve of my choice or not. That will not change."

"You're going to be hurt Mackenzie! You're going to see the consequences of your actions. Angelina was not the last!"

"Blaise, what does that…" Mackenzie was unable to complete her question before George pulled her away into the fireplace, instantly returning to Harry and Ginny's home, startling the two when they'd arrived.

"George. Kenny." Ginny said. "What are you doing here? We thought you'd gone home."

"Kenny had to take a little side trip." George commented.

"Another one?" Harry joked.

"To the Ministry." George stated.

"What were you doing at the Ministry?" Harry questioned his sister.

Mackenzie explained her suspicions and actions to the pair, gaining support from both when she'd finished. She also mentioned the confrontation she'd had with Blaise Zabini before leaving the Ministry.

"That's it!" Harry commanded. "I'm going to guard you both myself!"

"No Harry." Mackenzie argued. "It's not your job to be personal security to us."

"It most certainly is." He challenged her, sounding insulted. "I am Head Auror at the Ministry. It is my job to look after those who need it, especially when those people being threatened are my family.

Mackenzie submitted when he added a threat to his own voice. "I am immediately sending more Aurors to protect the Minister." He paced out of the room and back in again minutes later. "I should also mention that Lilah has accepted the protection of Aurors during this hearing, at Fred's insistence." Harry told Mackenzie. "But Bailey is…"

"Resistant." Mackenzie finished. "She would be. She is likely still trying to knock sense into Draco." She said.

"What?" Ginny inquired. "Bailey and Draco?"

"Long story." Mackenzie stated. "Hopefully she has managed to talk to him already before the morning when I am still going to have to cross-examine him, because I have no intention of letting up on the defense we've created now."

"You can take on Draco Malfoy Kenny." Ginny commented in support.

"Thanks Gin." She said. "But it's not Draco I'm worried about." She turned to face Harry. "The Board of Governor's has agreed to help us. I'm hoping that they will arrive early enough to iron out the final details of this case."

Harry nodded. "We'll all have to hope." He said, placing a hand to Mackenzie's shoulder.

"Let's go home Ken." George pulled her away.

She agreed saying goodnight to Harry and Ginny. "We'll see you in the morning." Ginny said.

The couple stepped back into the fireplace and finally arrived home, taking in the silence that greeted them.


	29. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

"Fred?" Lilah gasped, opening the front door to her cobblestoned country house in Headley.

It was two in the morning and the loud pounding on her door had shot Lilah from her room to the front door in a matter of one minute exactly. When she saw him standing there, he looked bothered, like he hadn't slept in days, like he was lost. It worried Lilah to see the man looking like this. It was nothing close to the high on life, happy, playful man she knew.

"Fred, what are you doing here? How did you remember where I live?"

"How could I not remember where you live?" Fred asked her, looking a little confused by her question.

"Why are you here so early? Could you not sleep? I could help with that." She teased him, pulling at the front of his shirt a little.

She let go when his eyes met hers and told her something was not right.

"There's been an accident." Fred confessed.

"Mackenzie? George?"

Lilah stepped back a foot, looking at him in fear, allowing him into her house instantly. She sat down in the front room with him, pushing him to go on.

"They're both fine." Fred told her. "It was Angelina Johnson."

Lilah's face changed in acknowledgment. "The woman that George was with before Kenny came into the picture."

Fred gave a nod, his eyebrows raised in a sort of temporary amusement.

"She died. She was killed at the shop. George and Kenny were there after the news hit. Turns out Angelina was spying on them. She must've been looking for them there. No one really knows much of anything. There's an investigation going on."

"That's just terrible. Is your brother handling it all okay? I know he and Angelina didn't have the greatest history."

Fred looked amused again. "You know more than you let on beautiful." He was facing her on the couch, twisting her fingers with his, lightly touching them as he talked.

"Not really." She returned to him. "But friends talk. Kenny and I, we talk. You would blush if you knew even half of what I unfortunately know about hers and George's sex life. I am always amazed that those two are never visibly exhausted when I see them."

Fred chuckled. "I probably know more than you think—learned unwillingly by sight, not conversation. The things I've seen…"

"Oh you poor thing." Lilah placed a hand to his face.

"Tell me about it." Fred mumbled.

"I'm glad you came to see me." Lilah mused, her hand still to his face. "I mean while you're upset, I'm glad you figured you could come to see me."

Fred closed his eyes. Her touch was unbelievably strong. Her hold on him had become so powerful over the short period of time they had been together. Her entire presence seemed more vital to his existence. He constantly wanted more of her. Sometimes he felt as though he knew what George and Mackenzie shared when they needed to be with each other so desperately, to simply be near one another.

"I'm still looking for the right way to exact revenge." He said to her.

Lilah moved in closer to him. "Would you like some help with that revenge?" She questioned him.

Fred hadn't realized how close she was until she was leaning in, whispering into his ear, that seductive tone driving a shiver up his spine and through his whole body.

"What did you have in mind?"

Although alone, the couple used whispers to speak, plotting, and planning. If George had thought that his wife was equal in trouble as himself, then he'd be amazed to know that Fred had met the woman who surpassed himself in devious behavior.

Fred was on his way back to Lilah's house now as he recalled the late night rendezvous he'd shared with his girlfriend days before. He had of course seen her since that time, but he enjoyed and appreciated her in so many ways, knowing that Lilah was his safety, his protector as well, and his…he failed to use the word love yet as the two had not yet discussed that particular emotion, but liked the way it sounded in his head. Because it was true, he did love her. He'd kept her safe and frequently made trips to her home to see her throughout the past week and made any excuse to do so. He knew that she too made excuses for him to visit. When she couldn't reach something in the kitchen, messages from those who used magic around her, came to Fred. Mostly the messages came when she missed him terribly and wished to see him. He came running. Yes, it was undeniable. Fred was unconditionally in love with Lilah.

He managed to sneak away from his parent's home after having to listen to Mackenzie and George had a very loud explosive row with his parents. Despite the fact that it was all planned out, in order to benefit the family, it was enough for Fred to need a soothing presence. This being the morning that the trial was set to begin again, Fred was certainly in no mood when he woke to deal with any trouble yet. He and the rest of the family were told without argument to arrive at the Burrow by six sharp this morning. Even the Minister was told by Molly that he would be no exception to the rule.

After spending the night alone in his apartment, he arrived at the home with five minutes to spare after rushing to get dressed, and ran to get out of the shop. Everyone else had already arrived as well he could hear as he walked up to the front door. Just before Fred entered the house, a small light caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see what it was. There was nothing on the porch but a wandering chicken, a couple of empty cauldrons, and what Fred swore was a bird of some sort. It disappeared behind a cauldron before he got a good look. He walked silently over to sneak up on the small animal, but when he moved the cauldron, it was gone. Taking a page out of Mackenzie's book, he swore out loud.

"Birds do not just up and bloody disappear!" He stated. He searched the area for another minute before coming to recall an important conversation he and Mackenzie had had a few days back. He gave up searching an made his way into the house, saying hello to his family, and pulling both Percy and his father off to the side for a moment.

After returning to the group of family laughing and talking now in the kitchen, Fred found his sister in law wrapped between Harry and George as they were going on about some story from when they were all back at Hogwart's. He touched Mackenzie's shoulder.

Her head turned.

"Dad wants to see you a minute Ken." Fred told her. "He's in the Sitting room."

Mackenzie let go of George, staring at Fred in suspicion before he winked at her. She smiled and left to go and find Arthur seated just where Fred said he would be. He was in a chair, a paper pulled up, hiding his face when she entered.

"You wanted to see me Arthur?" She questioned, standing in the archway.

Arthur lowered the paper and looked back at the woman. "Yes. Come in." He instructed.

She did as he requested, entering into the room, standing beside the couch. She stayed quiet.

"Harry tells me that you've decided to involve the Board of Governor's in this case."

She nodded. "Yes."

"Do you think that is wise? Do you think that they can help in any part of this case that matters?"

"I don't see how it can hurt us."

Arthur stood from his chair. "This has gotten far too out of hand. I think you are taking this too far in order to prove a point Mackenzie." His voice was harsh now.

"Prove a point?" She raised her voice, sounding equally as harsh.

"There is too much danger involved in this case. What should've stayed a simple matter has turned into a circus of threats and risks. People are turning up dead, this family has been threatened…"

"You think I want that? You think I wanted any of this to happen?"

Arthur's voice was now raised as well. "I think that you have been blinded by a win Mackenzie. You are blinded by wanting to get your way. I do not think that you can truly see the dangers involved in pushing this any further than it has already gone."

Mackenzie made a slight noise of insult. "You are accusing me of being selfish in order to simply win this case? That is an awful thing to say. I am pushing my hardest through this crap in order to see that George and I, and the rest of you remain happy together."

"This is not happy." Arthur returned.

"No. It isn't." Both turned to see George coming in to rescue his wife. "What is going on? Why are you two yelling at each other? Dad why are you talking to her like that?"

Mackenzie didn't let Arthur answer his son. She didn't either. She went on with her fight.

"It destroys me anytime I think of anyone of you in danger. I cannot imagine putting any of you in danger intentionally."

"That's not good enough." Arthur commanded.

"What do you expect Arthur? What do you want from us?"

"Responsibility." The three heard Molly sternly speak from the entryway.

Mackenzie whipped around to face Molly as she came in to stand beside her husband.

"You think we're not taking responsibility for our actions?" George's voice was a louder protective growl. "That's absurd! This entire ordeal is just that…us taking responsibility for the choices we've made. What's brought on this sudden claim of irresponsibility? You've supported our choice up till now. You're the one's who…"

"She's gone." Fred quietly announced to his parents and Mackenzie. "Percy got a hold of her outside the window."

"What?" George inquired as his family moved around him and Arthur and Molly hugged their daughter.

"What is going on? What was that outburst all about?"

Mackenzie turned to George and smiled, keeping her voice slightly lowered now.

"Rita Skeeter." She stated.

George felt a hand rest to his shoulder from behind him as Fred joined them.

"Kenny warned us that the sneaky little witch might also try spying if she needed another shot at an interview."

"Hermione warned me that she'd try, so I warned Arthur and Fred. We thought we could give her a little show." Mackenzie explained to her husband.

"By having a screaming match with each other?"

"By staging a disagreement before we have to show a united front today. If anyone at the Ministry thinks that any of us can be swayed from the family or influenced to turn our backs, then it in a sense, fishes out those specific parties inside of the Ministry who intend on breaking us."

"I don't totally understand that." George said, "But I suppose I probably shouldn't want to." He smirked at his wife.

Mackenzie turned to Molly and Arthur again. "I'd be almost curious to know what a real argument with either of you would be like if I hadn't just been scared by the staged one just now."

"Don't be curious." Fred warned. "It's nothing to be curious about."

Fred, Mackenzie, and George all chuckled.

"Thank you." Mackenzie said to Molly and Arthur.

The two smiled and nodded.

"Really." She went on. "I mean it. Thank you. You both and my dad have all been so good through this mess. And if it weren't for the two of you, George and I might've struggled to find a way to be happy together. I am so grateful to the both of you, and…"

"That's what family does Kenny." Molly assured her, both women teary as their husbands gathered to their sides, comforting them.

Molly's last comment was what caught Fred's attention as he attempted to leave the room. Family had become the most important thing to all of them, especially Mackenzie, and she needed everyone with her today. She needed ALL of her family. He raced out of the house, with only three hours to go before they would all appear at the Ministry. There was a trip he could not ignore.

So now here he was again, arriving on the doorstep of the woman he loved. He walked up the garden pathway, leading to her door, knocking before straightening his jacket. The Aurors guarding Lilah were not blind to his frequent visits, but allowed it to continue per Fred's demands. The door opened slowly, revealing the angel he'd come to admire and dream of.

"Lilah." He smiled, his breath catching in his throat as it had every other time he'd seen her.

"Fred!" She jumped into his arms, happy to see him. She kissed him fiercely. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I only saw you last night and I can't believe how empty it made me feel to leave and be away from you all night."

"I know."

Fred replaced the beauty to the ground, allowing her to lead him further into the house. They stayed quiet as she led him inside. They reached the kitchen and Lilah poured another cup of coffee for the man.

"Thanks." He said.

"How are George and Kenny?"

Fred leaned forward onto his elbows. "That's sort of why I'm here." He went on to explain what had been going on at the house and between George and Kenny, and Malfoy over the past forty eight hours. "I thought you might want to come to the Ministry with us to support Kenny." He finished the conversation by saying.

Lilah stood immediately, kissed Fred's cheek and disappeared through the house, still talking as Fred followed.

"We should bring Bailey too. She'll want to be there. This is important to Mackenzie and George."

Fred agreed. After Lilah threw on her light blue pencil skirt, white button up, and matching jacket, she joined Fred in informing the Auror's of her absence. The two left after that, Lilah at Fred's side as he apparated back to the Burrow.

"Fred, where have you been?" Ginny and Hermione asked as he and Lilah entered.

Both women smiled and hugged Lilah as she motioned for them not to say anything yet. She slid behind Fred, keeping his hand in hers as he walked into the kitchen.

"Before anyone says anything about anything," He stopped the oncoming yelling over his absence from starting as soon as he walked in. "I have a very good reason for disappearing so abruptly." He turned to Mackenzie and addressed only her.

"I couldn't help hearing you and mum going on about family, and I… well… I thought that maybe… you see, I was…"

"Spit it out Fred." George insisted.

Fred stopped speaking and moved off to the side.

"Lilah!" Mackenzie excitedly exclaimed as she saw her friend smiling beside Fred. "You're here. Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining."

The girls hugged and laughed.

"Fred said you needed all of your family today." Lilah said.

"Fred you're the greatest." Mackenzie stated. "I take back every bad thing I've ever said about you."

Fred smiled briefly before her last comment registered. "What? You've said bad things about me? Behind my back?"

She turned to Fred and smiled. "I couldn't very well say them to your face."

Fred laughed and hugged his sister as well while Lilah made her own round of hello's starting with Mackenzie's dad.

"Minister." She greeted.

"Hello Lilah. I'm glad you could be here. Has Bailey come too?"

""Bailey will be at the hearing today." The woman told. "She insisted on making a short stop beforehand." Lilah and Mackenzie connected glances for a second.

"Draco?" Mackenzie asked.

Lilah nodded. "Yes."

"Good."

The two girls quietly excused themselves with their men keeping guard as they talked about everything that had been going on, what Lilah did and didn't know. It was all very intense but Mackenzie was in no position to keep any details out at this point. Their conversation soon turned to Bailey and her own choices.

"She went to see _him_." Lilah stated in a menacing tone.

Mackenzie could not deny the anger in her friend's tone.

"I know." She tried to settle Lilah. "And that is fine. I want her to go and see him. I especially want her to go and see him today."

"Why?" Lilah sat beside her friend, urging her to give a good reason for her wishes.

Mackenzie sighed. "Because Bay is in love with Drake." She confessed.

Lilah looked scandalized. "How do you know that? Has she told you?"

"No. She hasn't told me anything. But she wouldn't have to. It's sort of like my knowing that you are madly in love with Fred Weasley."

Lilah's eyes went wide, but she blushed brightly. "And how the bloody hell do you know that? I haven't even said anything to Fred."

"Maybe you should." She urged. "It's very obvious that you love that man. I know because I see Fred give you the same look that George gives to me when we see each other. It's not simple attraction. It's inconvenient, irrational, consuming, powerful love."

"That doesn't explain how you know about Bailey. Does she really love the Malfoy brat?"

Mackenzie nodded. "I don't really know for sure, but if I know our friend, and I think we both do, you too should know that Bailey does not walk into anything without jumping in head first full force. I can hope that he has some sort of affection for her even after this ordeal, but I expect that she is also consumed by him."

"You have a lot of hope and expectations Ken."

"True. But I'm not just relying on their feelings."

"You've got a bag of tricks with you then?" Lilah inquired with a smile.

"I've got a bag of magic in me somewhere."

"Apparently so."

Both girls laughed at the intended joke, interrupted by the men who loved them.

"Girls." George said. "It's time to go. We're expected at the Ministry." He held out his hand for his wife.

She stood from where she sat, walked over to him, and took his hand, keeping her hopeful eyes locked with his.

As Lilah joined at Fred's side, the pair heard both George and Mackenzie simultaneously say I love you before chuckling and quickly kissing each other before walking away.

The three words said around them caused a short awkward silence before Fred pulled lightly on Lilah's hand. "Come on beautiful. Let's get this dog and pony show over with."

"So, you've witnessed Kenny during her verbal assaults in court before?" Lilah inquired with a smirk.

Fred wrapped an arm around the girl at his side. "I never want to be on the opposite side again. She had to interrogate me last time and she stayed perfectly on task even though I could see it was hard for her."

"She has Harry first today before Draco. I am curious to see how she does with Draco."

"Yeah, she's slipped Harry a white flag in case she gets too out of control today. She won't do that for Malfoy, or the Malfoy brat as you referred to him." Fred chuckled, turning it into laughter as he was hit forcefully on the arm.

"Ouch."

"You were listening to us?"

"No." He surrendered. "Not intentionally." He was struck again. "George and I were keeping an eye out so that you two could talk privately. We weren't intentionally listening in on your girl-talk."

Lilah shifted as they approached the rest of the family around a large fireplace. "What else did you hear?"

"Nothing much." Fred whispered.

"The Auror team will be waiting on the opposite end of the Floo at the Ministry. No one goes any further into the Ministry before everyone has arrived." Harry firmly instructed all of the family.

Mackenzie caught sight of the baffled look on Lilah's face as family members began catching fire and disappearing. Fred clearly hadn't managed an explanation for Floo travel yet. And so, he got punched in his other arm.

"Bloody Hell! What?" He turned to Mackenzie who looked both worried and irritated.

"You obviously haven't traveled by Floo with Lils."

Fred went to answer, but only shook his head. His eyes turned to her, seeing the horror-struck look on her face. It was a look very similar to the one Mackenzie had displayed during her first "floo witness".

Mackenzie pushed him away, letting go of her husband's hand.

"You guys go through first. We'll follow." She turned her face to Lilah. "You trust me, right?"

Lilah halfheartedly nodded. When the men disappeared, Mackenzie grabbed her friend's hand, and pulled her inside of the confined space. She took a hand full of powder. "Let's get this day over with."

Ministry of Magic!" She called out, and both girls to Lilah's amazement appeared in a different Floo, the family and Aurors all waiting as cameras flashed and shouts rang out around the girls.

As the family expected, their short staged quarrel was splayed over the front pages of the prophet.

Fred took tight hold of Lilah as George did the same to his wife and everyone in a rush gathered together, rushing to get to their destinations. Their private access to their areas had been given. Before separating, the group all wished the couple luck and love. Molly, Arthur, and Samuel all kissed their children before leaving them. Most of the family was able this time to simply sit in the audience section of the courtroom as they were not expected to be interrogated again.

Mackenzie and George were called into the room shortly after the Wizengamot and Rufus Scrimgeour appeared, taking their places. The couple sat again opposite of Draco and Nigel Kearney who looked as smug this time as he had through the last face-off. Family members and friends all sat in the audience. Mackenzie saw Bailey acknowledge her and smile before looking concerned for Draco.

"Hope your prepared today Miss Chase." Nigel mentioned.

Mackenzie's head whirled to look the man straight in the eye. "Shove off Kearney. You're in for a fight today."

**************************

"The Council of Magical Law and High Wizard Court will now come to order. The case of Chase-Weasley versus Malfoy is now in session. I Rufus Scrimgeour preside over this court rooms and its dealings today." Rufus Scrimgerour stated, turning his head to watch George and Mackenzie. "The charges given against the defendants are still effective. We will hear further testimony today, beginning with Mr. Harry Potter, and I would like to get to that quickly today." He urged Nigel Kearney and Mackenzie, who both shrugged. Scrimgeour waved to Mackenzie in his haphazard nonchalant manner.

"Ms. Weasley, I'd like to bypass any opening statements for the day, so call your witness please."

Mackenzie nodded off the blatant disregard held for the rules of law in this courtroom, pushing forward. She stood from her chair.

"I'd like to call Harry Potter to the stand." She said just before Harry exited the witness box, taking the witness chair, facing away from the court audience.

"Mr. Potter." Mackenzie greeted.

"Ms. Weasley."

"Harry." She corrected, pulling a chair from the side of the room, sitting across from him. Her actions gained glares from the former Minister, Draco, and his attorney.

"Hi Harry."

"Hi Kenny."

The two smiled.

"Harry, whether or not it is yet known, or yet to be known, you and I have a secret. Do we not?"

"We do." Harry agreed.

"Our secret is that we took a little trip a couple of days ago to antagonize the Board of Governor's. Before I go any further with that," she lifted her head to see her father shifting in his chair, pleased clearly that his daughter had nearly pulled off her triumph, but frustrated that she'd surpassed the chain of command in this case.

"Harry, I need to ask you if you are aware of any reason I might have asked you specifically to accompany me on my trip."

"The only reasons you gave that day," Harry recalled, "were that you first didn't want to have your "choice" to marry George staring them back in the face, fearing it would damage this case, and because of my position here at the Ministry." He said. "But I'm starting to think now that those excuses were a cover."

"Smart man." Mackenzie commented.

"So, no I suppose I don't know why you asked me."

"You still came along with me. Why?"

"Because," Harry answered her. "You are my sister too. I know what it's like to be singled out by the Ministry because of any "power" you wield. Even when your reasons for doing something you are doing are right, fair, and completely justified, you are harassed and criticized. I don't think that's fair. We're family Kenny and that's what is important."

"Yes it is Harry. And that's why I didn't tell you why I had you tag along with me."

"You were protecting me."

"Yes. I was protecting the entire family. I hope you don't mind. I had to be sure that while you were here on this stand today, that nothing could be misinterpreted or misconstrued as damaging in any way to you or anyone else." She looked meaningfully at him. "No further questions Harry. Mr. Kearney, your witness if you choose to cross-examine my accomplice." She joked. Harry chuckled loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes Ms. Chase-Weasley, I would like to have a few words with Mr. Potter." Nigel spoke after finishing a whispered conversation with Draco.

Mackenzie winked at Harry before going to take her seat beside George who rubbed her shoulders.

"I don't know what he's up to, but this won't be good."

"Keep it together Kens." George comforted his wife.

Both quietly listened to the examination.

"Mr. Potter, would you swear under oath, under Ministry penalty that you had no prior knowledge of plans to accost the Board of Governor's with your sister-in-law?

"Under oath, I had no knowledge of it until she requested that I go with her."

"And you say you had no other reason other than family obligation to go with Ms. Chase."

"Weasley." Harry corrected him.

"That's right." Nigel said. "So, Mr. Potter, you deny any sort of other progressive relationship between yourself and your sister-in-law?"

Harry furrowed his brow and tilted his head slightly.

"I'm afraid I don't understand the question."

Nigel looked straight at Harry. "Your relationship with Mackenzie Chase-Weasley is a close relationship, is it not?"

"I suppose so, yes."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know." Harry mused. "Mackenzie has this special power over people around her. She can make anyone feel comfortable and loved. It's brilliant. She and I have a bond I suppose because we've both been through terrible experiences in our lives that have turned us into the people we are today, and given us happiness beyond hope."

"Bonded." Nigel repeated. "You two have a bond of friendship that has clearly grown."

"Yes." Harry was becoming indignant as the man questioned his friendship with Mackenzie.

"And that is _all_ you share with her is a friendship?"

"Yes of course."

"Then please explain Mr. Potter why there has been talk between yourself and Ms. Chase-Weasley of a secret affair."

Harry laughed, struggling to keep his calm. "You're not serious. My friendship with Mackenzie Weasley is not on trial here." He said loudly. "First Mr. Kearney, I do not know how you heard about that as it is simply a family joke. Second, it is just that. It is a joke. Mackenzie is deeply in love with her husband, and I am connected to my wife in the very same way. We would never do anything to harm those relationships, but as family we can joke."

Nigel stayed stone-faced as he went on. "And the fact that you and your sister-in-law have been seen and photographed holding hands, embracing, and seeming to have more than a close "friendship", is only to be construed as that…as a friendship?"

"Strictly!" Harry affirmed. "We hold hands on occasion. We are protective of one another, we care for each other as family and as friends. As for embracing…" he paused. "I hug Hermione in the same way. Again, we are family. We comfort each other. If someone is upset, you hug them or you can hug those you are close to simply out of that closeness. Mr. Kearney, I'd like to ask you now to back off, quit trying to devalue my relationship with my sister-in-law. Not only does it infuriate me, but I think her husband and my wife look ready to assault you."

And indeed as Harry expected, he and Nigel both turned to see the family holding control by a loose thread. Ginny was being calmed by Hermione and Molly, as Molly was calmed by Arthur. Mackenzie and George both had a hand on their shoulder from Samuel who whispered to the pair, although his words did nothing to appease the couple.

"No further questions." Nigel retreated, sitting back down beside Draco as Harry stayed.

"We will take a one hour recess before returning to determine the verdict of this case. Mr. Potter, you may be released." Scrimgeour said before standing and leaving.

George and Mackenzie stood, joining their family members as they exited the courtroom for the hour they'd been given. Mackenzie spun on her heels when a hand touched her shoulder. Harry stood in front of her now. The two hugged.

"You took me with you so that you wouldn't have to cross-examine me?"

"Yes." Mackenzie said. "Are you cross with me?"

"No. The opposite. I think it was a genius move." Harry confirmed. "But what point did it prove. You only let on that we went to see the Board? How does that help us?"

"Mostly it helped because I want Scrimgeour to know that I'm not an idiot. I do what I do because I'm good at it, not because it's a passing fancy."

"I cannot believe he accused you and Harry of having an affair!" Ginny moved into their conversation. "The nerve of that man."

"Yes, but what I want to know is how he heard that bit of information." George took a serious tone, looking around at the people surrounding him and Mackenzie.

"Rita Skeeter." Mackenzie guessed. "She was there the other day. Or it may have been Kearney himself." She said. "I do not believe anyone here had reason or opportunity to share that joke." She told George. "However," She went on, pacing out of the circle of family. "I don't think either one of them has motive or the logic to pull off coming up with spying like that. Angelina was already spying, and she's…" her sentence trailed as she thought.

"There's another spy, which means that someone is putting this person or persons up to the job!" Mackenzie exclaimed, coming to her conclusion. "I'd bet I'm right." She told George. "And if I am…" She quieted again, thinking. "If I'm right…" she said again, still thinking, tapping a finger to the bridge of her nose. Suddenly, she lifted her head higher. "If I'm right, I know who is behind this and why. But I'm not certain, so not pressing this issue will do for now."

Her entire family stood gob smacked from her final comment. She looked around at them and smiled.

"Just kidding." She said, laughing.

"Ms. Weasley!" Mackenzie's name was called from down the hallway. "Ms. Mackenzie Weasley!"

Mackenzie poked her head away from her family and looked down the hallway. She smiled, wiggling away from her husband.

"Ms. Weasley." A tall man approached her, holding out his hand. "My name is Thadeus Middleton. I'm with the Board of Governor's."

She shook his hand as he greeted her. "Mr. Middleton, it is great to speak with you again today. This is my husband George." She introduced George to the man.

George and Mackenzie followed the man into their private room as the man instructed to speak to them privately. Harry accompanied them as he was on duty to guard them throughout the day.

"Ms. Weasley, I can tell you now that the Ministry only holds jurisdiction over your case because the Board of Governor's did not know of the contracts made for Mr. Malfoy."

"That makes a difference?" George asked.

"It does."

"The Board doesn't just authorize marriages between students for Hogwart's, but also for select witches and wizards in high profile positions." Mackenzie stated. "Am I right?"

"Yes." Thadeus said. "We like to take those specific cases because of the risks involved. Otherwise, things like this can come about. We're far more discreet."

"And if a marriage between two people who are unsuitable for each other is contracted without your consent?"

"We've already taken steps to rectify this situation Ms. Weasley. Lydia Price has lost her job."

"And Draco Malfoy?" Mackenzie fought?"

"Ms. Weasley, I'm afraid that despite Mrs. Price's choice to contract you both, Mr. Malfoy has authorized permission of the Ministry in full to go ahead with this case regardless of who gets fired."

"What does that mean?" George inquired.

"It means that the Board can do nothing more." Mackenzie told her husband. "We're on our own from here. They took out Lydia Price and we must take out Draco Malfoy. Isn't there some sort of clause that redirects or cancels out this contract somehow? In your books?"

"I'm afraid Ms. Weasley that any clause referred to these contracts state that both parties must be legally monogamous for their uses to be effective."

"That's rubbish!" The three heard Harry mumble.

Mackenzie brought him over to sit with them. "So they can't use the clauses because Kenny had George in her bed. But Draco Malfoy has also had other women in his bed. One doesn't negate the other?

"It won't nullify the contracts if both have been unfaithful." Mackenzie finished. "Magical law sucks!"

"It doesn't matter anyway." Harry said. "They're only holding these proceedings to see you found publicly guilty. They want it to be as uncomfortable and difficult as possible. Nothing more." Harry explained his own feelings.

"But we are married. Of course we're guilty of breaking the marriage laws." Mackenzie admitted, sliding closer to George, linking her hand with his. "But that does not for one minute mean that we are about to roll over and die. I'm not going to let some pompous, condescending, ex-minister on a holier than thou power trip dictate who either of us "should" be married to."

"Mackenzie, perhaps you should possibly think about treading a bit more cautiously." The group in the room heard Samuel Chase say as he entered into the room.

Thadeus Middleton acknowledged the Minister and left the room.

"Daddy…" Mackenzie protested.

Samuel held his hand up to stop her. "The members of this court are not like those you've been up against in the past dear. This is not a jury of your peers. The Wizengamot plays under wizarding laws. They are out for blood sweetheart. "Yours."

Mackenzie sighed. "I know. But the problem with the Wizengamot daddy is that all of their laws contradict each other." Her hand fell onto the table in frustration as she again read through depositions given to the court from those who supported and opposed the pair or Draco Malfoy. "It is impossible to beat this now."

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned her.

She picked up to see the encouraging look on his face.

"Well, in this case for example, Wizarding law states that two parties can be contracted into a marriage under duress, and if party one is unwilling to fulfill said contractual obligation, then a marriage between that person and a completely separate party can take place. If that marriage successfully reaches the full time of thirty days according to the Board of Governor's law, before the contracted marriage is to take place, then it is legal and binding under wizarding law. It cannot be undone. That is the case with our marriage. But then, it also says that the contractual agreement entered into between the first two parties must be upheld for the contract to void." She chuckled. "It promotes polygamy. How is that a valid concept of a law?"

"Mackenzie is right." Samuel growled.

The three looked over at him. "After thirty days of marriage, the union between you and George is untouchable." He turned to face his daughter. "This is not about your marriage to George or anyone else Mackenzie. It's also not about your feud with Mr. Malfoy."

Mackenzie furrowed her eyebrows.

"The ex-minister was not pleased to be placed out of office." Samuel explained. "That is not public knowledge. I'm certain that Harry has told you Mackenzie about the events of the war in relation to Rufus Scrimgeour?"

"He told me that he is a coward. Yes." Mackenzie agreed.

"My taking his position, a position he was so secure about was a severe blow to him and his career. I'm afraid it is the main catalyst for the trouble you are having. He is out to show scandal in our lives so that he and his time as Minister look far less inadequate and flawed in the eyes of the public. He is desperately trying to escape the stigma he received after the war."

George and Mackenzie looked at each other, feeling the understanding of what this was now about.

"We may think we are up against Malfoy and his defense team, but the truth is that although he has been the main focus from this end of the spectrum of what hinders you both, our real fight should be with the ex-minister. He is only concerned with making everyone involved look unstable and guilty. That includes Draco Malfoy."

Mackenzie jumped up from her chair. "That's it!" She stated aloud. "I've figured it out!" She kissed her husband, her father, and Harry before racing out of the room. "I'll be right back!" She called as she ran down the hall.

She knew exactly where she was headed. She had to get there as quickly as possible. She ran full speed around corners, not allowing others to acknowledge her identity yet. She only slowed as she arrived outside of the ex-minister's temporary office again. She stood outside of the door for a few brief seconds before grasping her wand, and bursting through the unlocked doors.

"What is the meaning of…" Scrimgeour stood, he stopped speaking when he recognized that Mackenzie had broken through to his office.

"Ms. Chase, really, this is no time for pleading your case. That time has come and gone, and I'm afraid your methods and attempts have done little to sway the decisions made."

Mackenzie scoffed. "That's funny. Because it would seem you have such a big concern to let mine or Mr. Malfoy's cases matter to you."

"You shouldn't be here Ms…."

"Weasley. And where I belong is any place that I can protect my family."

Scrimgeour strode towards the woman, arrogance still radiating from him. "Do you feel that you need to protect your family here?"

"I need to protect my family from those here who mean them or myself harm, those who have already committed heinous acts of violence under the thought that they were doing good."

The man looked puzzled. "Here in this very room? This is where those you protect your family reside?"

"Yes!" Mackenzie said, standing up against the man. She didn't back away when he approached her, coming as close as allowed. "You killed Angelina Johnson." She accused. "You had her spying on us. And now you have someone else to spy on us. I figured it out. During today's hearing, Nigel mentioned our family joke between me and Harry. Someone would've had to be spying to figure that out. There's no way around it. Angelina was the first to spy on us. She ended up dead."

"What does that have to do with me?" Scrimgeour growled at the woman.

"Everything!" Mackenzie excitedly shouted. "You set Angelina on us first, knowing that she and George had a history. Once anyone else found out about her "job", and it got back to George and I, you were forced to remove her from the picture before she gave you away. And now, you have either Skeeter or Kearney doing your dirty work. I'd have suspected Draco first if I didn't think he had a heart or a conscience. However, spending time with him made me see that he surprisingly has both. Plus he's too easy for me to suspect. So who is it?" She asked. "Who've you got listening in on our conversations?"

Scrimgeour only smiled back at the woman. "I'd like to hear your proof for all of this. How can you accuse me of such behavior without proof?"

"I don't need proof. I have better ways of bringing these things to light." She turned away, walking to the door. "Enjoy your last moments as a free man."

She walked out of the door, closing it behind her before she rushed off to find her next antagonistic sparring partner. She was nearly back where she'd started at the courtroom before she stopped at the room just down the corridor from where her husband, father, and friend sat. Before moving any further, she grabbed the nearest object to her, pulled out her wand, and transfigured a "peace offering" for Draco. It was a white box, with a green bow on top.

She walked into the room, her mind set on calmly discussing the case against her, and her concern for Draco in this game played out in trial. She saw the look on his face when she opened the door, pushing past his own security.

"I'm sorry Mackenzie," Nigel spoke, standing up to move her back out of the room. "This is not permitted. You are not under any circumstances allowed near my client during the hearing today."

Mackenzie glared at the man, daring him to touch her. "You should read up on your law books a little closer Nigel. Pay closer attention to laws other than those that are convenient to you. I am aware of my boundaries during this travesty of a trial. But I am also aware that under Ministry law I am permitted to once and only once demand a privately given session between both parties under the parameters of the trial subjects."

Her head shot around to Draco. "I'm insisting on that right now."

He rolled his eyes as she entered into the room.

"Leave!" She commanded the other man.

He left at once, not bothering to be granted approval by his own client. She walked in further.

"What are you doing here Mackenzie? What do you want?"

She moved towards him, causing him to react. He stepped back so that the distance between them stayed. Mackenzie realized how angry or saddened she'd truly made him. There was no trust, no sympathy or understanding. The look in his eyes showed the true antipathy he felt. The friend she'd almost known was no longer reachable today. Still, she had to try to find him. She wanted to find the Draco she once knew and wanted to call her friend, the Draco she still wanted to know better. He was inside of this room somewhere.

"I want to talk to you Draco. There are things you need to know."

"I don't care for your apologies as I've said before. I've no intention of dropping this case or reconsidering marriage between us."

"Please Draco. I in turn do not have any desire to apologize for marrying the one person I truly love. Nor do I expect you to drop this lawsuit."

"Then what do you want?"

Mackenzie smirked for a brief second. She had his attention…temporarily.

"Sit down Draco. I need you to listen to me for five minutes. A second longer and you can leave or kick me out." She instructed, sitting in a chair at the table.

"I'd rather stand." He returned, keeping his cavalier demeanor, but still willing to listen.

"Suit yourself." She leaned back in the chair.

"I swear if you were a guy or anyone I didn't care for, I'd hex you right here and now."

"I know, but this is important." She set a box on the table between them. "This is for you."

"I don't want it. I don't want anything from you. Especially not a bribe."

"It's not a bribe. I just thought you'd like it. You don't have to keep it, just open it."

The box stayed put.

"Scrimgeour is not just out to see me and George go down in a ball of fire, but you as well." She matter-of-factly stated to the blond, changing the subject.

His eyes met hers as the information gained his curiosity. "I've done nothing wrong in this case. I am the victim." He said.

"Doesn't matter. The Minister has given me information that shows that Scrimgeour is being vindictive by taking hold of this trial. He has no intention of giving a fair answer. The fair answer I admit might even be in your favor, but that won't matter, because his response will not benefit either of us."

"And you felt compelled to help me by sharing this information? Mackenzie, you're incredibly clever, but I'm not daft enough to fall for a trick like this."

"This is no trick Draco. I do feel compelled to help you as well as myself. I will not see both of our reputations destroyed. I'm perfectly aware that mine has been regrettably tarnished, but if we can go one or two better than the ex-minister, and beat him at this game he is playing at, then it is not beyond repair. You're right Drake, you are the victim here. But that does not change the fact that I want to do the right thing."

"The right thing Mackenzie?" Draco jumped back. "Mackenzie, the right thing would've been to follow through with our agreement."

"Your agreement." She added in.

Draco turned away from her. "This whole time, you've been married to George and planning to make a fool of me."

She lowered her head. "I couldn't have married you Draco. It has nothing to do with George. Contracts into marriage and arranged marriages are archaic. I could never willingly…" she paused, watching him shake his head, choosing her words as carefully as needed. "If it makes you feel any better, if the roles of you and George were reversed, I couldn't have married him either."

She caught a smile on his face. It disappeared almost instantly.

"It does kind of make me feel better."

"I want to work with you Drake, not against you. And I'd like you to be willing to work with me."

Her request was met with a defensive glare.

"Drake please. This is important. I'm trying to work with my friend. I want you to work with yours. No matter what honey, I am your friend always."

He scoffed.

"Come on Drake." She stood, taking a hold of his hand when he was close enough to her.

"Drake."

"Kenny." He breathed out, closing his eyes, shaking his head.

She linked her fingers with his willingly.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"For what?" He demanded heartlessly. "What are you sorry for Mackenzie? Lying to me? Making a fool out of me? Hurting me? Making me think that we could be friends, or something remotely similar, or more? Are you sorry for breaking my heart?"

"Your heart can't break if you're not really in love with someone." She told him.

"Oh yeah? Try feeling it." He spat back at her. "Just because you're not in love with someone doesn't mean they can't break your heart." He sat down into the chair, looking and sounding defeated.

Mackenzie began to cry again as she watched him, allowing him to make her feel the deep regret she should've felt, and the true degree of pain he was in.

"I didn't want to lie to you Draco. I had no choice. I felt so guilty and wretched the entire time. I didn't want to hurt you. After getting to know you, that was the last thing I wanted. We are friends. I am your friend." She corrected herself. "I know my actions have not shown that recently, but I am. You are still so important to me."

"Don't." He said, pulling away, but not moving away from her. "You can't do that Kenny. You hurt me. You love someone else. No matter what, your actions were cruel and they have their consequences."

"I accept those consequences Drake, but I won't let you get hurt by someone else in the process."

"You love someone else." He repeated quietly.

"So do you." Mackenzie mentioned. This time she placed a hand to his back, standing up straight. "I have to go now. George and my dad are waiting."

"I…who? I'm not in love. You broke my heart, remember?" Draco questioned as she attempted to walk away.

"Never said you were in love with me Dray."

"Just who am I meant to be so in love with then?"

"Think about it Draco."

"Your five minutes is up." Was all he said, stopping their conversation, stopping himself from wanting to think about loving anyone, not wanting to listen to anything else she had to say.

"Alright." Mackenzie surrendered. "I'm going. But please Draco, please think about what I've said. I really am sorry. I miss you so much."

"Go Mackenzie."

And then she was gone. The door closed easily behind her.

Draco pulled the box she gave him closer, removing the top, peering inside. His head and heart both dropped when he saw the "gift" she'd given him. It was a new x-box with the Madden game he had enjoyed with her.

"Damn it Mackenzie." He swore.

The door opened again.

"She's gone?"

"Yes." Draco replied distantly, not looking up.

"What did she say?"

Draco shook his head. "She said she's sorry, she misses me, and that I'm in love. I don't…" He looked into the woman's eyes staring back at him in shock.

"She said you're… what?"

"Yeah."

Both Draco and the woman sat baffled together.

"Maybe…"

"Draco, don't. This is not a time to be cavalier about that or…make a guess of it."

"I'm not being cavalier about it. But I don't want you to be a secret anymore. I've had enough with secrets Bailey. Look at where secrets get you."

When she didn't reply, he went on.

"We should get back into the courtroom before things start again."

"What are you going to do Draco? What are you going to say to her? Isn't she up on the witness stand next?"

"Yes. Nigel will tear her apart. He has been happily looking forward to tearing her down from the start of this." Draco said, moving the woman to the door, leading her out with him. "Come on."

"Draco, are you going to allow him to do this to her?"

"What more can I do Bailey?" He asked.

She only shrugged.

The two were caught entering the courtroom by the eyes of another Weasley and his girlfriend. Neither Bailey nor Draco stopped, but Bailey and Lilah both smiled before Bailey disappeared and Lilah returned to her conversation with Fred.

"Fred, why have you pulled me out here? Kenny and George are going to start again soon."

"Yes I know Lil. But this is kind of important. There's something I want you to know."

Lilah noticed the change in his voice and the change in his eyes. The color had darkened only slightly and he wasn't looking away.

"Fred, is this really the proper time for this?"

He laughed. "Lilah, this is the perfect time. I want to tell you now."

She nodded, as his hand rested to the side of her face. Her eyes closed as she rested into his touch, opening when his fingers touched to her chin, pulling her face in closer to his.

"I love you Lilah." He said before capturing her mouth with his.

The kiss started soft and very slow, building and building into a kiss that Lilah realized was not appropriate for public viewing. She pulled back.

"I love you too Fred." She said as he tried pulling her back to him. "But could that really not wait until after the trial?"

"No." He laughed at her. "It couldn't wait."

She laughed along with him before allowing him to kiss her again. They re-entered the courtroom just as the Wizengamot members were returning to their seats.

"We are back in session." Scrimgeour spoke. His eyes turned to Mackenzie. For a second, she swore she saw his fear. But then it was gone. "Ms. Chase, if you have no further argument, Mr. Kearney has the privilege," he grimaced, "of cross-examining you."

Mackenzie's eyes turned to Draco, who sat collected to the side. "Nothing further." She spoke up.

"Minister, my client has opted to question Ms. Chase himself."

"Mr. Malfoy." Scrimgeour offered, while everyone including Mackenzie sat in shock.

Draco stood, still not looking over at Mackenzie, George, Nigel, or anyone else.

"I only have a few questions Minister."

Scrimgeour nodded. The panel was in an uproar of whispers. "Mr. Malfoy, this is under normal circumstances unheard of. You and Ms. Chase are in contention through these proceedings."

"These aren't exactly normal circumstances sir." Draco mentioned. "My point will be made quickly."

"So be it."

Mackenzie stood, having to force herself from George's grip. She approached the witness chair and sat. She sat quietly, watching him walk away, creating a distance between them again.

"Ms Cha…Weasley." He corrected himself for the first time.

Mackenzie smiled when he lifted his eyes to her briefly, his head still lowered.

"Are we friends?"

"Yes of course Draco."

He nodded. "Did you marry George Weasley simply so that you did not have to be married to me?"

Mackenzie was under oath. She couldn't lie to him. "Not specifically." She said.

"Be more_ specific_ Mackenzie."

"Partly." She breathed out. "At the start of this fiasco, it was a means to an end. I was already falling in love with George, but…yes. Partly." She finished.

"It's okay Kenny. I can take it." Draco hid any hurt he may have felt. "Do you love him now? Do you wholly love without condition?"

"Yes."

He sighed and nodded again. "You have been my friend throughout this whole fiasco as you call it. No matter what I've said or done, you have given me the benefit of the doubt. You have as my friend, respected me enough to remain my friend despite so much. I feel I would only like to do the same."

Mackenzie looked apprehensive of his statement.

"Sir," Draco turned to Rufus Scrimgeour. "I would like to know the consequences or penalties to occur for dropping this case in favor of Ms. Weasley."

"Excuse me?" Scrimgeour questioned.

Draco smiled at Mackenzie. "As a friend I should have had more respect for Mackenzie. She only did what she felt was right. I gave her no other option."

She smiled back.

"Perhaps if I'd been a better friend, we wouldn't be in this situation. But now I have the opportunity to redeem myself for a friend." Draco stepped closer to Mackenzie, taking her hand. "I'm sorry. You were right." He mouthed, then looking back into the audience of people, searching for the face he wished to see now. He found her and smiled.

"I'm dropping the case." He announced. "Mackenzie is married to George Weasley and that should remain."

Mackenzie jumped up and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Scrimgeour looked angry, but winced only when Mackenzie's eyes met his. She whispered something more to Draco who took a step back, staring blankly at her. For a few minutes, the two stood quietly whispering, before Draco moved to Nigel Kearney and Minister Chase, who also gave the blond a short appreciative hug.

Draco spoke to the Minister briefly before Samuel began to look enraged. He gathered his composure for the time, smiled, embraced his daughter after the rest of the Weasley clan managed to pull her and George apart.

"The Weasley marriage between George and Mackenzie is legal and binding." Samuel announced by his replaced authority. He excused himself after a few minutes seeing that Rufus had made his own disappearance. Keeping Arthur and Percy with him, Samuel insisted the men escort their wives and Molly home, keeping them unaware of the fire about to erupt.

Once everyone had arrived to George and Mackenzie's home, there was a celebration that continued well into the night. Neither George nor Mackenzie had let their smiles fade an inch. Mackenzie had never been happier. Her elated mood had not lessened even when she caught sight of a familiar face out of the window, coming up the pathway to her door. She temporarily removed George's hold, and then Harry's to reach the front door.

"Blaise." She smiled, greeting him.

She had worried seriously the day that Blaise had accosted her and George in the Ministry, but found out later that not only had Rufus Scrimgeour managed to pull the strings on Angelina Johnson, but he had also placed an Unforgivable on Blaise Zabini, thinking he could be the next inside source. Mackenzie cried when she realized that Blaise might now be dead as well if the former Minister had escaped after the trial. She didn't want that. She liked Blaise.

Blaise smiled. "Hi Kenny." He said. "Look, I'm sorry about…"

"Don't Blaise. Not again. You don't have to apologize to me." She looked around. "Where's Seamus? Hasn't he come with you?"

Blaise nodded. "He'll be along shortly." He handed her a bouquet of very beautiful blue and silver roses. "These are from Drake. He sends his congratulations and well wishes." He then leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Draco is otherwise occupied this evening then."

Blaise chuckled. "Oh yeah."

"Then I will wait to visit him until tomorrow."

Blaise entered the house to be greeted happily by the others as well, laughing and drinking with his friends when Seamus arrived as well.

Mackenzie and George escaped the arms and eyes of their friends and family later that night once the groups had left, leaving only happy wishes and thanks. Molly insisted on helping with the cleaning, but Mackenzie refused, willing to start a row with her mother-in-law. Arthur and George separated their wives who hugged sweetly before Molly and Arthur left the couple to their night.

George hadn't realized when his wife had disappeared from his sight in the past twenty minutes, but was sort of glad she wasn't around at the moment. He set about cleaning up some of the clutter from the party and transfigured a few items into the room before going in search of his bride. He located her in their bedroom. She was laying on her stomach, on the bed, reading a book. He walked in as silent as possible, coming behind her. He kneeled on the bed, placing his hands to each side of her waist.

"What are you reading?" He leaned down to whisper in her ear. He kissed her neck before leaning back up.

Mackenzie whirled around to see him. "It's another book on magical law. I know all of the necessary muggle laws, but if I'm to work at the Ministry with daddy, I'll have to know magical laws as well."

"Well, take a break and come with me. I have something I want to show you." He took her hand and pulled her up from the bed before she could mark the page she'd been reading. He'd naturally done this on purpose. He led her out of the room, and back down the hallway.

"Did you want to show me the mess still out here? I've seen it." Despite Molly's desire to help clean it tonight, Mackenzie couldn't face it. She needed a few minutes to breathe. "I can't face it yet George. Even with magic, it's too much effort."

"I've already taken care of the mess." George had Mackenzie stand in front of him, her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "See?" He rounded the corner with her.

When Mackenzie turned the corner, viewing the Sitting room again, she couldn't believe her eyes. Tears started to fill her eyes. George never ceased to amaze her, never failed to surprise her with his actions.

"You didn't have to do this." She said, holding back the choking tear filled breath she held.

"You know you said that on our honeymoon too. That's why I did it. I thought we should recreate a few moments over the next…"

"We have years George." Now the tears finally broke through.

"Sweetheart." George turned her around to face him, his hand brushing across her cheek. "Don't cry sweetheart."

"You remembered my favorite flowers. I remember the first time you brought them to me."

"Of course I remembered Ken. That's not something a husband should easily forget."

"Oh! I forgot!" She exclaimed.

George jumped back. "What?"

"I've got something for you. It's a surprise." She backed away, hurrying back down the hall. "Wait there." She disappeared back into their bedroom.

Minutes later she reappeared out of the room. She didn't see her husband standing in the hall anymore. She hoped he'd stayed put in the Sitting room. She made her way down the hall, rounding the corner to see George sitting on the couch beside the fire now going in their fireplace. Mackenzie cleared her throat loud enough to get his attention. When he looked up and saw her she knew she had his undivided attention. She stood in the archway, leaning onto the wall, wearing a tremendously short white and burgundy piece of lingerie. It landed only at her upper thigh. One of the very thin straps threatened to fall from her shoulder. Although George stayed seated, unable to speak or move, he smiled mischievously, conveying his approval of her attire. He opened his mouth to speak, but then she ran a hand through her hair, and all thought left him again. She too never failed to render him completely speechless.

"I found it a few days before our honeymoon, but ended up forgetting it when I packed. Do you like it?"

"No way." He finally found actual speech, words that made sense together. He leaned back into the couch, his eyes not leaving her. "I love it. Come here." He demanded in a soft seductive voice, motioning his index finger towards himself. Even a few feet away, as she stood motionless, the scent of her perfume captivated all of his senses. She slowly walked over to him, mostly because she was trying desperately to keep her dress down. George gave an impatient look, mocking her "shyness", until she reached him. She leaned down, keeping a distance between their mouths, only allowing him to hold her waist, before she kissed him. Making him wait for anything when she was involved, she knew drove him insane. Her hair swung over her shoulders, sending the scent of lilies and lotus flowers into George's sense of smell, making his head spin again. She leaned up and a few inches away from him.

"Would you rather go back and read your book?" He joked with her.

Not one to miss an opportunity to return a cheeky comment, Mackenzie purposely played back into his waiting hands. She stood up straight. "Well, if you insist." She turned and put one foot in front of the other before both of George's arms grabbed her, pulling her down onto the couch.

She laughed, throwing her arms around his neck, allowing him the objective of capturing her mouth with his. His hands swept slowly over her heated body as hers did the same, running up and down now visible pieces of skin.

As George's head stopped spinning, and he could coherently reason how his shirt had already gone missing, Mackenzie was now straddling her husband's lap, driving him to higher levels of craving. His hands grasped tight to her hips as she continued to kiss him with the same force and passion. He would forever be her willing prisoner and she would know that.

"You were saying…" He inquired as he easily removed Mackenzie's garment from her body in one swift movement.

"Nothing important." Mackenzie stated, just as easily removing his belt and trousers.

George shifted upward to better assist his wife's orders to remove his clothing. In just his boxers now, Mackenzie drew herself upward, pressing her palms onto his shoulders, keeping him stayed to the couch.

"It's my turn to have fun." She said.

George searched his wife's eyes, looking for signs of an oncoming prank as he knew now that she was just as evil as he was when the time called for it. He saw no sign, but widened his eyes when from the side table, his beautiful naked wife transfigured a black silk blindfold, tying it snug around his head, hiding his eyes from whatever wicked behavior she had intended for him.

"You'll get no arguments from me." George relaxed into the back of the couch now, allowing her to have her way.

"No talking either." She commanded.

George immediately stayed quiet as Mackenzie slid around to the back of the couch. Her hands moved down the front of his chest as she stood behind him, breathing lightly down the side of his neck and over his cheek.

"Kenny." He breathed out.

"No talking or touching." She stated again. "This is my game." With another agile movement, she jumped back over the couch, sliding down the length of his body, taking her husband in hand first, working her fingers around his hardening cock, gaining choked moans from the man, who did not apologize for the signs of enjoyment.

When her mouth finally mixed its heat to the radiating heat of George's body, George no longer cared to remotely control his reactions. With her mouth now fixed to his member, George grabbed at Mackenzie's body, touching, grabbing, pulling her closer, as she now allowed him to do so.

"Kenny…Oh Kenny…Ah…"

With his body completely aroused, and unyielding, Mackenzie removed her mouth from George again, running her tongue over his tip, causing a full body shiver in him before sliding back up to her waiting husband, whose breathing was slowly returning to normal for the time.

"Your mouth and tongue are a very dangerous combination." He informed her.

She only grinned back at him, running a hand through his hair, pulling at the back of his head, as once more she attacked his neck. She straddled him again, this time insisting on his entrance of her. With one willing thrust and her shifting hips, George entered his wife's body, only to have her express an intake of breath while her hands pressed his shoulders again.

"George…" She sounded out his name in a low moan first. "George…" She then yelled out, quickening her pace to keep up with him.

"Kenny!"

Both were lost in moment after moment of euphoric bliss, enjoying the satisfying sensations of their bodies moving together.

"More George!" The woman still demanded of him.

George obliged her wish.

"More…More…" She breathlessly insisted.

"Everything I have and more." George whispered to her, pressing her close to him.

Their mouths met again with fierce passion, uncontrolled, they held on to one another, feeling the piercing moments being numbered.

"I want you forever." George told Mackenzie, staring straight into her eyes. With a final push into his wife, George cried out her name as she did his.

"Whether it's five minutes, five years, fifty years, or a hundred, George Weasley, you have me forever." Mackenzie said into her husband's ear.

Fin

A/N: The story didn't go as I'd first intended it to, but they never really do, do they…

I am however pretty happy with it. There are some changes I'd like to make, but perhaps I will wait to do that. For now, I will leave you to look forward to the Epilogue. Lots happening at the end there too.

I have two possible stories to post next. The first is a Draco/OC. It's genius. I also got asked to continue with "Revenge ( my Harry/OC one shot.). I can't decide yet, so I leave it up to you, my great readers to choose. Which one should be posted next? You'll have to let me know with reviews of this story.

Thanks for reading and look forward to the Final chapter. My Epilogue to Suspended Reality.


	30. Epilogue

EPILOGUE:

"Mackenzie." Draco Malfoy happily greeted his friend, surprised by her appearance at his front door the day following the end of their trial and altercation.

Mackenzie wrapped her arms around the man's neck.

"Good morning Draco." She let go of him and stepped back a half foot before he shifted to the side to allow her inside of his home.

"I've only come for a minute Drake." She politely refused his offer to enter the home. "I thought I would come and thank you as a proper friend for what you did yesterday. That was the best thing you could've ever done for me Draco." She smiled.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose so." He then leaned against the side of the door frame. "Especially seeing as I am also in love with someone else." He smiled brightly as she did the same.

"You are" Mackenzie tried to make her shock sound less artificial, knowing all along that Bailey would do exactly what she needed without once knowing that it was all Mackenzie wanted for the two. "Who? You never told me you were seeing anyone."

"Draco stayed quiet, giving a sly smile.

"You must tell me."

"I cannot believe how happy she really makes me. Once I resigned myself to giving you up, I let her in, and…wow Kenny. She's amazing. Hearing you talk about you and George throughout the proceedings made me realize just how easy it was to fall in love with her, and that I had."

"Who Draco? Who? Tell me." Mackenzie insisted.

"Draco." A female voice came from behind him.

"Whoa." Mackenzie breathed, seeing the familiar face beside the blond, wearing what appeared to be his dress shirt. "You and Draco. That's absolutely lovely Bailey." She smiled at her friend.

"Kenny, I wanted to tell you." Bailey looked to be as stunned as a kid caught in the cookie jar.

"S'alright." She tilted her head in amusement. "I kind of already knew. Well, hoped for the best actually. I'm happy for you." She hugged Bailey. "Both of you." She said to the pair before saying goodbye.

SIX MONTHS LATER:

Mackenzie Weasley was once again sitting in Malfoy Manor, spending her time talking and playing video games with her friend Draco Malfoy. The two had become much closer in the last six months without the secrets stuck between them. Mackenzie was not nearly as close to Draco as she was to Harry, but they were close. She enjoyed spending time with Draco every few days as they stayed in or ran around town shopping or eating together. Now however, the two were nearing the end of a very interesting conversation. It didn't help that when Draco had offered Mackenzie a butter beer upon her entrance into the parlor, she'd refused claiming she couldn't. She had unintentionally started this conversation, gaining a curious look from her friend, refusing to acknowledge it until he pushed the "issue" further. He caught on quick enough without her having to say anything however.

"Bloody Hell Kenny! You're pregnant." Draco sat happily stunned across from her, smiling. "When did you find out? How did this happen… well, I know how it happened, but …Kenny, this is fantastic news. Why aren't you happier?"

Mackenzie winced a bit. "I'm thrilled about this news Draco. I am. I just found out yesterday from the medi-witch. And yeah, when you spend six months acting as if you're still on your honeymoon, something like this is bound to happen." She smiled then, but returned her expression to one of warning. "Don't you say a word to anyone. Not even Bailey. I haven't even told my husband yet, and I want to tell him and the family tonight. Are you still going come?"

Draco "Christmas Eve at George and Mackenzie Weasley's home…we wouldn't miss it for the world Kenny. Bay and I will be there at six sharp."

Mackenzie's ultimate purpose for her visit to Draco so early in the morning was to confirm the plans for Christmas Eve dinner and how many she would be hosting at her house. She said goodbye to Draco, telling him she had plenty to keep her busy into the late hours of the afternoon before she would see him again. Leaving his house, she immediately set to preparing for the evening's festivities.

************************************************

With the family all together, children excitedly running around, and everyone excitedly talking about work, jokes, and new possibilities for their futures, Mackenzie happily allowed Molly to help her finish cooking dinner for so many. Charlie had come from Romania, bearing an armful of gifts for his family, including a Dragon's eye for Mackenzie.

"It's beautiful." Mackenzie hugged him tight after opening the small box.

"It's not a real Dragon's Eye." Charlie told her. "That's just what they call it over there."

"I know." The woman smiled, holding the stone tight in her hands. "But there are so many perfectly beautiful colors in it."

"You're welcome sis."

Fred and Lilah had shown up to their siblings house next, even before Molly and Arthur, which was a shock to Mackenzie when she and George had greeted them out of the floo, gone to finish up setting up around the house and backyard, and then stepped into the scene of Fred undressing his girlfriend on George and Mackenzie's sitting room couch.

"Oh dear Lord!" Mackenzie shielded her eyes into George's chest as she swore she saw Fred's bare ass somewhere in the mix of discarding clothes and bare flesh being shown. "I should know to knock in my own house." She said.

George and Mackenzie both walked out of the room and down the hallway a few feet, gathering their breathing to normal, and resisting the desire to take hot pokers to their eyes. It wasn't until they heard the other couple laughing hysterically that Mackenzie and George cautiously re-entered the room.

"Are you clothed?" George questioned, walking into the room with his eyes closed first.

"Yes of course." Lilah said.

"Of course they're dressed." Mackenzie sarcastically returned. "Because why wouldn't they be fully clothed?" She gave Lilah a sardonic look. "Ever the exhibitionist darling?"

"You're one to talk." Lilah replied. "That's the only reason we simulated this fun little event here. Fred complained about having to so often see you two involved in intense scenes of public affection. He wanted a bit of revenge, and I was only too happy to help him."

Mackenzie giggled. "Simulated sex? Wow, you two must be wild when you're not simulating then."

The four laughed.

"That reminds me Fred." Mackenzie walked over to where her Christmas tree stood. "This is for you." She picked up a wrapped present as Charlie re-appeared in with the couples.

Fred ripped into the paper and stood confused, looking at the present his sister had given him.

"It's a clock." He said

"Way to call it captain obvious." Lilah quietly said. She and Mackenzie chuckled.

"It's to give you a better sense of timing Fred." Mackenzie explained. "You're so desperate to stop catching your brother and me during our more entertaining encounters, so this should help you."

George stated to chuckle quietly before he and Charlie were roaring with laughter. George went to explain the significance of the gift and the exact reasons. Charlie was ever grateful now that he lived far away from either couple.

Once the remaining family members had arrived, gifts were exchanged, future predictions and wishes were made, and of course the drinking went on. Mackenzie stuck to water. She was just explaining to Molly the scandalous stumbling she and George had made on Fred and Lilah earlier in the evening. This time, she was laughing as she told the events. Molly however, did not seem pleased at all. She immediately reprimanded Fred while Lilah stood beside Mackenzie.

"George and Kenny have had sex in your house, Harry and Gin's house, Ron and Hermione's, their own house, and I'm sure plenty of other places." Fred argued with his mother about the appropriateness of shagging outside of your own home.

"I don't worry about them." Molly gave a sort of unconvincing look briefly. "They're married."

"So? Lilah and I will be soon too." His eyes went straight to Lilah's in hopefulness. He gave a slight smirk and winked.

Both Lilah and Mackenzie's jaws dropped. Molly had since thrown her hands into the air over the argument, but stood equally as shocked in place, hoping for another wedding to plan. George was grinning beside his brother.

As soon as Mackenzie recovered, she shook her head and furrowed her brow at Fred, slipping her arm around Lilah's shoulders. The two turned away from the men, attempting to walk out of the room.

"Wow." Lilah sighed.

"Yes. As if that's a proper way to go about a proposal." Mackenzie commented loud enough for the men to over hear. "I mean at least George had a ring and got down on his knee."

Lilah giggled.

"You mean like this?" The two women heard Fred say.

The women turned, their jaws dropped again.

"I had planned on doing this away from the family later tonight, but this is a perfect time too." Fred continued, kneeling in the kitchen, facing Lilah who stood in the doorframe, unable to move.

George walked over to his wife, holding her to him as she smiled up at him.

"Did you know about this?" She questioned him.

He was just about to answer when the door rang again.

Mackenzie went to answer the door, happy to see Draco and Bailey standing together.

"Happy Christmas." Bailey said, hugging her friend.

Draco was ready to say the same when a high pitched squeal let out from the kitchen, reaching the door within milliseconds.

"What the hell?" Bailey asked.

Mackenzie stayed calm, but smiled. "Fred just proposed to Lilah. That was Molly. She's thrilled."

Bailey smiled and the two girls were off to greet their friend who had obviously said yes to Fred's proposal.

Draco entered into the kitchen a moment later after setting gifts onto a nearby table. He stood beside George. The two acknowledged each other with a greeting of 'Happy Christmas'. As well. They watched all of the women gather in together as Hermione and Ginny rushed in to see what the commotion was about.

"That's just great." Draco said. "Another Weasley will marry one of the most beautiful women on the planet."

"And what am I?" Bailey challenged, hearing the clearly facetious comment.

"You," Draco wrapped his arms around her, "are the most beautiful woman to have the Malfoy name. You are my gorgeous wife."

Bailey smiled and nodded before kissing her husband.

Mackenzie rejoined her husband as she watched Bailey and Draco together. She was ecstatic to be able to witness first hand what Bailey had done for Draco. Coming out of hiding with Bailey had done wonders for the man. More people now respected and admired him for all of his choices. If a pureblood like Draco Malfoy could marry Bailey, a pure muggle, then there was hope for the world yet.

"And you," Draco's attention turned to Mackenzie as he knew she watched over him and his wife. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "You are the most beautiful woman to almost bear the Malfoy name."

"Almost my arse." George spoke from beside his wife.

He and Draco laughed.

"True." Draco agreed. "There's no doubt we would've ended up battling and divorced by now anyway." Draco told. "I couldn't to someone who did what Mackenzie did during the trial six months ago." Draco's arm slipped around her waist, subtlety poking at the side of her stomach. "If I hadn't caved, then you still would've won. And if I had to deal with that kind of debating everyday for the rest of my life, I'd go mad."

"Yes." Mackenzie agreed. "Only one man in this world can handle me without wanting to jump off a bridge." She smiled at George as Draco let go of her and George pulled her to him.

"Yes. That is too true."

"Not to mention that she then willingly took on the case to convict Scrimgeour after Minister Chase was enlightened to the shady acts that he'd completed." Harry mentioned, joining into the conversation as he entered the kitchen with Ron and Percy, who smiled when he saw Mackenzie again.

"Right." Percy said. "Your dad said that he was quite impressed with your ability to easily jump in to defend Scrimgeour for murder, sedition, and all of the other charges when it was offered to you."

"Easy?" Mackenzie questioned Percy. "No." She shook her head. "It was far from easy. But I needed the experience. The case was hopeless. He was going to go to Azkaban no matter what I said or did. But I made a point not to intentionally lose the case. I didn't mind losing because it was expected, but I couldn't see myself not taking the case."

"And now she is one of the top hired attorney's for the Ministry of Magic." Ron matter-of-factly stated. "Way to go sis."

She smiled. "Actually, I might be taking some time off pretty soon here." She said, shocking everyone into silence. She loved her job dearly, and loved working so closely beside her father most days, so she knew the news would not go smoothly.

"What do you mean you're taking time off?"

"Are you quitting?"

"What will you do?"

Questions jammed at her from all sides, including from George who was in the most shock.

"Well," Mackenzie started again. "I just think that it might be kind of difficult to run around a crowded courtroom day to day while I'm seven, eight, or nine months pregnant. No one wants to be defended by a woman who looks uncomfortable and is as irritable as a grizzly bear."

Silence again before shouts of surprise and happiness were made. Everyone in the room hugged Mackenzie and George. George then pulled his wife into the hallway.

"You're having a baby?" He questioned.

She smiled and nodded to him. "I am having a baby. I am having your baby George Weasley."

George had no words. He was too happy to speak.

"We have so much to celebrate tonight." Molly bustled past the overjoyed couple. "Fred getting married, George having babies…oh my…oh my… such happiness to celebrate."

The couple laughed. "Wasn't aware that you could have babies George." Mackenzie said.

George chuckled. "Yeah. Me neither. Should be an experience."

The pair rejoined their family and celebrated well into the night and early hours of the morning. Life had changed, it continued to change, and through it all, George and Mackenzie Weasley held on to their own reality.

Fin

A/N: That's it. I'm done. It's finished. Thank you all for reading and enjoying the story. I guess it's on to the next story to write. Look out for it.


End file.
